Expect The Unexpected
by TexasGirl2016
Summary: Everybody knows Kitty's not Marley's biggest fan. I mean, everyone's seen the way Kitty treats Marley. With the insults, the fat jokes, its just one thing after another! But what happens when Marley makes a bold move in the auditorium and kisses the Cheerio? Can Kitty keep up her act long enough to please her mother, or will love actually conquer all? Karley.
1. Where It All Started

**Hey Gleeks! So I've been watching the show a lot and despite how much I ship Brittana, Faberry, and Ryley, I really ship Karley! (Kitty and Marley). I know, I know, call me crazy! But they're like…Faberry 2.0. And I agree with everyone that Kitty can be a complete bitch, but hey, remember Quinn in the beginning of Season 1? Anyway please read and review. Thank you so much for giving this story a shot! I really hope I don't disappoint. **

_**~ Kitty's Point of View~**_

Fake. A fake. I feel like that Alison DiLaurentis chick from Pretty Little Liars, because that's all my reputation is at McKinley High School, one big, fat, lying game. I was always raised to be better than average. Wait, scratch that, BEYOND average. Yeah, that's right, I'm from a Christian family, my family is very wealthy, I'm captain of the Cheerios ( the cheerleading squad), 'Head Bitch In Charge' is my nickname. Kitty's the name, Kitty Wilde. Me Freakin' Ow. Now I'm sure you expect me to be enthusiastic because I pretty much have everything a High School kid could ever want. Well guess what, the grass ain't always greener on the other side. You see, when I walk the halls of McKinley High with my head bitch in charge façade on…yeah that's all just an act. As I'm walking I see everyone's eyes on my, people parting like the Red Sea while I'm walking. I guess you can say I turn hallways into runways. As I'm walking I'm observing everyone. I've always had the best things in life, but I've never really felt happy with myself. Sure you'll ask me…well, you've obviously been loved? Yeah, my parents aren't really around that much, so I don't really know the definition of the word love. All I can tell you is, it's better to be feared than loved, that way, no one will even dare take advantage of you. I know it sounds pretty harsh, but hey, I say it how it is.

As I approach my locker I look to my left. There's a bunch of jocks smiling at me like freakin' goofballs. Of course I flash a flirty, promiscuous smile back at all of them. Ugh, I would never go on a date with either one of them. Unless my parents made me, because of course they'd love their perfect, little Christian cheerleader to date a perfect, Christian, big man on campus jock. I think I just gagged a little. I open my locker and a note falls out. I know it's gotta be one of the math geeks declaring their 'endless love' for me. Ugh, can't they see I'm not interested! Why can't the see I want to be alone!

_**Femme Fatale:**_

_**Our duet last week was awesome! I had so much fun! We should try it again sometime? You know, you're a good friend. Text me! -Woman Fierce;)**_

_**P.S. This is Marley by the way, just in case you forgot!**_

I smile because of how adorable she is. Yeah sure I know Marley and I are supposed to be enemies and all, and I don't know where in the hell along the road did she think I became her 'friend', but Marley Rose isn't all half that bad. Yeah okay, she's got the attention of the two hottest guys in school, but Ryder just looks like our substitute Glee teacher (Mr. Hudson, or Finn in that matter) and that guy named Sam had a love child. So I was never really interesting in him. And Jake, yeah he and I went out and he broke up with me, what of it? Hey, don't judge me! After all, he was growing a third nipple. Just as I was about to tuck Marley's sweet note safely in my binder, someone snatched the note away from me.

"Hey Wilde, what is this, a love letter?" one of my teammates from the Cheerios asks me as she seizes the note away. Once I'm pulled out of my own shock, I'm angry as hell.

"None of your damn business Maria, now give it back!" I say as I make a grab for the note, apparently the bitch is as tall as that Finn teacher from Glee, or at least that's what if feels like as I'm awkwardly flinging my arms trying to get the note back.

"Dear Kitty, our duet last week was AWESOME, I had SOOOOO much fun. We should try it again sometime? You know, you're a GOOODDDD FRRRIIEEENNNDDD! Text me! Love, WALLFLOWER? What the fuck? Oh wait, I meant WOMANNN FIERRCCEE, P.S. this is MARRLLEEEY by the way, just in case you forgot," The bitch says in an over exaggerated, mocking, HBIC wannabe tone. "Awww how cute, mystery meat has a little crush on you!"

"Shut the fuck up Maria!" I growled.

"Why the hell are you hanging out with _Wide Loads_ daughter? When you should be busy at Cheerios practice. Ever since you've joined that loser club you've become all soft and shit. Get your act together hoe," Maria said. Now, Maria and I were always bitches to each other, but we would always say shit how it is, and I guess this time isn't any different. "Now, are you gonna stay loyal to the Cheerios or what?"

"Yeah Maria, I am." I mumbled in defeat.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Slushy _Fatty McGoo's_ daughter over there. Here, I saved you a trip to the cafeteria." Maria hands me a large sized slushy cup. I think it's cherry. _Ugh, who cares what flavor it is?! I _say to myself. I glance to the direction she's referring to. There she is, Marley. Staring at me with those big blue eyes. I can tell she wants to talk to me. She's probably wondering if I got the note she put in my locker. She's such a sweet girl, and I really don't want to do this to her. _What the hell am I gonna do?_ I thought to myself.

_**~Marley's Point of View~**_

I stand self-consciously at my locker. Slowly opening it and throwing a few tiny glances at my friend Kitty who's also throwing a few concerned glances at me? I wonder what that's all about. Maybe she didn't like my note? It looks like she's talking to one of her teammates from the Cheerios. I still wonder if she got my note that I sneaked in her locker before school started. I sure hope so. Last week we did a duet together, and I don't like to brag but…it was AMAZING! You know, under all those walls Kitty has built around herself, she actually is a nice, sweet, considerate person. She even offered to buy me new clothes, saying it would 'show off my bitchin' bod'. Yeah, I don't really think I have the best body. My mother's a tad bit on the overweight side. But I don't care what anyone says! She's the woman that gave birth to me, helped me grow up when my father didn't care, and loved me no matter what. And as far as I'm concerned, she's the sweetest woman on the entire planet! As I open my a few books fall out. You know, I really need to clean out this thing! It's been getting on my nerves all week, even last week! Maybe I can convince my mom to let me stay after school to clean it. When I finally place the books back in my locker I notice Kitty was slowly walking toward me, slushy in hand. I tensed up a bit but then relax, because there's no way she could slushy me after last week…right? Friends don't do that to each other.

"Hey Kitty, did you um, get my note?" I asked eagerly. I waited for a reply, but didn't get one. "Kitty?" I asked nervously. Everything after that happened in slow motion. All signs of concerned on Kitty's face suddenly vanished, now turning into undisputable hatred. The next thing I knew I felt a super cold sensation overflow my body. Kitty had just slushied me.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO PUT ONE OF YOUR STUPID NOTES IN MY LOCKER! I DON'T KNOW WHERE IN THE HELL YOU GOT THE IDEA WE WERE FRIENDS BUT YOU BETTER PUT IT BACK IN THAT STUPID HEAD OF YOURS, I WILL NEVER EVER BE YOU FRIEND, UNDERSTAND?!" Kitty yelled, causing everyone in the hallway to stare, point, and laugh into tears. As they were trying to stop their tears of laughter, I was trying to hold back my own tears of sadness. _How could I have been so stupid to think a girl like Kitty would ever be friend with someone like I?_ "So don't even like, talk to me anymore bloater blimps daughter, before your STUPIDITY side shows again, understand?" she spits at me. I know that should've made me want to cry even more, probably run away to the nearest bathroom and cry my eyes out, and trust me, it did. But before I knew it my sadness was turned into sudden fierce. I stood up as tall as I could and took the two biggest steps towards Kitty that I've ever taken in my life, and then, I broke down.

"WHHYYYY?" I choke out in rage. Apparently Kitty seems to be taken aback, heck; everyone in the hallway seems to have settled down. "WHY KITTY? WHAT DID I DO OTHER THAN PUT A THANK YOU NOTE IN YOUR LOCKER, HUH?" I asked louder. Kitty says nothing; neither does the pack of Cheerios behind her. "WHY? TELL ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Kitty seems to have a sad expression on her face, almost apologetic. But what good does an apologetic looking face do in a situation like this? "YOU KNOW KITTY, I AM TRULY SORRY FOR WHATEVER HAPPENED TO YOU IN THE PAST THAT'S MADE YOU A COMPLETE BITCH, BECAUSE TREATING PEOPLE THE WAY YOU'VE BEEN TREATING THEM IS REALLY PATHETIC." Ouch. That really seems to have hurt her. I almost flinched at the way I yelled at her, I'm not really one to curse at people, you know? Now, Kitty doesn't even want to make eye contact. I'm not really sure if that's a blessing or a curse at the moment. The hallways were now silent after the kids in the hallways all echoes their 'Ohhh's'. It seems to be an entire lifetime until one of Kitty's teammates says something.

"Better watch your mouth blubber girl, don't wanna break the scale like your mom already has." one of Kitty's bitchy teammates comments.

"Maria-" Kitty was about to say something to her, well, before I abruptly passed her and tackled the girl who had insulted my mother. I don't actually know how to fight, so I don't know how the heck I managed to top her. Apparently Ms. Sue Sylvester's diet drinks really makes these girls skinny to the bone, luckily, it also makes some weak, like this one, Maria, I think her name is? Well, that doesn't really matter right now. I have her pinned to the ground. I know a lot of people are screaming "FIGHT!" but to be honest, I'm so angry I can't hear a thing. She's trying to get away and flip me over, but I got a pretty tight grip on her. She's spitting out a bunch of insults at me, I'm so mad I'm not even pay attention. Then she says something I never saw coming.

"Go ahead Rose, punch me! Go ahead bitch I'm right here! Fuckin' punch me!" I've never punched anyone in my whole entire life, nor did I want to, but even when I had Maria pinned to the ground she just kept on spitting out insults one by one. I wouldn't be surprised if she had actually said over twenty insults already. And even when my blank expression turned into a violent, warning glare, she gave me a cocky, mocking smile.

"What are you gonna do huh? Do it! C'mon bitch! Don't be a pus-" My fist quickly interrupts the next snarky remark that's about to come out of her mouth. This is officially the worst day of my life.


	2. Times Like These

**Hey Gleeks! Thank you for continuing to read the next chapter of this story. Most people would probably just read the first chapter and leave. I'm glad you guys are still here! Thanks for reading. Love y'all. Enjoy! **

_**~Kitty's Point of View~**_

Everything after that went by so quickly, it's hard to even put it in words. Maria made fun of Marley's mom, and the girl just lost it! Then again, I don't really blame her. In fact, if it was me, I would've broken down a long time ago. You see, the thing about Marley Rose is that she's a really kind, forgiving person. She's a strong, beautiful girl and I truly adore her. I don't really hate her, so I don't know why in the hell I said all those terrible things to her in front of everybody. I hate reputations. I hate how I have to pretend to hate people I really like. My parents always tell me how it's good to be on top, and if someone is nice to you, they ALWAYS want something. That's why when someone is nice to me I actually can't believe it. Take Marley for instance, the girl is super sweet, for no definite reason at all! Sometimes I wish I could be like her, hell, sometimes I wish I could even be her! I bet even though she doesn't have many extravagant things in her life, she's as happy as could be. I'd give up anything to have five minutes in her shoes. Speaking of happiness, ever since I joined glee club, it's changed me. I've been nicer to people, not ordering near as many slushy attacks as I used to, it's been a really long time since I've really had fun with people, and it really feels great. When I'm in glee it feels like I don't have to try so hard to be the best at what I'm doing. It feels like I found a safe haven, where I can finally let my guard down and not be judged. Ha, funny, that's probably something my mom and dad would strongly disagree on. That's why I never told them I joined glee. And, since you're probably wondering what happened earlier, I'll continue my endless rambling later.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Marley yells as her fist connects with Maria's mouth yet again. Maria, pinned down like the bitch she is, only looks at Marley in fear. The girl can't believe she's getting punched in front of the whole student body. "TAKE IT BACK DAMN IT!" Marley yells, gripping the girl from her upper Cheerios outfit so she could see her eyes.

"I'M…I'M SORRY…IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" Maria stutters, terrified that another blow from Marley will make contact with her face again. I'm too shocked to do anything. I'm just standing among the crowd, watching what's going on like the little coward I am. Then, as Maria was still on the ground stuttering and begging Marley not to punch her again, I see a change in Marley's eyes. It seems like; she didn't even know her own strength at the moment. At that moment it seems reality had struck Marley, she lets go of her powerful grip on the beat up Cheerio, and gets up, clearly frightened.

"I'm so sorry." I hear Marley say in tears. "I didn't mean to do that, I didn't mean to get so angry, I didn't mean to-" And with that, the pressure of being stared at by the whole school gets to the girl. She doesn't even finish her own sentence, she just runs off to God knows where. I'm standing there, stunned and shaken. Stunned that Marley had even apologized, because this wasn't even her fault, and shaken because, because this was all MY fault. Marley definitely hates me right now, and I don't blame her. Truth be told, I probably hate myself more though.

"Well Kitty, are you just gonna stand there like a stupid weakling or are you going to help me get the fuck up!" Maria yells, still on the ground as blood drips from her mouth down towards her Cheerios outfit. Ugh, times like these where I wish Marley could've knocked out that bitch.

_**~Marley's Point of View~**_

I look at myself in the mirror, and it feels like I'm looking at a stranger. A completely different, easily angered, blue eyed, brunette stranger! I can't believe what I did back there. I'm NOT like that! That's not how a Rose handles their problems! I was raised to be kind, gentle, and forgiving. My mom has always told me never to let these people get me so mad that I would want revenge, and I usually didn't, until today. Don't get me wrong, I'm usually like that, even when someone makes fun of my mother I'm always calm, cool, and collected. It's just; I'm getting really fed up with people throwing me around like a bag of freakin' flour. I've been messed with so much, and of course I'm nice enough to let it go. It's just…what Kitty did…and then what Maria said, ugh! I don't really want to think about her right now. I'm so deep in thought I don't realize I've been crying. I drop my book bag beside me and wash my face a bit. The cold water really seems to cool me down. I've finally calmed myself down, that is, until the school intercom blares out the words "MARLEY ROSE, REPORT TO MR. FIGGINS OFFICE, IMMEDIATLEY!" _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this cannot be happening to me right now! _I think to myself. I've never been to the principals' office before, unless you count delivering attendance back in Elementary. My mom is going to be so disappointed in me, and I don't like seeing her disappointed in me, not for one minute! Well, I guess it's time to take responsibility for my actions. I pick up my book bag and leave the girls' restroom.

The hallways are empty and very silent. I can literally hear every footstep I'm taking…or is that just my heart? I think it's a combination of both. Everyone's already in their 1st period class. I'm kind of glad though, the last thing I need right now is another jerk coming up to my face for another fight/slushy battle. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Oh and speaking of that, I've been throwing up often, but on purpose. Yeah sure, I know you're probably thinking that that's disgusting and stuff, but if you were desperate like me, you wouldn't be asking. My mom's the TOWN JOKE! What do you expect ME to do!? I feel so alone right now. Everybody hates me. And yeah I know that bulimia is a serious problem and all, but like I said, I'm desperate, and I'll do ANYTHING! Then again, I've never really had it easy. You see, I come from a poor family. My dad left even before I was born, he's a deadbeat. He was never here for us, but my mom always told me "A girl doesn't need anyone who doesn't need her." I love it when she uses Marilyn Monroe quotes. My mom doesn't really like to talk about him though, and I really can't blame her, if something like that ever happened to me in the future I wouldn't want to talk about it either. So it's always been just my mom and I. When I was growing up, living a life of happiness was always a key role in our household. We've never had the biggest house, the fanciest clothes, the latest car, or any of that, but we had one thing people would kill for…happiness. I remember when I would have bad days in school, when someone gave me a rough time, made fun of my clothes, and/or pushed me around I would go home, make a B-line for my bedroom, and just cry. I'd cry until there weren't any tears left. I made sure I closed my bedroom door so my mom wouldn't hear me, but of course when it comes to my mom it seems like she has some kind of radar thingy that always lets her know exactly when I'm feeling sad and where I am. She would come into my bedroom, and instead of asking me what was wrong or looking for an explanation, she would just hold me. She would hold on to me so tight, and she would calm me down. I had been crying for hours, and when she held me like that, it just seemed like, like everything was going to be okay. Have you ever had someone that loved you so much that they would do anything for you like that? I can't imagine what I'd do if my mom wouldn't have been there for me. I would've seriously fallen into depression if she wasn't there for me, and I just love her so much. That's why when someone makes fun of her I just loose it! I can't handle the fact that they don't even know her and they're already judging her by the way she looks. They DON'T know what she's been through, and I guess I just lost it. As I walk down these empty halls I think about all of this. In fact, I'm so in thought that I almost past the school office. _Well, here goes nothing._

So now I'm entering Principal Figgins' office. It's a pretty small office, and it seems harmless. But I'm just so nervous; I think even my palms are getting sweaty. Yep, they're sweaty.

"Ms. Rose, take a seat." Principal Figgins says.

"Ye-yes sir." I stutter, and it's clear to him that I'm really anxious. I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack, which would really suck, because I'm too young to die.

"Miss Rose, is it true that earlier today you got into a verbal disagreement with a Miss," he pauses to look down at one of his papers sticking out of a manila folder. "With a Miss Maria De La Garza?"

"Yes." I mumble. I can't even make eye contact with him. I feel like my whole world is about to crumble before my feet.

"What led up to this confrontation?" he asks. I stop and think about this. Technically, Kitty did say some things, horrible, nasty things about my mother and me, but Maria was the one who triggered my anger. I don't see how this could be though! _How could this be! Kitty was the one who said every single awful insult that should've made me furious at her, but it didn't, in fact, it just broke my heart. But when Maria said it, I went all Incredible Hulk on her! I just don't get it!_ I think of all this as Principal Figgins waits for me to answer his question.

"It was Maria, she said all those unpleasant things about my mother and I just…everyone's been picking on my lately and I guess I….I guess I just got so angry."

"You do know the consequences for fighting, correct?"

"No sir, I've never been in this much trouble before." I say under my breath, still not able to make eye contact with the Principal. It's the truth; I've NEVER been in this much trouble before. I really feel like I'm going to have an anxiety attack.

"Well, expulsion is one of them." My eyes go wide as he says the word 'expulsion'. I've never EVER thought I'd be in one of these situations before. I feel like one of those guys on television whose just been on trial for murder and sentenced to the death penalty. Yeah guys, it feels that bad!

"Sir, please, I promise you-"

"Miss Rose, I know you've never gotten in trouble before, and I really admire that about you, but we have a strict zero tolerance level when it comes to these sort of thin-"

"WAIT!" I hear someone else say behind me. You would probably guess it would be my mother or something, but that wasn't her voice. As a matter of fact, I know that voice anywhere, I had just heard it this morning after all.

"Miss Wilde, aren't you supposed to be in class?"


	3. I'm So Sorry

**Hey dudes and dudettes! I'm happy to see that this story is going in a good direction. I uploaded it and five minutes later I checked it and the story already had two followers! Thanks guys! Oh and photo cover credit goes to 'nayamorris' on Instagram! Thanks for letting me borrow this for the story. Everyone who has an Instagram and ships Heya/Brittana, go follow 'nayamorris'! Also I just saw Glee, and I'm going to try to make this story fit in to what happened in this week's episode, it'll only make sense if I do. Other than that, enjoy the story. And please review guys, they make me smile!**

_**~Kitty's Point of View~**_

"_Miss Wilde, aren't you supposed to be in class?"_ Principal Figgins' asks me. I really didn't pay attention though. Earlier, as I was in my first period class I heard the office call Marley in. I mean, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were calling her in for, because she sure as hell wasn't being called in to accept an award. Anyway, I asked my Algebra 2 teacher if I could go to the restroom, luckily she said yes. I'm guessing she's never done anything like this before. Marley's a really sweet girl, so I knew that that had to be the case. Apparently, I was right when I walked by the office and saw Principal Figgins talking to Marley, and Marley looked very, very nervous. I barged in and I declared it wasn't Marley's fault. They both looked at me with wide eyes, and finally Marley spoke.

"What are you doing here Kitty?"

"It's not her fault." I quickly take a seat beside Marley and say this directly; knowing Mr. Figgins is going to want an explanation, so I explain myself. "I said some really nasty stuff about her, my friend did too, and Marley just got mad. But still, Principal Figgins you need to believe me when I say this is NOT her fault."

"As much as I would like to believe you and let Miss Rose here off the hook, I can't do that."

"Why not Mr. Figgins?"

"Kitty can you please just leave?" Marley said through gritted teeth. I wouldn't blame her if she was still mad at me.

"Not until Mr. Figgins lets you go."

"Okay look! I don't really have time for this. Coach Sylvester needs me to figure out the Cheerio's yearly budget today and I haven't even gotten started, so, who's taking responsibility for this?"

"ME!" Marley and I said at the same time.

"Marley, this isn't your fault."

"Kitty, this really is my fault okay."

"Principal Figgins, I am willing to take full responsibility for this." I say, hoping Marley will let me. Thank goodness she didn't say anything though; she just sat in her seat, staring at the floor. I just want to give her a big hug and tell her I'm sorry. But I can't do that right now. First I need to fix this.

"Works for me, Miss Wilde, you get two weeks of detention and you need to show up on Saturday for Campus Cleanup. Student council always needs help with that. If you don't want this to go on your permanent record, you'll need to spend two more Saturdays helping Student Council."

"Okay." I mumble. That sounds awful! _Well maybe if you weren't such a damn idiot you and Marley wouldn't be in this mess! _I tell myself bitterly.

"Why are you doing this?" Marley asks from my side.

"I'm trying to fix this Marley."

"Well, the damage has been done." Marley says as she storms out of the Principals office. I can't really hold her accountable for still being angry. I would if it were me.

"May I please go?" I ask Principal Figgins.

"Yes you may Miss Wilde." He responds, and with that I get up and leave. I rush down the hall and into the first girl's bathroom I can find. As I open the door I see Marley sobbing into her hands. My heart sinks. I HATE that I did this to her and I HATE seeing her this way.

"Marley?"

"What do you want Kitty?"

"I want to say I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, now can you please just go?" She asks through tears. I know inside she doesn't mean it. So I try to get her to listen to me.

"Marley, please, I just wanted to say that-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY CAN YOU PLEASE JUST GO?!" she shrieks. It takes me back. I've never really heard Marley yell, and when she does it gives me a terrible feeling, but luckily I never give up without a fight.

"NO! I won't because you don't just leave someone you truly care about!" I spit back at her. I don't know where those words came from, because I've never considered myself to actually 'care' about Marley Rose, but in that moment, after I've seen the girl cry and yell, I knew that I truly cared about her, and a whole lot at that.

"Oh please! Like you truly care? Yeah! I see how much YOU truly care! Why did you take my punishment anyway?" Marley asks, again through gritted teeth.

"I didn't think that you should get punished for something I did, Marley I know this probably doesn't mean much, but for some weird, odd, strange reason I actually care about you. I know it doesn't seem like it but Marley you need to hear me out." I say, having high hopes that she won't yell at me again. It's not a lie. I really do care about Marley Rose, even if it doesn't seem like it most times. To my delight she leans on the bathroom wall and finally says…

"I'm listening." She isn't smiling, nor frowning. She's just silent, looking directly in my eyes. I really hate that she's taller than me, it makes me feel less superior and crap, but oh well whatever. I know what I have to do now, Marley is actually a really good friend, and I don't wanna lose her over something idiotic I did because one of my stupid teammates pressured me.

"Okay, what I said this morning, I was really out of line.

"Yeah, you were."

"And I didn't mean the things I said, it's just that Maria thought I wasn't focusing on the Cheerios hard enough, and my family, oh gosh my family. If I'm not the best at what I do, I'm nothing. And if I'm nothing, my parents get disappointed, and then they fight with each other, and it's just one big mess! I know it's wrong what I'm doing, and I also know I should choose what makes me happy, but in my family, there is NO happiness. You're both perfect and the best at everything, or you're nothing. One of those two. And I really, really like you Marley. You're a good friend. I'm such a fuckin' dumbass if I screwed that up. I'm so sorry Marley."

"I'm so sorry Kitty, I didn't know that." Marley says with a sympathetic look. She extends her arms out to give me a hug. At first I'm hesitant, but before I can protest she wraps her arms around me. I would've pushed her away you know, I would've walked out if someone was watching. But it was only me and her in that bathroom, so instead of objecting, I let my walls down, and then I lost it.

"I'm SO sorry Marley." I say as I'm crying.

"No, no, no, ssshhh, its okay Kitty I forgive you."

"WHY?! I'm the worst person in the world and YOU don't deserve all this BULLSHIT! I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel worth it OH GOD MARLEY I'M SO SORRY!" I bawled as I cried some more. It feel good, it felt like I was releasing some pressure. And I really liked it.

"It's okay Kitty, ssshhh I'm here, see, I'm not going anywhere."

"You're a good person Marley." I can't help but smile into this girls arms as I'm crying. She holds me so tight, she makes me feel protected, and it's something I haven't felt in a long, long time. If not, ever.

"Thanks, but a good person doesn't go around tackling Cheerios and punching them to a pulp like I did." Marley jokes.

"Ha-ha, the bitch deserved it." I laugh through my sobs. Marley is the sweetest, funniest person I ever met. And I don't deserve her.

"Hmm, I think I know something that'll cheer you up!" Marley says.

"What?"

"Well, it involves the auditorium's backstage, you and I, and a bunch of old theatre play costumes.

"That sounds like a recipe for disaster, but I'M IN!"

"Awesome! Let's go then!" Marley says as she grabs my hand and leads me out of the girl's bathroom and into the auditorium. I can't help but giggle as we make our way there. It feels so good to know that Marley and I made up. After all, I really hate it when she's mad at me.

We are now in the auditorium's backstage; it's a little dark as we walk in though. Marley lets go of my hand. I almost whine at the loss of contact. ALMOST! But Marley only went to turn on some lights. The lights about us turn on. They're all different colors, from blue, green, yellow, pink, etc.

"Wow, this is really beautiful Marley."

"Yeah, the AV Club forgot to disassemble them after we did Grease. I guess they just left them here. Good for us though!" She says and then points to a bunch of racks about ten feet away from us. "And, I guess the Theatre Club forgot to put these clothes back in the props closet, which again is GOOD FOR US!" I can't help but smile at how freakin' cute she is!

_**~Marley's Point of View~**_

_"So, do I look like greasy bad boy Danny Zuko yet?" _I ask Kitty, trying my best to sound a manly as possible so I could fit the role.

"Oh God Marley no, don't do that again. You sound like my uncle!" Kitty replies, smiling.

"Whatever, you're just jealous. Dang, this jacket it really itchy!" I chuckled.

"Oh no Marley, it's only been worn by so many guy actors, I expect it to be nice and comfortable!" Kitty says sarcastically.

"Oh shush you! So when are you coming out!"

"I'm almost done let me get this coat on!"

"Okay!" I call out. This is actually really fun. I remember one time after Grease rehearsals I let my notebook behind in the auditorium, and when I went to go get it, I noticed the auditorium was so big and quiet, almost like a library. So after that every day after rehearsals I would wait at least twenty five minutes until everyone had left and I would go to the auditorium and just sit there. Sometimes I'd go up on stage and sing; I'd just pretend there was a crowd filling up those empty auditorium chairs. Good thing the cleanup janitor and I are pretty cool. He always lets me stay as long as I want, as long as I don't mess up the auditorium any more than it already is. I know that Kitty and I are practically ditching class right now, but it's only first period, and I'm pretty much already caught up in English class, I'm sure one day without it won't phase me. As I stand there thinking about this and itching myself because of the stupid black leather jacket, I hear footsteps coming from my right side.

"Promise not to laugh!" Kitty said, peaking her head out of the curtain.

"I promise, now c'mon, it can't be that bad, I won't judge."

"Funny, last week I was telling you the exact same words!"

"Oh the irony in it all!" I say with a smile. "You know, I never got the chance to thank you, you know, for taking my punishment. It was really nice of-"

"Don't mention it Marley, it's the least I can do, you know, after everything. Okay, so you better not laugh!"

"Okay I won't, now come out already!" And as soon as I finished that sentence Kitty came out looking like Bonnie from Bonnie in Clyde. It was little hard not to laugh, so I giggled a bit.

"LIAR! You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Sorry, I just think you look adorable!"

"Ugh, don't ever say that in public! What happens in this auditorium stays in this auditorium!"

"Hahaa agreed!" I say. I kind of wouldn't mind having moments like these with Kitty more often, because this is actually kind of nice.

"So, Bonnie meets greasy bad boy Danny Zuko, wow, that's just one Fanficiton crossover I might actually like to read!" Kitty chuckles.

"Hahaa me either!" I laughed. As we were both laughing we both didn't realize how incredibly close we were. The lights above us were like those out of a movie. Kitty's face was so bright. It was like I couldn't see a single trace of that bitchy cheerleader who through a slushy in my face this morning. It was like, I was looking in the eyes of a girl who had so much to lose if she let her walls come down, and I know that was what she had done with me in the bathroom. I could see fear in her eyes, and that was something I wanted to take away. Even though Kitty had put me through hell before and after we met, I didn't want the girl to feel hurt anymore. It's like, she did all that stuff because she had to, not because she had to, and in that moment I knew that we weren't that different, no one single bit. I don't know how what happened after that happened, but it just did.

"Marley, you look so beautiful under the light, do you know that?" Kitty whispers under her breath. In fact if I wasn't so close, I probably wouldn't have heard her. My heart flutters. I love knowing the fact the Kitty Wilde actually thinks I'm in the least bit pretty, because I have zero confidence in myself. This is why I couldn't believe what I did next. Okay, I'll tell you. I leaned in and kissed Kitty Wilde.


	4. The Cowards' Way Out

**Hey gleeks! Happy Sunday! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday I was in quite a hurry to get another chapter for my other story in. I had the longest hiatus on it. But anyway here's another chapter for it, hope you guys like it!**

_**~Kitty's Point of View~**_

You know that awkward feeling you get when someone catches you doing something you're not supposed to be doing. That's how I felt like when I was staring at Marley Rose yet a moment ago. I don't know where that awkward feeling came from, considering I was merely looking at the girl. I guess you can say I was taking in her beautiful, striking facial features. From the way her silky, light brown hair fell below her shoulders. To how she has this innocent sort of look to her. I actually agree with what other guys say, which is 'she's not like most girls'. The way those big, blue eyes starred right back at me with the same admiration. It really makes me feel guilty, you know, about the whole bulimia thing I told her, but I can't tell her that now. Just as I'm about to take my gaze off of her, she leans in and kisses me. I've completely lost all trace of thought in this very moment, completely caught off guard to say the least. As much as I tell myself to pull away, I just can't. Her fragrance, I'm probably guessing it's a mixture of vanilla and cherry, made me VERY attracted to her in that instant. I'm so allured I grab Marley by the waist and pull her closer towards me, making myself seem more confident and comfortable than I was before, and also deepening the kiss. Marley doesn't protest though, After all, Kitty Wilde is NOT a quitter. So…does this make me gay? No! I don't…I don't think it does…? Well, whatever! It's just a phase or something! EVERONE goes through it! I'm sure it'll go away soon! But I don't wanna hurt Marley though! I've already hurt this poor girl so much! I just…I just can't anymore! But she smells so nice, and I really like her! Ugh, damn girl crush that's all it is! Plus, even if I wanted to have a deeper sort of relationship I couldn't! My parents would kick my ass out of the house. Literally! I'd have nowhere to go, I'd have no one. And I'd be a nobody…a Lima loser, and I'd rather die than be called a 'lima loser' anytime soon. Just as I'm about to pull away, the school bell rings, signaling it's time for second period. Marley and I slowly pulled away from each other. We notice that both of us are in complete shock of what just happened, I clearly look more astonished than her.

"I…I gotta uh, go." I stutter, not knowing what else to say.

"Kitty…" Marley says breathlessly as she looked in my eyes quizzically for any sign of emotion. I turn my head the other way, not bearing to look her in the eyes.

"Marley…please, don't tell anyone about this." I say as I turn around to walk away. Before I could make my way out of the auditorium, Marley says something that stops me dead in my tracks.

"So that's it? You're just going to run away?" Marley says, trying to remain as timidly as possible. I'm really surprised she said that, and I'm at a loss of words. All I can do right now is do what a coward would do best, take ten more steps forward, exiting the auditorium and making my way to my second period class. Yes, that's right. Kitty Wilde took the cowards' way out. I make a reminder to myself to add that to the list of things I regret doing the most in my life.

_**~Marley's Point of View~**_

All I am able to do in this moment is watch Kitty leave. A part of me wants to run after her, spin her around, and passionately kiss her like they do in those cheesy, romantic movies, and as great as that sounds, life isn't a movie. It's real. If you lose someone, they don't always end up coming back to you. I know she felt something though, I just know it! It's an instinct, like the sixth sense. Well, I'm not going to get anywhere in life by just standing here like a fool. I pick up my bag and exit the auditorium, shoulders slumped.

I sit through my second, third, and fourth period classes barely paying attention to what the teachers are saying. I know getting an education is important and everything, and don't get me wrong I really want to get out of Lima and do something BIG! Maybe work in journalism, I've always loved writing and I really wanted to become a reporter, but today, I just can't deal with the pressure of school. Some of my teachers ask me what's wrong, I tell them I had a bad breakfast. I really don't want to share this with anyone, including my mom. And that's really saying a lot because everyone knows that I share everything with my mom. I guess I'm just not in the mood for it. I sit through lunch scarcely hearing a word the glee club is saying at our lunch table. Everyone seems to be buzzing about something, I don't really care. I just sit there, poking my food. I'm not really hungry at this point.

"I wonder if you have to pass Pluto to get to heaven." Brittany says curiously. The whole Glee club looks at her in perplexity, unaware of what to say.

"I'm pretty sure if….if maybe you might die and then reach a certain level of…Marley! Hey girl! You haven't spoken a single word since lunch started, and all you've been doing is picking on that piece of meat there. How's your day?" Blaine asked casually, innocently dodging Brittany's question. Brittany just pouted; she really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"It's been okay I guess." Marley says, continuing to poke the piece of meat on her lunch tray. She looked over to the Cheerios' table. All the girls seemed to be laughing and talking about what they were going to do tonight, considering it was Friday and school was already halfway over. She took a glance towards Kitty, who was also looking at her too. If you were in the same lunch room as these too, and you knew what was going on, you could literally feel the tension in the room. It was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Their eye contact only lasted about five seconds before Kitty looked down towards her lunch tray, poking her food as well. Marley was disappointed and wanted nothing more to get a moment alone with the girl to explain what happened in the auditorium and how she felt about it. Instead, she was introduced to a glare from Maria, who was sitting right beside Kitty, face still swollen from their early morning fight.

"Well okay." Blaine said, still trying to figure out an answer to Brittany's question. The glee kids looked at each other in bewildered looks. Usually Marley would be the most talkative and optimistic of them all, but today she was strangely quiet. They knew she had gotten into an altercation earlier today with a Cheerio, but they really didn't want to bring it up until Marley was ready to discuss it with them. So they went on to another conversation until the lunch bell rang, signaling it was time for fifth period.

Fifth, sixth, and seventh period had dragged on and Marley wasn't feeling any better. At least now she can finally take her frustration out in song, considering glee club was where she was heading next. She paced her way to her locker and opened it, again, having books fall to her feet. _Okay, SERIOSLY!? _Marley thought as looked down to the floor, almost about to pick up her fallen books, but before she could a dark, tanned arm reached down to pick up her books for her. When she looked up she saw none other than Jake Puckerman handing Marley her books.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem, so Marley what's wrong. You look like you've been having a sucky day." Jake said with a smile, quickly cheering Marley up.

"You have NO idea." She said, shoving her books back in her locker. "Last night, Ryder cancelled are plans tonight because he needed help with his dyslexia, not that I mind it's just that I was really looking forward to it, and today I got in a fight with a Cheerio. Well, that's just my look." She said, not wanting to mention what happened in the auditorium with Kitty.

"Hmmm, I can fix that? You wanna go out for pizza later, I know this really good place a few blocks down, what do you say?" Jake asked with his puppy dog eyes. Just as Marley was about to make up an excuse she saw Kitty at the end of the hallway, staring at them, pretending to be opening her locker of course.

"That sounds great Jake, what time then?" She says, flirtatiously rubbing his shoulder. Jake smiled, poor guy.

"Whatever time you want, but I was hoping around sevenish?

"Seven o' clock sounds great, I'll see you then." She said with a smile.

"Great! I'll see you in Glee!" Jake said enthusiastically, lowering his head and gave Marley a kiss on the cheek. Marley was completely caught off guard by that, making her unintentionally blush. She was about to say something but Jake had already walked off towards Glee club. She glanced at Kitty who was glaring at her now. _Oh great! Now she's mad at me! What reason does SHE have to be mad at ME? As much as I want to, I can't always satisfy EVERYONE in this world! _After she put her books back in her locker she stared at the whiteboard where she had written 'I Love Mom' on it. She smiled; she had always wanted to put something like that in her locker ever since she was a kid. Just as she was thinking back her locker door slammed shut, revealing the face of a really furious Kitty behind it.

_**~*Ahhh yeah guys! I'm ending it there because I got the best idea for the next chapter. Be up and aware for another update later tonight, I'm pretty sure I'll have time to update, plus I'm really excited about the next chapter. See y'all back her tonight!~***_


	5. That One Idea She Got

**Hey guys! So, I promised I would upload later tonight and well, here I am! I keep my promises, anyway here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Oh and if you want to make a girl happy later tonight don't forget to hit that little 'review button' and type in your thoughts! Thanks guys!**

_**~Kitty's Point of View~**_

I stare at Marley from across the hallway talking to Jake freakin' Puckerman_. Stupid Jake,_ I think bitterly,_ with his stupid, dark brown puppy dog eyes and his over the top 'turn on the charm' technique when it came to girls he really liked. _I can't help but get this odd feeling in my stomach, and I want nothing more to figure out a way to make it stop! _Does this mean…I'm…I'm jealous of…NO! It's just I know the background story when it comes to guys whose last name is 'Puckerman'. Marley's my friend, there's no doubt about that. And friends always look out for one another…right? Right! _That weird feeling in my stomach went away, thank goodness. As I close my locker door shut I see Jake lean down and kiss Marley on the cheek. Okay, you know that strange feeling I felt in my stomach a few moments ago? Well, it's been replace by a sudden rage that was spreading like wildfire. If my locker door hadn't already been closed, I probably would've slammed it so hard you would've been able to hear it all the way to the football field. I tried to keep my composure as I make my way to a smiling Marley. I changed my expression from hurt to my 'head bitch in charge façade'. I wasn't even aware I had slammed Marley's locker shut. The girl's clear, blue eyes stared into mine, a small sign of anger, but mostly hurt.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"I thought you were going out with Ryder?" Kitty snapped.

"He canceled, and why is this any of your business Kitty?" Marley snapped back.

"Because I actually care about you Marley, and I don't want him to hurt you." Kitty said with a small ounce of pain in her voice. Luckily for her, because she didn't like showing weakness, Marley had not heard that small ounce of pain.

"Yeah well, he's not the one that's hurting me." Marley replied coldly, walking to Glee club.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say, completely bewildered.

"It means that," Marley lowered her tone so no one else could hear them; "It means that when we kissed in the auditorium you didn't even bother to say anything, you just walked away. It hurt me a lot Kitty. My father walked out on me, and ever since then I promised myself I would ALWAYS try to talk it out with someone before they leave. You know, try to convince them to stay. But since we're talking right now Kitty, why did you run away? Was it because you just didn't like me, or was it because of…of the kiss?"

"No! I mean, I liked the kiss," Marley smiled at my revelation. "But it's just, I can't do this, can't we just forget it happened, please, for the both of us?" And just as fast as Marley's smile formed, it turned into an aching frown. You would've thought someone had just slapped her or something.

"Fine, consider it forgotten." Marley said and this time, she was the one who walked away. _Who could blame her? _Wow, it seems like I've been saying that a lot these days. I wait until there's no sign of the girl anymore, I count to ten very slow seconds, then I make my way to Glee club as well, thinking about what I had just said and done.

Glee club goes along with everybody talking about what song we should sing for Sectionals. We've narrowed it down to four songs. _Oath_ by Cher, _50 Ways To Say Goodbye_ by Train, _Locked Out Of Heaven_ by Bruno Mars, and _Gangnam Style_ by Psy. I personally, prefer Gangnam Style, because of how intense the song is, but it would be almost impossible to pull off that dance number. I stare longingly at Marley, who has her face inside her music binder writing something. Then I glance at Jake, trying to burn holes in his head but failing miserably. I mean, it wouldn't be a lie if I said I cared about the girl, maybe way more than I should, but hey, what are friends for? I really don't want to see her get hurt by Jake, not at all. I think back to last week when Marley and I had dressed up as super heroes. _Hahaa, Wallflower, that name still gets me because it describes Marley perfectly. _Then my mind drifts off to remembering that super heroes usually have super powers. _If only I had heat vision, so I could actually burn holes on the back of Jake's head. But then again, if that were possible, I'd be on trial for over fifty murders._ _But, aren't super heroes jobs to protect people? Especially the people they care about? This gave me an idea. A really good idea, but I was only missing one piece of valuable information. Hmm, if only I knew where they were going tonight…_

Now I don't eavesdrop. I do a lot of things, but not eavesdrop, but it just so happens that this time I did, Jake and Sam were talking about their plans for tonight. _Lucky me, huh?_

"Hey dude, you going to the game later tonight?" Sam asks.

"Nah, I actually, have a date." Jake answers. Luckily he was a few feet away from me, or else he probably would've heard a low growl come from my mouth.

"Ohhhh, okey doke, but with who?"

"Wait for it….wait for it….it's Marley."

"Marley, she's sweet. Take care of her bro, she's like, a good friend to me and if you hurt her, I might personally have to call in for your murder." Sam jokes.

"Hahaa, you're funny."

"No really dude, I watch CSI, I know how to make your murder look like an accident." Sam reveals, and then two seconds later, they both howled with laughter.

"Hahaa remind me to watch those shows later, but anyway yeah. I'm taking Marley to this pizza place hardly anyone goes to. It's called Tony's Pizzeria. I'm taking her at seven. It's not so far from here, have you been there?"

"Yeah, once or twice. It's kind of like Pizza Hut, if not, exactly like it, right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah! I'm sure Marley will really like it." Jake replies.

"Yeah, I'm sure too." And with that, the final bell rang, signaling the end of school of the school day, and the beginning of a long, lonely weekend. Or at least that's how it seemed to Kitty. _Hmmm, Tony's Pizzeria you say? That gives me an idea. Look out Marley Rose, you have someone who's going to protect you tonight! _And with that, Kitty grabbed her back pack and prepared her plan she was going to play out later that night.

_**~Marley's Point of View~**_

"No, that's too bright!" Marley said as she was digging around her closet for something to wear. "No, that shows off to much of myself." Marley digged in her closet some more. "No! This shows off to LESS of me! UGH!" Marley dropped on the bed and stared at her alarm clock. _Six-thirty, great. _Then Marley got an idea. _Hmm, this isn't really a formal occasion, so, why don't I dress casually. _Marley came across a pair of her favorite jeans in her closet. She had stopped wearing them due to the slushy attacks. Then in the back of her closet she found this light pink Hollister polo shirt her aunt brought her a few months ago, which of course, she had not worn due to the slushy attacks. She found her dark brown belt and tucked the shirt in just a little bit. She slipped on her black converse and fixed her hair to fall down just below her shoulders. Then, she viewed herself on her mirror. _Oh yeah, this looks hot! _She thought to herself. She giggled to herself because she was so used to having no confidence at all. But after this sucky day, she was going to have fun and enjoy herself tonight. That's right, Marley was about to let loose! She made her way downstairs and was greeted by a warm smile from her mother. When her mother saw what she was wearing, her mom's jaw dropped in awe.

"Honey! You look beautiful! Who are you trying to impress?" Marley's mother asked. _A certain blonde but she's not interested in me at all and wished I just disappeared from this earth. _Marley thought bitterly, but she could never say that out loud. So instead, she lied.

"Just this guy mom."

"Well, that 'guy' is one special kind of fella, isn't he?" her mother questioned playfully. _Yeah, SHE would've been. _

"Yeah mom." Before Marley could say more the doorbell rung.

"Ohhhh, I bet that's him now. Go ahead sweetheart. Have fun! But NOT too much fun. I don't want to be one of 'those' parents. And call me if anything goes wrong and you need a ride. Here let me fix your hair!"

"MOM!"

"What!"

"Bye Mom, I love you." And with that she kissed her mom on the cheek and went to open the door, where Jake's warm, exuberant face met hers.

"Wow Marley, you look, you look so beautiful." Jake said in awe. _I'm glad someone thinks so too. _

"Thank you Jake."

"No problem, shall we, m'lady?" He says and then gives me his jacket because it's a littly chilly outside. I just giggle at how funny he is. But another part of me feels sorry for him, I'll never like him like that, not like I like a certain blonde, and it's not Ryder. It's funny how we ignore the ones who adore us, but the ones we adore, usually ignore us.

_**~Kitty's Point of View~**_

I look in my closet and find absolutely nothing to wear. All I have on is my bra and my panties. The cold breeze is really getting to me that I'm in a hurry to put on something. Just as I'm about to choose, my mother just literally kicks the door open and barges in on me.

"Hey honey!" My mom greets aloud.

"MOM!" I say, flicking a shirt at her so she can get out of my room.

"WHAT?! You act like I haven't seen that before!" She hissed and moved past me towards my closet.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Your father told me you're going out tonight, might as well do your best to make an elegant appearance. This is so like her, how we always got to look our best and stuff. It's actually kind of ridiculous.

"Mom, I'm not excepting an award, I'm just going to a pizza place."

"Oh well in that case okay, just pick something nice okay?"

"Okay mother." And with that, she walks out. I thank the heavens she does. I'm getting really tired of her picking out my clothes for me; it makes me feel like a child. So I just slip on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and my brown leather jacket with a hoody over it, considering it's going to be cold tonight. I fix my curly brown hair and look in the mirror. _Ugh, I look hideous_. I think to myself. I have zero confidence now. It's six fifty, almost time to go. I'm in no hurry, but I'm a little anxious to get there. I don't want Jake getting to grabby on my Marley. _'My' Marley? Where the hell did that come from? _I ask myself. I shrug it off as nothing more than a friendly statement towards Marley, claiming her as my best friend and nothing more. _Hopefully, you haven't lost her yet Wilde. _

I make my way downstairs where my mom looks at what I'm wearing and shakes her head with a disapproving look to her.

"Mom, I said I was just going to a pizza place, that's all. Nothing special."

"What if someone we know see you there?"

"So, what if they see me?"

"Katherine Taylor Wilde, do not use that tone with me young lady."

"Ugh, I'm sorry mom." I sigh. _It's no use fighting with her, you'll just end up losing in the end. _

"Okay, I don't approve of this, but whatever. Go have fun or something." She says as she exits the room. My dad walks in the living room and gives me a hug.

"I think you're very beautiful sweetheart, you know, you're gonna make one special guy lucky as hell someday." He says. I love how he always knows how to cheer me up.

"Thanks dad." I say. _But what if I don't want a guy, what if I want a girl? _

"Okay honey, well go have fun. Don't stay out too late!" He warns, but seconds later smiles.

"Thanks dad, and don't worry I will." _I'd try to have a good night, but it wouldn't be complete unless I tell Marley, unless I tell Marley the truth. But before I tell her the truth, I need to get her alone, I need to get her away from Jake. I need to fight for her. _I'm astonished by my own thoughts. It's funny, at my other school I usually had people fighting for ME. Never, and I mean NEVER, had I ever had to fight for someone, but now, now I needed to. And, Kitty Wilde does not give up until she gets what she wants. _Watch out Marley Rose, you got someone who's going to fight for you tonight. _

_**~Ahhh! What did you guys think? Please, please review! I love hearing everyone's feedback! If you want me to try to add something to the next chapter, don't be afraid to PM me with your thoughts. And no worries, I'm not one of those people, I'll definitely give you credit! Thanks everyone, and goodnight!:)~**_


	6. Go Big Or Go Home

**Hey Gleeks! Ugh, just got back from San Antonio and I'm really, really tired. Although I want to get these chapters in before tomorrow's episode so future chapters will make since. Any who, here it goes. I would love to give credit to the movie "It's A Wonderful Life" for giving me a couple more lines to write in the next couple chapters. I do NOT own Glee, or that famous 1940's movie starring James Stewart. Oh and just so nobody gets confused the words/sentences that are in italics are the current point of viewers' thoughts at the moment. **

_**~Marley's Point of View~**_

It had been a short ride as we drove to the place Jake was telling me about. He opened the door for me as we finally settled into a parking space. Yeah, you can say he's a gentleman. Nothing like his brother, or so I've heard. And I like that he's really sweet and stuff, but honestly, I'd rather be here with someone else. _Oh stop it Marley, she doesn't love you. She's not even gay, she was just experimenting, and apparently, you were here test subject. _Marley shook her head, trying to get rid of those unbearable thoughts that Kitty would ever use her like that. _What Marley, you know it's true, she doesn't love you, just get it through your head and forget about it, it'll save a lot more problems in the end. _

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as they had barely token a step inside the pizzeria. Marley took a look around the place and instantly felt a warm sensation in her stomach. The place was had a huge counter with a pizza menu behind it, like any other usual restraunt. Beside the counter were about twenty eating spots, twelve of them which unreserved. But the only difference was that that wasn't it. Behind all the eating spots at the very back of the pizzeria was a huge arcade, ranging from shotgun games, to an air hockey table, and many, many more games. As a kid, she had always wanted to go to one of the places but at the time her mom was working two dead end jobs, so she didn't have enough time to take her, and even if she did, they didn't have enough money for it. Marley did mind of course, but taking a step into that pizzeria made her realize how much she had missed out on when she was a kid. The goofy smile appeared on her lips before she could even stop it. _See, now why don't you go after someone like that, who actually gives a damn about you?_ "Hello, Marley, earth to Marley?"

"Oh I'm sorry what?" Marley said, snapping out of her daze.

"Are you okay; you look a little out of it?" Jake replied, sounding concerned. Marley smiled at how much he actually cared about her.

"I'm okay, c'mon, I'm starving." She said with a warm smile as she entangled her left hand with Jake's right. Jake smiled back and looked at her with the outermost adoration. _Look at the way he looks at you, Kitty doesn't look at you like that._

"Here, why don't you go sit over there and I'll order some pizza for us." Jake suggested.

"Okay, no problem."

"Do you have like…any allergies or anything. Is there something you can't eat?"

"Oh no, I eat everything." _Damn it Marley, you sound like a fat ass. _

"Hmmm, my type of lady." Jake winked and walked away, leaving a smiling Marley scrambling around to find a place to sit._ Maybe this night won't be so bad. _Marley thought as she was still looking around the place, taking in all the awesome games behind her and inhaling the delicious smell of parmesian coming from the kitchen.

_**~Kitty's Point of View~**_

I wasn't really in the mood to ask my parents for my ride so I decided to walk to the pizzeria, considering it was only about two blocks away from where I live. _Hmmm, I guess living beside a pizzeria only couple blocks away does have its advantages. _Kitty thought to herself. She felt her hands getting colder and immediately thrusted them into her jacket pockets, only to feel a couple pieces of hard paper inside her right jacket pocket. Her curiosity got to her and she pulled the pieces of paper out. She smiled at she noticed they were three brochures. One brochure from Tokyo, the other one from Paris, and the last one from Hawaii. She remembered she had found these in one of those automotive stores you go to when you need to get your tires fixed. She had token these three because those were the places she had always wanted to go to ever since she was a kid. Well technically, she had always wanted to go anywhere and everywhere when she was a kid! You see, Kitty's dream is to go out and travel, travel anywhere! As long as it wasn't located in Lima. She hated Lima, it was a small town and most of the male population ended up being drug dealers, baby daddies', deadbeats or all of the above. As for the woman, some of them got out and made it alright, while the others ended up being lifelong companions to the male population above. _I don't care what it takes or how the hell I get it, the second I have the opportunity to get out of Lima, I'm getting my ass out of this town, even if it kills me. _Kitty thought to herself. She had seen way to many people fail at life in Lima, and she would be damned if that happened to her. She was so deep in thought that she almost had missed the sign for the pizzeria. She walked into the parking lot, dragging her shoes. She wasn't ready for this, no, not at all. _Well, here goes nothing. Dear God, please, take it easy on me. _And with that little prayer she walked into the pizzeria casually, the aroma of parmesian entered her nose and she smiled, then her stomach growled. _Oh hush you; I'm on a mission, why the hell didn't you growl earlier?_ She cursed her own stomach. _Wow, I'm cursing at my own stomach, God, I need help…_

Kitty studied the pizzeria like it was a crime scene. She noticed where you were supposed to order to the back of the place where there we little cute arcade games. At the counter she saw a dark teen guy making an order. _Looks like that's Puckerman, but where's Mar-_, and before Kitty could register her own thoughts she saw that Marley was starring right back at her, you would've thought the girl's jaw was almost hitting the floor.

Kitty saw that there was an open seat behind the blue eyed brunette, so she made her way over to Marley's direction, trying to make herself look as casual as possible, trying to hide how a complete nervous wreck she was inside. _She's so gorgeous, UGH, WHAT THE FUCK KITTY? FOCUS! _

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Marley silently hissed as Kitty past her and took a seat behind the brunette.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing." Kitty said, fighting the temptation to get the fuck up, sit next to Marley, and tell her how she really felt.

"You knew I was coming here with Jake, didn't you?"

"Ssshhh, he's coming this way." Kitty said, and turned her head around before Jake could make out it was her.

"Wait, what?! Ugh! I hate you!" Marley whispered and turned around as well. Even though it was completely said out of shock, anger, and impatience, the words kind of stung Kitty, and she felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. _How do you feel now, huh? You obviously already ruined your friendship with her, and now you're sitting alone in a pizzeria, spying on your former ex-best friend's date. You're a real winner Kitty, and what was all this for anyway?_

"Yeah, so they should be here in a minute with the box of pizza." Jake said warm-heartedly as he took a seat in front of Marley. He had noticed a blonde in back of Marley, but was oblivious to the fact it was Kitty because the blonde's head was turned away so Jake couldn't see who she was.

"Oh that's great, thanks Jake." Kitty heard Marley say.

"You wanna play some games while we wait?" He said and Kitty could hear where he quickly stood up excitedly. Marley stood up with her hands in her pockets, a little bit shy and a lot more nervous. He didn't want her to see Kitty, but then again, she wished she could include Kitty in this experience. After all, it's like all her dreams from her childhood were coming true. _Even if you did include her, she wouldn't care anyway. She just came to ruin your date with Jake, for payback as to what happens when you kiss her and leave her pissed off._

"Well you know, we might wanna-"

"Oh c'mon Marley!" Jake said and tugged Marley's hand towards the back of the pizzeria. The boy was so focused on the games in the back that he completely passed Kitty, not even giving her a second look, he still had no idea who she was because he didn't take a close look at her. Marley was now being led by Jake towards the back of pizzeria where the arcade full of games was located at. Kitty however, remained sitting down in her seat, trying to burn holes in Jake's head once more. She quickly covered her foul gaze with a pizza menu, not wanting to risk being caught by Jake.

In time and between time Kitty would look up from the huge pizza menu and saw that Jake and Marley were playing some new arcade game, as of now they were playing air hockey. Don't get her wrong, she was happy that Marley was having fun, heck, almost every teenage would have fun at one of these places, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she wanted to be closer to Marley. _Well, I'm just bored, I guess I want to be near her because it looks like she's having fun, and hey, why can't I have fun too? _She tried and tried to make excuses for herself on why she wanted to be closer to Marley at the moment, but her mind would always spit back the truth. _Yeah right, Kitty, stop lying to yourself! You know and I know that you know you want to be with Marley just as much as Jake does, maybe even more. You can't stand it that they're having such a great time together and you can't stand that you're not the reason Marley has such a big smile on her face. So why don't you leave before you make an even bigger fool of yourself?_ Her inner conciouns told her. Now, it's a very rare occasion when Kitty Wilde excepts defeat, in fact, she hasn't been defeated for as long as she can remember, but taking another glance at Jake and Marley made her realize something. _You lost, you lost her as a friend, and maybe as something more. _As the thought registered in her head, Kitty still did not want to accept it. _No! I will not give up, I know Marley still cares! I can feel it! _Kitty thought to herself. _Girl, that feeling is called 'jealousy', get used to it._ The thought from her inner conciouns replied. _Me, jealous? Never! I'm not even gay, so what reason do I have to be jealous of Marley. In fact, I'm happy as hell her and Jake are on a date, she deserves someone that'll take care of her and love her. _She thought. _There you go again, lying to yourself. And stop labeling yourself! You're not gay, you're just…you. You fell for Marley, and now, you can't stand to see her having a good time with someone else. So you're either gonna get up and fight for her, or you're going to leave. Head held high, no matter what decision you make, because you know it's for the best. _Her conciouns said back. Kitty already knew she had two choices left, whether to get up and fight for Marley, or just leave. She sat there for a few minutes and thought really, really hard about what her next move was going to be, she was concentrating so hard she hadn't realized a waiter was at her side, trying to get her attention.

"Hello, Miss? He said, trying to get her attention so he could get her order.

"Oh I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked, quickly looking up from her menu and gazed up at the older boy. He was about twenty-one years old, and she recognized him real quick.

"Levi?" She spoke up. The boy looked up from his notepad and gazed back at Kitty.

"Oh my God, Kat? Is that you?" he replied.

_**~*Hey guys! Sorry about the delay on this upload but I really wanted to put Kitty's exact thoughts in there; next chapter will be interesting. Until next time folks!~***_


	7. I Would Never Judge You

**Hey everyone! I really wanted to get this chapter in as well before tonight's episode. So here it goes, hope everyone likes it. Oh and once again, I do NOT own Glee or the hit 1940's Christmas movie. I'm just borrowing the lines and characters. Plus I think I'm going to stop with the point of views and just stick to their thoughts in italics, because I get myself confused sometimes, and I don't want that to happen with anyone. Anyway, enjoy!;)**

_**~At The Pizzeria, No One's Point of View ~**_

"Oh my God, Kat? Is that you?" The waiter asked. He was a twenty-one year old tanned guy with green eyes. He was about five foot six, taller than almost everyone in the restraunt. You can tell he used to play football because of his arm muscles. He wore a white V-neck shirt with faded jeans and cowboy boots. Quite a handsome fellow at that.

"Levi? Yeah! It's me." Kitty said and quickly stood up.

"Oh my gosh Kat! It's actually you!" He said and pulled Kitty in for a long hug. You see, Kitty and Levi were the best of friends when Kitty was younger, the two had known each other ever since Kitty was ten. The two only broke contact around five years ago when Levi decided to go to college after he graduated.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked.

"I lost your number!" she replied and smiled at his warm embrace. "I missed you!" She exclaimed a little too loudly, not on purpose, but just because she was excited to see her childhood friend.

"I missed you too!" He replied. The two had been so thrilled to see each other again that Kitty had not noticed that before he asked her for her order Levi had dropped off Jake and Marley's pizza order at their table and that the two were making their way towards their table.

"Kitty?" Jake asked in with a voice of confusion and bewilderment. Marley was behind him and slammed her left hand on her forehead. She was not ready for a confrontation.

"Oh uh, hi Jake." Kitty said out of shock. _See, that's why you should've stayed focused._

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, still paralyzed with so much bewilderment in his voice.

"I invited her." Levi quickly lied. He knew Kitty so well, so he understood that she didn't want to answer the question Jake had just asked. "Yeah, we're childhood friends and I haven't seen her in the longest time, so I invited her. Got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all." Jake raised his hands in a defensive stance. "Not at all, Marley, you ready to eat?" He asked quickly, wanting to defuse the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yeah sure. I'm starved!" She replied with fake enthusiasm. "Kitty, why don't you join us?" The words had came out of Marley's mouth before she could even stop them. _Why did you say that?! _Jake and Kitty looked over at Marley, both taken aback. Heck, even Levi looked shocked, and he didn't even have a clue what was going on.

"I'll eat with you two if Levi can join us, because I haven't seen him in a long time." Kitty quickly replied. She really owed Levi for bailing her out earlier. _How did he even know I needed help? _

"Yeah, that's not a problem, is it Jake?" Marley asked.

"Of course not." Jake said with a fake smile, trying as hard as he could not to make it seem so obvious that this was clearly not what he expected, nor wanted.

"Okay, well it's my break time anyway, let me just put this apron in the back, I'll be right back," Levi said.

"Let me join you." Kitty added, wanting to talk to Levi about what was going on. _He's my best friend; I need to explain to him what's happening. _

Marley and Jake watched Kitty and Levi walk away towards the kitchen.

"You know, if you wanted to sneak out of her and leave, I wouldn't be upset. I'd actually be over the moon." Jake suggested. Marley laughed because she thought it was a joke, but whenever she looked up at him, she saw that he was completely, a hundred percent serious.

"Wait, what!?" Marley asked, astonished.

"I really don't like this either, I know you were just trying to be nice back there, you didn't expect her to say yes on your offer for her to come and sit with us. Don't worry, I completely understand, it was an accident. I know a way out of here around the back if you want to sneak out with me."

"What, no Jake. I want to stay here." Marley answered. _Why is he acting like this? Just a minute ago he said it was okay for her and that other guy, Levi, to come and sit with us._

"Why? Kitty's here."

"Yeah, we are sort of kind of friends now…I think."

"Marley, Kitty doesn't care about anyone but herself. I understand that you look for the best in everyone, because you're a really sweet girl, but people like Kitty aren't worth it, you know?" Jake stated.

"No Jake, that's where you're wrong, if you want to leave, go ahead, but I'm staying here." Marley was stunned at her own words. She was never this blunt about what she wanted with people, even Jake looked at her with astonishment.

"Fine, whatever, but don't look at me when she breaks your heart." Jake spoke. Marley almost choked on her soda. _Wait, does he know?_

"Wait, huh? What do you mean?" Marley asked.

"I mean like, when you want to find out why she acts really cold towards everyone. Trust me, I've tried, you're not going to get far. She's not worth it Marley, I just wish you could open your eyes and realize that. You're only setting yourself up for disappointment." Jake said and took a bite of his pizza. "I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." He said and stormed off; leaving Marley, fighting back the tears in her eyes, because deep down inside of her, she felt that everything he was saying was true.

Levi swung the door of the kitchen open as Kitty followed him. Kitty was immediately greeted coldly by a tall blonde male; he almost had Levi's body structure expect he was a little bit shorter, but just as attractive. Although his pessimistic mood was a complete turn off for every girl he ever came in contact with. He was one of Levi's co-workers.

"Excuse me, ma'am, you're not supposed to be in here. You see that sign behind you, it says 'Employee's Only'. He said.

"Oh no I just really need to talk to Levi here, we haven't seen each other in years and I need to explain something to-"

"I didn't ask for your life story, I told you to get out." He said.

"Look, I've had all my shots and I promise I won't touch the tomato sauce, got it?" Kitty said irritably and Levi smirked. Although the tall, blue eyed male didn't like her response. In fact, he was about to say a bad remark until Levi noticed and quickly stopped him.

"Relax Josh, she's with me." Levi said. Josh rolled his eyes, grabbed a box of pizza to take to the next customer, and walked away.

"Damn someone needs a chill pill." Kitty said.

"No, he just needs to get laid. His bitchy attitude is a real turn off towards the ladies though." Levi added and Kitty laughed."So anyway, can you tell me what happened out there and why you were nervous as hell? Don't worry, they didn't notice, but to me you looked like you were about to have a heart attack or some shit.

"It's that, I just don't-"

"Oh my God, you like him? Don't you?!" Levi asked, oblivious to the fact that it was the other way around.

"Well, no. In fact, I think I like…the girl." Kitty said lowly and hung her head down, feeling partly ashamed but glad that she finally admitted it out loud. She looked up to see if Levi was disappointed in her, but if he was, he was doing a really bad job at it, because he was smiling like a fool. "Why are you smiling?" Kitty asked.

"It about damn time you admitted you liked a chick, I mean damn, finally!" Levi replied.

"Wait, HUH?!" Kitty said, flabbergasted.

"I remember that one time we went to the beach together when I was sixteen and I was checking out that totally hot life guard chick. I was telling you about how hot she was and you were just staring at her, checking her out just like I was. That's when I had my suspicions, but I didn't wanna push you about it because I knew how strict your parents were, so I never asked. You never checked out another girl again, but still, I had my doubts." Levi said with a smile and Kitty looked down and flushed.

"I was only eleven back then! Give me a break!" Kitty chuckled as Levi pulled her in for another hug.

"You know I don't care who you like, I just care that you're happy, and if that Jake guy is in the way I'll be more than happy to kick his butt out of here." Levi suggested as he motioned his eyebrows up and down to make Kitty laughed, and he was successful.

"No, I don't think that would look good, plus you might get fired on the spot." Kitty giggled.

"Okay fine, you're right, but it would be worth it. Anyway, did you come to like, fight for her or some shit?" he asked.

"Well yeah, something like that I guess."

"Let me guess, you were going to 'wing-it'."

"How did you know?"

"Kat, I've known you for a long time, I'd be the worst friend in the world if I didn't know what made you tick." He said as he took off his apron and chucked it across the kitchen. "Now c'mon, let's go fight for this chick." He said and led the way towards where the girl Kitty was talking to earlier was sitting at. "By the way, what's her name again?" Levi whispered because they were only a few more seats away from Marley now.

"Marley." Kitty whispered.

"Like the puppy dog. Man, that movie made me cry. The college football team gave me hell the day after, but they eventually forgot about it." Levi added as they approached to where Marley was sitting and both took a seat.

"Hey Marley." Kitty said, "This is my friend from when I was a kid, his names Levi."

"Hi Levi." Marley said and stuck her hand out so they could shake hands. Levi looked at her hand like it was a Rubik's cube he was trying to solve.

"What the freak? No one does that anymore. C'mon chicka, pound it!" Levi said playfully and formed his hands into a ball. Marley laughed and did the same thing. "Pound it." Levi said and Marley did. The trio laughed.

"So, you and Kitty are childhood friends?"

"Yeah, we were and then I went off to college in Arizona. It's hot as hell down there." Levi said as Kitty and Marley laughed simultaneously.

"Hey, why did you come back to Lima anyway? Did something happen with your family or anything?" Kitty asked, suddenly getting worried.

"Oh no they're fine. I just got a little home sick."

"Home sick? For LIMA?! Yeah, right." Kitty said.

"Oh c'mon Kat, haven't you ever got homesick?" Levi asked.

"Not for Lima. The first chance I get to get out of this crumby little town, I'm taking it! I hate it here!" Levi and Marley were silent until Levi's ringtone sounded, defusing the silence.

"Oh hold on, I gotta take this. Hello?" Levi said and quickly stood up, making his way back to the kitchen. Kitty and Marley sat there, quiet. Both looked down at their hands, searching their minds for something to say. Finally, Marley came up with something.

"So uh, I didn't know you wanted to leave so bad." Marley said, looking up into Kitty's eyes.

"Yeah, I've seen to many people fail here, I don't want to be one of them. That's why after Jake, I wasn't looking for a relationship anymore. Sure I flirt here and there, but I don't wanna get involved with anyone or anybody." Kitty shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because traveling in a group, even if it's two people, can be a hassle. I want to be alone and do the things I want to do, and not be judged about it."

"I would never judge you." Once again Marley wasn't able to stop the words before they came out of her mouth.

"Marley, I want to be your friend again." Kitty said. _Fuckin' liar, you want more than that. _Kitty thought.

"You're already my friend Kitty."

"I screwed so many things up."

"Not with me you haven't."

"Why do you forgive me so easily?"

"Because I know most times, you don't even forgive yourself." Marley replied. Her phone buzzed. It was a text message from her mom, telling her that she was in the parking lot, waiting for Marley. Marley stood up, leaving behind two dollars on the table as a tip for the waiter. "I got to go, my mom's waiting."

"What about Jake?"

"He went to the bathroom. That was twenty minutes ago." Marley said and looked down, a little bit sad.

"I'm so sor-"

"Stop apologizing for the things you want, because I'm not going to." Marley said, but Kitty knew there was a deeper meaning to that statement.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a smart girl Kitty, figure it out. I'll see you Monday." And with that Marley got up. And Kitty really did know what she meant. _She means, stop apologizing for who you are and the things you want. And what I want, is her._ Kitty thought, feeling guilty for not being able to admit her true feelings. Then she remember how cold it was outside and how Marley was already about to leave. She quickly stood up too.

"Wait! Here." Kitty got up, took off her jacket, and gave it to Marley. "I know it's cold outside, and since Jake didn't stick around, you can have my jacket."

"Kitty, I'm only walking to the parking lot."

"I don't care, take it." Kitty said and wrapped her jacket around Marley.

"I'll give it back to you Monday."

"Keep it, it looks way better on you." Kitty said. Marley smiled and Kitty smiled back. Marley pulled the girl in for a hug. Kitty at first was tensed, but then she relaxed.

"You don't do this often, do you?" Marley whispered.

"I've never cared about someone so much." Kitty whispered back.

"I'm not going anywhere Kitty, I'll wait for you. And don't ask what it means, because you already know." Marley said, with a hint of pain in her voice. She wanted Kitty, she wanted to hold her and let her know everything was going to be okay, but she also needed someone to do the same thing to her.

"Thank you Marley." Kitty said as Marley pulled away. She almost whined at the loss of skin contact. ALMOST! "I'll see you Monday." Kitty added.

"Bye Kitty." Marley smiled and walked out of the pizzeria.

"Bye Marley." Kitty whispered to herself as she was staring at the door where the blue eyed brunette walked out of. "Don't give up on me, please."

_**~*Please review, they make me smile. I also want to know how good or how bad I'm doing so far on this fanfic. Thanks guys!*~**_


	8. If You Don't Want To Do It, Then Don't

**Hey peeps! Okay, I was really upset about Glee tonight. First off, everyone should NOT blame Marley for fainting, that got me mad. Secondly, when they were in the auditorium and Finn told them they were going to sing or something, yeah, when everyone started leaving and Marley told Jake "Don't go." I felt all the emotions! So I'm going to see what I can do now to make last weeks and this week's Glee plots to fit in with this Karley Fic.**

_**~Monday Morning~**_

_***BEEP* *BEEP *BEEP* **_Kitty's alarm clock rang.

"Grrrr, who was the freakin' evil genius who decided to make alarm clocks so damn loud!?" Kitty said groggily as she rolled over sideways to turn off her alarm clock. She grabbed her phone that was beside the clock and checked her text messages. She had one missed text from Levi.

_**Morning Kat! So, what's your plan for today? You gonna go get yo' girl or what? -Levi**_

Kitty smiled to herself. She remembered that when after Marley had left from the pizzeria she and Levi had talked about the craziest things, from his college party stories to how she and Marley first met. She smiled again and typed in a reply.

_**There is no plan; I'm just going to be her friend. It's a good start if you ask me. –Kat**_

She put her phone down and went in to take a shower. She remembered how earlier in the year she would always make fun of Mrs. Rose, unaware that she was Marley's mother. _If I had known back then I wouldn't have been so mean about it, looks like my list of regrets is really expanding again. _When she was finished with her shower she put on her Cheerios outfit, along with a darker brown version of the jacket she wore on Friday. After that, she went and checked her phone, only to notice another missed text from Levi.

_**Why?! She was totally into you! It's obvious she really likes you, and since you really like her, why can't you guys just confess your love and get it over with?! -Levi**_

Kitty rolled her eyes and typed in another reply.

_**Because I want to take things slow, that's why. –Kat**_

Kitty put her phone in her jacket pocket and went downstairs for breakfast, only to notice there was no food on the table and her mom was sitting down on one of the table chairs, reading the daily newspaper. She felt her phone vibrating, signaling she had another text, but she ignored it. She was more concerned on why her mother was sitting by herself.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kitty asked. She was really anxious to get a reply from her mother because she was completely clueless on what was going on.

"Well your dad left early for his job, and I didn't see the need to make breakfast." Her mom replied. When Kitty heard that she was not about to get fed, her stomach growled. _Not you again! _

"Oh, uh, why? You always make breakfast."

"Because Kitty, you really need to watch what you eat. It seems like you've been gaining weight these past couple of days." Kitty pouted and felt her stomach. _Not even! In fact, I lost weight! What is she talking about?_

"Mom, I'm fine, now if you mind I think I'm going to head on to the kitchen and heat up a-"

"Katherine, you know I don't accept failures in my family. Just look at your older brother Cameron for instance. He's in the Marines, and I was just as strict with him as I am with you." Her mother spoke. _Yeah no wonder he left. _Kitty thought.

"Mom, I'm not going to end up being a failure."

"How do you know Katherine, can you predict the future?"

"No."

"There you have it." Her mother said and plopped her newspaper on the table. "You can eat when your father gets home from work." She got up and exited the living room, leaving a saddened Kitty sitting down on one of the table chairs. _I don't see why I try so hard to impress her, it never works. The only time she's happy is when she gets something and/or when people are patting her on the back. That's why I don't bring anyone home, she'll scare them away. I would never bring Marley here. I'd rather jump in front of a train. It would be less painful and humiliating anyway. _

When her mother drove Kitty to school it was a long, silent, awkward car ride. Kitty would always turn on her iPod to drown out the quietness. As they finally reached the school parking lot Kitty put her iPod away and got her backpack ready. _Dang it, I forgot my lunch money._ Then she remembered the conversation her and her mom had earlier.

"So I'm guessing lunch money is out of the question?" Kitty said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You ran out?" Kitty's mother asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, maybe this is a sign from God to stop eating so damn much. Have a good day, I'll see you when you get home."

"Yeah, okay. I love you too mother." And with that Kitty exited the car and slammed the door shut. Her mother quickly honked the horn and rolled down the window.

"We will talk about this later Katherine." Kitty's mother growled and drove off. Kitty rolled her eyes and looked around. Around ten people were in the parking lot, and only three were staring at her. _Wow, that was a close one. _She walked into the school with her head held high, head bitch in charge persona on, as usual. She finally reached her locker and opened it. She looked over to where Marley's locker was down the hall. She smiled like a fool when she noticed Marley was cleaning out her locker, wearing her jacket. _She actually wore it._ Kitty thought to herself. _See, she hasn't given up on you. _Her conciouns told her. _Wow, she really does look better in it than I do. _Kitty thought to herself. She took one last glance at Marley and took her backpack off so she could place it in her locker. After that she remembered the text Levi had sent her earlier which went unanswered. She took her phone out, made sure none of the Cheerios were around so she could read her private text message in peace. Lucky for her, none of the Cheerios were around. She unlocked her phone and checked the message Levi had sent her.

_**Oh please, don't bullshit me. That's what everyone says on the cheap romantic 99 cent movies you find in an old worn down box at those garage sales. Yeah, you guys are going 'slow'. So slow that when I was watching you guys from the kitchen last Friday you and her were clearly eye sexing. But whatever I gotta go meet up with the family and you gotta get to school, so talk to ya' later Kat, hope everything goes good with that Marley girl. –Levi**_

Kitty instantly blushed and felt that her whole body had now turned warm. She smiled again and looked over at Marley, only to notice that Marley was looking directly at her as well, the smiling was mutual. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled at one another.

"Hi." Marley mouthed quietly and wave at her. She smiled once more and turned around so she could throw away old history assignments in the trash. Kitty felt another blush coming along as she turned back to her locker to close it, only to be greeted by the five of the Cheerios who were coming towards her from the opposite direction. _What the hell do they want now?!_

"Hey Kitty, we missed you at Saturday practice, where were you?" Maria asked in her bitchy usual tone.

"I was on the Saturday Cleanup Committee, I cleared it with Coach Sylvester already, and she said it was fine." Kitty answered, clearly not in the mood to be talking to Maria right now. _Why can't these bitches just walk away?_

"Why were you on Saturday…," Maria trailed off and then remembered what had happened last Friday. "Don't tell me you took the blame for that loser?"

"It was my fault anyway. I should have told you to back the fuck off of her, I didn't even want to slushy her Maria, but I did. Therefore it was my fault. Now can you please leave, I gotta get to first period."

"What's happened to you? You've become just as much as a loser as her, maybe even worse. You need to get your act together and get your priorities straight. You and I have been friends since who knows how long, and most singing and dancing careers don't work out, you know that. Now you can get outta Lima if you have a cheerleading scholarship, and as far as I can see, you're one of the best damn cheerleading captains around, unless you don't want that?" Maria spoke.

"No, I do want-"Kitty stuttered, only to be interrupted by Maria.

"It doesn't seem like you want it, you're letting Glee club get in the way of what you want. Everyone seems to see it, except for you. Look Kitty, I'm only trying to help." Maria said.

"You know I've always wanted to get out of this damn town Maria."

"Prove it to us then. Here." Maria handed Kitty a grape slushy. "You know what you gotta do." Maria said and she cocked her head towards Marley's direction. Kitty didn't know what to do. She was so confused, and even though the slushy was as cold as can be, she felt that her hands were sweaty. "We're waiting." Maria said, snapping Kitty out of her daze.

"Okay." Kitty said and started walking towards Marley's direction.

"You're doing the right thing." One of the other Cheerios told Kitty.

"Whatever." Kitty mumbled. She was about ten steps away from Marley now. Marley had glanced up from her locker door and smiled her warm hearted smile as she saw Kitty walking her direction, but her heart suddenly sank as she noticed the slushy in Kitty's right hand. Kitty saw the flash of hurt in Marley's eyes, and her heart sank as well.

"Remember Kitty, no mercy." Maria s pronounced.

"Yeah, okay." Kitty muttered as she was now only a few steps away from Marley now. It seemed like an eternity until she was right in front of Marley's face. Both girls were flashing each other hurt looks.

"I don't want to do this." Kitty mouthed, having an aching feeling in her stomach. Lucky for her, the Cheerios were behind her, so they didn't see what she had mouthed to Marley.

"Then don't." Marley mouthed back; saddened at the obvious cold and discomfort she was going to feel when the slushy hit her. _But it hurts more knowing that Kitty slushied me out of everyone else in this school. _Marley put her two one-inch flower themed binders in her locker and closed her eyes, prepping for the hit of a cold purple slushy attack that was about to come in her direction. She waited ten seconds, but the cold assault never came. All of a sudden she heard the sound of a girl who had just screamed, and she was surprised because that was her first reaction the very first time she had ever gotten hit with a slushy, so she knew whoever had screamed had just had their very first slushy attack. She opened her eyes and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. While Marley's eyes were closed Kitty had turned around and slushied Maria.

_**~*Okay guys…what did you think? Please be gentle and pretty; pretty please post your reviews because they make me smile. Oh, and shout out goes out to my friend 'thenerdwithoutglasses' for writing the best Karley fanfic I ever read called "Scout's Honour". It's a really great story and I just love reading it. Everyone out there, go read that story and follow 'thenerdwithoutglasses' on Instagram! Like…RIGHT NOW!; ~***_


	9. Take A Chance On Me

**Thank God it's SATURDAY! Woohoo! Not the same as Friday, I know but still! Here's to everyone who's just sitting and reading Karley fanfics! Hope everyone likes this chapter. Enjoy! Oh and before I forget thank you everyone so, SO much for all the reviews yesterday, when I checked my emails I literally fell off my desk chair. Lol I hope that doesn't sound unprofessional, but I was just that happy!:)**

___**William McKinley High Hallway~**_

"AHHHHH!" Maria shrieked, rubbing loose purple ice off her Cheerios uniform. Marley eyes were now wide open, shocked at everything that had just happened. "What the FUCKING HELL Kitty?!"

"Don't talk about Marley like that EVER again. I don't care what kind of punishment Coach Sylvester comes up with for me to endure, if I EVER hear you say ONE more damn snarky remark towards Marley I can and will find you, just remember that." Kitty growled to Maria. It seemed like everyone was watching them now. The Cheerios that were behind Maria and Kitty had now disappeared into the eye-gazing crowd.

"Fine, whatever. Have fun in loser town, but this isn't over." Maria snarled and walked off to the nearest bathroom down the hall. The Cheerios that were behind Maria came out of the crowd, strode past Kitty and Marley with terrible glares, and trailed behind Maria to the nearest bathroom. Kitty watched as everyone was staring at her and Marley who were still beside Marley's locker, pieces of purple ice from the grape slushy beneath their feet.

"Kitty…" Marley said softly, as though she wanted to thank her for what she did. _I can't believe she just did that, for me. _Marley thought. She quickly replayed what had just happened in her mind and swooned at the thought that Kitty had stood up for her. Before Marley could say anything else Kitty had walked off to the nearest bathroom opposite of the direction Maria had taken. "Kitty, wait!" Marley called after her but Kitty kept running until Marley saw a girls' restroom door quickly swung open.

_Oh my God…what did I just do?! What the HELL did I just do? Coach Sylvester will definitely punish me by taking away my head cheerleader position. Maria's parents are going to see the slushy stain on her Cheerios uniform and she's going to tell them what happened, and I'm pretty sure they're not going to hesitate to tell my parents. My mother's going to be so disappointed in me. Well, then again that isn't anything new. BUT STILL! _Kitty couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the bathroom and it was empty. She paced around in circles as if her life depended on it. She didn't know what else to do.

"Kitty?" Marley said as she walked in the bathroom to find Kitty, pacing around in circles.

"Oh uh, hi Marley." Kitty said frantically, still not knowing what to do. "Oh my God, I feel like I'm about to have an anxiety attack." Kitty ran her fingers through her hair, still unaware of what to do next.

"Oh no Kitty, please don't. Here, I got you." As Marley reached out to hold Kitty, Kitty grabbed her arms aggressively and pressed her against the wall. Marley let out a small, sharp gasp, surprised at what Kitty had just done. "Wh-, wh-, what are you doing?!" Marley stuttered.

"Look," Kitty started off snappishly. She wasn't sure where all the built up anger inside of her had come from, but now it was out in the open, and Marley was experiencing every ounce of Kitty's built up frustration. "I DON"T want a relationship with you, even if I did like you, I would never allow myself to fall in love with you. My parents would never allow it, and they would probably end up scaring you away like they've always done before. You deserve better than me." Kitty looked down when she said the last sentence, not being able to look Marley in the eyes. She was hoping Marley would understand, but she knew the girl was going to object.

"I don't care, and I told you last Friday, I'm not going anywhere. And I think you're just lying to yourself, you don't want to admit your true feelings because you're afraid. You really need to stop selling yourself short. So why don't you just do us both a favor, cut the uncaring girl act, and tell me how you really feel, about me, about us." Marley spat back with tears in her eyes. She really hoped Kitty would understand after she said that. She could see the protest in Kitty's eyes, as if the girl was internally fighting a battle between doing what she was brought up to do, or doing what she wanted to do. Kitty gripped Marley tighter and held her against the wall a little more dominantly.

"You DON'T understand! There was never an US!" Kitty growled, even though inside herself she knew damn well that wasn't true.

"Make me understand why there 'never' was an us, and why you don't want there to be an us." Marley rumbled under Kitty's tight grip. _I want her to know I'm not giving up, I'm tired of being pushed around, and I deserve an answer, and I know she's lying to herself. _Marley thought to herself as she looked at Kitty straight in the eye to let the girl know she was completely, drop dead serious. Kitty was taken aback at how Marley was not backing down, and it made her even angrier.

"Listen," Kitty's grip got even tighter "I don't want to be tied down okay? This school is full of labels Marley. Why can't you understand that?" Kitty retaliated; tears also forming in her eyes from seeing Marley's eyes filled with tears and aching with agony.

"I don't care, I want you." Marley said quietly, loud enough for Kitty to hear though.

"LOOK, I DON'T want a girlfriend okay?! I'm planning on LEAVING this LOSER town and not having contact with anyone anymore." Kitty shrieked at the top of her lungs. Marley uttered a gasp that was full of hurt. Kitty continued though. "I DON'T want to fall in love. I WANT to get out of this town and I want to stay as FAR away from the people in it! I WANT to do what I WANT to do. UNDERSTAND?!" Kitty said heatedly. She looked at the way Marley was looking at her and it was like she was reading the girls' mind at that instant. _Don't do this to us Kitty, please. I know you're afraid to fall in love, but please, take a chance on me. _Marley's eyes told Kitty. Kitty knew she really cared about this girl, and inside, she gave up that internal battle. Consider the old Kitty Wilde…dead and gone. Kitty Wilde had just accepted inner defeat for the very first time in her life.

"Oh Marley." Kitty said, her voice displaying a lot of anguish for everything she had done to the poor girl.

"Oh Kitty." Marley's voice said as she noticed the distress in Kitty's voice. In that instant, the two girls had felt for each other's pains and weaknesses. Kitty had given up a lifelong battle of debating how she was brought up and how she wanted to be, and what she wanted to be, was happy. Kitty leaned in and kissed Marley. To Kitty it felt like the first time she had ever truly confided in a person who actually cared as much as she did. To Marley, it was completely different from kissing a boy, and a lot better at that. The kiss wasn't rushed; in fact, Marley had pulled Kitty's head towards hers, out of fear that Kitty might try to run away. Kitty on the other hand, wasn't in any hurry to leave that restroom. Marley was still propped against the wall and Kitty was holding the girl from the waist. Kitty felt ecstatic and was living in the moment, afraid that she would wake up and that this would all be a dream. Her kisses trailed down to Marley's neck and she made sure told hold her a bit tighter. Neither the way she held Marley was aggressive nor clumsily. It was passionate and caring. Both girls were so happy they could cry. Marley had finally made Kitty discover herself and Kitty had finally let her walls come down long enough to realize that this was what she wanted. Kitty had chosen happiness over what she was always brought up to do in life, and she wasn't about to turn back now. As the two girls were still kissing and finding each other the bell had rung, signaling it was time for first period. Both girls stopped kissing and slowly leaned away from each other, wearing matching smiles.

"I have to get to first period." Kitty said slowly under Marley's nose. She hated being shorter than the girl, but at a time like this, she really didn't care.

"Okay, but Kitty, what is this?" Marley asked curiously, afraid that Kitty would just shrug it off as another mistake. Kitty did NOT want to do that, but she also wasn't sure what 'this' was either so she told Marley the truth.

"I want to be with you, it's just my parents and then Cheerios and I'm pretty sure my mom and I am going to have a stupid conversation when I get home so I'm not really sure-"Marley interrupted Kitty with a kiss.

"Kitty, you talk way too much, do you know that?" Marley whispered in Kitty's ear, making Kitty's knees almost collapse beneath her.

"You're probably right." Kitty trailed off, blushing as she remembered she was still holding the girl against the wall.

"Probably?!" Marley joked as Kitty laughed.

"You know, you're pretty fun Marley Rose, did YOU know THAT?!" Kitty joked back, and Marley just smiled, blushing as well.

"Well, I guess we have many more things to figure out about each other then." Marley said as she took her first gaze off Kitty so she could get her messenger bag that was on the floor and started walking out of that bathroom, Kitty followed right beside her, not wanting to leave her side, afraid that if she did, Marley would run away, even though deep down in her mind she knew Marley would never do that to her. Kitty suddenly remembered that she had left all her materials in her locker.

"Ugh, I got to go this way." Kitty said and pointed to her locker down the hall.

"And I got to go that way." Marley smiled and reached to give Kitty a hug. Kitty pulled back and looked in both directions of the hallways to see if anyone was around. She quickly realized what she had just done and looked at Marley, hoping the girl wasn't offended or mad at her.

"Marley, I am sorry, it's a force of habit and-" Kitty was interrupted yet again by Marley cutting her off with a hug this time.

"It's okay," Marley whispered in Kitty's ear. "Baby steps." She smiled at Kitty to reassure her that she wasn't upset. After Kitty got the message Marley turned around and walked down the hall so she wouldn't be late for first period. Just as she took three steps the bell rang, signaling that everyone should already be in their first period classes. "Shoot, I'm late." Marley said as she pressed her hand to her forehead. Kitty knew that Marley only did that when she was surprised or in a hurry.

"Hey, we're both late." Kitty said. "One tardy won't hurt us."

"Okay, you're right. So, I'll see you soon, or later, whichever one best fits-" Kitty interrupted Marley stuttering.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll see each other, and definitely sooner than later." Kitty said, now it was her turn to reassure Marley that the two were making the right choices. Marley blushed and grinned like a fool, then looked at the floor with embarrassment.

"Bye Kitty." Marley smiled, turned around and was about to go to her class until Kitty called after her once more.

"Oh and Marley," Marley turned around to see what Kitty was going to say. _Oh no, she's going to tell me that this was all a mistake, how she wants me to forget about it, oh no. I couldn't handle it if she said that. _Marley thought the absolute worse out of a force of habit, but was immediately relieved by Kitty's next words. "I was right you know, you look WAY better in that jacket then I ever did."

"I'm sure that's not true." Marley replied, face flushed. "But thanks anyway, it means a lot." Marley smiled.

"Any time, I'll see you later." And with that Kitty walked down the hall to retrieve her books from her locker. Marley watched Kitty for a few more seconds and then rushed to class, not wanting to be later than she already was. As Kitty reached her locker and watched Marley rush to her first period class, a quick thought flashed through her mind. _ If only Marley could see herself through my eyes, then she would realize just how perfect she is. _Kitty smiled to herself, retrieved her binders, and walked to her first period class with her head held high, and her mood just as exuberant as ever.

Kitty's mood went unphased until she reached her first period class. When she walked in everyone was staring at her, even the teacher.

"Kitty why are you late?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"I had some things to take care of." Kitty said, but almost blushed as she remembered the real reason she was late. Her classmates gave her a few more glances and then went back to their working assignments.

"Okay well, you and Mr. Jake Puckerman are paired up for this week's assignment, so take your seat and start working." Mr. Henderson finished and took a seat behind his desk, taking out this week's edition of his 'Sports Illustrated' magazine. Kitty looked at Jake who was sitting right beside her assigned seat, apparently writing something. _I am so NOT ready for this. _Kitty thought to herself. She paced towards Jake, head held high. _It's okay, you got what he doesn't have, he is not a threat to you anymore. _

"Hey Jake." Kitty said. Jake glanced up and gave Kitty a glare.

"I know we're partners, but we really don't have to work together, you see what I'm saying?" Jake replied. _Fine then, I didn't want to work with you anyway. _

"Sounds good to me." Kitty said and took a seat near Jake.

"Why did you come anyway?" Jake asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, don't act dumb." Jake said, raising his voice a little bit more. It was loud enough for Kitty to hear. He knew that Kitty knew that he was talking about last Friday night.

"I told you, I went to visit my old friend."

"Liar."

"At least I'm not the one who bailed on Marley" Kitty retaliated, venom in her voice.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not the one who crashes people's dates. And why did you do it anyway? Were you jealous?" Jakes angrily asked. _Oh, you have NO idea! _Kitty thought.

"You're right, we should work separately Jake. You can examine the old newspaper clippings and I'll email you the rough draft of the final report." And with that, Kitty got up and made her way to one of the computers in the back of the classroom so she could work in peace.

_**~*Okay guys, what did you think? It's about time if you ask me. I'm not sure what's going to go on in the next chapter but I'll figure it out! As for next time folks!;)~***_


	10. Behind Closed Doors

**Hey guys! I'm so happy about all the positive feedback the story's last couple of chapters have been receiving. I was really kind of nervous and I wasn't sure how to piece them together, but I'm glad everyone really liked it. Any who, here's one more chapter. Thank you for everyone's reviews, favorites, and follows! They really make me smile!**

_**~Kitty's House, After School~**_

Kitty opened the front door of her house and went inside. Today was a good day; she met her inspiration/hero, Quinn Fabray, who performed 'Come See About Me' with this college girl named Santana and Brittany from the Glee club. She and Marley discovered things about each other and the Glee club had decided to do 'Gangnam Style' for sectionals. Aside from all the excitement of the day Kitty was really tired from detention, which is funny because they didn't do anything, they just sat there. _I'm exhausted from the amount of boredom I had to endure for an hour and a half. But whatever, anything for Marley. Marley! Oh Marley…_ Kitty smiled as she remembered what had happened in the girls' restroom._ Surprisingly, Marley is a fantastic kisser, WAY better than any guy I kissed. _Kitty smiled to herself, but then got embarrassed at what she had just thought. _Not_ _that I ever fantasized about kissing Marley or anything…! _Kitty thought in her defense to herself. _Liar!_ Her inner conciouns told her. Kitty blushed because she knew it was very, very true. The girl walked past the entering hallway of her home and plopped her backpack to the side.

"Mom, I'm home from detention." Kitty shouted and then immediately registered what she had just said. _Oh crap, she doesn't even know I have detention yet!_

"Oh, so first you throw a slushy at Maria's face, and now you have after-school detention?!" Her mother asked furiously from the kitchen as she quickly strode in the living room, holding a hanger that hung a Cheerios uniform. But this wasn't just any Cheerios uniform; this Cheerios uniform had a big, purple stain on it. Kitty was shocked that her mother figured all this out so quickly. Believe it or not she had actually wanted to tell her mother herself._ Way to freakin' go Kitty! _Kitty thought to herself.

"How did you know that?" Kitty asked silently, looking down at her feet, she didn't know why she asked that; the evidence was obviously located in her mother's hands.

"Maria's parents called, and they also dropped THIS," Kitty's mother shook the Cheerios uniform in her hand "off for us to pay for dry cleaning! But that's not important. What is important is the whole Lima population; imagine what they'll think about you Katherine!"

"Mom, I don't care about the whole Lima 'population', if that's what you wanna call it. Look mother, Maria deserved it okay, if I didn't do it, someone would've done it eventually." Kitty said and walked past her mother, too angry to argue about this now; but her mother clutched her hand before she could get away.

"Don't speak to me like that young lady, now you're going to listen to me." Kitty's mother snapped as she gripped Kitty's right arm tighter and threw Marias' Cheerios uniform across the room. "You know that Mr. and Mrs. Contreras (Maria's parents) are placed in VERY high positions in this town, and you know damn well that I've always told you to be extra nice to that girl because of it. Damn it Kitty, why can't you do anything right?"

"Just because her dad's the freakin' Mayor and her mom works as a County Judge doesn't mean I have to be extra nice to that bitch!" Kitty retaliated, shocked at her own words. This was one of the first times she had ever stood up to her mother, the first time well, that'll be revealed in future chapters because the readers might actually fling their desks over if I tell you guys the horrific details.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" her mother asked her, furious as can be.

"I SAID, just because her dad's the freakin' Mayor and her mom works as a County Judge doesn't mean I have to be extra nice to that b-" _***WHACK* **_Kitty's words were interrupted by a hard, merciless slap in the face. Kitty gasped, shocked at what had just happened. She wasn't shocked at the fact her mother had slapped her, nor the fact that there was a stinging sensation in her right cheek. She was astonished at the fact that she was actually sticking up to her mother. Every time her father wasn't around, her mother would let Kitty know EXACTLY what she thought of her. She always wanted Kitty to be perfect. To how the way her hair was fixed, to the exact angle that she was wearing her backpack at. Kitty knew, that since her father wasn't around at this moment, she was going to say exactly what she had wanted to say to her mother for the past sixteen years of her life, and she didn't care how many times she got struck in the face, she was really going to let her mother have it this time.

"You know what mom, unlike you, I want to get to know people's exact personality before I treat them either good or bad, believe it or not. I'm tired of always having to kiss other people's asses just so whenever they need something, they can come over to our house and kiss your-" *_**WHACK*! **_Another slap in the face, this time, it was Kitty's left cheek that had felt a stinging sensation, even a little bit worse than the right's cheek unpleasant perception earlier. Her mother's grip now made its' way to Kitty shoulders as she shook her daughter and raised her voice at her.

"SO I'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF YOU FOR SIXTEEN YEARS, PLUS I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU, I FED YOU, I WASTED MONEY ON YOU, AND LOVED YOU…FOR THIS?!" Her mother yelled at the top of her longs, now in a complete stake of rage that you would have to see to believe. Kitty went unphased though; she wasn't finished with what she wanted to say.

"You 'LOVED' me, ha, what a laugh! You only 'loved' me when dad was around, the second he stepped out the door and left for work you decided to sit on your ass and watch those stupid soap operas that aren't ever real, in fact, you're gonna CROAK before you and the rest of the dumbasses that watch the soaps ever figure out if Sergio will finally propose to Elaine, that's how RIDICULOUS they are! The only GOOD freakin' thing you've ever done for ME is when you gave birth to me, and as far as I can see, I'm surprised you even managed that you mentally DERANGED PSYCHOPATH!" Kitty yelled and smiled to herself. _Low blow Kitty, good job. Take a hit at what she loves the most! Those ridiculous soap operas on Channel 12! Oh my God though, I can't believe I just said that! _Kitty looked into her mother's eyes with the uttermost triumph. Because within herself she knew, that no matter how many slaps her mother would strike her with, or no matter how many times her mother would try to convince her this was all her fault, that there was no use to it anymore. During the years Kitty had always thought that when her mother struck her for some reason, it was always her fault. Then, her mother would start striking her for ridiculous stuff. Apparently, Kitty's mom had seen the change in Kitty's eyes for the first time. Because usually, when she would strike her, she would see fear in the girls eyes, but now, at this very moment, she was staring into the eyes at a girl who was fed up with all the hits and with all the lies and with all the hurting and with all the fake! She was staring in the eyes of a girl who had been deprived of who she really was for sixteen years of her life, wait, scratch that, her ENTIRE life, and Kitty's mother was enraged at the fact that her daughter had stood up to her and had made her look like a fool, even if there was no one around. _Go on ahead; hit me, that's all you've ever done to me anyways! _Kitty's eyes challenged, unafraid of the aftermath that was near to come. Kitty's mom put all her might and force into the next slap. _***WHACK***_ __Kitty didn't say a word, but had token a few steps back and held her right cheek, a little bit surprised of the pain because that was the hardest time she had ever been slapped by anyone, including her mother. Once the pain had washed away to a little less discomfort, Kitty was about to take another glance at her mother to tell her something else, but the next blow had been too quick for her mind to process, and yes, you can say she wasn't expecting it at all. The only thing Kitty had time to do was close her eyes, she could feel this blow was going to hurt more than the last, and she was right. _***BOOM!***_ A hard strike to the left cheek. This blow was different though because usually Kitty's mother would slap her with her whole hand, but this time she hit her with the bottom part of her palm, so it hurt just about as much as a punch in the face would've. Kitty fell over the coffee table and knocked down a couple of plants before encountering the ground. It was a predictable blow for Kitty though; she was used to her mother hitting her for absurd motives, so now Kitty's mother had a reason to hit her. _It was totally worth it though. _

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Kitty's mother shrieked and pointed upstairs. Kitty looked up to see her mother's face. _God woman, you need serious help!_ Kitty thought. She actually wanted to say that, but the throbbing responsiveness from her left cheek warned her not to. So instead of standing her ground she got up, grabbed her backpack, and marched upstairs, but not before reaching the last step and getting the last word.

"I HATE YOU!" Kitty screamed at the top of the last step and quickly ran to her room and closed the door. She heard a loud noise coming from the bottom of the staircase as she slowly pressed her ear to her bedroom door.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kitty's mother yelled. Kitty quickly locked the door. _Thank God for bedroom door locks! _Kitty felt a small feeling of relief for the bedroom lock and pressed her ear to her bedroom door once more. She heard her mother stomping up the door. Whenever her stomps got louder, Kitty panicked. She knew she was getting closer. Finally, the stomps were replaced by really furious pounds hitting her door. Kitty backed up, very scared and nervous. _Maybe I can jump out the window! Oh God NO! I'm not that desperate…am I?_

"KATHERINE TAYLOR WILDE, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Kitty's mother yelled as she violently kept on moving the door handle and simultaneously pounded Kitty's bedroom door. "FINE THEN!" her mother shrieked as she marched down the upstairs hallway towards the bathroom. Kitty sighed in relief as she walked towards the door. She pressed her ear to the door for the third time and tried to hear what her mom was doing. Then, she heard noises coming from the bathroom. _Oh, she must be in the bathroom. _Kitty thought to herself. She made her way to her bed and laid down, heart still pumping from the series of unfortunate events that had just happened. She tried to relax, but couldn't. She was unable to shake off the fact that she was certainly afraid for the next time her and her mom were going to be alone in the house. Then Kitty thought about her dad. Kitty really loved her dad, a lot! He was a lot better, nicer, and understanding than Kitty's mom had ever been. _Sometimes, I just think he stayed with her because of me, if not; he would've been long gone. I myself would've done the exact same thing! _Kitty thought to herself. She frowned because he was never around, always traveling to other stated or leaving late at night to attend business matters. _He never sees what a complete psychopath this woman is because when he's here, she always puts on a front!_ Kitty thought bitterly to herself. _Well, I guess that's why people say, 'You never know what happens behind closed doors'. Just take my family for example! Ugh, I HATE how she always makes him believe that-_ Kitty's thoughts were interrupted as she heard loud steps in front of her bedroom door. _It's okay, she probably just came out of the bathroom. _Kitty tried to calm herself down, but couldn't. Then all of a sudden, she saw the door knob quickly jerk to the right. The door swung open, and standing before her, was her very, very, furious mother.

_**~* I am SO sorry you guys! I really needed to show everyone Kitty's home life, and what better time to do it than this chapter? Trust me, I hated writing it just as much as you did reading it, but it needed to be done. I am also sorry for the lack of Marley in this, but trust me; she'll be back in the next chapter! Adios amigos and amigas! Next chapter will be better, I promise!~***_


	11. Revealing The Truth

**Hey Gleeks! Today was a pretty chilled and relaxed day. I've spent it by writing, listening to music, and helping the family out. I'm so happy that I'm going to update the story because I'm pretty sure the last chapter had everyone on their toes. **

_**~Kitty's Bedroom~**_

Then all of a sudden, she saw the door knob quickly jerk to the right. The door swung open, and standing before her, was her very, very, furious mother. Kitty quickly sat up in her bed, completely stunned and what was going on. She saw a hair pin in her mother's left hand. _Well, that explains how she opened the door. Damn it, I knew I should've thrown those away! _

"You must think I'm pretty stupid, don't you Katherine? Stupid enough to open a damn door?!" Her mother's voice dripped with venom as she paced towards Kitty's bed. _Now would be the perfect time to jump out the window, but she would probably yank me back inside._ Kitty was more worried about the pain she was going to endure next, so she darted off the bed and dashed out of the room before her mother could grab her. Kitty and even her mother were surprised by how quick she was to exit the room. _Thank you Coach Sylvester, for making us run so damn much around the football field! _She was going to dash down the stairs but then she saw the bathroom door open, so she sprinted to it. Her mother was right behind her, so she didn't have time to hesitate and debate on whether she should go downstairs or lock herself in her bathroom. She finally reached the bathroom and locked the door. As soon as she locked the door, she realized the all too familiar sad truth. _Oh damn it Kitty, what the fuck?! She has a freakin' pin! You're screwed. _Kitty had been so in a hurry to get away from her mother's clutches that she had forgotten all about the lock and pin. She backed up and heard her mother marching down the hallway. Every time the volume of her steps increases, her heart rate seemed to increase as well.

"KATHERINE TAYLOR WILDE, I'M ONLY GOING TO TELL YOU ONCE AND ONCE ONLY, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW?!" Her mother yelled and pounded the door in unison.

"Will you hear me out instead of hitting me, and can we actually have a civil discussion for once?" Kitty's voice trembled as she asked the question, her heart seemed to be pounding harder compared to the way her mother was pounding the bathroom door. In fact, it seems like it was going to pop out of her chest at any minute. _No regrets Kitty, no regrets._

"WHAT ARE YOU?!..." Her mother's voice trailed off, starting out strong but toned down a bit as she finished her sentence. "OKAY sweetie, just open the door." _Don't listen to her, it's a trap._

"Do you PROMISE me?" Kitty responded, kind of sounding like a kid who makes their parents promise they won't get mad at them before they tell them what they either broke or did wrong.

"YES, sweetheart, I PROMISE you, now please, open the door." Kitty's mother answered, her voice now sounded cool and composed. Kitty was hesitant at first to open the door, but then she remembered something her mom had always said to everyone a few years back. _'A Wilde NEVER breaks their promises'. _She reminisced. She slowly gathered up the courage to take small steps to the bathroom door. Finally, her hand was on the door knob. _Should I, or shouldn't I?_ Kitty thought to herself. Then, she slowly moved the door know to the right and opened the door little by little. _No turning back now. _Kitty thought. But even before she could opened the door to its' full extent her mother pushed it open, causing Kitty to abruptly back up in terror.

"Mom?" Kitty said, alarmed. Her mother didn't reply. She took a few steps towards her daughter and struck her for the fifth time that day, this time on her right cheek. _***WHACK*! **_It was a little less painful than the previous one, but that didn't make the pain any less unbearable. It hurt Kitty just enough that when she backed up she forgot that the bath tub was right behind her, causing her to fall in it. "YOU PROMISED ME!" Kitty yelled in dismay, still holding her right cheek, hoping it would make the pain go away.

"Promises are meant to be broken sweetheart." Her mom retaliated as calmly as possible; she had seen where Kitty had fallen in the bathtub. She took her gaze off of Kitty long enough to closed the bathroom door. _Oh no, she'll probably drown me. _Kitty thought, obviously over reacting just a tad bit. _Yeah right, she's not stupid, the only way she can get money is from keeping me alive, but I wouldn't be surprised if she has thought about it already. _Kitty thought to herself.

"You're a LIAR!" Kitty shrieked. _Don't back down now Kitty. _"I just love it SO DAMN MUCH when you put on an act in front of dad!" Her mom's eyes went wide with anger. She strided to when Kitty was at, kneeled down considering Kitty was still in the tub, and gripped the girl by her Cheerios uniform, their faces only being about eleven inches apart.

"Say that AGAIN!" Her mother dared her, and Kitty was more than happy to oblige.

"I'm not going to say it again, but I'm going to continue. Whenever dad's around you always make it seem like you love me. When I was younger, it would hurt me, because I would always make excuses to myself on YOUR behalf, but now laugh inside, because I know that as soon as dad steps out the door, you're going to be the same old you. Mom, I seriously think you need to get help, like…psychiatric help. So yeah, that's exactly what I think about y-"*_**BOOM* **_The six blow was the worst one because it had been at really, really close range.

"Well you know what, YOU LITTLE BRAT? You're right! I don't love you, in fact, I HATE YOU TOO!" Her mother yelled back and shook Kitty, trying to frighten the girl. If Kitty was about eight years younger, she would've really cried if her mother had told her what she had just told her, but now it was like… _So what, I kinda figured anyways. Actually, I think at birth I was more of a burden to you then a gift! _

"And guess what 'daughter', you're not even your dads! Yeah, that's right, your dad, isn't your birth father. But I made sure that he never figured that out!" Her mother shouted. Kitty's mouth went agape. She knew that her mother was a pretty good, grade 'A' liar, but she never knew she could lie about something this serious.

"I…I can't believe you would-" Kitty stuttered, only to no avail because her mother interrupted her again.

"What…lie for the both of us? If I told your dad the truth, we both would've been left with nothing, I did us both a favor." Kitty was barely listening right now, she felt like she was about to have an anxiety attack from all the revelations that had been revealed that day. "So don't ever say 'I didn't do anything for you', because if you ask me, I think I practically SAVED your life!"

"SAVED MY LIFE?! YOU PROBABLY ONLY THOUGHT ABOUT YOURSELF WHEN YOU LIED TO HIS FACE!" Kitty bawled, tears now streaming down her face. She had tried to be strong during the whole ordeal, but she finally gave up.

"Even if I did, I don't see you running out of the bathroom to tell your father. Go ahead; go tell your father what I just told you! Let's see what he says!" Her mother said. "That's right; you know that as soon as he finds out he's going to drop the both of us. So, who's the only one thinking about themselves now, huh?"

"I'll NEVER be like you! From now on, I'm going to be me, in and out of school, and I don't care what Maria, the Cheerios, Coach Sylvester, and especially YOU have to say about it!" Kitty cried. She had already said a lot of things to her mother already, but for some reason, to her, that felt like the strongest statement she had ever made, to her mother or to anyone else. Kitty's mother blinked in astonishment, as though Kitty's words had affected her. But any sign of astonishment was now replaced by a very menacing glare. It was as though her mother was challenging her, but Kitty didn't give up. She looked at her mother straight in the eye and gathered up the courage to say her next sentence. "I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not anymore, deal with it." Kitty said, gently, as though it would do more damage, and it did. Kitty's mother was about to strike her again when she heard something outside. Kitty's mother quickly got up and looked out the small bathroom window.

"Your father's home." _He must've got out of work early today. _Kitty thought as she looked up at her mother. She saw her mother quickly get up, gather her composure and fix her hair. She glanced at Kitty for about three seconds, and then she gave her daughter her back and was about to walk out of the bathroom, before Kitty got the last word. _I'm not done!_

"Yeah, go put on a front again, pretend to love me and my father; I really see how that works for you." Kitty spoke, unafraid of what her mother was going to do now because her dad was home. Her mother shot Kitty a '_now you're in for it' _look as she walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Kitty stayed seated in the bathtub for about five more seconds, and then quickly got up and checked her face out in the bathroom mirror. Her left cheek was red, but it seemed like it was going to go back to normal in a few more minutes. Her right cheek though, was a very dark shade of red. It seemed like it was either going to stay like that for a while, or it was going to develop into a bruise. Kitty touched it and silently yelped. _It's funny, _Kitty thought to herself, _how when she was hitting me and I was talking back to her I almost didn't feel a thing, but now, it stings like hell._ Kitty turned on the sink and put water on her face, then she exited the bathroom door and went inside her bedroom, locking the door. _I don't see how that's going to do any good; she already knows how to pick locks. _She made her way to her bed and just plopped down on it. The bed had been messy from when she had jumped off of it to escape her mothers' clutches earlier. She heard steps coming up from the staircase, and her heart pounded out of a force of habit. Then she instantly calmed herself down as she remembered her dad was home. _She can't do anything now. _Kitty thought to herself, and then she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Princess, I've brought you some kickass takeout from this new burger joint I found on my way to work a few days ago, are you hungry?" Her dad asked. Kitty smiled at how sweet he was, and he never pretended with her. Her father loved her uncontrollably and unconditionally. _He's not even my real father and he gives a bigger damn about me then me REAL mother does!_ As she thought that the tears streamed down her cheek once more. She couldn't believe her mother would be so cruel to the both of them. "Sweetheart, are you in there?"

"Oh uh, yeah dad. I'm just tired right now; can I go downstairs and get some food later?" Kitty asked, trying to hide the fact that she was crying to the best of her abilities but failed miserably.

"Sweetie, are you alright, do you want me to come in and-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Kitty raised her voice and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry dad; I'm just not hungry right now."

"Oh okay Honey, you can come and heat up some food later then. Oh, and if you ever want to talk about anything, you know I'm here. I love you Sweetheart." Her father said as he made his way towards the end of the upstairs hallway, now almost near the staircase. "Why is she crying? Is she alright?" Kitty heard her father as her mother. She knew that her mother would never tell him the REAL truth though, and she was proven correct by her mothers' next sentence.

"Oh you know how girls are when it's their time of the month, she's okay Honey, don't worry about it." Her mother said. Kitty felt her fists clench and she gritted her teeth. She was so mad that she almost didn't hear her phone ringing. She felt a vibration in her pocket and snappishly answered her phone.

"HELLO?!" She said angrily before even checking to see who it was. Yeah, Kitty was just that irritated.

"Oh hey Kitty its Marley, I hope this isn't a bad time to call?" Marley asked, her voice sounding a little bit nervous. Kitty's eyes went wide as she realized who she had just yelled at._ Way to put your foot in your mouth Kitty, great job!_

"Oh my gosh Marley I'm so sorry I just, I didn't know it was you and, I'm just so mad and-"

"Kitty, it's alright. Breathe!" Marley suggested, stopping Kitty's stuttering. Kitty did exactly what Marley suggested and breathed. "Is that better?"

"Yeah Marley, thanks." Kitty said. She breathed in a sharp breathe, Marley had heard and was instantly worried.

"Kitty, are you alright, your breathing sounds exactly like a normal person would breathe after they've been crying a lot?" Marley asked in a very concerned manner.

"Oh uh, no I'm fine."

"Liar!"

"Huh?"

"Lies."

"How did you know?" Kitty asked. _Am I really that bad of a liar?_

"Because I know you Kitty." Marley answered. "I'm coming over there!" Marley declared and hung up.

"What?" Kitty asked but she instantly her heard that the girl had hung up. _I really don't want her to come over here, not with my fake of a mother around willing to judge every single person that walks in the front door! _About seven seconds later, Kitty heard her phone ring. This time she was stable enough to check to see who it was. "Hi Marley." She greeted.

"Where do you live?" Marley asked over the phone. Kitty just started laughing after that.

"You know wise one, it would have been smart to ask me that before you dramatically hung." Kitty giggled.

"Kitty! I'm serious. I don't like to hear you hurting, especially over the phone. Because then I can't hug you and tell you everything is going to be alright." Marley' words really pierced Kitty's heart. The girl felt like she was about to cry again.

"You're really sweet Marley Rose, do you know that?" Kitty asked with watery eyes. "Don't come over, I'll come over to your place."

"Are you sure Kitty, because it really wouldn't be a problem if I went over there?" Marley asked. _Oh yeah? Well clearly you haven't met my mother. _Kitty thought to herself.

"No really, it's fine. I'll go to your place." Kitty said, and then thought of something else to say. "But before I go, should I ask you where you live, or should I literally just dramatically pull a 'Marley Rose' on you and hang up first?" Kitty asked with the goofiest smile.

"Okay you're funny!" Marley sarcastically chuckled over the phone and then gave Kitty her address.

_**~*Okay guys, I know it was probably a little less Karley involved then promised in the last chapter, but next chapter I am a hundred and ten percent sure that everyone will cry from all the Karley goodness. And I know, we all hate Kitty's mom! Oh and if you want to make a Karley writer happy please don't be shy to hit that little 'Review' button down there and send me your thoughts! Thanks guys! See all of you on the next chapter!**_


	12. That's What Fools Most People

**Hey guys! Okay, I decided to add a little bit of Mrs. Rose (Marley's mom) in this chapter to make it a little more complex. There is Karley goodness in this chapter, but next chapter will have a little more Karley goodness. Just an early warning! Oh and cheers to my new followers/favorites! You guys are awesome and I promise you guys I usually try to update daily, and if I don't I'm usually out of town, but that's very rare! Okay, well that's enough rambling from me. Hope everyone enjoys this!**

_**~Kitty's Bedroom~ **_

Kitty changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She slipped on her converse shoes and pressed her ear to her bedroom door, trying to hear to if both of her parents were upstairs or downstairs. She didn't hear any nearby noises, so she figured her parents were probably eating the takeout her dad had brought downstairs. As she made her way to her window she caught a glimpse of her face on her wall mirror. Her left cheek had already healed but her right cheek was still a very dark shade of red, so she decided to put on her dark brown jacket and wear the hoodie so no one could see her face. After that she opened the window and climbed on the small window foundation. Then she went over the small white railing and climbed onto a tree branch. _I haven't done this in years! _Kitty thought to herself as she slowly scaled down the tree. Finally, she had to jump about two feet down to reach the ground, and she did. _Now wasn't that just the best source of exercise? _Kitty asked herself. She was about to make her way to Marley's house when she heard her phone make a news flash sound, signaling she had a new email. She checked her email to see it was from Marley and it was just directions to the girls' house. Kitty also read the caption above the email. _This is just in case you get lost on the way or something. Wait, not that I think you're not capable of doing it because you're a very smart girl and I like that about you. And I'm rambling aren't I? I'm so sorry! But here are the directions just in case!:)_Kitty smiled and shook her head as she finished reading the caption above. _Why do you have to be so damn adorable? _

_**~Marley's Bedroom~**_

_I really hope she gets here okay, I mean I gave her the right address and I even emailed her directions…not that she needs them because Kitty is a smart girl it's just I don't want her to get lost or something, especially when it's about to get dark in another hour. Oh, speaking of which it's going to get cold tonight. Maybe I should turn on the heater. _Marley thought to herself as she opened her tiny closet and pulled out a small room heater. She placed it about five feet away from her mattress and turned it on. _I know it's not much, but it can sure heat up a room! _She took a minute to make sure her room was clean, and it was, from the light pink sheets of her bed to the perfectly nice flower wallpaper. Marley took a moment to admire her small Christmas tree that she had on her worktable beside a scented French vanilla candle. The tree really wasn't all that big, only standing at two feet tall, but it had everything a big Christmas tree would have. From colored ornaments to a beautiful gold star on the tip of the tree, and to Marley, it made the room a lot more…merrier. _I really shouldn't keep those two so close. _Marley thought as she walked towards the worktable and separated the candle and the Christmas tree. Then she took a moment to admire her whole room. Marley was pulled out of her admiration for her room by a small bark coming from her doorway.

"Rocky!" Marley exclaimed and opened her arms so her tiny puppy can run to her, and he sure did. Marley's mom got Rocky for free by one of their neighbors a few months ago. The elderly neighbor already had so many dogs that he just gave her to Marley's mom, free of charge. The little puppy dog was always such a fighter, like whenever he tried to bark loud to let Marley know that danger is around, to when he's fighting for food. So that's why Marley had decided to name him Rocky. _The name really suited you, it still does! _Marley thought as she hugged her little beagle puppy and kissed his forehead. The dog licked her cheek as though to say 'I love you' and made his way to her bed. He whimpered because he was too small to hop on top of the bed. Marley smiled, made her way to the pleading puppy, and helped him up. He barked as though to say something along the lines of 'Thank you!'

"You're welcome little guy." Marley smiled at him. She watched him settle between her pink pillows, curl into a ball, and close his eye. She was about to pull her blanket over him so he wouldn't be could until she heard a noise coming from her window. She saw Rocky's ears stand up, as though to let her know that he had heard it too. _Who could that be? _Marley thought to herself. _It can't be Kitty; she would've used the front door. _Marley walked towards the window and opened it. She saw climbing up her tree, she couldn't make who the person was because they were wearing a hoodie and it was really dark out, so she instantly thought it was a burglar.

"I GOT A GUN!" Marley yelled.

"Oh really? That's kind of hot." The mysterious figure said. "But I highly doubt you have one, and if you do, you're way too nice to pull the trigger Marley."

"Who do you think you are climbing up my tree and-" Marley stopped herself as she recognized the voice and saw blonde hair on the side of the hoodie. "Oh my gosh…Kitty?!" Marley asked in bewilderment, surprised that the girl would go through all this trouble to make her way to her room when she could've just used the front door.

"Hi Marley!" Kitty said, freezing her butt off in the cold nights' air.

"You know you could've used the front door! I almost killed you!"

"Oh! Now you tell me!?" Kitty exclaimed as she saw her breathe turn into a cold cloud of air. _Well, it wasn't as hard getting up this tree as it was at my house, but that doesn't make it any less complicated! _Kitty thought. "And I really don't think you and your mom are the type of people to carry guns."

"Ha-ha okay you're right about the not carrying guns part, but since you're here now and I know you're not a burglar c'mon inside; it's freezing out here, and next time, just use the front door! You know, unless you want to climb this big ole' tree again." Marley suggested with a silly grin.

"Oh yes, I just love climbing trees at night in forty-five degree weather! Then again, I wouldn't just do this for everyone, so consider yourself special Marley Rose!"

"Awww, I'm special!" Marley said, her grin growing wider as she extended her hand to help Kitty inside her room. Once Kitty was in the room she smiled at how Marley had decorated it. _This room had 'Marley written all over it." _Kitty thought, but then was interrupted by a small growl coming from Marley's mattress.

"Grrrr." The dog growled, very aware that Kitty was a stranger he hadn't seen before.

"Shush Rocky, she's just a friend." Marley said, calming Rocky's growls.

"Ha-ha, Rocky? That name really suits him."

"You know what, earlier, I was thinking the exact same thing! Marley said. Both of the girls giggled all at once. Marley saw Kitty looking at her room and instantly turned self-conscious.

"I know it's not much, but it's a little small and I try to keep it as roomy as possible, the only expensive thing I have is those small speakers, my iPod shuffle, and this old TV." Marley pointed out.

"No Marley, I'm smiling because this room is just…so…" Kitty stalled. Marley was expecting the worse. _Oh no, she's going to say it's hideous, or cheap…or something! No, Kitty wouldn't say that. _"So…warm. You know, classy. Everything matches. Plus, I'd honestly love having a simple room like this, mines really over decorated, and this room is just…so you, from the color of light pink to the flower wallpaper!" Kitty complimented. Marley beamed at Kitty's approval. Marley was so happy that she had almost forgotten to ask Kitty to go ahead and take her hoodie off, since they weren't outside anymore.

"Oh hey, you can go ahead and take your hoodie off now." Marley said and slip the hoodie backwards before Kitty could protest. Marley quickly took notice of the dark red mark that was on Kitty's right cheek. "Oh Kitty, what happened?" Marley asked in dismay. She hated even hearing that Kitty was hurt, and now that she'd seen the girl was hurt, she wanted to hurt whatever had caused it.

"You…you weren't supposed to see that." Kitty said as she turned her head and looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say next. Marley reached for Kitty's trembling cold hands and pulled her towards the bed where they could both take a seat.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and then mentally kicked herself because it was more than clearly obvious that Kitty was anything but okay.

"I'm used to it though Marley, it's no big deal." Kitty tried to shrug off, but failed. _Like that's going to work with Marley, the girl is super concerned Kitty, you can't just try to shrug it off like that! _Her inner conciouns told her.

"Used to being hurt like that?" Marley asked. Marley then got up and took Kitty's arm, leading her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked.

"We're going to put ice on your right cheek because whatever had to have happened to make it look like that, really looked like it hurt Kitty and I hope that maybe later you can trust me enough to tell me what happened." Marley said with a concerned voice. Kitty responded with a nod as Marley led her down the stairs. They made their way to a small kitchen with only a fridge, sink, stove, and small microwave. Marley let go of Kitty's arm long enough to open the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. Marley then grabbed Kitty's arm and led her to her living room couch. Kitty observed a small, brown couch meant for two people obviously, and a cute round coffee table.

"You guys don't have a TV in the living room?" Kitty asked, in a way trying to change the subject but she knew that there was no way she could avoid this.

"There really never was a need for a television set, although my mom and I do have a lot of board games stashed in that small closet to the left. Now sit down so I can take care of you." Marley said sweetly. Kitty smiled from the cuteness of it all, then frowned as she felt a stinging sensation on her right cheek.

"Ouch." Kitty said quickly, then got embarrassed for complain. _God, you're such a baby!_ Kitty thought to herself.

"It's okay, I'm almost done."

"Wow, you're really good at this." Kitty complimented.

"You know, believe it or not my mom used to be a nurse before she got pregnant with me." Marley said. _Nurses make really good money, plus they really come in handy. _Kitty thought.

"What happened?" Kitty asked.

"She quit."

"Why?"

"My father had already walked out on us and she couldn't afford a babysitter. Plus, she didn't want me wondering around in the hospital. She said there were too many diseases that came in and out." Marley answered. Kitty smiled as she realized the real reason why Marley had quit. _She didn't quit because of diseases or lack of money to pay babysitters. _Kitty thought. _Okay, well those were partial reasons. But the real reason she quit…was out of love, for Marley. And who could blame her, just look at this girl! _"Okay, now all you need to do is hold that to your cheek for a while, or wait until the ice pack gets warm. But if it does, I'll replace it, if you want of course." Marley suggested. _God, you're an angel. _Kitty thought.

"I guess I better tell you what happened." Kitty said.

"Kitty, if you don't want to talk about it now I would completely understand." Marley said as she took hold of Kitty's hands and held them. "They're really cold." Marley spoke as she gently kissed them. Kitty's heart fluttered as she saw Marley kissing her hands, warming them up for her. Then she heard the sound of the front door opening. Kitty quickly pulled her hoodie over her head and hid the ice pack in her jacket pocket, not wanting anyone to know that she was hurt. _Typical you Kitty, still taking in your pride. _

"Oh, hey mom!" Marley said as her mom walked in the living room. Kitty pulled her hands into her pockets, feeling a little twinge of jealousy. She really wished her and her mother could have this sort of relationship.

"Hey sweetheart, whose your friend?" Marley's mother asked, smiling at Kitty. You could tell Mrs. Rose was a little suspicious on why Kitty was wearing her hoodie indoors, but she never asked, luckily for Kitty. She really didn't want to explain to anyone what really happened, unless there first names started with 'Marley'.

"Oh, mom this is Kitty." Marley said. Kitty extended her hand out to greet Mrs. Rose.

"Oh, so YOU'RE the famous Kitty Wilde. Marley talks a LOT about you." Mrs. Rose said as she also extended her hand. The two shook hands and Kitty beamed.

"Marley talks about me?" Kitty asked, smiling at Mrs. Rose and Marley.

"Why yes dear. A LOT! No I mean like literally I can't get her to stop talking about you. I'm pretty sure the only time she doesn't talk about you is when she goes to sleep. Unless you sleep talk sweetheart." Mrs. Rose looked over and asked her daughter. "Then you probably talk about her to me in your dreams."

"MOM!" Marley said in an embarrassed tone of voice. Kitty grinned.

"What?! You're lucky I'm not pulling out the baby pictures of you with this one." Marley's mother said, and then hesitated. "Unless…you want to see the baby pictures dear?" Kitty grin grew bigger as she looked over at Mrs. Rose. She was about to say something until Marley had interrupted her.

"NO thanks mom! She's fine. C'mon Kitty lets go upstairs!" Marley tugged Kitty's arm and led her up the stairs.

"Do you guys want some hot chocolate? I'm about to make some." Mrs. Rose asked as the two girls were already going up the staircase.

"Ohhhh, I want some." Kitty whispered to Marley. Her face turned red as she registered how she had just sounded like. _I sound like such a child! _

"Me too." Marley whispered.

"Please mom, that would be amazing. Thank you so much! Do you need any help?" Marley asked.

"Oh no thank you sweetheart! You two go up to your room and have fun. I'll let you know when the cups are ready!" Mrs. Rose said back and then made her way into the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate.

The two girls had finally made their way inside Marley's room.

"You know, my mom's not going to ask." Marley said as she pulled Kitty's hoodie down. "And even if she did, she wouldn't mind if you didn't answer her question, she'll completely understand." _God Marley, why do you and your mom have to be so damn nice to someone like me!?_

"I know, you're mom is really, really nice," Kitty responded. _Way better than my mom. _"But I guess I'm just a little embarrassed." Kitty included as she pulled her hoodie back on, embarrassed that Marley saw her like this.

"Hey," Marley said as she grabbed Kitty's trembling hands and kissed them, making them warm again. "You don't have to be embarrassed with me." Kitty blushed. She now remembered every single time she had said a bitchy remark to Marley about her and her mom and all of a sudden she felt awful.

"Marley, I'm so, so sorry about all those times I made fun of you and your mom." Kitty said and looked down, the feeling of guilt was just too much. _Why did I do that to her? To a girl like this, who cares so much about me and would do almost anything for me if I asked her to? Why Kitty, she didn't deserve any of it. _Her inner conciouns told her.

"Kitty, for the last and final time stop apologizing! I know you're sorry, and I forgave you a long time ago. Because, in my life I've learned that you forgive people you really like." _Love, in that matter. _Marley thought to herself but put those thoughts aside. She really wasn't ready to make any declaration of love anytime soon. But the feelings were definitely there.

"I was jealous." The words came out of Kitty's mouth before she could even stop them. All the girl could do now is look down in shame.

"What?" Marley giggled and tilted her head so she could look in Kitty's eyes. _This girl has everything. A hard working father, a stay at home mother, she's got it made. Why is she jealous of me?_ Marley silently thought to herself. "Jealous…of me?"

"Yes."

"But…but why? You have everything a person could ever want." Marley said. _And that's what fools most people. _Kitty thought.

"If I tell you a something really bad about me, would you ever use it against me. Or like, run off on me if it's way too personal?" Kitty asked. _What the fuck Kitty? You already know the answer. _Kitty thought to herself.

"What?! No, never! I would never EVER do that to you Kitty. I really care about you, you know that." Marley said as she tugged Kitty toward her bed so the two could sit down. "What's wrong?" Marley asked as she looked into Kitty's eyes and saw nothing but hurt.

"You wanna know why I'm so jealous of you, Marley?" Kitty asked.

"Why?"

"You have everything I don't have." Kitty answered. Marley would've chuckled at the revelation if the situation wasn't so serious.

"What Kitty? I'm sure that's not true. You have everything! Two parents that love you, you're head of the Cheerios, and you obviously have no money problems. My mom and I are barely making it by."

"And that's what fools most people about my life."

"Huh?" Marley asked in confusion. Kitty pulled her hoodie down to reveal the dark red spot on her right cheek.

"You know where this came from?" Kitty asked as she pointed to her right cheek.

"No, I don't. But it looked like it really hurt."

"Guess." Kitty said. _She would never guess that Kitty Wilde's own mother did this._

"I just thought it was from Cheerios practice, that you had an accident or something. Now, put the ice pack back on please." Marley said as she remembered that Kitty still had the ice pack hidden in one of her jacket pockets.

"Way off." Kitty said as she got out the ice pack and put it against her right cheek.

"Can you please tell me then?" Marley said, eyes pleading. _I don't care what happened, just let me take care of you. _Marley thought.

"My…" Kitty trailed off. She really had never told anyone about what her mother would do to her, even when she was a toddler. "My mother."

_**~*Oh no! Oh my gosh! I know guys I'm sorry! I have to end it here because I have some homework to do. It's a good thing I started it yesterday. So what do you think guys? Thoughts? I hope I did okay, and next chapter will also have more Karley action, as you can already tell;)~***_


	13. The Cold, Cold Night

**Hey Gleeks! Okay, so before I start this chapter I want to tell you guys what happened on Instagram last night. If you don't want to hear it you can just go ahead and skip the bold part. Okay, so I was on Instagram and some Glee fan posted a picture of Jake and Marley (Jarley) vs. Ryder and Marley (Ryley). And she/he asked us which one we went for. And of course I typed 'None, I ship Karley, FABERRY 2.0!' And five minutes later she/he typed 'I HATE Faberry'! So I didn't say anything, because I don't fight with people. But this chick best be twerking, talking smack about our Karley/Faberry. But we're all entitled to our opinions. Anyway, sorry for this long author's note, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_**~Marley's Bedroom~ **_

"My…" Kitty trailed off. She really had never told anyone about what her mother would do to her, even when she was a toddler. "My mother." Kitty looked down and Marley was more than a hundred percent sure she had heard wrong, but then again, her stomach dropped at the revelation and suddenly, she wasn't in the mood for that hot chocolate anymore.

"Wh…what?" Marley said, tilting her head to look in Kitty's eyes again. "Kitty please tell me I heard that wrong."

"No… my mom did this to me." Kitty said, still not wanting to look Marley in the eyes. "She's just, she's not stable, and she has very serious problems." Kitty's eyes started turning watery and Marley quickly embraced the girl, trying to fight back her own tears.

"But…how can? How can that even be…" Marley trailed off. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say in a situation like this. _How come I never noticed, how come I never asked? God, what kind of friend am I?_ "I'm so sorry Kitty, I didn't know." Marley felt her stomach drop, not even being able to imagine the pain Kitty had to endure.

"It's not your fault Marley, I deserve it anyway." Kitty replied and Marley was completely taken aback by the girls' statement.

"Kitty, look at me." Kitty shook her head, not ready to look the girl in the eyes yet. "Kitty, please." Kitty finally gathered the courage to look up at the girl.

"No one, deserves to be hit like that, okay?"

"Well what am I going to do Marley?" Kitty cried out. She couldn't take it anymore; tears had started streaming down her face. "When it comes to my mom, I don't even know if I'm coming or going!" Kitty looked down and felt embarrassed about her own tears. _Really Kitty, can you ever just put your pride aside when it comes to these sorts of things?_ Kitty thought. Marley felt really bad as she saw Kitty cry, so she embraced her and kissed her forehead as the girl cried on her chest.

"Ssshhh, it's okay Kitty, I'm here, I'm here." Marley said, holding Kitty as tight as she could while the girl was crying on her chest. It really broke her heart to see Kitty like this. Marley waited until she heard Kitty's sobs tone down to ask the next question. "You've never told anyone else about this?"

"Never, not even my own father." Kitty said.

"So your dad…he's not like your mom?"

"No, not one bit. But that's the thing Marley. He's not my dad!"

"I don't understand." Marley said as she pulled back a little bit and took hold of Kitty's trembling hands. "Please, explain."

"Okay, earlier today I went home from after school detention and had accidently yelled out 'I'm home from after school detention'." Kitty explained. Marley nodded her head to let Kitty know had her complete undivided attention. "She came out of the kitchen…so… so angry at me. She held Maria's purple slushy stained Cheerio's uniform and angrily made it clear that slushing Maria was the stupidest thing I ever could have done."

"Wait, how did your mom even get Maria's uniform?

"Maria's parents called and told her every single detail of what happened at school, and they also came by our house while I was at school and demanded my mother pay for dry-cleaning."

"God!" Marley said.

"I know right. It was just one big mess." Kitty said. Marley nodded and then added…

"If you ask me I thought she deserved it and I really do think it's the best thing you've ever done." Marley said, making Kitty smiled.

"That's what I said! But she's always told me, ever since I was a kid, to treat people in high positions better than I would treat…you know…other people." Kitty didn't really want to say 'lower class people'. She didn't want to insult Marley in any way, especially right now. "And when I finally told her I didn't want to do it anymore, she just…she just lost it." Kitty said and Marley's lip quivered, as though she wanted to cry but was holding it together for Kitty's sake

"That is so sad."

"That's not the end of it though." Kitty looked down as she said the next part. "She hit me the first time when I stood up to her, and when she hit me, I myself just lost it. I was tired of it all, the lies, the hits, and the hurt. So, I started insulting her back. I called her a deranged psychopath and I just told her exactly what I thought about her." Kitty continued. "She hit me a few more times, and then she really raised her voice, telling me to get up to my room. So right when I was going up the stairs, I realized I wasn't finished telling her what I wanted to say, so I told her what I've been wanting to tell her for sixteen years and counting."

"And what was that?"

"That I hated her." Kitty answered. Marley grip on Kitty's hand got tighter. "After I said that I quickly went up to my room and locked the door. She quickly ran up the stairs and pounded on my bedroom door, demanding I open it up immediately. I refused. So after that I heard her go down the upstairs hallway. I thought that she had given up trying to get in my room and just went to the bathroom to cool off or something, but wow, was I wrong. She ended up getting a hair pin and she picked the lock on my bedroom door!" Marley felt her stomach twinge with anger. _I haven't even met the woman and I hate her already. God, I couldn't live like that. I'd probably end up jumping out the bedroom window and committing suicide! _Marley thought to herself. "Anyway, I ran out of the bedroom really fast before she even had time to catch me. I dashed to the bathroom and locked the door. I was so in a hurry to get away from her that I forgot she was able to pick locks. Pretty stupid, huh?" Kitty said. _I would've ended up running in the streets screaming for help if I were you. Jesus Kitty, that's terrible. Why didn't you tell me? _Marley painfully thought to herself.

"You were just trying to get away from her, I don't blame you. I probably would've done the same thing." Marley said, looking at Kitty and moving her hands up and down her arms, trying to let the girl know that she would always be there for you. _I'll never leave you, because I really care about you, especially now. You're safe with me Kitty. I promise you I would never hurt you like that. _Marley silently thought to herself.

"So then she ended up pounding on that door too, and yelling at me to open it. I wasn't in the mood to be hit again, so I made her promise me that if I opened the door she couldn't hit me, that we would have to have a civil discussion about the situation, and she promised me. I was hesitant at first, because deep down inside I knew it was a trap. Although, I remembered that when I was a kid my mother would never make promises she couldn't keep, so I guess that's what pushed me to go ahead and let her inside the bathroom. As soon as I turned to door knob just a little bit, she barged in there and hit me some more." Kitty said. "Of course I got angry again and I called her a liar. Then she revealed to me something that, something so horrible."

"What was it Kitty?" Marley asked. She really didn't want to hear it, because she was afraid that if she did she might get so angry at Kitty's mother that she would just, lose it herself.

"She told me that…that my dad." Kitty stuttered. "That my dad isn't really my birth dad." Kitty trailed off. Marley felt her heart sank and her stomach drop all at the same time. _Wow, and I thought I had it rough._ Marley thought to herself. "She told me to not ever tell her that she never did anything for me. That she 'practically saved my life'. Kitty said, making hand air quotes on the last four words, just for emphasis. _And practically made your life a living nightmare too. _Marley thought angrily to herself.

"Then I insulted her a few more times. She pulled her arm back, as though she was going to hit me again. Then she heard a car pull up in our driveway. It was my dad, he had already gotten off of work, and I guess they allowed him to leave early or something. So of course she quickly got up and composed herself." Kitty said, noticing that Marley was still holding her hands. "She always does that, puts on an act in front of him, pretending that he loves me. She always makes it seems like we're the perfect family. But as you can tell, we're FAR from perfect." Kitty looked down at her hands and smiled, because Marley was still holding them, she looked up at the girls, eyes pleading. _Please Marley, don't leave me. Many people don't stick around when_ _other people tell them about their problems. Please, don't be one of those people, because you're the only one I trust._ Kitty's eyes pleaded. As though Marley had read the girls thoughts, she embraced her once more.

"Kitty, you know I would never hurt you like that, I couldn't even think about doing that to anyone, much less you. I really care about you Kitty, especially now." Marley said and Kitty smiled. Marley then wiped away a few stray tears left on Kitty's cheek and gently kissed her forehead. The two girls looked at each other shared a warmhearted smile. "Are you going to be okay?" Marley then asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. Sooner or later this will all blow over and she'll go back to ignoring me and trying to make me something I'm not." Kitty shrugged.

"Kitty, this is serious. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Marley asked, concerned. _She makes it seem like it's not a big deal! _

"Yes Marley, I'll be fine. If something bad happens ever again, you'll be the first one I tell. Well technically, the only one I tell." Kitty said. That still didn't wash away Marley's concern though. All of a sudden they heard a knock on the door.

"Marley, sweetheart, do you guys still want that hot chocolate." Mrs. Rose asked.

"Yes mom, please come in." Marley answered. Kitty was so busy telling Marley about her home life that she had forgotten how bad she was really craving that hot chocolate. Once Mrs. Rose opened the door she saw the two girls sitting on the bed. She immediately noticed Kitty's dark red cheek, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you girls are going to love this stuff; it's really good. I added a hint of cinnamon on it, just for flavoring." Marley's mother said as she set the two cups down on Marley's worktable.

"Thank you Mrs. Rose." Kitty said.

"You're welcome dear." Mrs. Rose answered. "Now I really need to go read some cookbooks in the kitchen, if you two need anything, don't hesitate to ask." And with that, Mrs. Rose gave one last smile to Kitty and Marley and left the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

"See I told you she wouldn't say anything about your cheek." Marley said. Kitty quickly held her hand to her cheek. She had forgotten all about it. "Hey, it's okay, she won't ask unless you bring it up first. I promise." Marley said and flashed Kitty a reassuring smile.

"And you wonder why I'm jealous of you?" Kitty asked. "You have an amazing mother who loves you to death!"

"Thank you, Kitty. So do you, uhhh, want to drink some hot chocolate now?"

"Oh yes! I was so busy telling you so much about my home life that I forgot about my own hot chocolate cravings." Kitty said and Marley giggled. Marley was about to stand up and get both of their cups of hot chocolate until Kitty softly gripped her arm. "Promise me you won't tell anyone Marley. I've never told anyone about this and now that I have I guess I'm just a little bit paranoid."

"Kitty, I promise you that I won't tell anyone. And unlike your mom, I keep my promises. Cross my heart." Marley said and motioned a little cross on her heart. Kitty flashed Marley a smile.

"Okay then, I am ready for that hot chocolate!" Kitty announced and Marley laughed.

"Do you want to watch a movie, you know, while we're drinking the hot chocolate?" Marley asked. "I have a big stash of old movies under my bed."

"Sure, that sounds awesome." Kitty responded. As she saw Marley get up and look under her bed she couldn't help but feel a warm sensation in her stomach, and she hadn't even had drank the hot chocolate yet. _Okay, I'm pretty sure this is the happiest I've been in a VERY long time. _Marley finally pulled a thin, long box from under her bed and sat on the floor. Marley patted the ground, inviting Kitty to sit beside her and pick out a movie. Kitty grinned and took a seat on the floor next to Marley.

"Hmm, okay let's see here…we have 'Enough, we have 'The Notebook', we have…"

"Ha-ha, how about a Christmas movie?" Kitty asked. She didn't even recognize her own voice, she was just that happy. _Okay, I really sound like a child now. _

"Ha-ha, you're right. Okay, we have 'Santa Paws', we got 'The Santa Clause…" Kitty giggled because she remembered the first time she had seen that movie. _Oh…Tim Allen._ Kitty shook her head thinking about the hilarious movie actor. "Okay, oh, we have 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas', I know it's a bit childish but it's my favorite Christmas movie and-"

"Let's watch it." Kitty interrupted.

"We really don't have to if you don't want t-"

"Marley, I love that movie. Really, c'mon, I'll put it in!" Kitty suggested. Marley beamed and handed the girl the movie. Kitty made her way to Marley's small TV and turned it on. Then she turned on the tiny DVD player and put the scratched up disc in. When she turned around Marley was lying on her stomach on top of her mattress and was drinking her hot chocolate.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait!" Marley said. Kitty chuckled as she noticed the girl had a hot chocolate mustache.

"Marley…you got a little something…" Kitty said as she pointed to the spot under her nose and above her top lip. Marley's eyes grew wide with embarrassment as she wiped away the mustache.

"Awww, you shouldn't have wiped it away, I thought it was pretty cute." Kitty said as she grabbed her cup of hot chocolate and made her way towards the mattress until she remembered something.

"Do you mind if I…if I turned off the lights? I don't know why, ever since I was a kid I always liked to watch good movies in the dark. I would also make a tiny fort so no one could bug me. Even though I'm an only child I still liked to make my own little forts. It would make me feel…independent." Kitty asked and Marley laughed.

"Hey, be my guest! Oh, and Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"I used to make my own little forts when I was little too." Marley finished. Kitty smiled and made her way towards the wall, where the light switch was at. She then flipped the light switch off and slowly climbed on the bed, not wanting to spill any hot chocolate on Marley's sheets.

After a night of watching The Grinch and sharing many laughs with each other Kitty and Marley couldn't believe the movie was already over.

"Now, that was a good movie." Kitty chuckled as she turned the TV off with the TV remote. She had forgotten she had turned off the lights earlier and now the room was completely dark. The only sort of light that was coming in was from the moon shining outside and into Marley's window.

"Mhhhmmm." Marley said.

"Marley?" Kitty asked. She was used to Marley giving so many long answers that she was surprised the girl had given her such a short answer. She looked at Marley and instantly realized the girl was trying really hard to stay awake, but was failing miserably. Kitty silently chuckled to herself and slowly got up. She remembered it was going to be cold tonight so she spread the blanket on Marley's body. She was about to give the girl a kiss on the forehead before Marley slightly tugged Kitty's arm.

"Don't go." Marley whispered. Kitty felt her heart melt. Then she looked at Marley's small alarm clock. _9:53 P.M._, _it's really not that late. I guess I can stay awhile, at least until Marley falls asleep. _

"Alright, but just for a little while." Kitty said as she took of her jacket, slipped off her Converse shoes, and slowly slid into Marley's bed.

"Yay." Marley mumbled tiredly. Kitty would've laughed if her own tiredness hadn't washed over her in that instant. She gently tugged Marley's light pink blanket in her direction. Kitty's mind was so full of thoughts, from everything she had just told Marley to how the hell she was going to get home. But whatever Kitty was thinking suddenly went away that instant, because Marley had placed a protective arm around her.

"Goodnight Kitty." Marley mumbled in Kitty's ear, probably too tired to acknowledge the fact that she had just put her arm around Kitty Wilde. Not that she would've cared if she were fully awake though, because she already knew the real Kitty. Not the head who was bitch in charge at McKinley High, but the Kitty that was secretly sweet, and struggled so much with family problems.

"Goodnight Marley." Kitty silently responded, stomach full of butterflies as she felt Marley's protective arm around her. _She's so…God, she's just so sweet. That's why I trust her, that's why I love her._ _Wait, love? Uh, no! I don't do 'love'. _Kitty thought to herself. _Bitch, please, just shut up and go to sleep. _Kitty's inner conciouns said. _Ugh, I can't fall asleep, I need to go home! I shouldn't even be here. Geez, I wouldn't be surprised if my mother already issued a missing persons' report on me! _As Kitty fought with herself, her eyelids started feeling heavier and heavier. _DON'T fall asleep! Do you hear me Kitty Wilde…DON'T DO IT! _But for the second time that day, Kitty had given up her inner battles. She fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face.

Kitty woke up groggily, unaware of her surroundings. She then remembered she was still at Marley's house as she felt the girl's protective arm was still wrapped around her waist. _CRAP! What time is it?!_ Kitty looked at Marley's alarm clock. _1:45 A.M.! Oh crap, I'm so dead! _Kitty thought as she slowly exited the bed, not wanting to wake up Marley. She quickly picked up her jacket from the floor, put it on, slid her shoes on, tied them up, and gave Marley a quick kiss on the forehead. She was about to climb out the window when she took one last glance at Marley, who was still sound asleep. _At least I'll die happy. _Kitty thought to herself as she climbed out the window, closed it so the freezing air wouldn't enter Marley's room, and took off into the cold, cold night back to her house, which was about five blocks away.

She was out of breathe when she reached her house. She looked up at the tree that led to her room upstairs. _Ugh, I don't feel like climbing up another tree again. _Kitty thought as she went to where the front door was located. She tried to open it but it was locked. She them remembered there was a spare key under the door mat. _Thank you sweet Lord! _Kitty thought to herself and slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn't make any noise, and it didn't. Kitty entered the house and all the lights were off. She slowly tiptoed across the living room and now she was only a few feet away from the stair case. Just as she thought she was going to get away scott- free a light turned on in the living room.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked as she was reading a book on one of the huge living room chairs, and she didn't look to happy.

_**Okay guys! There you have it! What do you think? Thoughts! I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you everyone for reading this! You guys are the best readers. See y'all next chapter! That's all for now folks!;)**_


	14. Well, There Is This One Girl

**Hey guys! Okay, it's Glee day! I wonder what's going to happen. Oh and I don't know how I thought of this chapter, I was just lying down trying to go to sleep, and then BAM, it hit me! I'm really glad I'm getting it in before tonight's episode! Enjoy the Karleyness!**

_**~Kitty's House~**_

"Where have you been?" her mother asked as she was reading a book on one of the huge living room chairs, and she didn't look to happy.

"I was out." Kitty quickly said. _Well, like I said before, at least I'll die happy. _

"I'm not going to ask you again? WHERE have you been? Katherine, it's two in the morning!" Kitty's mom silently hissed.

"Where's dad?"

"Upstairs, he's sleeping. Now answer my question." _Ahhh, which explains why you're not yelling your head off at me. _Kitty thought.

"I was at Maria's. I went to her house to go apologize; she accepted it and we ended up watching a movie. I fell asleep and quickly ran home." Kitty quickly lied. _If I say anything about Marley, she's going to want to meet her, and I know she's going to run us. I would never put Marley to that kind of torture. I've already given her enough back and forth bullshit. _Kitty saw a her mom give her a skeptical look, but she kept her ground. She wasn't going to admit she was at Marley's. After what seemed about an eternity to Kitty, but was only about five seconds, she saw a grin forming on her mother's mouth.

"Well, at least you finally figured out you were wrong. You can't pick fights with people in high positions, because if you do, you're going to be left talking to a bunch of nobodies, and I just don't want you associating with the, lower class. Ugh, even the name…just….ew." Her mother curled her lip in disgust as she finished her sentence. _Mom, this isn't the 1800's. Please, don't say 'lower class'. I swear if you say it again, I just might have to jump out a window. _"Goodnight, I'll deal with you tomorrow." Her mother said as she flung her book across the room and went to the master bedroom. _Safe to sleep for another night. _Kitty thought as she made her way up the staircase towards her bedroom. As she laid on her cold bed, the feeling of emptiness washed over here. _God, I wish Marley was here. _Kitty thought as she looked around in her room. She noticed that she didn't have the heater on; then again, she didn't have the energy to get up and turn it on. And indeed it was true, the girl had everything, from a flat screen TV to the biggest closet any teenage girl could ever want or need, but even when Kitty had everything, she felt like she had nothing. _Except for Marley, Kitty. You have Marley freakin' Rose. _Kitty's inner conciouns reminded her. _And that's all I need, Marley Rose. _The girl let a smile spread across her face as she pulled the blanket over herself and tried to fall asleep, only having five more hours left of her beauty sleep.

When her alarm clock rang signaling it was time for school, Kitty was NOT ready to go. _Ugh, just five more minutes. _She moved her arm and reached for the snooze button, only to have the alarm clock cords tangle her right hand. She tried wiggle her hand free and it resulted into the alarm clock falling to the floor. _Ugh, what the hell? _

When Kitty finished taking a shower she entered her room, blow dried her hair, and put on her Cheerios uniform. She then slipped on her favorite jacket and checked herself out on the mirror. She saw a bruise forming on her right cheek. _Thanks a lot mother. _She then put on some foundation (makeup) to cover it up. _Hmmm, not bad for a girl who only had five hours of sleep last night. Oh my God, last night! _Kitty thought to herself and instantly blushed as she remembered the last nights' previous event with Marley. _When we drank hot chocolate! Oh and when we watched the Grinch! Ha-ha she laughed through the entire movie! Oh and when she told me 'don't go'! GOD! How freakin' sweet! I could never say no to that!_ Kitty remembered. She felt a warm sensation wash over her, and then freaked the fuck out when she heard a knock on her door.

"Mom I swear I didn't do it!" Kitty said out of habit.

"Honey, it's just me, and what didn't you do?" Her father playfully asked. "May I come in Sweetheart?"

"Oh uh, sure dad." Kitty answered. Her father walked in wearing a black suit and a red tie. "Wow, you look very…business-like." Kitty said to her dad.

"Yeah well, I don't feel very 'business-like'." Her father chuckled. "Everyone in the office is so boring, I mean, I have to drink five hour energies just to stay awake."

"Ha-ha, that's like me in History class."

"Oh Sweetie, you work so hard. Just look at you, Captain of the Cheerios, All 'A' Honor Roll, you really need to relax. It's High School; you try hard on your Senior Year, not now!" Her father said as he reached for her and gave her a hug. "Since your mother went to go run some errands, I'll tell you what." He pulled away and both of his hands were now on Kitty's shoulders and he was smiling. Kitty knew that smile anywhere; it was his famous 'Don't tell your mother' smile. "If you're ready for school and up for it, we can go to whatever place you want at this very moment and you can eat the biggest breakfast of your LIFE! I'm talking about big freakin' pancakes that won't even fit on the freakin' plate!" He exclaimed and Kitty laughed. "Hey, you can even invite a friend, if you want of course." Her father offered with a smile. _God, I love you Dad! I love you so much. _Kitty's eyes got watery and she attacked her dad with another hug, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Dad; I'm like, staining your suit."

"Honey, it's just a suit. You're my daughter, there's no comparison there! Are you okay?"

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you." Kitty said.

"What is it Sweetheart?" Kitty's dad asked. _I should tell him. This isn't fair for him, no, not one bit. _

"You're…" _You're not my real father and my mom hits me while you're at work. She's a deranged psychopath that's been lying to both of us for over sixteen years. You have no idea that under all this makeup lies a small bruise. But how am I ever going to get the courage to tell you all of this? _"You're the best dad ever and I love you!" Kitty said, telling the truth but holding back so much.

"Oh sweetie, I know I'm not around that much because of work but I promise you very soon we're going to have a whole family day together." Kitty beamed. "Just you, me, and your mother." Kitty internally frowned but kept on smiling, not wanting her dad to notice.

"Yay!" Kitty mumbled under her breathe. Her dad was still hugging her so he didn't hear her. He then let go and looked at his daughter.

"So, do you want to go together, or is there a special girlfriend you want to take with us?" Her dad asked as Kitty freaked out.

"Wh…what?"

"Yeah, you know. Your friends…that are girls? Hello, is anyone up there?" Her father said playfully and knocked on Kitty's head. Kitty then relaxed. _Oh thank God, I need to stop being so jumpy. _"I don't think there's anyone up there Honey." Her dad smiled.

"Thanks a lot dad!" Kitty said.

"Anytime dear. So…is there anyone you want to take?" Her dad asked as he looked in Kitty's mirror so he could adjust his business tie.

"Well…there is this one girl…"

_**~Marley's House~**_

_***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* **_Marley's alarm clock rang. Marley extended her arm and turned it off. She then sat up on her bed and stretched both of her arms. She felt a little sad when she didn't feel Kitty sleeping beside her; but then again, she knew that the girl couldn't stay any longer last night. She smiled when she remembered she put her protective arm around her. _She's a girl worth protecting. _Marley thought. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a small whimper coming from the side of her bed. She glanced down and saw that it was only Rocky, giving her his 'Please Marley, let me up on your extremely warm bed' puppy eyes.

"Okay, you win little guy." Marley said and helped Rocky get up the bed. "God, last night was just, awesome. Well, not the part where Kitty told me about her mom, now that was just really, really sad. And mark my words Rocky I'm going to help her, some way, somehow. But it's just when we watched the Grinch, and when we drank hot chocolate. Awww!" Marley said to herself and hugged her puppy so tightly that he barked at her. "Oh I'm sorry little guy, I guess I just got a little over excited." Marley said. Her puppy then jumped off the bed and exited the room. "What? Wait! Come back here and love me!" Marley said and left her room. She went down the staircase and into the kitchen. Her mom was standing over their tiny kitchen counter reading a cookbook and drinking some coffee.

"Good morning Sweetie." Marley's mother greeted.

"Good morning Mom." Marley said and went over to hug her mother.

"Wow, I spent almost the whole night reading all these cookbooks." Her mom said. "I probably read until like TWO in the morning."

"Oh really?" Marley asked as she went to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a carton of Orange Juice, not thinking much of it until her mother implied the next sentence.

"Yeah, I was in the living room reading where I saw a dark figure moving across our curtains. I looked out the window and I could just tell by the jacket that it was your friend, Kitty." Her mother said. Marley nearly dropped the orange juice carton and her face immediately flushed. Marley's mother just smiled.

"You know dear, you should really remind her we have a front door." Her mother playfully suggested and smiled.

"Ha-ha, I know mom. She just loves to live…" Marley stalled, looking for the word.

"Dangerously?" Her mother finished for her, and then they both started laughing. "And the next time she wants to spend the night please remind her that I'm not 'one of those' parents. She's welcomed here anytime she wants." Marley's mom said.

"Wait…huh?" Marley asked in bewilderment.

"I heard you girls laughing upstairs for about an hour and a half." Marley's' face flushed once more. "So I decided to take a shower. Once I got out I figured she had probably left because I didn't hear anything. After that I went upstairs to go check on you and there you were, arm wrapped around the girl and you two were sleeping soundly, and believe it or not honey but I could've sworn I saw that both of you were smiling in your sleep. It was the cutest thing. I wanted to take a picture but SOMEONE doesn't like it when I pull the pictures on her." Her mom said. Marley almost died of embarrassment and her face was now really, really red. "Relax dear, I like her. She seems nice."

"She is mom, she's a really, really great girl." Marley said, the next question came out of her mouth before she could even stop it. "Mom, what's your opinion on homosexuality?"

"You mean like, girls liking girls and guys liking guys?" her mother asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmm, well, your Grandparents raised me to believe that it was wrong, but then again, your Grandparents are a bunch of squares."

"Yeah, I know. But what do you think about it?"

"I think that if you just follow your heart everything will be okay."

"Oh okay, I was just wondering, you know. It's this thing for school. Not that I'm gay or anything though, I mean, no way." Marley said. _Even though there is this one girl that I really, really like! _The feeling of guilt washed over Marley as she poured some orange juice into a cup and drank some.

"You know dear, even if you were I wouldn't love you any less." Her mother said. _Oh, my daughter. She should just give it up! I know all the tricks kids use now a days. Whenever they ask about something really personal it usually involves them. _

"And that's why I love you Mom." Marley said as she turned her back on her mom so she could open the fridge and put the Orange Juice container back. Once Marley's back was towards her, her mother shook her head and looked up at the sky. _Oh please Lord, just let my daughter know that she can talk to me about anything. I mean, last night, you don't just have your arm around a 'friend'. I predict something is going on with her and that Kitty Wilde girl. Not that I mind, because she seems nice and she stood up for my daughter yesterday, but please Lord, just help them realize that they belong together. I mean geez, I might almost be an old dinosaur but I wasn't born yesterday. _

"Okay Mom, well I have to get ready for school. I love you." Marley said as she kissed her mother's cheek 

"Okay dear." Her mother said as she watched Marley exit the kitchen and go up the staircase. _Teenagers. _The woman thought as she shook her head, sipped some more of her coffee, and continued reading her cookbook.

Once Marley had finished taking a shower and putting on her clothes she went into her room to fix her hair. _Hmmm, I'm having a bad hair day. _Marley thought to herself as she walked towards her small closet and searched for a hat to wear. She found a light brown Fedora hat and put it on her head. _Okay, I'm digging this look. _Marley smiled to herself and turned around. She saw her puppy Rocky looking at her with his big brown eyes.

"What do you think little guy?" Marley asked. The dog barked as though to say something along the lines of. 'You look great!'

"It matches your eyes, you know one day maybe I'll find a tiny miniature size Fedora for you to wear!" Marley said as she looked in the mirror again and smiled at herself. She checked her alarm clock. _Oh, it's only 7 A.M., I guess that means I can read a book or something until my mom is ready to leave. _Marley thought as walked over to her messenger bag to make sure everything was in there. _Alright, last night's History homework…check. Algebra 2 homework…check. Health homework…check. Okay, it looks like everything is here! _Marley thought as she grabbed a book from her bag, plopped on her bed, and started reading. She didn't ever read the first page when she heard a knock at the front door. _Hmm, who could that be? _Marley thought. _Maybe it's the mailman? Him and my mom are really good friends after all? Oh well, I guess it doesn't hurt to check._ Marley got up and exited her room. She went down the stairs and into the living room. She stopped on the second stair when she heard talking coming from the front door.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Rose." Someone's voice said. Marley quickly recognized that it was the girl who she had put her protective arm around the night before. She blushed at the memory.

"Good morning Kitty, it's nice to see you've finally started using the front door." Mrs. Rose said playfully. Both of them started laughing.

"I was wondering if you and Marley would like to come and have breakfast with my dad and I? It's on us plus I really wanted to say hi to Marley before school, if that's okay with you of course?" Kitty asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Oh, yes dear, but I'm going to have to stay behind. I need to get to the school early to get some things in the cafeteria running. Although I'm pretty sure Marley can go. Hold on let me call her." Mrs. Rose explained as she saw Marley standing on the second stair. "Marley dear, would you come over here for a second?"

"Yeah Mom." Marley said as she walked towards the door. Once she was finally there she saw Kitty's smiling face at the doorway.

"Hey Marley." Kitty addressed.

"Hey Kitty." Marley smiled.

"I was wondering if you and your mom wanted to go get some breakfast with my dad and I before school. If you want..?" Kitty offered, smiling like crazy. _Kitty calm the hell down, you look like an idiot! _Kitty thought to herself.

"I would love to Kitty, Mom? You want to-"

"Oh no dear, like I just explained to Kitty I need to finish off reading these cookbooks. Although I am a little concerned on how you will get to school considering I'm about to take off in a little bit?" Her mother wondered.

"Oh uh, no problem, my dad and I will drive her."

"Okay then, it's settled! You two girls go have fun!" said Marley's mother. Both Marley and Kitty smiled and looked at the ground. Finally, Marley spoke.

"Okay, let me just go get my bag and I'll be right back." Marley smiled and hugged Kitty. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." Kitty smiled shyly as she watched Marley go. She was about to go tell her dad that Marley was going to until Marley's mother called for her.

"Oh Kitty…."

"Yes Mrs. Rose?" Kitty asked, wondering what Marley's mother was going to tell her.

"Please darling, just take care of her." Her mother pleaded.

"Wait, what?"

"I have eyes dear, I wasn't born yesterday. Plus I was a basket of laundry a few nights ago and I saw a jacket that didn't belong to Marley in the wash. You were wearing an identical jacket to that one last night so I kinda put one and one together." Kitty's face turned red as she remembered Marley still had her jacket. "Look sweetheart, just be gentle with her, okay? She's not like most people." Her mother finished. Kitty would've freaked out if it was someone else telling her this, but instead of freaking out, she relaxed. Knowing Marley's mother, the woman wouldn't speak a word

"No Mrs. Rose, she isn't. She's…different. You know, like the good kind of different." Kitty said and Mrs. Rose raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You're right dear. Well anyway I better go back to reading those cook books. You two have fun now. And I expect her at school safe and sound. Not that I don't trust you because I do and you seem really nice, but she's my daughter and all, and I love her so much and-"

"Mrs. Rose, don't worry. I'll promise you, Marley will return to you unharmed." Kitty reassured with a smile._ Marley is just exactly like her mother! _Kitty happily thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll hold you liable to that. Goodbye dear."

"Goodbye Mrs. Rose, I'll see you at lunch." Kitty finished. Marley's mom smiled and left the doorway to return to the kitchen and finished off her last unread cookbook. Marley came out of the house two minutes later.

"Bye mom! I'll see you at school!"

"Bye sweetheart!" Her mother said right before Marley closed the door. She went inside Kitty's car. Kitty noticed the girl was wearing her jacket and she felt a warm sensation wash over her. She smiled at Marley and Marley smiled back. Finally, Kitty's dad greeted her.

"Oh, you must be Marley Rose." Her dad said and extended his arm so the two could shake hands.

"Yes sir, I am. You must be Kitty's dad." Marley finished. If it were Kitty's mom Marley would've probably freaked out, but Kitty made it very clear to her the night before that her dad was nothing like her mom, so Marley relaxed.

"I like this one Sweetie, she's way better than your other friends." Kitty's dad said.

"Yeah dad, she is." Kitty said and smiled at Marley. They were the only two girls who knew the true meaning of those two sentences, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

_**~The Pancake House~**_

Kitty, Marley, and Kitty's dad finally arrived to the place where they were going to eat breakfast, the famous Pancake House. As they walked in the inhaled a nice smell of warm pancakes. Mr. Wilde quickly took notice of the jacket Marley was wearing as the exited the car. _Hmmm, doesn't that jacket look familiar? _He thought to himself. _Ugh, those five hour energies really must be getting to my head. I really need to stop drinking those. _

"So Marley, what would you like to order?" Mr. Wilde asked as they finally took a seat. Marley looked at the menu and told Mr. Wilde what she wanted to eat.

"Everything looks so good, but I already ate a little earlier so I think I'll just have two pancakes and a cup of water, thank you sir." _I really don't want to make it seem like I eat too much, I'm already way too self-conscious as it is. _

"Okay, two pancakes and a cup of water, Kitty, what will you have?"

"Same but except a carton of milk." Kitty said.

"Hmmm, well you two don't eat very much. But that's okay, more for me." Kitty's dad said. "I'm going to go order while you guys talk about school stuff. Boys, I suppose." _WAY OFF!_ Both girls thought to themselves as Mr. Wilde got up and went to the counter to order.

"So, Kitty."

"So, Marley." The girls' smiled in unison.

"Last night was really great. I haven't felt so safe like that in a long time." Kitty said before she could stop the words from exiting her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Marley asked.

"I mean, when you put your arm around me, I just felt, so different, a really good kind of different. And I'm not making any sense, aren't I?" Kitty asked, a little embarrassed.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't want the night to end." Marley whispered in Kitty's ear. The girls' face flushed.

"God Marley, why do you have to be so damn adorable?"

"Oh you think I'm adorable?"

"I thought I've always made it very clear to you that I think you're adorable."

"Hmm, well I'm sure you think it a lot, it's just nice to hear you say it out loud." Marley chuckled and Kitty playfully pushed Marley's arm.

"Well then, I think you're very adorable."

"Awww, thank you!" Marley said as she and Kitty looked around the pancake house. _Would this be a good time to tell her that her mom just might know about us? _Kitty thought as she looked at Marley. _Hmm, maybe later._ "Wow, this place is really great!" Marley spoke.

"Yeah, I've actually never been here, it's a really great place to eat some breakfast, mmm, I can just smell the pancakes from here!" Kitty said as she took a whiff of the smells around her. "Mmmm, I'm starving." Just as she said that her stomach growled. _Oh, so now you show up at the perfect time?! _

_**~Okay guys! What did you think? So we know Marley's mom really doesn't care if Marley likes Kitty, she just wants her to be happy. To me, Mrs. Rose just seems like that kind of parent! And yes, I brought the jacket back because I thought it would be a cute thing to write about! I'm super excited for tonight's episode and I hope I get many more ideas after it. I already have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next chapter but you never know, tonight's episode might just give me some ideas. Anyway, see you later everyone! Goodnight gleeks!**_


	15. I See A Girl Who

**Hey Gleeks! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday I went Christmas shopping for my dad! Got him this awesome iPod! He's going to love it! But shhh, don't tell him! Anyway, this is a long update because I might not be able to update this story for a couple of days. I really need to update my first story for Pretty Little Liars and everyone is really missing it, but just consider this a super short hiatus! Thanks for understanding guys! Enjoy!**

_**~In Kitty's Dining Room: One Week Later~**_

"Kitty, could you put those slices of tomatoes inside the refrigerator? Once we're done with the other vegetables we'll mix them all together. Oh and while you're at it, get the cilantro out and start separating the good leaves from the bad leaves." Kitty's mother spoke as they were preparing dinner. Her dad was about to have a few guests from his work over in a half hour. "Nothing says Friday night dinner for your dad's new clients than a huge meal."

"Yeah, sure." Kitty grumbled. This was actually the LAST place Kitty wanted to be right now. It was only a few days ago that the Glee club was performing 'Gangnam Style' for Sectionals. She remembered the horrific details of when Marley collapsed on the stage. Every single time she remembered it, it made her sick to her stomach. Everything after that was a blur, she remembered Santana insulted her a couple of times, but she disregarded it, because at the time all she cared about was Marley's safety. _How STUPID was I not to notice it?! No wonder she didn't eat anything last week when my dad and I took her out for breakfast! God, how the hell do you miss big details like that?! _Kitty felt her stomach churn, she felt like she was going to throw up, but she couldn't right now. She had to help her mother prepare dinner, but as soon as they were done, she was going to go up to her room and cry.

"Kitty, hello? Earth to daughter?" Her mother said in an irritated manner.

"Huh? Wh- what?" Kitty responded as she finished separating the cilantro leaves. She was about to throw away the bad leaves until her mother stopped her.

"I need you to focus!"

"I AM focused!"

"You're throwing away the GOOD leaves!" Her mother retaliated as she pointed to the plate where Kitty was about to throw away the good ones.

"Oh, my bad."

"Yeah, 'your bad'. We need to make this meal top of the line Katherine, but we cannot do that if your damn head is focused on some other stupid things! Sectionals are over! You lost, the Walrus's won, get over it!"

"WARBLERS Mom! They're the WARBLERS! Not walrus! God, did you even bother to pay attention at Sectionals?!"

"Katherine Taylor Wilde, do NOT use God's name in vain. And don't talk back to me young lady! Just go set the damn table. Here, some new napkins for your dad's new clients! Now, GO!" Kitty is so frustrated that she doesn't even bother to give her mother another glance. She takes the 'new napkins' (which look exactly the same except they have flowers on the edges) over to the dining table. _Parents call it 'talking back', but I call it 'explaining'!_ I look at the two new clients. One of them is a tall, blonde guy, blue eyes of course. He seems to look very successful. Oh and there's also a woman beside him, same thing, blonde, blue eyes. I guess they're married by the way he's hugging her. _If only I could only hug Marley like that right now. _I think to myself. _Wow Kitty, first you make the girl collapse on stage because of your own insecurities, and now you wanna hug her?! _Says my inner conciouns. I shrug it off because I really need to focus on this dinner. My dad gets a lot of clients here and there, but these people look really successful. In fact, he actually looks way more successful than all his other clients combined, I can just tell by his gold Rolex watch hanging on his left wrist, so I guess I need to put away my ninety-nine problems until after the meal is over.

"Mmmmm, okay Frank, this has have to be the best meal I tasted in a VERY long time!" Kitty's dad's client says. His wife sends him a death glare, and he quickly gets the message. "Not that your cooking isn't delicious Janet, it's just that-"

"Yeah, I get it Scott." She says playfully and looks down with a smile, as though embarrassed.

"Sorry Janet." He says and smiles at her.

"Well, my wife sure does know how to cook a good meal with the help of my daughter. I love these two women to death." Kitty's father says as he takes a drink from the wine glass. _Maybe if you knew the truth you wouldn't 'love us to death' so much. _Kitty thought as she took a sip of water.

"Awww, thanks darling." Kitty's mother says. _There she goes, putting on a front again. _"Katherine, sweetie. Why don't you tell us about how you're doing at school?" Kitty almost curled her lips in disgust at the fact that her mother had just called her 'sweetie'.

"Well, we lost Sectionals in Glee club a few days ago, that really hurt." Kitty says as she takes another sip of water.

"You guys tried your best! If it were up to me, you guys would've won first place! The Warblers were good, but the New Directions were WAY better!" Kitty's dad says. She smiles at his encouragement. _Thanks dad, at least you pay attention unlike this bitch sitting to my left!_ "Plus, it wasn't your fault that Marley collapsed on stage, oh dear, is she okay?" Her dad asked. Kitty felt another pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly wasn't in the mood to eat the plate of food in front of her. She was about to let her dad know that she hadn't spoken to Marley since the incident until her mother interrupted her.

"Yeah honey, it's not your fault that you guys didn't rehearse enough." Her mother says.

"Sophia!" Kitty's dad says to her mother.

"What Frank? If they would've rehearsed MORE that probably wouldn't have happened! You can't tell me that's not true!"

"Sophia, still it wasn't-"

"It's okay, she's right." Kitty interrupted as she looked down at her plate and poked a piece of broccoli. "If we would've rehearsed more, that probably wouldn't have happened." _And if you weren't such a bitch to Marley and told her all that bulimia bullshit you guys probably would've won. _Kitty's inner thoughts told her. Her dad's two clients were now looking down at their plates of food, well aware of the very awkward situation that was now playing out in front of their eyes. Her mother saw this, and quickly tried to defuse the situation.

"But then again your father's right dear, it wasn't everyone's fault, it was that girl who collapsed on stage." Her mother finished. Kitty's right hand clenched her napkin, lucky for her though, no one noticed. "Like they say, a club is only as strong as its weakest link."

"It WASN"T her fault, okay?" Kitty said through gritted teeth. Her father's clients were now busy munching on the vegetable sauce to notice the awkwardness, and if they did notice, they kept their mouths shut.

"Why are you making excuses for her? If she didn't fall your team would've won! What's your teams' name again dear?" Her mom said, very well noticing she was pushing Kitty's buttons.

"The New Directions." Kitty said sharply. "May I be excused?"

"Yes, you may sweetie." Her dad said. The moment the word 'yes' had left his mouth, Kitty got up, grabbed her plate, and went inside the kitchen. She clattered her plate on the sink and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Once she locked it she went over to her bed. Usually Kitty Wilde was a strong girl, she didn't even shed a tear when her first puppy died, but tonight, she felt weak. _How could Marley ever forgive me? I'm such a freakin' idiot and this is all my fault!_ Kitty thought. She searched her mind for something to do, and then remembered how even the day after Sectionals Tina blamed Marley for them losing. She remembered how torn and broken Marley looked. All she wanted to do was slap Tina in the face and then hug Marley, but she couldn't do it then, she had felt to guilty to even look at the girl. All of a sudden her phone beeped, signaling she had a new message. A part of her really wanted it to be Marley, but she knew that Marley hadn't spoken to anyone ever since the incident. To Kitty's relief and at the same time agony, it wasn't Marley, it was only Levi.

_**Hey Kat! Yikes, I heard about what happened at Sectionals with the New Directions that Marley girl…are you ok? -Levi**_

Kitty scoffed and typed a reply.

_**Take a hint. –Kat**_

Two minutes passed until Levi had sent her a message back.

_**You sound upset, isn't she okay though? She just fell down; I don't see what the big deal is. When I fall down I get up. –Levi**_

Kitty read the reply and rolled her eyes.

_**It's because I told her all this crap before I started liking her. She made some mistakes because of me. That's why I'm so upset. –Kat**_

Kitty couldn't believe she was discussing this with Levi over text messages right now. This whole week all she had been trying to do was forget about what happened, but now her karma really was coming back to haunt her. She almost flinched when she heard her phone beep.

_**So the reason they lost Sectionals was because you told Marley some crap that you didn't mean before you realized you loved her? Well, what do YOU have to say about that? -Levi**_

When Kitty saw his reply she wasn't in the mood to answer it.

_**: ( -Kat**_

Kitty had already sent the frowny face text before she realized that Levi had put the word 'love' into the sentence. She was about to point out the fact that she didn't love her, but Levi had already sent a reply.

_**Wait, what? Bitch, fuck yo' sad face! Go out there and get yo' girl! **__** -Levi**_

Kitty almost laughed at how easy Levi thought this was. _He is right, you know. _Her inner conciouns told her. She shrugged it off and typed a reply.

_**I can't just go to her house begging for forgiveness in this weather; it's about twenty five degrees outside! -Kat**_

She had remembered that she was going to tell him that she didn't love Marley; she only really, really liked her. She had decided to let it go because she only wanted Marley to forgive her for what she had done. Her phone beeped, a different tone though, it was her email notification. She opened the icon and realized she had a very recent email from Levi.

_**And why not? Isn't that what people do? Take risks in love? And I know you so well Kat that I know you're denying the fact that you love her, I'm not dumb, we were raised up together, remember? Look, I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to, but imagine how Marley is feeling right now. Whatever you did to her it's probably hurting her right now. She probably feels alone, and by the way I hear the New Directions are blaming her for everything, I'm pretty sure she doesn't have people knocking down her door offering a shoulder to cry on. Now, if you're smart enough, you'll stand up when push comes to shove and you'll go out there and express yourself! Tell Marley how you really feel, and let the girl tell you how she really feels. Look, I gotta get back to decorating my family's Christmas tree, but you should really think about what I just told you, ok? And the reason I sent this through email is because I figured it would be too long to send in a text message. –Levi**_

Kitty was now lying down on her bed, speechless; rereading the email Levi had sent her. She knew Levi was never that deep unless he wanted to get his point across. _Well, mission freakin' accomplished. _Kitty thought to herself as she chucked her phone across the room, not caring if it broke or not. _He's right you know, you're going to have to face her sooner or later, so why not sooner? _Kitty thought to herself. _Look, you can either lay here and feel sorry for yourself all night, or you can get up and face this, face her. If you really liked her, you would do this, and if she really liked you, she would listen. _Her inner conciouns told her. Kitty then decided what she was going to do. She got up, picked up her pride, slipped on some shows, chucked her phone in her pocket (still unaware whether it had broken or not) and slowly exited the room. She stood on the stairway checking to see where everyone in the house was. It turned out her parents and her dads' clients were still sitting at the dining table discussing political issues. _Good. _Kitty thought to herself as she crept up back to her room. She opened the closet and put on her jacket. Then she slowly opened the window and snuck out of her room. She climbed down her huge oak tree in the dark and finally jumped down to where her feet would usually hit the ground. She then took off into the cold, cold night, hoping Marley would hear her out and that all of this would be worth it.

_**~Marley's Bedroom~**_

_I feel so alone! _Marley thought sadly to herself. Her puppy Rocky tried to comfort her by lying on her stomach, and it worked, but only for so long. Her mom talked to her and told her it wasn't right to think like that because she's a 'beautiful young lady'. _I sure don't feel like it! _Marley thought to herself as she chucked her pillow across the room in frustration. Her mother told her that she was going to go see a specialist on these sorts of things so he could help her make things right.

"I feel like I'm going to go see a psychiatrist or something like that Rocky, I don't need a therapist, I'm fine!" Marley exclaimed. Her puppy Rocky gave her a skeptical bark. "I am fine, really!" Her dog gave her another skeptical bark, as though to say something along the lines of 'Lies'. She was about to tell Rocky again that she was fine until she heard a noise outside her tree. _Oh no, it can't be… _She saw a few pebbles hit her bedroom window, and then she realized. _It is, it's her. _She made her way to her bedroom window an opened it, only to be greeted with pleading eyes as she saw Kitty holding on to her tree for dear life.

"Marley, I'm so sorry! I'm a freakin' idiot; you don't deserve someone like me!"

"Kitty,-"

"This whole week I've been feeling really, really guilty. I couldn't even look you in the eye," Kitty interrupted, the girl was yelling because the wind was really blowing that night. "I just want you to know that I was stupid, and you didn't have to do all that stuff to impress me or anyone else idiotic enough not to believe how beautiful you are! I just wanted you to know that, you know, just in case I end up falling off of this tree."

"Kitty,-"

"I know that you probably never want to see me again and I don't blame you because you deserve better, a lot better, ten times better, NO, a HUNDRED times better! Okay fine, a THOUSAND times better, but I'm sorry if I ever made you believe that-"

"KITTY!" Marley had to yell back, hoping Kitty would finally let her speak. "Please, come in." Marley said calmly, extending her hand out so Kitty could climb inside her bedroom window. Kitty smiled a quick smiled and let Marley help her off the tree and into her room. She felt small butterflies in her stomach but ignored them. _Don't even Kitty. You don't deserve to smile right now, not after what you've done to her. _Once she was in Marley's room she looked around, trying to ignore possible eye contact with Marley, but of course all thoughts of Kitty holding it together went out the window once Marley lightly touched her shoulder.

"Marley, I am so, so, SO sorry!" Kitty kept on saying. _Wow, I've been saying that a lot lately. _"I'm so stupid and I let all my insecurities get in the way of how I felt about you and it's just, I'm just, I'm sorry."

"Kitty, its f-"

"I just really, really like you. Do you remember when we hanged out a week ago, here, in this very room? In that bed, while we watched the Grinch on THAT TV." Kitty pointed out. Marley wanted to laugh because she thought Kitty was completely over reacting, but she decided to keep it within herself just to see what Kitty was going to say next. "Well that was one of the first times in my life that I actually truly felt happy, and I don't want to lose that over some stupid decisions I made because of my insecurities."

"Kitty-" Marley tried to speak but Kitty interrupted her yet again.

"I know you must really hate me right now and I don't blame you because I really hate myself right now and I just want you to know that I really, really like you, and it's just really confusing for me to even comprehend how-"

"KITTY!" Marley had to say in a higher voice, hoping Kitty would finally let her talk.

"Sorry, I guess I over reacted a little."

"A LITTLE?!" Marley joked as she playfully pushed Kitty's shoulder. "Look, it wasn't your fault. It was my fault for being so self-absorbed in my looks that I forgot to focus on the more important things."

"Like Sectionals?" Kitty said. _Even though I screwed everything up._

"No, like you." Marley said as she took hold of Kitty's hands. Kitty quickly backed away though.

"I don't deserve someone like you. You're a great person, and I'm just a-"

"A what? A person who doesn't know how to admit their feelings? A person who makes mistakes, maybe worse than others but still mistakes? A person who never lets there guard down even in their worst times? Kitty, if you ask me, I don't deserve someone like you."

"You're just saying that." Kitty said. _Please Marley, don't forgive me that easily again, even though I want you to. _

"No I'm not, I mean it." Marley said as she backed away and plopped down on her bed, leaving Kitty standing around not knowing what to do next. "My mom is going to start paying for therapy, gosh, I feel like I'm going to see a psychiatrist."

"What? Why? That's crap Marley, you don't need to attend therapy you're perfect." Kitty said and Marley smiled.

"You know, I've always been insecure about my body. Even when I was a kid, so this is nothing new. This is just the only time I ever acted on it."

"Marley, I was very stupid of me to convince you to do all that stuff, making you throw up like that? How can you forgive me so easily?"

"I've already given you the answer to that." Marley responded, and Kitty remembered the answer really well. _Because I know most times, you don't even forgive yourself. _

"Because I know most times, you don't even forgive yourself." Kitty said, as though the sentence was tattooed in her brain. "You told me that that night in the pizzeria."

"You remember that?"

"How could I ever forget it?" Kitty said as she looked down at the ground.

"I've always been self-conscious about my body, everyone laughs at me, and sometimes I even think that when I'm not around, you laugh too." Marley revealed. Kitty laughed at how ridiculous the accusation had been.

"SEE!" Marley exclaimed.

"Oh no, I'm not laughing about your body, I'm laughing at how you would ever think that I would laugh at your body. Kitty smiled and turned to one of Marley's square wall mirrors was hanging on the wall. She strode over to where the mirror was, picked it up, and went over to Marley's bed where the girl was laying down.

"What are you doing?" Marley asked as she saw Kitty coming her way with her wall mirror. Kitty didn't answer her question immediately. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed the mirror right in front of Marley's face. Marley was now staring at a reflection of herself and Kitty.

"Do you see that girl there, that girl beside that stupid blonde?" Kitty asked and Marley nodded.

"You're not stupid Kitty."

"What does she look like?" Kitty said, avoiding Marley's statement.

"She looks like me?" Marley asked in a very confused tone of voice. Kitty chuckled a little.

"Okay, well obviously that. But if you ask me what I see, I see a beautiful blue eyed brunette. I see a girl whose very shy, but then again, I am the one who gave her the nickname 'Woman Fierce' in the school bathroom not so long ago." Kitty said and Marley smiled like a fool. "I see a girl who has been through so much, but is able to sleep it off at the end of the day and come to school with the biggest smile on her face. I see a girl who has the best body and who's so perfect, but doesn't even realize it."

"I'm not perfect, and I don't have the best body. In fact, I hate it." Marley said, being the exact opposite of an optimist.

"Well you might hate it, but I don't, as a matter of fact, I love your body. I love your forehead." Kitty said as she set the mirror aside and kissed Marley's forehead. "I love your cute little nose." Kitty said as she kissed Marley's nose. She felt the girl giggle, but didn't stop. _I'm not finished yet. _Kitty thought to herself. "I love both of your chin." Kitty said as she kissed Marley's chin, avoiding the girls' mouth. _I'm saving the best for last. _"I love your neck, mmmm." Kitty said as she kissed Marley's neck. "I love your arms." Kitty said as she kissed Marley's arms. The girl restrained herself from kissing Marley's chest. _This is not the right time for that now. _Kitty thought to herself. "I love your stomach." Kitty said as she kissed Marley's stomach. She was about to go lower before she realized if she did she might just get even more turned on than she already was. _Plus, it would make me look like a complete weirdo. _She made her way to Marley's face. She saw the girl had the biggest smile on and how much Marley's eyes were looking back at her with complete admiration. "Oh, and best for last, I especially love your lips." Kitty said as she kissed Marley's lips lightly. Kitty was about to pull back but Marley grabbed Kitty's head and pulled her towards her. _Well, at least I know she doesn't want me to leave._ Kitty smiled to herself as she kissed Marley back. It was a long, meaningful, passionate kiss. The two could've kept going if it weren't for Marley's puppy dog Rocky, who of course has the most terrible timing.

"BARK! BARK!" The dog said, as though to say something along the lines of 'back off blondie, she's mine.' The two ignored Rocky, so he started to growl. "GRRRRRRRRR!"

"Okay, that means I better back off." Kitty smiled and kissed Marley on the forehead.

"He's just jealous." Marley said.

"I'm sure he is." Kitty said playfully and sat on the edge of Marley's bed, staring out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" Marley asked as she was still lying down on her bed.

"Oh just, about Christmas you know, it's coming up and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, okay well Christmas last year I spent it with my mom and dad, but a few weeks ago my dad told me that he might have to make a business trip for the holidays, leaving me with my mom, alone, on the holidays." Kitty said and Marley looked down, feeling really bad for Kitty.

"Have you ever spent the holidays with your mom, you know, just the two of you, together?"

"Only once, and the whole time she was just watching those stupid soap operas. I opened up my presents by myself. I walked to the convenient store and got a sandwich from the Deli aisle. That was my Christmas dinner." Kitty revealed and Marley gave her a sympathetic look. "Not that I hated it or anything, I know that some people don't even have enough money to enjoy the holidays, so I consider myself quite lucky."

"Kitty, my mom and I aren't the richest family in the block, in fact, we're the exact opposite, but we still find a way to enjoy the holidays. You know what, if it's that boring at your house, or if you just want to come by our house for a while, you're definitely welcome to spend Christmas with us, even Christmas Eve, if you want." Marley offered with a smile. Kitty couldn't help but smile back, and those butterflies in her stomach came back.

"You know what Marley; I think that would be great." Kitty smiled and kissed Marley on the cheek. She looked at Marley's alarm clock. _9:30, I better head home. _"Hey Marley, I really should go because it's not going to get any warmer outside, plus I really want to get a good night's sleep."

"Are you sure my mom and I couldn't offer you a ride."

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks though." Kitty said as she started walking towards Marley's bedroom window, but before she could, Marley gently took grip of Kitty's right arm, spun her around, and kissed her. Kitty was not one to protest, especially now. She smiled into the kiss and Marley giggled.

"I'll see you at school." Marley said with a smile.

"Definitely." Kitty said as she took one last glance at Marley, smiled, and exited the room. She took hold of a pretty sturdy tree branch and climbed down the tree. The cold weather's wind did NOT take it easy on her though.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Marley yelled down from her room.

"You know, I don't do this for most people so consider yourself special Marley Rose!" Kitty yelled back and brushed off the loose leaves that were stuck on her jeans.

"I already do! Goodnight, I love you." Marley yelled down and Kitty's eyes went wide. She quickly looked up from her pant leg and up at Marley's bedroom window, but the girl had already shut it.

"Oh my God, what did she just say?" Kitty whispered to herself, completely taken aback at Marley's words.

"Oh my God, what did I just say?" Marley asked herself as she leaned against her wall, completely baffled at how easily that sentence had escaped her mouth.

_**~*Okay guys? How was that? I wasn't sure how to make this chapter compatible with the Glee story lines but I finally found a way! Can't wait to update this chapter again, it might be a while, but I promise you, it won't be that long! Goodnight guys!*~**_


	16. Not Your Ordinary 'I Love You' Story

**Hey Gleeks! Told you guys I'd be back soon. What can I say, I just couldn't stay away! I finally updated the first story and it's doing great. I decided I better update this because I kind of left you guys on an off note last chapter. Enjoy!**

_**~Kitty's Bedroom~**_

"_You know, I don't do this for most people so consider yourself special Marley Rose!"_

"_I already do! Goodnight, I love you."_

Kitty couldn't help but recall those two sentences of the night. She laid in bed wide awake, not being able to sleep after all of that. _She loves me…she actually loves me. _Kitty thought as she was staring up at her ceiling. That's exactly what she had been doing the past hour, you know, looking up at the ceiling…thinking about the sudden turn of events of the night. Her head felt like it was spinning at a hundred miles an hour and that it would explode if she didn't stop overthinking this. _Maybe I'm over thinking this? Am I? OF COURSE I'M NOT! THIS IS MARLEY FREAKIN' ROSE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, AND IT'S JUST, I MEAN MAYBE I DO…No. I don't love her, not like that? Maybe I…yes, no, yes, no, YES….NO! UGHHH! _Kitty thought in frustration as she rubbed her forehead from all that intense thinking. She looked over at her alarm clock. _2:27 A.M and it's barely even Saturday. Ugh, this is going to be the longest weekend ever! _Kitty thought as she turned to her side and made another attempt to fall asleep, still debating on whether or not she actually cared about Marley in that way. _You know you do Kitty, you're just too afraid to admit it because you're afraid that you're gonna do something wrong and lose her. _That was Kitty's last thought until she slowly drifted off in a very doubtful state of sleep.

_**~Marley's Bedroom~**_

"_You know, I don't do this for most people so consider yourself special Marley Rose!"_

"_I already do! Goodnight, I love you."_

_God! I'm a freakin' idiot! _Marley thought as she also laid wide awake in her bed, staring at her ceiling, still very astonished at the words that had just came out of her mouth. _Why did I say that?! I knew Kitty wasn't ready for it, but it just…it just came out! Ugh! _Marley thought. If you would've seen the way the girl was thinking you almost could've sworn that she was having a very intense staring match with her own ceiling above her. _If only I could just explain, maybe tell her that it was an accident maybe…? Oh my gosh Marley, you're such a baby! You need to talk to her, and stop regretting things! Live life with no regrets, remember? _She thought. But it didn't sound like her own inner voices that were telling her that, it sounded like someone else. It sounded like a voice that she hadn't even had heard, of a person's she hadn't even had met, but already knew the voice. She remembered how a few years ago on her eleventh birthday her dad had sent her a letter, a handwritten letter saying how sorry he was and how he was trying to change his life. For some reason that Marley couldn't even tell us today, she shot out of her bed, turned on her light pink second hand lamp, and went over to her small work station and found the letter. It still had a small tear in the middle from when she was trying to convince herself to rip it to pieces, how it was all just a lie and that her father didn't really love her, yet again, the poor girl could never really bring herself to do such a thing, she only ended up tucking it away in her pocket and stashing it away later on that day. _I wanted to throw it away; I wanted to forget all about it. I wanted to believe it was all a lie and that he would never, ever change. I wanted to rip it to shreds and not think about it ever again, but I just…I just couldn't. _She thought as she took a seat on the floor, got the old letter out of the envelope and started reading it.

_**May 26**__**th**__**, 2007**_

_**Dear Marley;**_

_** Hey Marley, it's your dad, your real dad. I know that was a very sucky way at starting this letter, considering I haven't ever even met you. I'm not sure what Millie (your mom) has told you so far about me but she has no reason to lie to you. That's one of the reasons I loved her, she was a very honest woman, and that's why I trusted her with you. I know I have no room to talk, but believe me; I really wanted to settle down with you and your mom. I loved you guys so, so much. I wanted this to work, but I had problems. I couldn't raise a kid, not then, not now. I'm a drug addict, you and your mom deserve better than that. Your mom and I used to fight a lot, and mainly she was the one that was right. I've always been a man of few words, and when something doesn't go right, I leave. Yeah, I know you're not very proud of your old man right now, hell I wouldn't be surprised if I'm already dead to you and your mom. I know your eleventh birthday is coming up, and I probably shouldn't have even written this letter. I know it's too much too soon, but I felt like I had to do this. I just wanted to let you know that I'm trying to get help. The reason I haven't been keeping in touch with you and your mom is because I've been out, ruining my life. I guess you could say I was one of those guys, you know, that left when things got complicated. Whenever I left you and your mom I tried to enjoy my life. I went out here and there with many different people. I've had a little bit of everything with a little bit of everyone, and that's why I'm in this position. Marley, I don't tell many people this, and mainly that's the reason why I haven't visited you and your mom all these years. I've always kept in close contact with doctors; I get my regular checkups just like everyone else. So as soon as I left your mom I got a checkup. Don't take that the wrong way, it was more like an appointment, plus I know your mothers a clean, healthy woman. The doctor said everything looked great, that I was in perfect condition and to keep it up that way, as long as I kept up with doctors' visits I'd be fine. But of course being the idiot I was after that visit I went wild. Partied every single night to drown out a lot of bad memories, and well…you know. About three and a half years later I went back to the same doctor and got another checkup. He greeted me well and drew blood to make sure everything was fine, but when he came back, I could tell something was wrong. Marley, I'm HIV Positive.**_

_** Yeah, I know that's not what you wanted to hear. Don't worry about your mom, she's safe, and like I said before that checkup a few years ago everything was fine, I was clean, so I know your mom doesn't have anything just by that. But I myself have it. I haven't been out ever since that day. I've stayed in my apartment building and just, just cried. Every single day and night, sometimes I don't eat for days. Not because of the disease, but because of how I screwed up my life. If I would've gotten help when I was with your mother this wouldn't have happened, but I believe God does things for a reason. Maybe God wanted you to be raised by your mother and your mother only, and if that was his will, I don't object. I know it's been years, I've mainly been in this Rehabilitation Center, trying to get rid of my drug problem and then working on my HIV problem. Marley, I know you probably hate me right now, like I said I don't even know why I wrote this letter, but I want you to know that even though I'm not the exact type of person that should be your father, I do love you. I may not know you, but sometimes I do dream about how you look like. I know you have my blues. I'm more than 110% positive you have your mother's hair and eyes, and I know you're nice, honest, and beautiful like her. I've been trying to get help, and maybe one of these days I'll be lucky enough for you to go in public and consider me your father. I would like to see you, not now, maybe in a few years. Please don't get me wrong, I love you and I wish I could see you know, but I'm not in a good place right now and it would be good for you, me, and your mother. Don't be like me. Life your life with no regrets, because life is too short to screw it up like I have. I didn't use to believe there was a God, but now I do. Just look at me, I'm living proof. I treated you and your mother very badly and I left. Three years later I'm HIV Positive. Well like they say, God gives us just enough rope to hang ourselves. I don't know when I'll be able to write again. It could be a few months; it could be a few years. But just know that I'm very, very proud of you and that I love you. I don't know what else to write so I'm just going to stop this letter right here. **_

_** Sincerely,**_

_**Your Dad? I don't really know what to put right here, I've never acted like one, but…I'm sorry. So, I'll guess I'll just sign it Charlie.**_

_** -Charlie**_

Marley felt a few tears go down her cheek. She cried because he actually seemed like he cared. _Well then, why did he leave us? _She thought. At that instant a little bit of anger washed over her, but then she remembered. _He couldn't, he had problems, he just, he just couldn't. _Marley remembered and quickly cooled herself down. She heard a few steps coming from her upstairs hallway, and then a knock on her door.

"Marley sweetie, are you okay?" Marley's mother asked. "May I come in?"

"Yes." Marley said as she wiped away her tears, not wanting to explain to her mother the reason why she was crying. She was so distracted by wiping away those tears that she had forgotten that she was holding the real evidence. Her mother slowly opened the door, walked inside Marley's room and turned on the light. She immediately noticed Marley sitting on the floor, her eyes red.

"Marley sweetie, why are you sitting on the floor, have you been crying?" Her mother asked in a very concerned voice. Marley nodded. Her mom gave her a sympathetic look before taking a seat on the floor and hugging her daughter. She looked over at the letter she was reading and immediately recognized the handwriting. "You're reading your father's letter, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry mom, I just, I don't even know why-"

"Sweetheart, it's okay. If I were your age and if I was put in a similar position I'd probably do the same thing." Marley's mom said as she held her daughter tight and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you really think he got help?" Marley asked.

"I believe he did. Once he says he's going to do something, that's usually final."

"Do you still think he loves us?"

"I'm more than a hundred percent sure he still loves you very much." Her mother answered. Marley remembered the first time she had read the letter she had so many questions, but never asked her mother about it because she thought it would hurt her. "I'm glad he still loves you, I mean, who wouldn't love you Marley?" _Kitty, maybe? _Marley thought but quickly tossed that assumption to the side.

"Can I ask you a question mom, it's about dad though."

"You can ask me anything you want dear, I'm all ears."

"When did you guys…you know…tell each other that you loved one another?" Marley asked. Her mother took notice of all the wonder in her daughter's voice, almost as though it were her in a similar situation. _She probably is…but now is not the time to ask. _Her mother thought.

"Well Sweetheart, I remember we had already been together for about a few years. We were already living together and had a hard time making it. By that time I knew I was already pregnant with you, but I hadn't told him yet. I remember it was on New Year's Eve. He was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, I was trying to clean the house and I think he was watching a game.

_**~17 Years Ago: Marley's Mother's House~**_

"Charlie, can you please move your feet." Millie Rose asked as she was vacuuming the living room.

"Babe, can't I wait till the commercial?" He asked and pointed to the old TV set. He really was planning on fixing the darn thing, but never got around to it.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure if you miss five seconds of the game the world is seriously gonna end, or the TV set might explode, one or both Honey." Millie countered and Charlie smiled.

"Okay love, you're right." He said as he got up, kissed her on the cheek, and went to the kitchen to get another beer. He heard the vacuum cleaner sounds coming from the kitchen and he smiled. He reached into his pocket, got out a small, navy box and opened it. It was a ring. He was going to propose to Mille tonight. _My New Year's Resolution is to propose to Millie, making her mine, and then I can get some help on my drug addiction. I haven't done a hit for about a week, so that's a good sign. I'm sure if I admit myself into rehab I'll be good as new. I can start a new, clean life and settle down with Millie, maybe even have a baby or two? _He smiled to himself as he planned his proposal speech. _I know I haven't been the best guy for you, your mom doesn't like me and your dad can barely look me in the eye, but I do know that I love you. I also know that I haven't told you that, either, but it's true. Millie Rose, I love you so much, and you're the one for me. Sure I admit I go out, I party, do drugs, and many more things I shouldn't. But this ring means that I'm going to stop and get help, and I will. Millie Rose, you're the sunshine of my life, you make me believe that there are good people out there, so will you marry me? Not immediately of course, because I still need to get help for myself, but this ring is a promise to you that I will get help, and that one day, we will be a happy couple, and maybe even have a couple of kids on the way? What do you say? _He smiled to himself once more and looked at himself on the small kitchen mirror. _Damn, I should've written all that down! Well, too late now. But I'm ready! _He thought. He heard the vacuum cleaner turn off and was now shaking. _Here goes…the rest of my life. _He thought to himself as he exited the kitchen and paced himself towards the living room.

"Charlie, I need to tell you something." Millie said.

"I was about to tell you the same thing." Charlie said with a smile, but immediately as that smile formed, it faded. He noticed Millie was really serious and concerned. "Baby, what is it?" He asked but still Millie looked down, tears coming out of her eyes. He wiped the tears away and looked in her eyes. "Baby, whatever it is I'm sure we can get through this." He put his hand in his pocket and was about to take out the box with the ring in it, that is, until Millie had said the next sentence.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." She said. Charlie's gaze fell to the floor. For those people out there who had ever had the wind knocked out of them, you know, by accidently running into something, getting punched in the stomach, etc., you know how that feels? Well, that was exactly how the man felt like at the moment. He released the box back inside his pockets, took his right hand out of his pockets, and pulled his hair back, still very astonished.

"You're…you're…" He stuttered. He couldn't believe it. He thought he had been very careful, he also thought she was taking the pill.

"Pregnant." She repeated. "And boy or girl….whatever, I want to keep it." She said, as though it were her final decision.

"I can't take care of a kid." Charlie said lowly, but Millie heard it anyway, and more tears came out of her eyes. "I can barely take care of myself Millie, you know that."

"I want this Charlie."

"Well, I don't."

"You're not the one that's carrying him, her, and whatever."

"You're right." Charlie said as he got up off the couch, knowing what he had to do next. "Look, no matter how this plays out, remember that I love you. I know I haven't told you that before, but I do." He finished, causing Millie to cry even more. He kissed her on the forehead, grabbed her hand, and led her to their small bedroom. Millie didn't object. Once they were there he laid down on the bed.

"What are we going to-"

"I know what you're thinking, but it's nothing like that. Look, just let me hold you, okay?" He asked as he extended his arms towards her.

"Okay." Millie said as she laid down beside her boyfriend in silence. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll be okay." He said. _You'll be okay; you don't need someone like me. _

"I love you too." She said, tears coming out of her eyes. As soon as she said that the color of fireworks came in through their clear bedroom window. They both smiled, knowing it was New Year's.

"I want you to do something for me." Charlie said.

"Anything."

"I want you to name her Marley." Millie was very skeptical.

"What if it's a boy?"

"It's not going to be."

"How do you know that?" Millie asked.

"I just do." Charlie answered and held her closer. Millie had been so tired of doing her fall cleaning that day that she instantly fell asleep. As soon as he knew she was asleep, he slowly got up, kissed her forehead, and pulled the blanket onto her so she wouldn't be cold. He then slowly opened the closet and pulled out a suitcase. He opened a few drawers and packed away some shirts and pants. He gazed over to where she was sleeping. _She deserves better than me, I'm not going to be good for her or for Marley, it's best for everyone if I just leave now. _

After he got everything packed away he slowly walked down the living room. He went over to a small drawer beside the old TV set and pulled out his checkbook. _$25,000 that should be enough for her and the baby. _He thought. _Marley. _He corrected himself. _A combination of Millie and Charlie…Marley. I like it. _He placed the check on top of the TV set. _She can't miss it. _He thought. He took one last look at the house. He then remembered about how he and Millie had been happy here. They had a lot of good and bad times here. They fought a lot because of his drug going, but either way, he knew Millie would always love him. _Well, maybe not after tonight._ He thought as he took in his final look of goodbye and walked out of the house.

Charlie was walking down Main Street, not sure of where to go next. He pulled over a Taxi Driver. The taxi stopped and he put his suitcase in the back and then went inside.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"Far, far away from here." He said. The taxi driver could tell by the pain in his voice that he better not question, that he better just drive, and so he did. Five minutes into the driver Charlie felt something uncomfortable in his pocket; he pulled it out and noticed that it was the dark navy box with the ring in it. He stared at it for a long time and cried, not really caring whether or not if the taxi driver was hearing him or not. Millie Rose would never ever know that he was going to propose to her tonight, she would never ever know that he was planning on getting help, but she would remember that he did say he loved her. Even if he left her, she would make it, and he knew it. _That's why I love her, she never gives up, and with me in the picture, and it's only going to be a lot of problems. _He thought as he looked out of his window. _Now Leaving Lima_, the sign had said.

_**~End of Memory~**_

"Oh mom." Marley said as she hugged her mother. "How could he just leave like that?"

"I don't know, he had his reasons sweetie, but I'm glad. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have had you." Marley's mom said as she set aside her own tears for her daughter. "I know that wasn't the most romantic 'I love you' story you've ever heard."

"It's the saddest, but it just shows how I have the best mom." Marley said as she hugged her mother even more.

"Awww, thanks sweetie. He was only my boyfriend though, nothing more. That's what I'm trying to say, if you really, really love someone, you need to tell them as soon as possible, because yesterday's gone, today's almost over, and there's no promise of tomorrow. "Her mother said as she got up and extended her hand to help Marley up.

"I love you Mom!" Marley said as she hugged her mother once more.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Said her mother. "Now, just go tell that Kitty Wilde girl that, before it's too late." Her mother finished.

"Wh….wh…what? Bu-….bu…but…?" Marley said as her cheeks got red. Her mother smiled and shook her head. _How…how does she know this?!_

"But get your sleep first; it's almost four in the morning! Well talk about it later" Her mother winked and left the room, leaving a very emotionally challenged Marley still trying to collect her own feelings.

_**~Back At Kitty's House~**_

_***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*!**_ _What the hell, I thought I turned you off!_ Kitty thought to herself as she extended her hand to turn off her alarm clock, and it fell on her, once again. _Every freakin' time! _Kitty fell asleep again and woke up at around 11:30. _Ahhh, that's better. _

Once Kitty got out of the shower she plopped on her bed and checked her phone. _Six missed calls from Marley. _Kitty thought to herself as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was about to call her back until she heard pebbles being thrown against her window. She quickly got up from her bed and opened her window and saw a pair of blue eyes looking right back up at her.

"We need to talk!" Marley yelled, hoping Kitty would hear her._ Remember Marley, no regrets!_

"I know we do, just not here!" Kitty shouted back, hoping her mother wouldn't hear them, but of course anyone who knows Kitty's luck knows that somehow, someway her mother will always intervene.

"What are you yelling about now?" Kitty's mother said as she walked into her room. "Your father and I heard a noise and came to check it out, who are you yelling at?" _Damn, I knew I should've closed that door. _Her mother lightly pushed Kitty aside to see what she was yelling at.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TRESPASSING ON OUR PROPERTY?!" Kitty's mother shouted. Kitty looked down in embarrassment and Marley mentally kicked herself for not remembering Kitty's mother would be home.

"Sophia! That's no way to talk to a guest!" Kitty's father said as he walked out to the front lawn a greeted Marley in his work suit. "Hi Marley, what can I do for you this fine afternoon?"

"Evening Mr. Wilde, I just came to talk to Kitty, about uh, a school thing." Marley replied. _Gosh, my mom is right, I am a bad liar!_

"Well, I just came home for my lunch break, how would you like to join us?" Kitty's father asked. Kitty and her mother looked at him in disbelief, and for once they agreed with each other, they did not want Marley to join them for lunch. Kitty's reason was plain and simple; she just didn't want to put Marley through that kind of torture with her mother. Kitty's mother's reason, on the other hand, was a lot more difficult. She just didn't like the way the girl was dressed. _She looks to poor, she looks like she went dumpster diving before she got here. _Kitty's mother thought. It seemed as though Kitty knew what her mother was saying because she sent her mother a very dirty look.

"Well Mr. Wilde…I really don't think that that would be the best-"

"Nonsense! I love all of Kitty's friends and by far you are definitely my favorite, so please join us, I'll be disappointed if you didn't." Kitty's dad implied. Marley looked up at Kitty and looked back at her dad. _Well, how else am I going to talk to Kitty? _Marley thought before she shook her head and let Mr. Wilde lead her inside.

_***Hey guys! I know I've been out for the longest time and I did some major traveling! Once again I apologize for the lack of Karley, but I figured that since I digged into Kitty's past why not dig into Marley's past. I was looking at the Wiki and I found it a bit odd that she didn't have a dad, so I came up with this; I promise next chapter will be better. Please leave your thoughts and tell me how I did, I hope this chapter was okay! Oh and just to make it clear Marley's mom didn't know he was going to propose to her or anything, just in case anyone was confused!***_


	17. Your Daughter Is My Business

**Hey Gleeks! Okay I finally updated the first story and I'm now good to go to update this story. Okay, first off I would like to address that Kitty's dad is NOT Marley's dad. One of my awesome reviewers thought that and I guess I must've made a mistake. But no, that would just be weird and it would totally ruin the Karley goodness, although that's a good plot, it does not play a role here. Okay, other than that, I would love to continue this story. Hope everyone likes it! I deeply apologize if there was a misunderstanding. Enjoy!**

_**~Kitty's House~**_

Mr. Wilde led Marley inside the huge house. The poor girl looked around the house with her mouth agape; she couldn't believe how big the house was.

"Okay Marley, this is the dining room. You can take a seat and I'll get the takeout from my car." said Mr. Wilde. Marley was lost in thought for a few moments. _This is a dining room? It looks more like the size of my bedroom, multiplied by two and a half!_

"Thank you so much for inviting me Mr. Wilde." Marley responded. She saw Kitty and her mom make their way down the stairs. She almost growled when she saw Kitty's mom's arm on Kitty's shoulder. _Do NOT touch her! _Marley thought to herself. It took a lot out of Marley not to keep her smile on. She actually smiled so much, it hurt. As soon as Kitty saw Marley she smiled shyly. _What are you doing here?! _Kitty thought to herself. _I'm not ready for this! It's too much too soon! Yesterday the girl practically declared her love for me; today she's having lunch with my parents? How can I get her and me out of this? _Kitty thought to herself. She obviously did not want Marley there. Not because she didn't want her to meet her parents, but because she did NOT want her to meet her mom. If you were to be standing right in front of Kitty, you could tell the girl was shaking a little. Kitty glanced over to her mom, who was wearing the most fakest smile on the planet. Marley stood up and greeted her.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Wilde, I'm Marley." Marley said and extended her hand, hoping they would shake hands.

"Yeah, uh…likewise." Kitty's mom had said, ignoring Marley's attempt at a decent handshake.

"Oh Marley, I forgot to ask if you were a vegetarian or not. I brought hamburgers but I can always make a quick trip back to order you a veggie burger?" Mr. Wilde said, seeming concerned. Marley and Kitty both smiled at the nice mans' generosity, while Kitty's mother just rolled her eyes. Lucky for her no one was watching her at that moment.

"Oh uh, no sir, I eat everything." Marley responded out of anxiety. She was so nervous that she was about to have lunch with Kitty's parent's that she completely forgot how to speak for a second, and when she finally remembered, she ended up saying that. Kitty's mom silently scoffed.

"Frank, a word?" Kitty's mom said.

"Sure Honey, we'll be right back girls." Mr. Wilde replied as he and his wife walked out of the kitchen. The two girls waited until they heard the sound of the front door close. They waited five second before Kitty took a seat beside Marley and broke the awkward silence.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty hissed.

"I want answers!" Marley hissed back. The girl was tired of not knowing what to do next, so she wanted to get an answer out of Kitty, today.

"You could have called me."

"I did, six times!"

"I wasn't awake then, who wakes up a five in the freakin' morning?!"

"Me, apparently!" Marley retaliated. "I couldn't sleep at all last night!" Kitty finally realized the back story of that statement, and immediately cooled down.

"Marley, I'm so sorry. You're right. I just, when I saw you I got so nervous, and knowing that you're about to have lunch with my dad, mom, and I…I just got so, scared."

"Scared of what?" Marley said, also cooling down.

"Scared that…scared that my mom will just drive you away. I was scared that she'd say something really ridiculous and then you'd, you'd leave, you'd leave this house, and me." Kitty said and looked down at her hands, not being able to look Marley in the eye. Marley's heart almost sank out how sweet Kitty's statement had been. She saw where Kitty was fidgeting around with her fingers on her lap, and quickly took hold of them.

"Kitty, look at me." Marley said. Kitty immediately made eye contact with her. "I would NEVER leave you okay. Ever. Do you understand me?" Marley spoke, sweetly but also firmly at the same time. She just wanted Kitty to know that she wouldn't do that to her. "I love you, after all." Marley finished. She noticed the corners of Kitty's mouth move up into a dopey grin.

"I love you too Marley." She answered.

"You do?" Marley answered, astonished.

"Of course I do. Can I make it any more obvious?" Kitty said. _No, no, no! Kitty Wilde, what did you just say?! _She thought to herself. _I believe you just told her you love her too. It's about time you finally let your walls come down. You know that I know that you know that you and Marley love each other very much! And that's a fact. And stop worrying, Marley won't hurt you! _Kitty's inner conciouns said. _How do YOU know? _Kitty asked herself. _She's still here, isn't she? _Her inner conciouns replied. _You know what conciouns, for once, you actually make a point._ Kitty thought to herself. _Pshhh, when have I ever been wrong, I'm your conciouns…remember?_

"Well I, I don't know what to say." Marley blushed and looked down at the floor, still holding Kitty's hands.

"Who says you have to say anything?" Kitty replied with a grin. Marley was confused for a moment but then smiled as she saw Kitty leaning in for a kiss. Their lips connected for about five seconds until they heard the door open and close. Kitty and Marley backed away from each other, fixed their hair, and smiled at each other. Both wished the kiss would've been longer.

"Oh and by the way my mom knows about us." Marley quickly whispered.

"I know." Kitty replied.

"What?!" Marley asked silently. _How come I'm always the last one to know things!? _Marley thought.

"I'll explain later. I love you." Kitty smiled. Marley pouted but then smiled. _God she's so freakin' adorable when she pouts like that. _Kitty thought to herself. _Ohhhh, you're totally in love! _Kitty's inner conciouns said. _I'll deal with you later! _Kitty thought. _Looking forward to it! _Kitty's inner conciouns said. Mr. and Mrs. Wilde walked in the dining room and smiled at the two girls.

"Okay, looks like we got everything off the car." Mr. Wilde said, his wife looking way less excited than he was about meeting Marley.

"I'll go get us drinks." Mrs. Wilde said. Marley and Kitty both detected the hint of distastefulness in Mrs. Wilde's voice, but neither wanted to say anything about it.

Everyone was now settled down with their plates, drinks, and eating utensils. Marley and Kitty both sat together. As much as they really wanted to hold hands, they both knew it wasn't the appropriate time for it. The radio was playing symphony music in the other room. That was practically the only things keeping the two girls at ease, considering their hands were both sweating.

"So Marley, what is your family planning to do for New Year's Eve?" Mr. Wilde asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, my mother and I were planning on just staying home like we always do. She usually makes us a pizza and after that, makes her famous homemade chocolate chips cookies." Marley answered. Kitty and her dad both smiled. Mrs. Wilde just took another sip of her water, not really wanting to get into conversation with the trio.

"That sounds fun, and delicious." Kitty's father replied and Kitty smiled. _That's why I love you dad. You know how to make people feel at home, unlike someone I know. _Kitty thought to herself.

"Yeah, she usually gives me a few dollars to get a liter of Coke from the convenient store down the block. So we don't really go out during the holidays." Marley said.

"You go down the block by yourself, at night? Oh hell no, next time I'm coming with you. You never know what kind of wackos are out there at night, and I'd rather die first before letting a punk from the street get you" Kitty's words came out of her mouth before she could even recognize what she had just said. She quickly put her right hand over her mouth, barely registering what she had just said.

Marley swooned.

Mr. Wilde smirked.

Kitty's face turned red.

And Mrs. Wildestood up from her seat.

"I need to go uh, do a couple of things in the kitchen." Mrs. Wilde said as she took her plate from the table and walked off, clearly not pleased with Kitty's guest.

"Well, I just think that's sweet. You know, guys aren't nearly as protective with their best friends as girls are. I remember back in High School we would all cover for each other when we were doing something we weren't supposed to and needed an alibi, but that's about all we did for each other. Girls well, they always stick together, through thick and thin." Mr. Wilde said as he took a sip from his glass of soda. _Oh my God Kitty, you're so protective of her! _Kitty's inner conciouns told her. _I just, I just don't want her to get cold, that's all. You know, Lima isn't exactly the hottest place on the planet, especially at night. _Kitty thought to herself. _Yeah right, you have a serious case of the love bites! _Kitty was pulled out of her conciouns when she noticed the way Marley was staring at her.

_Aw, I love how protective she is of me! It's so lovable! _Marley told herself. _Aw, someone's in love! You guys are going to grow up happily forever after and have little tiny Kitty and Marley babies! _Marley's inner conciouns told her. Marley's face turned red from the thought. _Whoa slow down, someone is big on happy endings. C'mon, we barely said 'I Love You' to each other, baby steps. _Marley thought. _Mmmmhmmm, yeah right, you know you totally want some babies. _Marley's inner conciouns replied. _Will you please get out of here?! _

"Well, I mean…yeah. She's my best friend. I don't want her to get hurt." Kitty replied to her father. Both girls smiled at each other in unison. _I love you Marley. _Kitty thought to herself.

_I love you Kitty. _Marley thought to herself.

"Okay, I'm back." Kitty's mom said as she made her way inside the dining room. _Unfortunately. _Kitty thought to herself as she watched her mother take a seat right beside her father. "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh no, we were just talking about Marley's plans for New Year's Eve." Kitty's father answered.

"So Marley, it's just you and your mom?" Mrs. Wilde asked. Marley felt a pang of anger in her stomach. She wasn't sure why though. Clearly it had been just a question, but for some odd reason she had took it into offense.

"Yup, just my mom and I." Marley answered as she took a sip of her water. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Interesting." Kitty's mother replied.

"Just like I wouldn't have my life any other way, I love the people in my life right now, and it just seems like…it just seems like everything is going great Mrs. Wilde." Marley continued with a smile. Kitty also smiled at that statement. _Another thing we have in common Marley Rose, I love my life just the way it is…right now…with you. _Kitty thought.

"Well I just think that's amazing and deserves a toast." Mr. Wilde said as he raised his glass. "Here's to loving l-"*_**BEEP***_ Mr. Wilde's phone went off, signaling he had a missed call and voicemail. "I'm terribly sorry, let me go get that." Mr. Wilde apologized. "I'll be right back." And with that, the man stood up and exited the dining room, leaving behind Marley, Kitty, and Kitty's mother. The three sat and ate in silence, not knowing what to say next.

"So, how did you and Kitty even become friends?" Mrs. Wilde asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"BEST friends, mom." Kitty corrected with a grin. Mrs. Wilde nodded her head once, as though to say something along the lines of 'I can tell'.

"Well, we had things in common, we'd always see each other in school, our lockers aren't too far away from each other, plus we really got close in glee club." Marley answered. _Too close. _Kitty's mother thought.

"Oh, you're that girl that passed out on stage?" Kitty's mother said with a chuckle, as if she had just said the smartest thing in the world. Kitty nearly growled, but Marley looked at her with soft eyes, as though to say something along the lines of 'its okay, I don't scare away that easy, remember?' Kitty's facial expression softened.

"Yes I am." Marley said with a smile of such confidence. Kitty actually found Marley's confidence really attracting, but she couldn't say anything, not with her mother less three feet away from them.

"Well that's just…interesting." Mrs. Wilde finished as she took a sip of her water. "And you only have one parent right, your mother?"

"Yes ma'am." Marley answered.

"What's your mother's name dear?"

"Millie Rose."

"Gosh, that sounds familiar. Where does your mother work at?" Kitty's mother asked. And for the first time in that whole lunch period she was actually interested in what Marley had to say.

"She works at McKinley High."

"You and Kitty's school. What does she do?"

"She's a lunch lady." Marley answered. Kitty just wanted to get as far away from there as possible and hide under a rock. She didn't want to be there for what her mother was going to say next. She glanced over at Marley, who had her head held high, you could tell she wasn't embarrassed about her mother, or herself, and Kitty really liked that. _If only I was like that, I mean, I gave her hell for months and she loves me, geez Kitty, how the hell did you pull that off?_ Kitty thought to herself.

"Oh…so you're _HER _daughter." Kitty's mother said, her lip curled with disgust, she really wasn't making an effort to hide her revulsion.

"Yes ma'am, I am, and I'm proud." Marley answered. The girl might have looked like she was in control from the outside, but on the inside, the girl was shaking. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, it all comes down to here. _It looked like Mrs. Wilde was about to say something, but Mr. Wilde came in the dining room before she even had a chance to get a word out.

"Hey everyone, I'm so sorry but I got to go." Mr. Wilde had said. Kitty was sure that those words had been the most dreadful words she had ever heard in her whole life. _Oh no, no, no, no, no dad! Not now! I need you!_ "Some guy didn't show up on his shift and they had to call someone in. So of course I'm there go to guy. But don't worry; we will definitely have another get together." Mr. Wilde smiled and kissed his wife. He then made his way over to Kitty and kissed her forehead. Finally, he went over to Marley and shook her hand.

"Nice meeting you Marley, I'm sorry I couldn't stay long."

"Oh no, it's fine Mr. Wilde, nice meeting you as well." Marley replied as she shook Kitty's dad's hand. The three watched him leave the dining room. They then heard the front door close. Finally, they heard a car pull out of the parking lot. They sat there in silence for a while, until Mrs. Wilde finally spoke up.

"Can I be honest?" Mrs. Wilde asked.

"Yes ma'am." Marley answered.

"I don't like you." Mrs. Wilde answered. Kitty's heart sank. _Of course you don't like her! You don't like ANYONE or ANYTHING that makes me happy! _Kitty thought angrily to herself.

"How so, Mrs. Wilde?" Marley asked. She crossed her legs, as though expecting the woman was going to say that. Marley took another sip of her water to set her stomach at ease. _HOW CAN SHE BE SO CALM?! _Kitty thought to herself. Mrs. Wilde was completely taken aback at how Marley kept her composure, in fact, it almost seemed as though the poor girl didn't even blink when Mrs. Wilde insulted her.

"Well…I."

"I may not be the richest person in the world, I may not have two parents, I may not own the biggest house or the fanciest clothes, but Mrs. Wilde, I do have a heart and I do treat Kitty right, unlike some people." Marley answered. Kitty's mouth went agape. If Kitty wasn't so big on her pride, she would've cried and attacked Marley with the biggest hug. But instead of doing that, she glanced at her mother. She saw her mother's mouth wide open and Marley's shy smile; she then felt something on her right hand. It was Marley's left hand. The two were really lucky that they were on the other side of the dining table, for if it wasn't for that, Mrs. Wilde would've noticed the two holding hands, and would've more than likely ended up either passing out or kicking the both of them out of the house. Kitty then smiled and took hold of Marley's hand. She suddenly felt peacefulness within herself and her mind, and in that moment, Kitty Wilde, for the third time in her life, did not care what her mother had to say, because she knew deep, deep down in her heart that no matter what her mother said Marley was not going anywhere.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Wilde managed to say.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Mrs. Wilde." Marley answered. Kitty's mothers' face then turned a very bright shade of red.

"How I punish my daughter is none of your business." Kitty's mother snarled.

"Your daughter is my business, Mrs. Wilde." Marley growled and gripped Kitty's hand tighter. Kitty knew that if this fight didn't end soon, she was about to have a heart attack. The girl was really nervous about what her mother was going to do next because she had never, ever seen someone stand up to that woman like Marley had just done.

"You're to leave my house and never return." Mrs. Wilde said through clenched teeth.

"Mom, that's-"

"And you're never allowed to see each other again." Mrs. Wilde finished. If the woman wasn't so mad Kitty and Marley would've burst in laughter. _Yeah right, who's gonna stop us? I'd love to see you try. _Kitty's inner conciouns said. _NOT NOW! _Kitty thought to herself. "I don't care if I have to go to the school and sit in every single one of Katherine's classes because so help me I will if it means keeping her away from someone like you." Kitty's mother finished.

"Kitty, do you want me to leave?" Marley said as she gently released Kitty's hand and slowly stood up.

"That's not for her to say." Mrs. Wilde replied and stood up as well. Kitty then stood up and gave Marley a sympathetic look.

"Marley, I think it's best if you leave." Kitty said. Marley's heart sank until Kitty turned her back on her mother so she could completely face Marley. She then flashed the girl a smile, as though saying something along the lines of 'Don't worry, she can't keep us apart'.

"You tell her Katherine. You don't need to be associating with trash like that." Kitty's mother said. She was about to exit the dining room until she noticed Marley was not leaving fast enough. She then sighed out loud and said... "I want her out of here within the next sixty seconds; if she is not, I will call the cops, and you know I would do that, so don't test me Katherine. Sixty seconds is way more than enough time to say your final goodbyes." Kitty's mother than turned her back on the two and exited the dining room. Both girls rolled their eyes.

"You see why I didn't want you to come over here?" Kitty asked silently, frustrated. Not at Marley but at her mother. She talked lowly because she did not want her mother to overhear her and Marley's conversation.

"I had fun." Marley smiled and Kitty laughed.

"Okay you're funny, you know, I'm still surprised you didn't run away scared, most people do."

"What, she just threw a couple of insults at me, I'm used to that. Plus, I'm not easy to scare off; especially if it's for the girl I love." Marley said.

"God, why are you so perfect?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not perfect." Marley answered.

"Could've fooled me." Kitty replied and Marley blushed. The two would've kissed if it weren't for the psychopath in the next room. Marley smiled, but then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked. _Stupid question Kitty! _Kitty thought to herself.

"How…how are we going to make this work if…if we can't see each other anymore. Surely your mom is going to ask around to see who you've been hanging around with, and I wouldn't be surprised if a couple of times she shows up at our school and spies on you to see if I even dare talk to you." Marley said. She saw a grin form on Kitty's lips. "Kitty, not that I don't love seeing you smile because I definitely adore your loving beautiful smile, but what are you smiling about?" Marley rambled.

"I got an idea. Look you should really go before my mother comes in again and calls the cops, but I'll text you the details." Kitty said. She saw Marley being skeptical.

"Doesn't your mom check your phone?"

"Marley, I don't even think she checks her email." Kitty answered and Marley laughed. "I love you." Kitty said to reassure Marley that everything will be fine. Marley's eyes lit up at those three little words.

"I love you too Kitty." Marley said. She then quickly kissed Kitty on the cheek and made her way out of the Wilde household. Smiling, because she knew that maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be alright. Sure they were going to have to sneak around, sure they were going to have to lie to the glee club, and sure, maybe they were going to get caught. But she knew that Kitty loved her and that she loved Kitty, and for her, no matter what happened, she knew love would conquer all.

Later on that day Kitty found herself staring up at the ceiling in her bedroom. It had been really quiet around the house. Her mom had left because she had to attend a board meeting on whether or not kids should have cell phones before the age of twelve. _LAME! _Kitty thought to herself. Her mind then drifted off towards Marley. _The way she actually stood up for me. No one has ever really done that. I…I was more than a hundred percent sure I was dreaming when she said all those things. God, I love her. I love Marley. Oh my God, I'm in love with Marley freakin' Rose. _Kitty thought to herself and smiled. _Of course I'm in love with Marley Rose…how could I not be? The girl's sweet, she's fun to be around with, she's larger than life, and she loves me. _Kitty thought to herself. She was about to dial Marley's number on her phone until she then remembered she hadn't talked to Levi in the longest time. _Hmmm, a couple of minutes couldn't hurt. _Kitty thought to herself as she dialed Levi's number. The phone rang about four times before Levi answered.

"What up?" He asked.

"Hey Levi, it's Kat, can we talk?"

"Can't, _Jersey Shore _marathon's on." Levi answered and Kitty chuckled.

"LEVI!"

"Sorry!" He laughed. "So what's going on Kat?"

"Oh nothing, it's just today I brought Marley home."

"WHOA! Did you guys like…you know…like…."

"NO! Damn, we barley said 'I love you!' Perverted…" Kitty exclaimed.

"Hahaa sorry, it just sounded like it." Levi laughed and Kitty shook her head.

"And technically I didn't bring her home. She just showed up. My dad invited her to lunch with my mom and me."

"Yikes, how'd that go?"

"Good at first, but then my dad got called in early, and my mom just let her have it."

"What did she say Kat?" Levi asked, seeming very interested.

"Just how Marley was trash and that she didn't want me hanging around with her anymore."

"Oh hell nah, that bitch is garbage…no offense Kat, you know I love you, but for real girl!"

"Don't worry Levi, none taken." Kitty replied.

"So…what are you guys going to do now?" Levi asked. "You obviously can't see her anymore, because remembering your mom; she'll crawl to the ends of the Earth to make sure you two don't ever see each other anymore."

"Well…I do have this one idea…" Kitty said. "Listen closely."

_**~Marley's House~**_

Marley was in the living room eating a midnight snack her mother had prepared for her.

"What's on your mind sweetheart, its ten minutes passed midnight and you've slept all day ever since you've gotten home from Kitty's house. Is it what her mom said to you?" Marley's mother said as she finished preparing her sandwich and sat on the couch beside Marley.

"I don't know mom. I mean…I love Kitty and I know she loves me…I just don't know how we're ever going to make this work." Marley answered as she stuffed another bite of sandwich in her mouth. She then grabbed her glass of milk and washed it all down.

"Well I love Kitty and I also love how she makes you happy but I'm really not the biggest fan of her mother." Mrs. Rose said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Me either." Marley said.

"She hasn't called or anything?" Her mother asked.

"I haven't really checked. Between my sleeping, the shower I just took, and my nervous nerves, I really haven't heard the phone rang." Marley answered as she looked at her mom. "Mom, are you okay with this?"

"Okay with what dear?"

"You know, me liking a girl." Marley asked. She was a little bit nervous of what her mother was going to say, but then relaxed by her mothers' next statement.

"Sweetheart, I don't care who you fall in love with, as long as they take care of you, respect you, and love you, I don't mind. And by the way I see how Kitty looks at you; I'm pretty sure she loves and respects you." Her mother said as she finished off her sandwich.

"I love you mom." Marley said as she reached over and hugged her mother.

"I love you to Marley." Marley's mother said as she hugged Marley back. She then smiled and stood up. "And I'm so sorry sweetheart but as much as I would love to stay and talk to you I really need to go to sleep."

"Oh it okay mom, I've kept you up long enough." Marley smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning dear."

"I'll see you in the morning mom. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." Marley's mom said as she went in the kitchen, quickly washed her plate, and went to her bedroom, leaving Marley in the living room. Marley then realized that even though she had slept the whole day it was probably best if she went up to her room and tried to sleep as well.

Once she finally washed her plate and empty glass cup, Marley pulled the covers over herself and tried to go to sleep. For about a half hour she tossed and turned on her mattress, forcing herself to go to sleep, but failing miserably. _I miss Kitty. _Marley thought to herself. She then remembered to check her phone. She extended her arm and grabbed her phone from the small end table beside her bed. She opened it and it revealed eight missed calls from Kitty. _Eight missed calls?_ Marley thought to herself. She was about to text the girl before she heard a soft knock on her bedroom window. _ Speaking of Kitty. _Marley thought to herself as she excitedly sprang up from her bed and went to open the bedroom window.

"Hey you." Kitty said through chattered teeth.

"Kitty! What are you, crazy? It's below freezing outside!" Marley exclaimed, still in shock that Kitty came to visit her at this very late hour.

"I don't care if the sky is falling, I wanted to see you." Kitty said, holding on to the sturdy tree branch for dear life. _Awww! _Marley thought to herself.

"Oh I'm sorry, come in, poor you, you must be freezing." Marley said as she extended her hand to help Kitty from the tree branch and inside her room. She felt Kitty's hands and they were cold. Marley and Kitty both thanked their lucky stars that Marley had a small room heater.

"Well, I'm not freezing anymore." Kitty said as she took off her jacket and threw it across the room.

"What are you doing here?" Marley said in disbelief.

"Funny, it seemed like it was only less than twelve hours ago I was asking you the same thing." Kitty said as she extended her arms so she could give Marley a hug. Marley hugged the girl in no time. She then leaned over and kissed Kitty on the lips. Her lips were cold, but Marley didn't care. That's pretty much what the two had wanted to do that day, was just hold and kiss each other. And they finally got what they wanted. About one minute later, Marley pulled away and smiled.

"Gosh, you're so cold." Marley said.

"I don't feel cold." Kitty laughed as she was holding Marley into a warm embrace.

"Here, let me go get you a warm blanket from my closet." Marley suggested and turned around to go get a blanket from her tiny closet, that is, until Kitty gently grabbed her arm to stop the girl.

"I'd rather…cuddle underneath your blanket, you know, with you." Kitty said shyly. Marley didn't know what to do, so she swooned.

"Kitty Wilde…I didn't know you were such the romantic." Marley blushed.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone." Kitty said and Marley laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I kinda like having this side of Kitty Wilde all to myself." Marley said and it was Kitty's turn to blush. "Does that sound selfish?" Marley asked. _Aw, she's so freakin' adorable! _Kitty thought. Marley then softly took grip of Kitty's hand and led her to her bed. Kitty smiled. Kitty then took off her shoes as Marley got under the warm covers.

"I couldn't wait." Marley giggled and Kitty laughed. "You know, if we did this every night I probably wouldn't sleep." Marley said as Kitty finally slid into bed and got under the covers with Marley.

"Me either." Kitty spoke.

"I don't want to not talk to you in school though, it'll hurt too much." Marley said. Kitty's heart sank, because she knew that the reaction would probably end up being mutual.

"Let's not think about that right now." Kitty said as she wrapped her arm around Marley's waist. "Let's think about that on Monday." _As much as I know we're probably going to have to discuss it, I don't want to. At least not now, I just want to hold Marley and have one night with her. Is that too much to ask? _Kitty thought to herself.

"Okay, you're right." Marley said._ She's right you know. Well, you guys can talk about that later. Right now…just be with each other. _Marley's inner conciouns told her. The girl smiled.

"Marley…" Kitty said.

"Yeah Kitty?"

"I love you." Kitty said.

"I love you too." Marley said. "I can't believe we're actually spooning, and I'm the little spoon." Marley pouted. Kitty smiled.

"Just remember I love you." Kitty said.

"I love you too Kitty. But what if you forget to wake up?"

"I set my iPhone to wake me up at four forty five in the morning, so we got about four hours to ourselves." Kitty answered.

"Hmmm, I love the sound of that." Marley said as she slowly turned around and kissed Kitty on the lips. And even though the room was dark, the two girls could see each other perfectly clear.

_***Okay guys, what did you think? Too much? Too little? Please leave your feedback because I love you all! Thanks for reading, and I can't wait to update again!***_


	18. Will You Be My Secret Girlfriend?

**Hey guys! So it's 10:46 P.M. and I'm already writing this chapter! Yeah, I'm just that anxious to update! Thank you everyone for your continued support and you guys are just…ahhh, you guys are just…you guys are just beautiful! Oh and I wrote this chapter from this brilliant idea I got from one of my reviewers 'ItsSnixBenoist' I think? I haven't checked my emails so I'll double check on that later! But thanks for the idea though! You're awesome!**

_**~McKinley High Hallways~**_

Kitty dialed the combo on her locker and opened it. She then slung her backpack from her right shoulder and was about to toss it there until she saw a note fall out. She looked at the floor curiously and picked it up. She smiled when she read 'to Kitty, from Marley'. Kitty looked around to make sure no one was watching her, being especially on the lookout for the Cheerios. Lucky for her, no one was around. She grinned and opened it.

_**Kitty,**_

_**Hey Kitty! I know you're probably curious as to why I wrote this note but I just wanted to say that I had fun last night. I was sad when I woke up and you weren't by my side, but then again I knew you couldn't stay long, you know, with your mom and all. So, I'm pretty sure this week is going to be hectic because everyone's predicting the world's gonna end and such, but even if it does, just remember I love you, okay? Don't forget that! **_

_**P.S. This is Marley, just in case you didn't read the front!**_

_** -Marley**_

Kitty was pretty sure she was smiling like a fool. _Aw! I love her. _She thought to herself. She then glanced to her right and noticed the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes staring at her, also smiling like a fool.

"Hi." Marley mouthed and waved at the blonde.

"I love you." Kitty mouthed back. Marley blushed and Kitty grinned. She remembered how her iPhone alarm rang in the wee hours of the mornings last night when Kitty and Marley were asleep in Marley's bed. Kitty was a light sleeper so after three rings she immediately turned the alarm off. She remembered Marley was still sound asleep and how she slowly slid out of the light pink covers and kissed her on the cheek. She pulled the covers over the poor girl so she wouldn't be cold and smiled down at her. She then remembered how much she wanted to just fling her phone out the window and crawl back under Marley's warm light pink covers. She then remembered putting on her jacket and her shoes and slowly sneaking out of the Rose household. The dark night was very, very cold as Kitty climbed down the tree and took a shortcut back to her house, but the blonde actually felt so warm inside that she didn't care if the temperature was fifty below zero. She knew that she would probably be doing this a lot now, you know, sneaking out of her house in the wee hours of the morning when she knew both of her parents were asleep and visit Marley. She smiled at the thought of just being with Marley. Marley smiled at her from across the hall, as though she had read exactly what the blonde was thinking. But all of a sudden, Marley's blue eyes went wide and she opened her locker and hid her face, as though she were taking a hiding position. Kitty got a little nervous, for it had not been long that she had that effect on the poor girl. She almost jumped five feet in the air when she felt a light tap on the shoulder, but then relaxed when she turned around and saw Maria with two of the Cheerios behind her. _Can't you bitches just leave me alone? Isn't it enough that I show up at Cheerios practice?!_

"What do you want?" Kitty nearly growled, taking Maria aback. If it weren't for Maria in front of them the other two Cheerios probably would've ran away scared.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Marian replied.

"About?" Kitty asked.

"I wanted to…what are you two still doing here? Scram!" Maria told the other two Cheerios. The two Cheerios didn't need to be told twice as the quickly ran down the hallway, scared for their lives.

"Wow, you say 'jump' and they say 'how hi'." Kitty remarked as she threw her backpack in her locker and closed it.

"They know whose boss around here."

"Well congratulations, so what do you want?" Kitty asked, already getting bored.

"Look, I wanted to say sorry for treating you and your little friend Marissa like that. I mean, usually I wouldn't-"

"Marley, her name's Marley." Kitty corrected.

"Right, but anyway, I just wanted to-"

"Okay Maria, why don't you just cut it out and tell me the REAL reason you came up to me."

"Huh?" Maria asked innocently.

"Oh please, we've known each other for years, you don't think I don't know when you want something? So why don't we just save time and you tell me what you want, and I'll see if I can make it happen, because I got places to be and people to see, okay?" Kitty finished, quite satisfied with herself. _Marley would be proud. _Kitty thought. Maria looked a little sad, but then Kitty saw her frown turn into a smirk.

"You're a good judge of character, Kitty."

"I'm a good judge of bitch too." Kitty finished with a grin. Maria laughed.

"Funny." She said sarcastically. "Okay you're right. Look I'm going out with my boyfriend tonight and-"

"Whoa, you and Trevor are finally going out to a place that's not in his parents' basement?" Kitty laughed and Maria frowned. _Haha, you're so evil Kitty! _Kitty's inner voice told her. _Haha, over the years I've figured out that impressing everyone is tiring and impossible, but ticking everyone off is funny and easy as hell! _

"ANYWAY," Maria continued, getting irritated. "I need an alibi. And remember how we would always cover for each other with our parents last year?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I need you to be my alibi." Maria said. Kitty was about to say 'hell no' but then she thought of something. _Hmmm, an alibi, huh? I can probably use this to my advantage. _

"Okay." Kitty said quickly, maybe even a bit…too quickly.

"Please, I just-" Maria stopped when she noticed that Kitty had just agreed with her. "Wait, did you just say okay?"

"Yeah, as long as you are my alibi too." Kitty said.

"Okay, you cover for me and I'll cover for you, but what's our lie?"

"Hmmmmm." Kitty said as she was trying to think of something to tell her mother.

"We can say we went to the movies!" Maria said.

"On a Monday night Maria?" Kitty asked, shaking her head.

"Right, sorry."

"We can say we're going to get something to eat and discuss cheerleading routines." Kitty plotted.

"I like how you think Wilde."

"I do too." Kitty joked.

"Okay, well then I'll see you tonight. Our moms' can just drop us off in front of Breadstix. We can go inside and wait for about three minutes to make sure they're gone, and then we can go our separate ways."

"Okay, but how long do we have until we have to meet up again?"

"Okay, ummmm….we're getting their around seven o' clock, so I'd say we start heading back at around eight forty. Lima is a small town so it shouldn't take us that long. We'll meet in front of Breadstix, exactly where our parents dropped us off. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great." Kitty said. "I'll tell my mom and I'll see you there."

"Okay, see you then." Maria said as she smiled at Kitty and went down the hall. Kitty looked to her right to see if Marley was still at her locker and frowned because she wasn't. She then felt her pocket buzz. She took out her phone and smiled when she saw a text from Marley.

_**Hey. What was all that about? -Marley**_

Kitty grinned and typed a reply.

_**I'll explain later. But what would you say if I said that I could hang out at your house later on today? -Kitty**_

Marley was walking towards her first class when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She smiled and looked for the nearest bathroom. When she finally found one she opened the door, placed her binders beside the sink, took out her phone, and read the text Kitty had sent her_. I'll explain later. But what would you say if I said that I could hang out at your house later on today? _Marley read to herself. She smiled and typed a reply.

_**I would say that I love you and that I can't wait, but what about your mom? -Marley**_

Kitty was now making her way towards her first class until she felt her pocket buzz. She smiled because she knew it was a text from Marley. Kitty wasn't really in the mood to have her phone taken away by one of the administrators patrolling the hallways, so she found the nearest bathroom. She was about to take her phone out but as soon as she opened the bathroom door she felt butterflies in her stomach, and so did Marley.

"Well, this is ironic." Kitty said and Marley laughed.

"Yes, yes it is." Marley smiled. _I guess fate can't keep you girls apart! _Marley's inner voice told her, only making the girl smile even more.

"So, are you up for it?" Kitty asked as she made her way towards Marley. She remembered how this was the exact bathroom where Marley and her had shared their second kiss. She nearly blushed at the thought.

"You know I'm definitely up for any kind of time I get to spend with you. I don't care where, when, or how. I love you, and I love being around you." Marley answered and Kitty felt her heart grow about two times its normal size.

"You're so cheesy, Marley Rose! Do you know that?" Kitty said as she was now one about four feet away from Marley.

"I'm only cheesy for you." Marley said as Kitty giggled. Marley took Kitty in her arms and the two looked in each other's eyes for about a moment before they leaned in and kissed each other. Kitty couldn't get enough of her Marley's lips tasted like vanilla cherry, and as for Marley, she just couldn't get enough of Kitty, period! Kitty was about to pull back to get some air but Marley put her arms around Kitty's waist as though to say something along the lines of 'I'm not done'. Kitty smiled when she felt Marley's arms wrap around her waist and completely forgot that she had to take a breather. The two were so into the kiss that they almost didn't notice the tardy bell had rung.

"Every single freakin' time!" Kitty whispered as she pulled back and Marley giggled.

"I love you." Marley said.

"I love you too Marley." Kitty said as she looked into the brunette's eyes.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Marley asked curiously as she pretended to wash her hands on the bathroom sink.

"Well, I'll probably get to your place at around seven twenty; if that is, your mom's okay with me coming over." Kitty said and Marley looked at her as though the girl had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Of course she is Kitty! She loves you! You know that." Marley said as she gave Kitty a look of reassurance. Kitty felt all her nerves go away as she stared into Marley's blue eyes.

"God you make everything so easy."

"What can I say, it's a gift." Marley joked and Kitty laughed. The blue eyed girl then remembered that they were both late for their first period classes. "So, sadly we are really late for our first period classes." Marley finished and Kitty smirked.

"I'd rather stay here." Kitty said as she pulled Marley closer to her and kissed her again. Marley blushed and kissed Kitty back. The two were completely lost in their own little world until they heard the bathroom door open. They quickly pulled away from each other. Kitty and Marley both pretended to be washing their hands. It was only Brittany.

"Hi guys!" Brittany smiled. Kitty and Marley both sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Hi Brittany." Marley said.

"Hey Brittany." Kitty said. She saw Brittany approaching the two with something behind her back. She then pulled out a small, clear baggy of cat food and held it up to Kitty's nose before Kitty could even object.

"Smell it." Brittany said. Kitty was very bewildered but did exactly what Brittany told her. Marley however, broke out into a fit of giggles. "How does it smell?"

"It smells like cat food." Kitty answered and Marley shook her head, still laughing.

"Would you eat it?"

"How am I supposed to know Brittany!?" Kitty asked, completely baffled that the blonde had practically shoved the clear bag of cat food under her nose.

"But aren't you like….half cat?" Brittany asked. _What the actual-_ Kitty was pulled out of her thoughts by Brittany's next statement.

"Well sadly, you're of no use to me right now. But I wanted to give Lord Tubbington the best of the best cat food, you know, since the world's gonna end and all." Brittany finished.

"Brittany, what in the actual heck are you talking a-"

"And I gotta go meet up with Sam. So too bad you couldn't help me Kitty. But if you're ever, and I mean EVER in need of some food, just come by my place. You take a left beside the Lima Express Convenient Store, then you take a right beside the huge rock, then you take another right beside the antique shop and keep going in the same direction, then you take a left beside the car wash and my house is seven blocks down road. It's the white one with the big porch and yellow flowers. Well, bye." Brittany smiled and patted Kitty's head, as though Kitty was an actual cat. Both Kitty's mouth and Marley's mouth went agape. "Bye Marley, see you guys in Glee Club." And with that, Brittany exited the bathroom. Kitty and Marley both needed a moment to register what had just happened.

"Well that was… very out of the ordinary." Marley spoke.

"Brittany is definitely out of the ordinary." Kitty said. "But do you know whose even more out of the ordinary?"

"Who?"

"You, Marley Rose."

"I hope that was a compliment Kitty Wilde."

"Oh trust me, it was." Kitty smiled and kissed Marley's cheek. "I would kiss you on the lips, but we're already late as it is and if I kiss you I'm afraid I can't stop." Kitty said. "See you tonight." Kitty winked and left a blushing Marley in the bathroom. _Okay, its official, I'm madly in love with Kitty Wilde. _Marley thought to herself. _Oh please, like it wasn't official before? _Her inner conciouns spoke. _Okay, you got a point, _Marley thought to herself. _Wait; are you really that naïve about tonight? _Marley's inner conciouns asked her.

_Naïve about what?_

_I can't believe you!_

_What'd I'd you?_

_You and Kitty are totally gonna bang!_

_HUH?!_

_You know…bang. Like…have sex. Get with the program Marley! Sheesh, you really need to get out more._

_I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! Wait where did THAT come from?! Aren't you my conciouns, aren't you supposed to be telling me the things I should do right instead of wrong!_

_Oh honey, I'm just telling you about what can and could happen. _

_What? No! I mean…_

_Don't tell me you haven't thought about it?_

_I haven't! I swear!_

_Don't you think Kitty's thought about it?_

_Well…maybe? I don't know!_

_Haha, you are naïve!_

_We need to get to class! And I'll deal with you later!_

_Fine, but just think about it! What if something happens?_

_Then I'll just tell Kitty I'm not ready._

_Yeah, like it'll be so easy to tell Kitty Wilde, the girl you love, 'I'm not ready'._

_I would! I have morals!_

_I wouldn't if I had Kitty Wilde on top of me ready to have sweet, sweet s-_

_WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?!_

Marley then realized she was still in the bathroom and that she really had to get to her first period class. Once she got there her teacher shot her a death glare but told her to take a seat. When she finally sat down she remembered that she needed to go see her mom before lunch. She made a note to herself so she couldn't forget. Then her mind drifted off to what it would be like if her and Kitty really were in that position.

_Thinking about it again, I see._

_Since you brought it up earlier, I can't stop thinking about it._

_I can't believe you're actually considering sleeping with your formal ex-rival. It's like Mr. and Mrs. Smith! Except you're not married to each other. She's not even your girlfriend yet! _

Marley then realized that her inner voice was right. She was so in love with Kitty that she hadn't even realized that they weren't even dating.

_But we have kissed and stuff._

_It's called 'Friends with benefits'…sheesh watch the movie._

_But I want to be her girlfriend before…you know…anything else happens._

_Don't tell me that, tell her. But ha-ha, I wouldn't care if Kitty Wilde and I were strangers, if she wanted to do the deed I would definitely-_

_Okay, that's it. What kind of a conciouns are you?!_

Marley finished before the bell rung. She hadn't even had heard what the teacher said throughout the whole class period. Lucky for her there was no homework that day.

Kitty was walking down the hallway towards her fourth period class. She would have to go by the cafeteria before she would reach her destination. _Okay, I'm pretty sure Mrs. Rose leaves the cafeteria doors open just to tease the kids that are passing by! Because whenever I walk through there my stomach growls about nine times. _Kitty thought to herself. She finally turned the corner and saw the cafeteria doors open, but she also saw something strange. Coach Sylvester and Becky Jackson huddled near the doors, it seemed as though they were eavesdropping. _What the hell? Either they're really desperate for food or they're listening in to a conversation. I'm gonna check it out. _Kitty thought to herself as she slowly and quietly approached Sue Sylvester and Becky.

"Hey Coach, hey B-" Sue Sylvester quickly put a hand over Kitty's mouth.

"MMMMMM!" Kitty made a noise, as though she were completely shocked what her coach had just done.

"Shhh, sit down and listen head bitch!" Coach Sylvester silently hissed. Both her Coach and Becky were in front of her so she couldn't see what was going on, but she saw that they were listening to something, so she pressed her right ear against the wall and heard the most beautiful voice coming from the other end. _That's Marley! _Kitty thought happily to herself. She felt a smile forming on her lips.

_**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**_

_**Born is the King of Israel!**_

_**And by the light of that same star**_

_**Three Wise men came from country far**_

_**To seek for a King was their intent**_

_**And to follow the star wherever it went.**_

_**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**_

_**Born is the King of Israel!**_

Kitty felt a warm sensation in her stomach. She knew she loved Marley's voice and she knew she would never, ever get tired of it.

_She sounds so beautiful!_

_Ohhhh, you're in love!_

_Okay, maybe!_

_Um, definitely!_

_I can't wait to see her later._

_What are you girls gonna do?_

_I don't know, watch a movie and get our cuddle on. _

_Aw, you girls are so cute!_

Kitty was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even had notice Marley had finished her singing and that Coach Sylvester and Becky Jackson were looking at her strangely.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know…I've just never seen you smile like that." Coach Sylvester said. They heard slow footsteps coming their direction.

**"Okay, love you too Mom! See you at lunch."** Marley said, completely unaware that her and her mom were being listened into by the trio.

"Let's go!" Coach Sylvester barked as she grabbed Kitty and Becky and the trio ran down the hall. When Marley walked out of the cafeteria doors, she saw the hallway was completely empty. _Hmmm, I wonder if I'm late again. _Marley thought to herself as she walked down the hall towards her fourth period class.

_**~Later On That Day: The Car Ride Towards Breadstix~**_

Kitty had been thinking long and hard during and after school. _So, Coach Sylvester is Mrs. Rose's secret Santa. She wants to give them both the best Christmas ever, and she already has a couple of ideas. She wants me and Becky to help out….hmmmm, well, if it's for Marley, how can I possible object? _Kitty thought to herself. She was really over the moon about seeing Marley tonight. When she called Marley earlier and told her about her and Maria's plan the poor girl couldn't believe that they both agreed to it, but she didn't mind because she would get to see Kitty. It was like a win, win situation, at least in Marley, Kitty's, and Maria's eyes.

"So, you and Maria are going to Breadstix, right?" Kitty's mother asked.

"Yeah mom, we're going to eat and discuss cheerleading routines."

"Good. I'm glad. Now THOSE are the type of people you should be associating with, not the tramp that you brought to lunch yesterday Katherine." Kitty's mother remarked. Kitty clutched her seat and gritted her teeth. She didn't really want to say anything bad towards her mom, not right now.

"Marley's not a bad person mom." Kitty said. As soon as she said that she regretted it because Kitty's mother swiveled the car and parked on the side of the road. Kitty nearly had a heart attack with her mother's intense driving, if you were there, you would've considered Kitty's mom 'action movie' driving material.

"How many times have we discussed this Katherine? You are NOT to be associating with Marley Rose what so ever. You know she'll only bring your social status down and make you miserable at school. Why can't you see that's what she wants?!" Her mother asked. _Yeah? Well she's not the one making me miserable!_ Kitty thought to herself. She wanted to say something along the lines of 'but I love her mom'! And something like 'she would never do that'! And maybe even something like 'If you don't like it, fine, that's your problem, we're going to elope anyway'! Kitty nearly blushed at the thought of eloping.

"Okay Mom." Kitty replied. "Can we please go now; I'm going to be late."

"Okay dear." Kitty's mother said. Kitty was about to ask her mom to pull over again so she could throw up at her calling her 'dear', but she decided to keep that to herself.

Kitty's mother finally parked the car in front of Breadstix, where Maria was patiently waiting in the front.

"Bye Mom." Kitty said as she closed the door.

"Bye Sweetheart, have a nice time." Kitty's mother said as she waved to Maria. Maria waved back and smiled at Mrs. Wilde. Mrs. Wilde gave an approving look towards Kitty before driving away. Once she finally drove away. Kitty and Maria made their way inside Breadstix. It was a slow night, not many people there, but the place smelled amazing!

"I can't believe how easy that was." Maria spoke.

"Yeah, me either." Kitty said. "So you know the plan right, we stay in here two more minutes, we take or separate ways, and then we take off from where we're at exactly at eight forty, only to meet back here, in front of Breadstix at exactly nine o' clock, where our parents will then pick us up. Got it?" Kitty finished.

"Got it boss." Maria finished.

"Good." Kitty said as she checked her iPhone clock. "Okay, looks like we're good to go. You know the plan. I'll see you here in a little more than an hour from now." Kitty said.

"Okay, see you then. Hey wait!"

"What?" Kitty asked.

"In case something happens and I have to fill out a police report, where exactly are you going to go?"

"To my girlfriend's house." Kitty said and Maria's mouth went agape. "I'll see you later."

"Wait Kitty, you're such a liar! Come back here!" Maria yelled but Kitty was already out the door. Maria just shook her head and exited Breadstix as well. Kitty on the other hand was laughing her freezing butt off. _Hahaa! If only she knew how true that statement was! _Kitty smiled and then stopped dead in her tracks.

_Oh my God, I said girlfriend, Marley and I aren't even dating yet! _

_Smooth move genius, you love the girl and she's not even your girlfriend. Laughing out loud, the irony of it all! I can't believe you didn't figure that out sooner!_

_That should change!_

_It could if you wanted it to!_

_You know what conciouns, you're right! It could if I wanted it to, and I want it to! _

_Don't tell me that, tell the girl you're madly in love with! _

Kitty smiled at the thought, but a wave of anxiety washed over her as she was walking towards Marley's house.

_Why do I feel like this?_

_Damn girl, chill! It's not like you're asking her to marry you!_

_I know that, it's just, what if she says no?_

_Haha, yeah right! You're funny!_

_SERIOUSLY!_

_Okay, okay, okay! Sorry. But relax, she loves you and you love her! What can possible go wrong?_

_Ugh, you're right conciouns. I don't know why but when it comes to Marley Rose I just get so…I just get so nervous!_

_It's because you love her!_

_And you think I don't know that?!_

_**~Meanwhile At Marley's House~**_

"Okay, my mom just left to go get the groceries and to help out at the soup kitchen, so she won't be back until after Kitty leaves. And thank goodness everything looks set up right!" Marley said to herself in satisfaction. She went over to where the light switch was and turned it off. She smiled as she saw eight beautiful candles light up the room. She had been thinking about her and Kitty 'doing it' all throughout the day. She had been very hesitant at first, but as the day progressed, she actually didn't mind anymore. She knew Kitty loved her and that Kitty was a smart girl, so if this was what Kitty wanted, who was she to object to the girl she loved?

_This totally lights the mood!_

_Marley Rose, are you sure you want to do this? With Kitty? Tonight?_

_Yes._

_You're just saying that because I gave you the idea!_

_So technically this is your fault. But I don't care! _

_I thought we were going to wait until we were married!_

_I'm sure Kitty and I are bound to get married._

_MARRIED?! You two aren't even GIRLFRIENDS yet!_

_Oh hush you. Hey, I think I hear a noise outside my bedroom window._

_Marley Rose come back here this instant! I'm not done with you!_

Marley turned on the light so she could surprise Kitty and then made her way towards her bedroom window.

"Hey Marley." Kitty greeted as she was still climbing up the tree. "As you can tell I'm getting really good at this."

"Yes, yes you are." Marley giggled and Kitty laughed. It took about ten more seconds until Kitty was on the top branch and extended her hand so Marley could help her up into her bedroom. Marley gripped Kitty's hand, pulled her inside, and closed the window.

"Mmmmm, it smells like vanilla in here." Kitty stated. "Hey, you got a couple candles on."

"Not just a couple." Marley said as she left Kitty's side to turn off her light switch. Kitty whined at the loss of skin contact but then choked on her gum when she noticed the 'oh so over romantic' candles Marley had set up.

"Marley…this is…this is so…what's the word?" Kitty searched.

"Romantic?"

"Well yeah! Very! And it only makes what I'm about to ask you even that easier." Kitty smiled and Marley grinned.

"Before you ask, let me just say, that I already know." Marley said and Kitty gave the girl a puzzled look.

"You…you do?" Kitty asked. _Damn it, I wanted it to be a surprise! _Kitty thought.

"Yes, and I just want to say that when I first thought about it I was a kind of hesitant." Marley continued. _You hesitated at the thought of wanting to be my girlfriend? _Kitty thought sadly. _Well, you did give the poor girl hell for months Kitty, so what do you expect? _Her inner voice told her. _Shhh, I'm trying to listen!_ Kitty told herself. "But then when I really thought about it, and trust me I thought about it ALL DAY long. I decided that I didn't want to wait any longer. If two people truly love each other, then they're ready, no matter what time or place or day it is." Marley continued. She seductively walked her way towards Kitty. Kitty wasn't sure what she should feel.

_Why is she walking like that?_

_Oh please you know it's hot!_

_Well yeah I do, wow, she must really want to be my girlfriend. Maybe she's gonna ask us?_

_But that was our job!_

_It's okay Kitty, maybe you'll be the one to propose. Haha. _

_It's NOT FUNNY!_

_Shhh, shut up she's coming this way! _

Marley didn't even say a word as she kissed Kitty full on the lips. Kitty was slightly taken aback, but if Marley had noticed, she didn't pay attention. Marley allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts for a moment.

_Kitty is SO loving this._

_Marley Rose! This is one of your LAST chances! You can always go back now!_

_No, I want to give up my virginity to Kitty and that's that. _

_Ugh! WHAT ABOUT YOUR MORALS!_

_Funny, I was asking you the same question earlier._

_I WAS JOKING!_

_Whatever!_

And Marley was right. Kitty was loving this. She loved the smell of vanilla. She loved the smell of Marley. She loved the smell of everything right now! Marley's arms moved down from Kitty's neck and down the girl's back.

_Where are her hands going?!_

_Oh come on Kitty, you're not THAT dumb, are you!_

_Ugh, she's so beautiful!_

Kitty was pulled out of her thoughts by Marley's lips pulling away from her mouth and trailing down her neck. Kitty felt her body shake with excitement. She had never felt this way about any other person. I mean sure, she had had other boys try to do this with her, but she quickly stopped them. Marley's then walked away from Kitty as she walked towards her bed. Kitty licked her lips as she saw Marley lay down. Kitty quickly made her way towards the bed and sat down, not sure of what to do next. She thanked God Almighty when Marley pulled herself up so she was now also sitting down and continued to kiss Kitty on the lips.

_Oh my God, I'm actually going to go through with this!_

_Marley! Marley! Marley! Are you listening to me child? Don't do this! You're not ready._

_I am SO ready!_

_That's what they all say!_

Marley thought as she continued to kiss Kitty. Kitty knew by now that she was extremely turned on, but she wasn't sure what to do.

_What is she doing?_

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

_Huh?_

_The candles, the turned off lights, all the kissing, the bed! What do you THINK this means?_

_What?_

_God, you're even MORE NAÏVE that she is!_

_HUH?!_

_She wants to have sex with you!_

_OHHHHH! That explains so much._

_OH REALLY?! _

Kitty didn't want to stop though but when she felt Marley tugging on her shirt she knew that for the sake of her and Marley that she better stop.

"Mmmmm, Marley, wait." Kitty said as she pulled away from Marley's lips.

"What is it?" Marley asked, concerned. _Oh my gosh I'm not good enough. Did I do something wrong? I'm pretty sure I put on enough chap stick and deodorant._ "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh trust me, you did NOTHING wrong. It's just that…I don't want this right now." Kitty finished. _What the?! How the?! In the?! WHAT?! _Marley thought to herself. The girl was extremely bewildered and panicked.

"Oh my God, I'm not good enough am I? I knew I shouldn't have eaten that turkey sandwich a few hours ago."

"WHAT?! NO! I mean, I do love you and everything, but-"

"Wait!" Marley asked, slowly putting the puzzle together. "If this isn't what you wanted, that what in the heck were you going to ask me."

"I was…I was actually going to ask you to be my girlfriend." Kitty answered. Marley immediately sprang up from her bed. Her face quickly turned red and the poor girl just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide._ I'm such an idiot, I'm such an idiot, I'm such an idiot! Oh my GOD! _Marley thought to herself. She rubbed her temple, poor Marley, had the biggest headache in the world right now.

"I thought you were going to ask if-"

"If…" Kitty interrupted, and her face immediately turned red as well. "If you wanted to have sex with me?" Kitty finished, completely baffled that Marley would ever think that.

"Well…I just thought…I just thought…." Marley stuttered. She wasn't sure what to say right now, she was so embarrassed. All she could do right now was look down at the ground.

"Marley…look at me." Kitty said. Marley shook her head. She was too humiliated to even look in the blonde's direction, much less make eye contact with her. "Marley…" Kitty continued. Marley than dropped her pride and looked into the blonde's eyes. "I would NEVER ask you to do something like that out of the blue. We barely said 'I love you to each other, remember. You know we're not even girlfriends yet."

"I know."

"And I really love you. So I want to take things slow." Kitty said and Marley swooned. _Aw! She loves us! _Marley thought.

"Really?" Marley asked happily.

"Of course, a girl like you is definitely worth the wait." Kitty said and Marley blushed.

"So, Marley Rose, will you, possibly, like right now, you know, be my secret girlfriend?" Kitty asked. "Not that I'm embarrassed or anything, it's just that I'm pretty sure we're not ready to come out yet and-"

"No, no. Forget about that. Go back to the part where you asked me to be your secret girlfriend." Marley said and Kitty smiled.

"Marley Rose, will you be my secret girlfriend?" Kitty asked, taking a leap of faith. _The things I do for love. _Kitty thought to herself.

"Oh my God! Of course Kitty." Marley said. Kitty quickly sprang up from the bed and gave Marley a hug. "I like hugs better." Marley admitted.

"Me too." Kitty laughed. She was about to kiss Marley until her phone buzzed. "I need to take this." Kitty said.

"Take your time." Marley replied. Kitty smiled, opened Marley's bedroom door, closed it, and checked her phone.

_**Change of plans K! My mom just called and said she had to pick me up early! She said she'll be at Breadstix in twenty five minutes! I'm leaving right now and so should you! I'll see you in front of Breadstix! Hurry! -Maria**_

Kitty's eyes immediately went wide. She knew she had to get out of there quickly. She jammed her phone into her pocket and went inside Marley's bedroom.

"Marley, I have to go." Kitty said quickly.

"Kitty, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Change of plans, Maria called and her mom is picking her up early. I need to leave. I'm so sorry Marley. I wanted to stay here with you, I really did, but now with this I-" Marley took three steps in Kitty's direction, cupped her face, and kissed her. She pulled away four seconds later.

"Hey, it's okay. There's always next time. Right now you need to go!" Marley said.

"Good call!" Kitty said as she was about to climb out the window.

"Kitty."

"Huh?"

"We have a front door."

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" Kitty said and Marley laughed. "Haha, just kidding. You're right." Kitty finished.

Marley and Kitty were walking down the staircase when Marley got curious.

"Hey Kitty?"

"Yeah Marley?"

"Will we ever…you know?" Marley asked, very confused.

"Huh?" Kitty asked, her face turning red. She really wanted to talk about it, but not now.

"Like in the future you know, will we actually do it?" Marley asked with curious eyes. Just seeing the looking in Marley's eyes got Kitty turned on again.

"Well, I'm sure, whenever we're ready…and stuff." Kitty stuttered. She thanked her lucky stars that she was already out the door. "Bye Marley, I love you."

"I love you too." Marley said. Kitty quickly leaned forward and kissed Marley on the cheek. Marley stared at Kitty run down the street and into her neighbor's lawn. She shook her head at the blondes' new shortcut. _I really love you Kitty Wilde, I really, really do. _

Kitty looked at her watch. She only had about sixty seconds before time ran out and Maria's mom was going to be there. She ran like a pro and made it, two seconds despair. She saw Maria looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hey champ, whoa, you look like you just ran three miles." Maria laughed in relief.

"I feel like I just ran three miles, thank you." Kitty answered as she saw Maria's mom's white Lincoln Navigator pull up.

"Hey girls, how was your evening?"

"Really good mom, we talked all night." Maria answered.

"That's good." Maria's mom said. "Oh Kitty I called your mom, she should be here any minute."

"Thank you so much." Kitty said and waved to Maria's mom.

"We should do this again sometime." Maria said. She winked so her mom didn't see her.

"Definitely." Kitty said as she watched Maria get into the car. _And hopefully sooner than later. _Kitty thought to herself as she watched the white vehicle take off into the dark night.

_***Okay guys. I'm sorry! I know I'm a tease but I couldn't help it. I thought about Karley hooking up and I figured it was way too soon. But I promise sooner or later they will do the deed, just not now. Be patient guys! I'm so sorry! Please review and tell me your thoughts!***_


	19. That Dream

**Hey Gleeks! Okay, I was recently on my friends' (a.k.a 'thenerdwithoutglasses') Instagram page and I saw a Glee spoiler saying something like 'the love triangle between Jake, Marley, and Kitty heats up with unexpected results'. And I'm also really hoping that means Karley goodness! For the sake of all that's Faberry 2.0 Ryan Murphy better make it good!**

_**~Kitty's Bedroom~**_

_Kitty wasn't exactly sure how Marley got there, or how the brunette ended up on her bed, or how the two even started making out on the bed, but all the blonde knew was that she was EXTREMELY turned on right now. The lights in her bedroom were dim. Marley was on top of Kitty as the pair was making out on Kitty's mattress. _

_**I never thought I was going to be on the bottom.**_

_**Oh just shut the hell up Kitty, you know you're enjoying this.**_

_**Okay, you're right. **_

_**When am I ever wrong?**__ Kitty's inner conciouns told her. She didn't like being on the bottom, but with Marley on top of her, kissing her, she didn't really care. Kitty's hands slid down Marley's back and Marley moaned._

_ "Someone's excited." Kitty mumbled as she trailed her kisses down Marley's neck._

_ "How can I not be? Marley asked. If you were there you probably would've thought that both girls were having breathing problems. All of a sudden Marley's eyes went wide with fear as she came to the realization of her and Kitty's situation._

_ "Kitty, your parents?"_

_ "Yeah, what about them?" Kitty mumbled as she continued to kiss Marley's neck. Marley was having a lot of trouble breathing and the brunette thanked her lucky stars when she was able to get out her next sentence._

_ "They're downstairs! What if they hear us?" Marley asked in fear. She shook at the thought of Kitty's parents barging in on them, especially…in this type of 'situation'. _

_ "Well then, we're just going to have to be really, really quiet. Aren't we?" Kitty said seductively. All the fear that was inside of Marley immediately vanished and was now replaced with arousal because of Kitty's words. The two continued to kiss, completely forgetting about any type of possible danger. "This needs to come off." Kitty said as she tugged on Marley's sure. Marley didn't waste any time taking off her shirt. She flung it across the room as she saw Kitty's jaw drop from beneath Marley. She hadn't had seen that coming. Sure she had asked for it and all, but she didn't think Marley would've done it THAT fast! The blonde didn't even blink as she was staring at Marley's hot pink bra. She gulped and the bit her lip. She allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts for a little bit._

_**Oh. My. God! She's…her chest…her bra!**_

_**Kitty, Kitty, KITTY! Are you listening to me? You're not ready! Do you really want to do this HERE? In your bedroom! While your PARENTS are downstairs! We all know your dad will be disappointed, but imagine what your MOM will do! She'd disown you! She'd probably ship you off to God knows where!**_

_**I can't believe I used to call her boobless.**_

_**A motel room would be better! Even in the bushes! But right here, right now?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**What happened to "Marley, I don't want this right now".**_

_**That was before Marley took off her top. I gotta go.**_

_**Wait, what- bitch! Come back here! I'm not done with you! **__But obviously Kitty didn't listen to her inner name calling. She saw Marley grinning on top of her and then trailed her kisses towards Kitty's neck. _

_ "Oh you love this? Don't you." Marley purred in Kitty's ear, making Kitty only biting her lip harder._

_ "You have no idea." Kitty moaned as she heard Marley giggle. Marley continued to kiss Kitty's neck as foreplay. Then all of a sudden Marley felt Kitty stir beneath her and before the blue eyed brunette knew it Kitty's strong hands were on her arms as she flipped the girl over so that she could be on top and that Marley could be on the bottom._

_ "Not laughing anymore I see?" Kitty said with a devilish smirk. Marley looked at Kitty with wide eyes; she was still stunned that she was now on the bottom. But when Kitty started kissing her all thoughts of revenge had vanished. "You're such freakin' tease." Kitty mumbled as her hands trailed down to Marley's sides. Marley felt her body buzzing with excitement. "Now, it's my turn."_

_ "No." Marley whispered lightly. The poor girl could barely handle it when she was teasing Kitty, and poor Marley knew that this was going to be torture. "What exactly are you going to do?" Marley asked seductively through challenging eyes. Kitty met Marley's challenging eyes with a sext glare and another devilish smirk._

_ "Well, first I'm going to do this." Kitty said as she took off her top in record time. She could've sworn that she had never ever taken her top off that fast in her whole lifetime, even when Coach Sylvester would yell at the Cheerios to change into their uniforms ASAP. When she took her top off Kitty moved swayed her head from left to right, in hopes that her blonde hair would fall beneath her shoulders just right, and mission accomplished. Marley's eyes went wide as she looked at Kitty's black lace bra and her mouth went agape. She suddenly felt a warmness between her thighs and she gulped._

_ "That's exactly how I felt a little earlier." Kitty teased and Marley took a deep breath beneath her._

_ "Kitty Wilde, I swear if you don't stop torturing me this instant I can and will-" Kitty quickly shut Marley up with a long kiss and then started unbuckling the brunettes' belt. Once the belt was off, she tossed it away towards an unknown direction in her room. She let Marley unzip her jeans, but then got frustrated when the girl was taking too long. She waited about ten more seconds and was very, very frustrated when the jeans weren't coming off. So Kitty decided to take manners into her own hands._

_ "Too long." Kitty said as she unzipped her blue jeans for her, slipped them off, and threw them in the same direction as she did with the belt. Marley's mouth went agape that Kitty had gotten her jeans off of her that fast. Marley herself probably wouldn't have even done it that fast even if her life depended on it! Kitty was about to rip off Marley's underwear until Marley interrupted her._

_ "Don't you even dare Kitty Wilde, that's my favorite underwear; and it's already ruined enough as it is." Marley winked and Kitty was completely aroused. She licked her lips a few times. When she saw Marley frown a few seconds later she was immediately alarmed._

_ "What's wrong?" Kitty asked, concerned for the gorgeous blue eyed brunette beneath her. She wanted to do this right; she wanted it to be perfect._

"_You still have your jeans on." Marley pouted and then grinned at Kitty. Kitty sighed with a mixture of arousal and relief; she didn't need to be told twice on what to do next._

_ "Too long." Marley impersonated as she slapped Kitty's hands away and unzipped the blondes' jeans for her. Kitty was still on top so she slipped the pair of jeans off herself and chucked them across the room. She saw Marley staring at her and she smiled. She leaned down so she could whisper in Marley's ear._

_ "Better?" Kitty purred in Marley's ear lowly and seductively._

_ "Very." Marley said as the two continued to kiss in Kitty's dim bedroom. Kitty was now trailing her hands up to the back of Marley's bra. Before she did anything else Kitty looked down at Marley for permission. She really didn't want to invade the girl, especially now. And that was why Kitty was over the moon when Marley smiled and nodded her head. Kitty was about to unhook Marley's bra until she heard a faint noise coming outside her bedroom door. She thanked God Almighty that she had locked her bedroom door. At least if her mom decided to barge in she would have time to hide Marley either under her bed or inside her closet. _

"**Kitty! Kitty wake up!" **She heard. In a flash she opened her eyes and she saw her mom standing beside her bed, shaking her. _What the hell mom? _Kitty thought as she rubbed her forehead in confusion, and it was sweaty. Even her arms were sweaty. Her bedroom lights were now turned on.

"What is it mom?" Kitty spoke as she sat up on her bed.

"You slept through your alarm! You're going to be late!" Her mom hissed. The sad, sad truth finally hit her, everything that had just happened with her and Marley was just a dream. "Why are you so sweaty!?" Her mom asked her.

"Oh no, I just had an intense dream, that's all." Kitty explained, not wanting to go into further detail. In a way she was relieved because she did NOT want her first time to be at her house, but another part of her was upset because she was really enjoying the dream. "HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED KITTY!" Her mom exclaimed as she exited Kitty's bedroom and slammed the door. In her mind, Kitty's mom had just fallen off a cliff nine times.

_**~Meanwhile In The McKinley High Library~**_

"Tina, I think your dream of acting is very irresponsible." Brittany stated. Marley wasn't exactly sure why she had agreed to this. She remembered it started when Brittany and Sam invited her, Jake, Joe, Tina, and Ryder to their first (and 'last') '2012 Mayan Apocalypse Club'. The group had agreed to go because it sounded interesting and they really wanted to hear what Brittany and Sam had to say about their theories of the world ending.

"And Joe, I felt that ever since you joined Glee club you just haven't really made much of an impact on me." Brittany continued. Tina's mouth was still agape from Brittany's last insult and Joe just scoffed. Marley was definitely bored and she was NOT going to let someone insult her today! Today was the last day everyone had to serve before school let out for Christmas break. And the poor girl was sad that she hadn't seen Kitty in the morning. From Monday night to now (Friday) the time had gone by so fast. Kitty and Marley secretly texted, and anytime they could they would go to the bathroom and have some 'alone time'. She was glad that Kitty had forgotten about her Monday night slip up, because for her, that night was just embarrassing. But it was also the best night of her life. She had her first girlfriend, secret girlfriend that is, and the brunette was over the moon about it. Marley was smiling to herself; she was Kitty's Wilde's girlfriend! And the girl couldn't be any happier. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Joe scoff. _Why am I still here? _Marley thought to herself.

"Okay, that's it." Marley said as she got up, and so did Jake, Ryder, Tina, and Joe. "We're not just going to sit here and let you insult us!" Marley exclaimed. She and everyone else were already out the door when she heard Brittany say…

"I was just going to say that you were delightful." Marley felt bad and was about to turn around when she saw Kitty coming down the hallway with Coach Sylvester. The two seemed to be having a very deep discussion. Kitty barely looked at Marley in the eye and mouthed the word 'hi' to her. Kitty was still a little bit jumpy about her over intense dream she had had of Marley and her. Marley on the other hand, grew immediately concerned when Kitty barely looked at her and was about to text the blonde saying to meet her in the restroom like they always did, but it seemed like she was very involved in whatever Coach Sylvester was saying, so Marley decided to wait until later. She walked down the hallway as jolly as could be as she was thinking about what she was going to do with her mom over the holidays.

"Okay head bitch, I think that we should cut down the tree that we have standing in Glee club and sneak it into that absolutely stunning kind-faced blue-eyed girl's house while her and her mom are sleeping. What do you think?" Coach Sylvester asked as she was talking to Kitty one-on-one in her office. _Well, she definitely is an absolutely stunning kind-faced blue-eyed girl, and she's also MY absolutely stunning kind-faced blue-eyed girl. _Kitty thought happily to herself. "Hello, earth to head bitch?"

"Huh?" Kitty thought to herself.

"You blanked out for a minute on me, is everything okay? Not that I care, I just want to make sure everything's been going okay." Coach Sylvester said, giving Kitty a worried look.

"Oh yeah Coach, everything's going great," Kitty said with fake enthusiasm, "Why?"

"Hmmm, well it's just that every time we seem to talk about Marley you just blank out on me." Coach Sylvester continued.

"Oh no Coach, everything is fine." Kitty said. Her heart started pounding.

"You know your mom called me on Monday." Coach Sylvester said. Kitty thanked her lucky stars that Coach Sylvester had changed the subject.

"What did she say?" Kitty asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Well, she just said that if I ever saw you socializing with that Marley girl that I had to call her up immediately and tell her."

"Of course." Kitty said. _Because supposedly it will 'bring my social status down' and my mom thinks that that is what Marley is plotting to do. Oh God, how did I even manage to listen to that woman when I was little anyway? _Kitty asked herself.

"Look kiddo, I'm not going to call you mom, because I just think that's ridiculous, but why does she want to keep you and Marley apart so badly? I just don't see it." Coach Sylvester asked. Kitty was surprised that her Coach was actually showing interest in her life. She had never had before, and now it seemed like she was really concerned.

"Oh no, just something that happened a few days ago. So anyway back to the Christmas tree, yeah Coach I think that's a good idea, the one in the choir room is taking up too much space anyway." Kitty said, wanting to change the subject. Coach Sylvester looked at her for a moment longer, but then continued on with her Secret Santa plans.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to need to stop by my house a little later, get a saw, and take it down." Coach Sylvester replied. Kitty was looking around her office. She thought it was a little small, but she liked it. She then saw a green gift bag on top of one of Sue Sylvester's filing cabinets.

"Who was that from?" Kitty pointed out. Sue Sylvester looked to where Kitty was pointing and laughed.

"Oh, that was my gift to Becky. Haha, she didn't like it. She practically threw it on the ground and almost stomped the living life out of it before I stopped her."

"What is it?" Kitty asked. Sue Sylvester got up from her chair, went over to the filing cabinet, picked up the green gift bag, and pulled out a colorful designer sweater. Kitty laughed.

"Haha I don't understand why she didn't love it." Coach Sylvester said. "Probably because she has lots of them already I suppose." Kitty laughed a little more and then it hit her.

"Um, Coach?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know someone who would absolutely LOVE that sweater, especially for Christmas." Kitty smirked and Coach Sylvester gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm listening…."

Marley was in her third period class bored to death. Mr. Baron was a Health teacher and he didn't really care. On test days he would give the students the answers and everyone in there got an 'A'. Marley tried to switch out of that class earlier in the year but had no luck because all the other elective classes were full. Marley's mind then drifted off to Kitty. She wondered why the girl barely looked her in the eye that morning. At first she felt self-conscious, but later on she knew that her body couldn't have been the reason. She was having a staring match with the black board, trying to figure out what she had done wrong.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Other than Monday night, I don't think so Marley._

_I'm so confused, she barley looked me in the eye…was it something I said?_

_Other than Monday night Marley, I don't think so._

_WILL YOU PLEASE STOP REMINDING ME ABOUT MONDAY NIGHT!?_

_Sorry._

_I mean geez. But she forgave me! Our new secret meeting routine hasn't changed. In the morning we exchange smiles. Five minutes later one of us sends the other a text to meet them in the bathroom, and after that we just…kiss and stuff._

_Is that why you've been late to your first period class five times this week?_

_Yeah! But-_

_No 'buts' Marley. Look, I'm your conciouns, making it my job to tell you right from wrong and giving you great advice in times like these. So, if you ask me, I think you should just text Kitty right now and ask her to meet you in the bathroom. And then, just talk to her._

_You're right._

_Of course I'm right, I'm your conciouns. _Marley smiled to herself and pulled out her phone from her pocket. She then clicked on Kitty's number and texted her.

_**Hey Kitty, I'm bored in third period Health. Can you meet me in the bathroom so we can talk? -Marley**_

Marley then pushed the 'send' button and waited anxiously for a reply.

Kitty was in third period World History when she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She instantly knew it was Marley and she hadn't even checked her phone yet! She looked around and saw that her teacher was busy drawing something on the white board. She then took the phone out and checked her missed message. _Hey Kitty, I'm bored in third period Health. Can you meet me in the bathroom so we can talk? _Kitty read silently to herself. She instantly felt nervous and typed a reply.

_**I'm busy in World History right now Marley. I can't right now. Sorry. –Kitty**_

Kitty then hit 'send' and looked back at the white board.

_What did you just do?_

_I just said I could do it because I was busy in World Hist-_

_I know what you said. Why did you say it?_

_Because I'm truly busy in World Hist-_

_OH PLEASE KITTY YOU KNOW THIS DUMBASS CAN'T TEACH! That's why instead of taking your notes home with you sign up to take a textbook home!_

_Okay, fine. It's because of…well…you know, that 'dream' this morning._

_You mean the sex dr-_

_Yeah, that one. And technically it was not a sex dream, it was just foreplay to a sex dream!_

_You know they're all the same!_

_No they're not! And anyway, I don't know why I feel so strange about it. It's just that…I feel like I invaded her or something? Does that make sense?_

_No._

_Thanks a lot conciouns!_

_What!? There are people in the world who do a lot worse! And technically she's the one who brought it up first, so I don't know what you're trippin' about it!_

_Trippin'? _

_Yeah well I was watching this awesome 2005 movie-_

_I don't care!_

_Well, fine then! _Kitty rolled her eyes at her thoughts and silently went back to taking notes.

Meanwhile Marley was waiting patiently in Health class waiting for Kitty's reply. She smiled when her phone buzzed, but then frowned when she read the reply.

_Is she avoiding me?_

_Marley, give the girl some space!_

_I'm sorry; it's just that she's been acting strange all day._

_Maybe something happened at home?_

_But she hasn't visited me ever since Monday night so it can't have anything to do with me._

_Hmmm, I guess we'll find out later then. _

The lunch bell had rung and every McKinley High student was walking down the hallway, wanted to be first in the lunch line. Kitty's class was very close by so she ended up being ten kids away from the front of the line. She had been thinking about Marley all throughout her World History period. She didn't know why she had been so jumpy about the dream, she just was. Kitty was hoping it would go away by lunch time, but it didn't. She remembered what had occurred in the dream, and she gulped when she realized if she didn't forget about it she was going to get turned on in the middle of the lunch line, where everyone was watching everyone.

_That dream though…_

_Can't forget about it?_

_No. I can't. It just won't go away!_

_I know what you mean, look, why can't you just talk to Marley about it?_

_Hell to the no! What are you thinking? I can't be honest to my secret girlfriend! Not about this!_

_You're right….what was I thinking…?_ Her inner voice replied sarcastically to her. She shook her head and waited to get in front of the line. She nearly jumped up about ten feet when she felt someone lightly tap her on the shoulder. She nearly fainted when she turned around and realized Marley was right behind her.

_How long has she been there?_

_Do you think she heard us?_

_NO!_

_SORRY!_

"So um, how was World History?" Marley asked kindly.

"It was um, good-ish. How was Health?" Kitty asked nervously.

"It was very boring-ish." Marley joked and Kitty chuckled. She missed looking at the girl in the eyes, but felt that it would be worse if she looked her in the eye. "Can we um, talk? I'm not really hungry and if you are I got chips in my locker so-"

"Yeah, let's go." Kitty answered and Marley smiled shyly. On the way to the bathroom Marley allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts.

_Why was she so jumpy?_

_Why was she so nervous?_

_Why can't she still look me in the eye? _

_I'm so confused!_

_Me too. _Marley thought to herself. She wasn't sure what to think as her and Kitty were almost at their destination. Kitty allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts one last time.

_So are you just gonna wing it?_

_No, I'm going to tell her the truth._

_That's my girl. _Kitty and Marley were now in the bathroom. Kitty looked nervously at her feet, and Marley decided to break the awkward silence.

"So uhhh, you've been very…distant today. Look if you want to break up-" Marley continued. Kitty didn't even want to hear the end of that sentence, so she interrupted the brunette in front of her.

"No. It's not that. I love you. I love this. I love us. It's just that…"

"Just that what?"

"Remember Monday night?" Kitty asked. Marley's face immediately turned red at the memory, and she nodded. "Well, I don't know how the heck it happened because I haven't even thought about it, but this morning I…I had a dream." Kitty continued. Marley looked at Kitty strangely, and Kitty knew that she would have to explain it a little better.

"A dream?" Marley asked in confusion. _What does a dream have to do with what happened and what I wanted to do on Monday night? _Marley thought to herself.

"Yeah, a dream. About me and you…." Kitty spoke. Hoping that Marley would put the pieces together.

"About you and I…? Doing what?" Marley asked. _You're making this very hard to explain Marley Rose!_ Kitty thought to herself.

"You know…" Kitty said as she slowly clapped her hands together. She didn't want to be so blunt about it.

"That you and I were clapping?" Marley asked, unaware of the point and the statement Kitty was trying to make.

"Yeah, there you go!" Kitty said. _Is that her code word for 'doing it'? _Kitty asked herself.

"I don't see what clapping has to do with Monday night." Marley stated.

"Wait, what kind of clapping are you talking about?" Kitty asked.

"The only type of clapping there is Kitty. You know the one that makes noise." Marley said as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. Kitty looked at Marley with so much bewilderment.

"No, I mean like…you know." Kitty said as she winked slowly three times. She knew Marley still didn't get the memo when she looked concerned.

"Is something wrong with your eye?" Marley asked and Kitty nearly punched herself in the face.

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKES I HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT YOU!" Kitty exclaimed. She knew that it wasn't really a sex dream. She knew it was just foreplay to a sex dream. But she didn't really want to take the time to explain it to Marley, not there in the girls' restroom at least. She was puzzled when Marley wasn't creeped out, nor nervous, nor happy. She was about to ask Marley what was wrong until Marley pointed to something behind Kitty. Kitty turned around and couldn't believe who was behind her.

"Oh hey guys, I didn't mean to interrupt your sweet lady arguing but I was just looking for Lord Tubbington." Brittany said. Kitty had been talking so loud that both she and Marley hadn't had heard the older blonde make her way into the girls' restroom.

_***I know guys I'm sorry! I know, I know I'm evil! I don't know where I got the idea from and I'm sorry if anyone's disappointed. I've never ever written smut, (or foreplay to smut) so I'm trying to get used to that. Anyway, please send me your feedback and let me know how I did. Comments are VERY much appreciated and on the last chapter I nearly fell off of my computer chair from all the positive feedback I got! Thanks guys!***_


	20. Brittany's Theory

_**~McKinley Girl's Restroom~**_

"Oh hey guys, I didn't mean to interrupt your sweet lady arguing but I was just looking for Lord Tubbington." Brittany said. Kitty had been talking so loud that both she and Marley hadn't had heard the older blonde make her way into the girls' restroom. Kitty stared in wide eyed horror at the older blonde. Marley's mouth was still agape.

"Ohhhh, uhhhhhh." Kitty wasn't sure what to say, so Marley quickly said the words for her.

"Hi Brittany." Marley managed to get out. Kitty was shaking in her shoes, she didn't know what to do. Marley on the other hand, kept her composure.

"Oh, hey Marley." Brittany smiled as she made her way over to the to the white colored bathroom stalls. The older blonde then checked every bathroom stall in search for Lord Tubbington, with no luck. "You know, I'm pretty sure he just ran away from me so he could smoke again." Brittany said. She saw Marley and Kitty still staring at her, so she added…"I know animals are banned from school grounds and all but Lord Tubbington has always wanted to see a real live school, plus the worlds going to end so I want to make sure he lives the fast life." Brittany said, not even mentioning what Kitty had just exclaimed a couple of minutes ago.

"Um, Brittany," Kitty stuttered, "Did you uh, not just hear what I said to Marley a couple of minutes ago?"

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure I did? Didn't you tell her you had like… a sex dream about her or something like that?" Brittany said, making both Kitty's and Marley's faces turn a bright shade of red.

"Yeah…" Kitty said. "And technically it wasn't a sex dream; it was more like…foreplay to a sex dream." Kitty said in her defense. Marley's mouth went agape and Brittany smiled and looked down at the girl. The older blonde knew she had to choose more wisely for the sake of the two girls' sanity.

"You know, when Santana and I were together I used to have the exact same dreams about her. Oh, and the first time she told me she had a dream like that about me I was all like 'That's some major ESP!'". Brittany continued. "And then I knew it was…love." Marley and Kitty both smiled when Brittany said the word 'love'. Kitty however was pretty sure that Marley would never have a dream about…well you know.

"You can't tell anyone Brittany." Marley said. "Not yet, anyway." Marley continued. Kitty thanked the Lord above that Marley had took the words right out of her mouth. She was still very stunned and embarrassed that Brittany had walked in on them.

"Oh don't worry about that, my lips are sealed." Brittany said as she closed her mouth and pretended to zip it, kind of like they do on those movies to represent that someone is actually gonna keep quiet about something. Kitty and Marley both sighed in relief when they remembered that it was only Brittany. The girl had been with Santana Lopez and had also been through their situation. They were both really relieved that it had been Brittany and nobody else.

"Thank you so much Brittany. I love Marley. She's the one for me. It's just that we want to take our time with this, and we really don't want to come out until we're ready, do you see what I'm saying." Kitty asked nicely and Brittany nodded. Marley however, swooned.

"Yeah I understand. But can I say something?"

"Sure Brittany." Marley said.

"I always thought you two were bound to be together." Brittany said happily, giving the two girls an 'I knew it all along and I finally caught you in the act' look.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Kitty asked, astonished. She was surprised that Brittany had caught them in the bathroom, but she was even more surprised when Brittany had said she knew they were going to be together either way without no solid proof what so ever.

"Well, just by your names. You name is Kitty, and your name is Marley." Brittany pointed out nicely. "Your name Kitty, reminds me of a sweet little kitty cat, even though you can be such a sour puss sometimes. And your name Marley, it reminds me of the sweet little puppy dog named Marley. I mean sure, it was a sad movie, but what I'm trying to say is…is that you both have animal names. And that's a pretty awesome thing to have in common. When I was littler I used to have a theory that even though cats and dogs hated each other so much, they always had each other's back, and that they were secretly in love with each other. I also thought that cars and trucks used to do it and have baby vans. But that's not the point. Ohhhh, I can't wait to tell Lord Tubbington!" Brittany said, and then hesitated. "Can I tell Lord Tubbington?"

"S…sure?" Kitty stuttered. She couldn't believe what Brittany had just said because when she was littler, she used to have the same theory, not about cars and trucks, but about cats and dogs herself. Marley was smiling like a fool at Brittany's theory. She took Kitty's hand into hers, making both blondes smile like fools.

"Awww, that's cute. And I promise he won't tell anyone. So, I better let you two get back to your sweet lady talking, but I'll see you two in Glee! Have fun! Oh and if you see Lord Tubbington tell him I'm looking for him." Brittany smiled and happily skipped out of the bathroom. Again, leaving Kitty and Marley to just register what had just happened.

"So…uh, that was, wow." Marley uttered.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't mind that Brittany knows, I mean, it's just Brittany right?" Kitty asked.

"And Lord Tubbington." Marley joked and Kitty laughed. Kitty then remembered the reason they got figured out in the first place, and instantly dropped her gaze from Marley's face.

"I uh, I'm sorry." Kitty apologized.

"For what?" Marley asked in a confused voice.

"For, well, you know…that dream. I don't know where it came from it just came out of the blue and, well, I'm sorry." Kitty stuttered. She decided to take a look up at Marley. She was expecting to see that she was disappointed in her or something like that, but instead, Marley was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Kitty asked in her own confused voice.

"Because, I think that's adorable." Marley said, kissing Kitty's hands. Kitty was pretty sure her own jaw dropped to the floor.

"It…it IS?" Kitty asked in astonishment as she pulled her hands away from Marley out of instant shock. Marley nearly whined about the loss of skin contact, but then said…

"Well…yeah. It just shows that you care about me, and that you know, like Brittany said, you 'love' me." Marley smiled.

"Really? You don't think it's weird…or gross? Or-"

"No Kitty," Marley interrupted, "I don't. You couldn't help it. It's only natural and it's not like we can control our dreams. And it's kinda my fault for implying that kinda stuff on Monday night." Marley finished.

"Good, because I want you to know that that's not all I see in you, that I see much more than that. I love you Marley, not for, you know, 'that kinda stuff', but because you're an amazing person and you make me happy. I love you!" Kitty reassured and Marley blushed. Kitty then gently gripped Marley's arms and looked into her eyes. "You know that, right?"

"How can I not know that? You make it very, very clear Kitty." Marley answered and Kitty smiled in relief. Marley then leaned in and kissed Kitty full on the lips. Kitty was obviously no stranger to the taste of Marley's lips. She tasted the hint of vanilla and was now fully relieved of any guilt she still had from this morning's dream.

_See what happens when you tell the truth, She didn't even make a big deal about it! She loves us!_

_She does!_

Kitty thought happily to herself as she continued kissing Marley. They had missed their earlier make out session so of course they had to make up for lost time. Kitty was about to deepen the kiss when her stomach growled. _OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!? _Kitty thought angrily to herself. Marley smiled and pulled away.

"I think we've better get some food in there." Marley smiled as she playfully poked Kitty's stomach.

"It can wait." Kitty said as she was about to lean in for another kiss until her stomach growled again. Marley giggled and said….

"Okay, that's it. C'mon, let's go to the cafeteria!" Marley pulled Kitty's arm and was about to exit the bathroom with the blonde until Kitty stopped. "What's wrong?" Marley asked, concerned.

"As much as I want to walk with you out there, we can't. Remember?" Kitty said sadly, remembering that if the two were scene together a lot of drama would rise. Marley gave the Cheerio an understanding look and nodded.

"Right. Well, it's okay. You better go first because you're hungrier than I am. I'll wait a couple of minutes then I leave behind her." Marley said and Kitty nodded.

"Marley, I love you and I want to go out with you but-"

"Hey, I understand. I'm not ready to come out either." Marley smiled and gave Kitty a reassuring smile.

"You know, I can't wait for the day where we can just stop hiding. Where we can just go out in public and hold hands. The day where I can tell you I love you in front of a whole crowd, so they know you're mine and that I'm yours. The day where closets will only be meant for clothes, and not for people." Kitty said and Marley swooned at the last sentence.

"That would be really nice Kitty. I can't wait either." Marley responded and kiss Kitty on the cheek. "I would kiss you on the lips, but you know if I do I'm afraid I just won't stop." Kitty smiled because it hadn't been so long ago where she had said the exact same thing to Marley.

"Okay, you're hilarious. Bye, I love you." Kitty said as she kissed Marley's cheek in return and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Marley to her thoughts.

_My God, she had a sex dream about us!_

_Technically, foreplay to a sex dream._

_Same thing._

_Right, but that doesn't mean she wants to…you know?_

_NO! We've had this discussion before! We've acted on this before, and look what happened on Monday night! Look, Kitty and I are going to wait for this, and it's going to be special._

_Okay, sorry. You're right. _Once Marley and her inner conciouns came to an agreement she walked out of the bathroom, still happy that school was going to end that day. She couldn't wait for Christmas vacation. Ever since she was a little girl Marley had LOVED Christmas, and the girl still did. Even when her mother didn't have enough money to buy her a couple of gifts, they both had found a way to make it special. And even though they weren't going to buy a Christmas tree this year due to Marley's therapy, Marley knew that her and her mother would find a way to make it special.

_**~A Few Days Later~**_

Kitty was lying down on her bed reading her and Marley's previous messages. She had a magazine beside her just in case her mom came barging in and she wanted to know what Kitty was doing.

_**I miss you already! And it's barley Monday Morning! -Marley**_

_**I missed you ever since that last bell rang at school. Christmas vacation isn't the same without you. I love you. –Kitty**_

_**You're so cheesy Kitty Wilde, do you know that? And I love you more! -Marley**_

_**My heart begs to differ, and like I've said before, I'm only cheesy for you Marley Rose! So consider yourself special! -Kitty**_

_**You know I already do!:) -Marley **_

Kitty smiled and was about to text back until she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me kiddo." Kitty's dad said from the other end. Kitty smiled and said…

"Come in dad!" Kitty was actually really happy about this weekend. Surprisingly her father still hadn't been called from his business enterprise to cover for anybody. Kitty was really excited because she figured that this would actually be the first time they ever spent Christmas Eve together ever since Kitty was the age five.

"Hey you." Kitty's dad smiled and kissed Kitty on the forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just sitting around here, reading a magazine." Kitty smiled. "I can't wait for tonight dad; we're going to have so much fun! Can we make hot chocolate just like we did when I was five?" Kitty asked through pleading eyes. The blondes' immediately turned concerned when she saw her father look down in disappointment, not even looking Kitty in the eye. "Dad, what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"Well, that's what I came here to tell you. They uh, they called me to go out of town for a few days." Kitty's dad finished. Kitty's heart sank when she realized her and her dad were not going to spend Christmas Eve and not even Christmas with her dad.

"Oh." Kitty managed to say. She felt something grow inside of her. She quickly recognized it as anger, and as much as she tried to hold it in, she just couldn't. "Why can't they call someone else for the job?!" Kitty nearly shrieked.

"Katherine dear, I-"

"It's always you! ALWAYS! Every single freakin' Christmas since I was five!"

"Katherine you know if I could I-"

"You'd what? We have enough money Dad! We can make it! I'm tired of you always leaving to go to work, especially on Christmas! It feels like you're not even here anymore! In fact, I feel like I barley even know you!" Kitty yelled. Once the blonde noticed how the words had really stung her father she realized what she had just said and she covered her mouth. She had never spoken to her father like that, and her father looked very devastated at Kitty's words. "Dad, that's not what I-"

"No, it's okay. You were just speaking your mind." Her father said as he slowly got up from where he was sitting, obviously still stunned by Kitty's words. . "I'll call you as soon as I arrive at the hotel room, Merry Christmas Katherine." Her father said as she kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room. Kitty felt tears coming down her cheeks, she didn't mean to say that. Even though that's what she was feeling inside, she knew she shouldn't have said it. She said it out of impatience; she was just tired of spending every Christmas and Christmas Eve with her mother. Scratch that, she was tired of spending Christmas by HERSELF! She didn't even really consider her mother present because she was always on the couch, watching those ridiculous soap operas. She cried a little longer, then got up and walked around. Her room suddenly felt two times smaller, and Kitty felt cold. She heard a door close down the hall. Then she heard bags being zipped up, meaning her father was packing to go. _Why do I always end up saying the most ridiculous things?!_ She heard a few footsteps pass her door, but then the footstep sounds stopped, and then made their way towards Kitty's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Kitty asked as she heard three knocks on her door.

"It's me, Katherine." She heard her father say.

"Come in, dad." Kitty said weakly. Her dad slowly opened the door and walked inside. He looked like he had been crying a little. But if anyone knew Franklin Wilde better than anyone else they knew that he was a strong person, and unless their name was 'Katherine Wilde', he would never show any signs of weakness.

"Kiddo, I'm really sorry." Her father sincerely apologized.

"No dad, I'm sorry." Kitty cried as tears started streaming down her cheeks. Her father quickly took her into a bone crushing hug which made Kitty chuckle a little.

"If you don't want me to go, I won't." Her father said, which took Kitty aback.

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"Definitely." Her father finished. Kitty was about to jump for joy and say 'YES! DON'T GO!', but then she remembered that if her father didn't go her mother would probably give the both of them hell for it. And as much as she wanted to spend a Christmas with her father, she didn't want her mother to ruin it. Her father and her mother had shared some pretty bad fights in the past, but she got the feeling that if he didn't go, this would be the worst one.

"No dad, I think you should go." Kitty said lowly. Kitty's father released his grip on Kitty's arms and looked at the girl in disbelief.

"No sweetheart, really, it's not a problem if-"

"They need you dad. You're their best guy." Kitty explained her excuse to her father.

"Well, I'm flattered but I don't think so." Her father answered.

"Dad, you should go. You're going to miss your flight. We can spend time together when you get back." Kitty finished, hiding her sadness pretty well. Her father looked into her eyes for confirmation.

"Well, okay sweetheart. But next time I'm staying here and I'm going to try my best to leave from there as soon as possible. I'm going to miss you baby girl. Be safe okay?" Her father said as he slowly stood up and extended his arms so he could give Kitty another hug. Kitty stood up from her bed and gave her father the biggest hug on Earth. "I love you so much dad!" Kitty cried. She hugged her dad like there was no tomorrow. She loved him so much, and other than Marley, he was the reason why she was always so strong. Not just in school and with her persona but with her life and dealing with her mother.

"I love you so much Kitty. You're way stronger than you know. I've always been proud of you." Her father said as he looked down at his daughter, and kissed her on the forehead "And hey, why don't you spend some time with that Marley girl over the holidays? I'm sure she'll sure really like it if you came over to her place for a few nights, if her mother doesn't mind of course." Her father finished. Kitty smiled at the thought of staying with Marley for a few nights, and her father quickly took notice. "You know sweetheart, she seems really fond of your company, and it looks like she's the best friend you've ever had. I really like that girl."

"Really dad?" Kitty looked surprised. She had forgotten that she was in the presence of her father, and not in the presence of her very judgmental mother.

"Of course dear. She's a really nice girl." Her father replied, he saw Kitty look down at his feet out of embarrassment. "You know Katherine, I'll always love you know matter what?" Kitty quickly snapped her gaze up at her father.

"Uhhh, what do you-"

"Relax champ, it's just so you know." Her father lightheartedly interrupted and kissed Kitty on the forehead one more time. "I'm going to be taking Flight 416, just so you know too."

"Okay dad." Kitty said out of relief. Don't get the girl wrong, she wanted to tell her dad about her and Marley, but not today. Her father smiled at the girl, gave her one last hug and kisses, made his way to her doorway and grabbed his suitcase. "I love you Katherine, I'll see you when I get back."

"I love you so much dad, and I can't wait." Kitty smiled. Her father waved at her in the doorway and walked out. She waited about five minutes and made her way toward her bedroom window. She saw her dad putting his suitcase inside his black Cadillac and smiled. He looked up at her and smiled because he noticed that she was looking at him. He blew her a kiss and she pretended to catch it.

"I love you!" He yelled happily from the lawn. He didn't care that the neighbors were looking at him like he was a psycho. He loved his daughter that much.

"I love you MORE!" Kitty yelled back. They both laughed and exchanged 'I'll miss you' looks. He then got into the car and drove off, leaving Kitty in her room, not knowing what to do next.

_***I know guys! Short chapter but I had to let a few people know that I'm not giving up on this story. I still need to update the beginning but I'll let everyone know once I'm done so y'all can go back and read it again. Oh and spoiler! Yeah, gotta love spoilers, but you're gonna hate this one. Possible death warning. If you have any questions about that, PM me. I can't say no more. But that's the only way the story is going to go in the direction I want it to go. Until next time folks!***_


	21. Just A Movie, Pizza, And Charades

**Hey guys! Okay, I feel like I'm finally getting back in my writing rhythm and I'm excited. Oh and some people have noticed to updates I've been doing in the beginning of the story. Yes, those were not there before, and like I said this story is a work in progress. I suggest no one goes back and read it until I've fixed everything because I don't want anybody to get confused. I promise I'll put an author's note somewhere to let everyone know when it's ready! Thanks guys! **

_**~The Day Before Christmas: Marley's House~**_

Marley was lying down on her bed and petting her dog Rocky all while looking up at the ceiling. Kitty hadn't texted back yet and she started getting a little worried, but she didn't want to be 'that type of girlfriend', so she decided to wait a little while.

_What's taking her so long?_

_Marley, relax, it's only been six minutes._

_Six minutes and twenty seven seconds!_

_Wow, you're in love. _

_You think I don't know that!?_

Marley was going to continue arguing with herself until she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Sweetheart, may I come in?" Marley's mother asked from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Of course mom." Marley answered. Marley's mother walked in holding two cups of tea. Marley smiled as her mother handed her a cup. "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetie." Her mother replied. She noticed how Marley kept looking down at her hands and grew worried. "Marley, is everything okay?" Her mother asked. Marley immediately raised her gaze.

"Oh yeah mom…" Marley lied, but then found herself telling the truth two seconds later. "Okay, well, not really."

"What's wrong dear?"

"It's just Kitty and I were texting and she hasn't responded." Marley said sadly.

"How long has it been?"

"Seven minutes." Marley answered. Her mother instantly started laughing. Marley chuckled a little bit before saying…

"What's so funny!?" Marley exclaimed.

"You're in love sweetheart." Her mother said. Marley immediately gulped.

"Mom, I can explain…."

"Haha, there's no need. I've known for a while now. And before you say anything else I just want you to know that I'll stand with whatever you think is right. You should be allowed to love whoever you want, and not let anyone tell you otherwise." Her mother said. Marley's mouth was still agape. She knew her mother had her suspicions, but she didn't know that she knew everything.

"How…how long have you known?" Marley stuttered. Mrs. Roses' mouth turned into a big smile.

"Well, ever since you were seven years old dear."

"WHAT!? HOW IN THE-"

"Haha, I remember it was Halloween and a neighbor next door lent us a pink princess costume for the Halloween Parade you were going to be in. I remember when you saw it you liked it but I saw in your face that you were a tad bit disappointed. I asked you what was wrong and I remember you said, and I quote 'Mom, it's pretty but I wanted to be Robin!'." Marley couldn't hold back her laughter and immediately started howling with laughter. Her mother joined in and the two women laughed for the longest time.

"Haha, I liked him a lot back then! Can you blame me? And that doesn't prove anything!" Marley playfully challenged.

"Oh yeah? When you were six years old you wanted to be Tarzan!" Her mother playfully challenged back. Marley's cheeks immediately grew a bright shade of red. "I remember you wanted to be Tarzan so bad that you even started walking on your hands like him! Your fingers were purple for days!" Mrs. Rose finished. Marley continued to laugh. Her mother and her were enjoying themselves so much that they didn't even notice Kitty was standing at the bedroom doorway.

"Hey, if it's any consolation I loved Tarzan too." Kitty replied carefully. Both Marley and Mrs. Roses' gaze turned to Kitty and their cheeks both turned red. "Haha, sorry Mrs. Rose. I knocked and no one answered and then I saw your car in the driveway and I grew worried." Kitty sincerely apologized.

"Oh it' okay dear." Mrs. Rose replied. Marley stood up and hugged Kitty. Kitty smiled at the contact.

"How did you get past your mom?" Marley asked.

"Ahhh, she thinks I'm at Maria's. Plus there's a super long Soap Opera Marathon today on television so I don't even think she'll miss me." Kitty smiled. Marley's eyes shot her a sympathetic look.

"How's your dad sweetheart." Mrs. Rose asked.

"Oh he just left on his business trip about a half hour ago. He's supposed to call in a few days once he's arrived." Kitty answered.

"Oh, okay. Oh and Kitty dear…?"

"Yes, Mrs. Rose?" Kitty asked.

"Before I leave to go help out at the soup kitchen at the homeless shelter I'll need to talk to you downstairs…without Marley." Mrs. Rose said as she flashed the girls a smile and went downstairs. Kitty gulped.

"Uh-oh….did I do something wrong?" Kitty said worriedly. Marley gave her a blank look.

"Well, she does know about us after all." Marley said.

"Marley, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it's just..."

"Oh no it's fine. Before you came she was telling me how she was okay with us dating." Marley said happily. Kitty's worried look immediately turned into a look of joy.

"Are you serious?" Kitty said happily. She loved how cool Mrs. Rose was with them dating. She only wished that society was cool with them dating. But she knew they would have to take baby steps. "But…why does she want to talk to me then?"

"Beats me, but good luck." Marley said as she playfully pushed Kitty out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

"HEY!" Kitty exclaimed playfully.

"Oh, just go talk to my mother already!" Marley replied.

"You know what, I will!" Kitty chuckled. She started shaking a little but told herself to relax.

_Relax Kitty, it's just Marley's mom._

_I know, I know. But…._

_You're nervous._

_What if she doesn't like me?_

_Are you seriously thinking that-_

_Well, I have put Marley through hell. I wouldn't like myself if I was Marley's mother. _

Kitty immediately stopped her thoughts as she took the last step of the staircase and saw Mrs. Rose sitting on the living room couch. Mrs. Rose smiled and patted a seat beside her. "You can sit here dear."

"Yes ma'am." Kitty said as she took a seat beside Marley's mother.

"So, I know you're dating my daughter." Mrs. Rose started the conversation.

"Yes, I am. And listen Mrs. Rose I am truly sorry for everything I did to her. The truth is, is that I really like her. Okay, I'm lying. I really love her. And when I'm with her, I just can't help but feel happy inside. You know how all those love songs play on the radio. Well, not so long ago I would throw my shoes at the radio when 'We Found Love' used to play and I would shout 'What do YOU know Rihanna!?', but now, I understand what they're saying in those love songs. They're saying that even though you don't have everything you want, you'll always have that one special person that makes you happy inside and that'll always love you and make you feel like you have everything you need. I used to hate those silly love songs. But now I understand how they feel. Okay, please say something because I'm really running out of breath here Mrs. Rose." Kitty finished as she inhaled a big breath. Mrs. Rose smiled like a fool and said…

"Well, I was just going to tell you that you better take care of her but it looks like you're not going to have any trouble in that department." Mrs. Rose laughed and Kitty felt relieved. "So, take good care of her dear, she's a sweet girl and she honestly does NOT stop talking about you. And I mean like, never!"

"Haha, well it's really nice to know she talks about me." Kitty chuckled and looked down at her hands. Mrs. Rose then stood up.

"Okay, well I got to be on my way because I don't want to be late at the soup kitchen. But I approve one hundred percent! Did you hear what she said about you Marley?" Mrs. Rose raised her voice a little.

"Yes, I did mom!" Marley shouted from the staircase. Kitty couldn't contain her laughter.

"You're such a snoop Marley Rose!" Kitty exclaimed out of embarrassment.

"Well, you two are so adorable. So I'm trusting you two will be okay. I should be home by tonight just in time to make a pizza. Kitty, would you like to spend the night." Mrs. Rose asked. Marley's heart jumped from the stairway. The thought of spending Christmas Eve with Kitty Wilde made the girl go crazy inside.

"I would love to Mrs. Rose, if you don't mind of course." Kitty asked.

"Aw, I love your manners. MARLEY, YOU HAVE A KEEPER!" Mrs. Rose exclaimed loudly enough for Marley to hear.

"I KNOW MOM!" Marley yelled back. Kitty's cheeks turned red.

"Of course you can dear. My doors' always opened to you. But I really have to go now. I trust you two to behave yourselves! Bye Marley, I love you. Bye Kitty! Take care of her now!" Mrs. Rose said as she was fast pacing out the door.

"Bye Mom! I love you too and I'll see you when you get back!"

"Bye Mrs. Rose!" Kitty exclaimed happily as she heard the door close. Kitty and Marley were now alone. "Okay, you can come down now you snoop!" Marley chuckled as she made her way down the staircase.

"I couldn't help it okay! My girlfriend and my mother were having a conversation downstairs. And you would've done the same thing too! Don't deny it!" Marley said playfully.

"Okay, maybe I would've." Kitty said as she grabbed Marley by the waist softly and said. "You know, I missed you." Marley smiled as she wrapped her hands around Kitty's neck.

"Well, I missed you more." Marley challenged.

"No." Kitty said.

"Yes!" Marley replied as she stared into Kitty's hazel eyes. "You have pretty eyes." Marley said. Kitty chuckles and says…

"If anyone here has pretty eyes it's you. Have I ever told you how much I love the color blue?" Kitty asked as she leaned in and kissed Marley. Marley smiled into the kiss but continued to kiss Kitty. The kiss lasted for about a minute until Marley needed some air.

"I really missed you." Marley leaned back and looked into Kitty's eyes again.

"Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Kitty assured as she kissed Marley on the cheek. "And…I brought us a movie to pass the time while your mom's gone." Kitty said as she took a DVD out of her jacket pocket.

"It's a Wonderful Life, wow; I've never seen that movie." Marley revealed as she looked at the DVD. Kitty's eyes went wide from shock.

"You've never seen that movie! Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I've heard about it so many times but I've never bothered to see it." Marley answered.

"Girl, we need to get you to watch this ASAP!" Kitty said as she took grip of Marley's hand and led her up to her bedroom upstairs. Marley giggled and followed Kitty. Kitty opened the door for Marley.

"After you m'lady!" Kitty exclaimed happily as she waved her hands, motioning Marley to enter the room first. Marley blushed.

"Aw, you're such a gentlewoman!" Marley said happily and now it was Kitty's turn to blush. Marley entered the room and laid down on her bed. Kitty made her way to Marley's small DVD player and popped the disc in. She looked over at Marley in adoration and laid down beside her.

"I love you." Kitty said and kissed Marley on the cheek.

"I love you…more." Marley smiled.

"Oh no, are we really going to have this fight again!"

"What, it's the truth! And I will go to my grave fighting for this!" Marley exclaimed.

"Well, don't go to your grave too soon, because I want to grow old with you." Kitty revealed. She mentally slapped herself for saying that and her cheeks turned red. She looked over to Marley, only to notice that the girl had swooned.

"AWWW! Really?" Marley said happily as tears were streaming her face.

"Oh no Marley don't cry!"

"I can't help it, I love you so much." Marley said happily as she got on top of Kitty and kissed her. Kitty instantly grew aroused but pushed it aside.

_You're such a horn dog Kitty Wilde!_

_Oh, so if you had Marley Rose on top of you, you wouldn't be aroused? _

_Well, okay you have a point. _

_Exactly!_

"I love you too Marley. I love you so much, it hurts." Kitty replied as she looked into Marley's deep blue eyes and smiled. She pushed a strand of hair away from her and looked into her eyes. "You know Marley; I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I know Kitty. I can tell by the way you look at me." Marley said. And then Marley quickly got off of Kitty. Kitty was about to complain about the loss of skin contact before asking…

"What's wrong?"

"Shhh, the movies starting." Marley said. Kitty rolled her eyes, giggled, and watched the movie with Marley.

**3 Hours Later…**

_**"Clarence! Clarence!" George Bailey yelled.**_

Kitty was holding Marley's hand and enjoying the movie. She had already seen this movie about six times. She looked over to Marley who was silently weeping.

"Oh Marley, don't cry. It's just a movie!" Kitty said as she wrapped her arms around Marley. Marley laid her head down on Kitty's shoulder.

"But it's a sad movie!" Marley weeped.

"It'll get better. I promise!" Kitty assured as she rubbed Marley's back. "If it makes you feel any better I cried during this scene too."

"Really?" Marley sniffed.

"Yeah! It's natural!" Kitty said.

"Okay, but it better get better! I don't like sad movies."

"And I don't like seeing you cry." Kitty said as wiped a few tears away from Marley's face.

"I love you." Marley said as she smacked Kitty's chest.

"Ow! I love you too but what was that for?"

"FOR PICKING A SAD MOVIE!"

"Marley, just watch the dang-"

"Sshhh, it's getting good!" Marley said as she held Kitty's hand to hers. Kitty rolled her eyes but then smiled like a fool at the skin contact.

"That was a good movie!" Marley said happily as the words 'The End' ran through the television.

"OH REALLY!?" Kitty said dumbfounded and the two girls started laughing like fools.

"Okay, I will admit that that has to be the best black and white movie I've ever seen!" Marley admits and Kitty smiles.

"I knew you were going to like it."

"You know Kitty, you remind me of George Bailey."

"How?"

"Well, at first you were afraid to fall in love because you didn't want anything holding you back in this town, but you did anyway." Marley answered. Kitty's eyes grew wide as she barely noticed the resemblance.

"Wow, I never thought about it that way." Kitty answered. "But enough about fictional characters. I'd rather focus on what's real." Kitty grinned and kissed Marley on the mouth. Marley was a little taken aback but was most certainly not complaining. She kissed Kitty back and the two now found themselves in a very intense make out session. Kitty's kissed trailed down to Marley's neck and Marley found herself gripping the sheets out of arousal. She knew she wanted to wait, but when you have Kitty Wilde on top of you, kissing your neck, it's kind of hard to resist. So instead of pulling away she found herself tugging Kitty's shirt. Kitty chuckled and took it off. She thanked her lucky stars above that she was wearing a white tank top. Marley however did not like this one bit.

"Take it off." Marley whined lowly. Kitty chuckled and said…

"Trust me; I most definitely want to, but what about your morals?"

"Screw my morals!" Marley said and Kitty couldn't help but laugh.

"Marley, you know if I do this there is no way we're going back on this…right? Because if I do you're probably going to take off your shirt next and that's an image I won't be able to handle too lightly." Kitty rambled.

"Yes, I want to do this."

"Marley, that's just your arousal talking."

"So what." Marley said seductively and Kitty gulped. She had to bite her lip. She was on the edge of just getting on top of Marley and doing the deed. That's why she thanked God Almighty that she heard a car door slam outside. Marley heard it and instantly pushed Kitty off the bed.

"Ow! My ass!" Kitty hissed from the floor.

"Sorry!" Marley apologized sincerely.

"You're lucky I'm in love with you or else I'd-"

"Hey girls! Are you two up there?" Marley's mother said from the kitchen. Marley immediately sprang up from her bed.

"Yeah mom!" Marley yelled. "Kitty, put on your shirt!"

"That's funny; you weren't requesting that a few seconds ago." Kitty joked and put her shirt on over her tank top.

"It smells like a make out session in here!" Marley said as she got a can of Febreeze and sprayed her room. Kitty laughed.

"Haha, what does a make out session smell like anyway?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Like sweat and guilt!" Marley said. Kitty laughed and got up from the bed. She wrapped her arms around Marley and said…

"Well, I love you too." She said as she kissed Marley on the cheek. Now we should probably go downstairs. What time is it anyway?"

"Six o' clock." Marley answered.

"Wow, where did the time go?" Kitty joked and playfully hit Marley's shoulder.

"Hmmm, between the extremely amazing black and white movie and our hot make out session, I kind of lost track of time." Marley teased as she kissed Kitty.

"Okay, I'm never leaving you two alone again." Marley's mom spoke from the doorway. Both Kitty and Marley backed away from each other and their faces instantly turned a dark shade of red.

"MOM!"

"MRS. ROSE!" Kitty and Marley stuttered. They could barely look the woman in the eye.

"Relax you two, I'm just joking. But now I'm making a new rule. I want the bedroom door open at all times." Marley mom smiled.

"Okay mom." Marley said, still not being able to look her mother in the eye.

"Okay you two. I'm going to go ahead and start getting the pizza ready. This will be pretty easy considering that all I have to do is just stick the thing in the oven." Mrs. Rose said. "And will I was at the store I got a liter of coke. So other than well, you know, what else did you two do?" Marley's mother asked. Kitty decided to speak up, noticing that Marley was still a little bit astonished that her mother had overheard them.

"We watched 'It's a Wonderful Life. I brought over the DVD and we watched it." Kitty smiled.

"Oh I love that movie! Marley, did you cry dear?"

"NO!" Marley pouted. Both Kitty and Mrs. Rose laughed. "It's not funny! They did that on purpose!"

"Haha yes dear, they did. Okay, well I'm going to get everything ready, so I'll be downstairs." Mrs. Rose said as she bounded out of Marley's room, closed the door, and went down the hallway. Two seconds later the door opened. "Almost forgot about my open door policy." Mrs. Rose joked and the two girls blushed yet again.

"Haha, well that was interesting." Kitty laughed. She heard Marley's stomach grumble and she only laughed more.

"I'm hungry!" Marley said.

"I can tell. So am I!" Kitty said.

"Well good, because my mom makes the best pizza that you're absolutely gonna love!"

"Mmmmm, sounds delicious babe."

"Babe?" Marley laughed and Kitty's face flushed.

"Oh sorry, force of habit. I'm so-" Before Kitty could apologize Marley cupped her cheeks, leaned forward, and kissed Kitty. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before Kitty smiled into it and the girls had to pull away.

"It's okay; I like it 'babe'." Marley finished.

"No, just no babe. It's better when I say it." Kitty said playfully and Marley giggled.

"You're mean!"

**Two Hours Later…**

"Oh my gosh Mrs. Rose, I am so FULL! I can't even eat!" Kitty said as took the last bite of the Red Baron pizza Mrs. Rose cooked.

"Haha Kitty's right mom, I am full!" Marley agreed. Marley's mom laughed.

"Haha well that's good girls! So Kitty, what do you usually do on Christmas Eve?" Mrs. Rose asked. Kitty's smile lightened. _Well, usually I bug my mom to cook us food. I bug her until she gives me money to order in. I usually go out and bring back some hamburgers or order a pizza. Then I come home and eat alone in the kitchen. After that I go up to my room and cry a little. Then I watch a movie and go to sleep. _Kitty thought to herself.

"Nothing much, just stay home." Kitty answered.

"Well, Marley and I usually play a game or two. This year we're playing charades." Mrs. Rose said. Kitty giggled and Marley's face turned red.

"Hey, I like charades!" Kitty said as she flashed a smile to Marley.

"Great, let's go to the living room!" Mrs. Rose said.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to." Marley whispered to Kitty. Kitty laughed and said…

"But I want to!" Kitty whined. Marley laughed and all three women found themselves in the living room, trying to guess what Marley was interpreting.

Marley was pointing to her chest, a little bit to the left.

"Um, your lower neck!" Marley's mother guess. Marley shook her head and smiled. She kept pointing.

"Ummm, your hair!" Kitty guessed. Marley gave her a 'what the heck?' look. "Hey! It was worth a guess!" Marley grinned and Mrs. Rose laughed.

"Um…your muscle!" Mrs. Rose guessed. Marley gave her mother a 'you're more off than Kitty was' look. She shook her head and turned her attention to Kitty.

"Your boob." Kitty said. Marley blushed and Mrs. Rose shook her head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh Lord, the minds of the young these days…" Mrs. Rose said. Kitty and Marley both laughed.

"Oh for goodness sakes, my HEART! MY HEART!" Marley said as she made her way to where her girlfriend and her mother were sitting. "My boob!?" Marley said in disbelief as she looked at Kitty and playfully smacked the girls' shoulder.

"What, I ran out of guesses!" Kitty said, embarrassed of her answer. She kissed Marley on the cheek and the three women continued their family friendly game of charades. They continued their game until Kitty's phone rang. "Oh, it's just my dad. Hold on." Kitty smiled at the two women and went into the living room to answer her phone call.

"Hey dad!" Kitty said.

"Hey sweetheart! How are you?" Kitty's dad said over the phone.

"Oh I'm good dad. I'm at Marley's house." Kitty said.

"Oh really. No wonder your mother doesn't answer the phone calls. I'm seriously thinking about cancelling those soap opera channels, but I don't want to start another fight. Especially during the holidays."

"Haha yeah dad. If you do that she'll probably have a cow." Both Kitty and her dad laughed. "So, I thought you couldn't call on the airplane?"

"Yeah, my flight got delayed because of bad weather. So I'm camping out here at the airport. The airplane is supposed to be here in another hour so I just decided to call on your cell and see how you're doing."

"Oh I'm doing great dad. Marley's mom, Marley, and I are playing charades."

"CHARADES?" Kitty's father said in a shocked voice. "Haha, you haven't played that since you were seven!"

"Well yeah, but I guess I kinda miss being a kid."

"Just remember that no matter if you're fifteen, twenty five, or fifty five you'll always be my little girl." Kitty's dad said over the phone. Kitty smiled like a fool by what her dad said.

"Aw dad, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Now I really got to go because they're calling out the flight numbers but just remember that I love you and when you get the chance please tell your mother to pick up the dang phone."

"Haha, okay dad. Will do. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. Goodbye sweetheart."

"Goodbye dad." Kitty said as she pressed 'End' on her iPhone. She then called her mother to tell her that dad had called, but just like she suspected all she got was the family voicemail. Kitty rolled her eyes and went back into the living room where Mrs. Rose and Marley were waiting for her.

"Hey." Marley said as she stood up. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, my dad just called to check up on me, no big." Kitty said as she stuffed her iPhone into her jean pocket.

"Okay girls, I'm calling it a night!" Mrs. Rose said as she stood up. "The soup kitchen didn't take it easy on us today so I'm heading to bed. Goodnight girls. Merry Christmas Eve and I'll see you too in the morning. And once you two are up bring your full stomach to the kitchen because I'm planning on making my famous chocolate chip pancakes."

"I think my stomach just growled again Mrs. Rose." Kitty said and both of the Rose women laughed.

"Haha, goodnight lovelies!" Mrs. Rose said as she hugged Kitty and Marley at the same time.

"I have always been a big fan of group hugs." Marley chirped happily.

"Surprisingly, me too." Kitty revealed and both Marley and her mother smiled. "Goodnight girls." Mrs. Rose said as she gave the girls happy looks and made her way to her bedroom, leaving Marley and Kitty alone for the second time that day.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Kitty asked curiously as she waved her eyebrows. Kitty laughed and said…

"Well, I want us to go up to my bedroom."

"Uh- huh." Kitty said, urging Marley to go on.

"I want you to lie down on my bed with me."

"Uh-huh!"

"And I want you to pull the covers over us." Marley continued.

"Yes…" Kitty urged on. Marley leaned forward to whisper something in Kitty's ear. Kitty grew very excited and nervous.

"And I want us to….cuddle!" Marley said as she playfully smacked Kitty's stomach and ran up the staircase.

"TEASE!" Kitty yelled as she chased Marley up the staircase.

"HORN DOG!" Marley yelled back as she ran from Kitty. But of course with Kitty being the lady athlete she was she instantly caught up with Marley and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"HEARD THAT..." Mrs. Rose said from her bedroom. Both girls cheeks turned red again as they looked at each other. "So until I fall asleep leave that bedroom door open!"

"Yes mom!" Marley said lowly.

"Sorry Mrs. Rose." Kitty said as she looked down at her feet.

"Goodnight girls." Mrs. Rose teased from her bedroom and both girls giggled.

"So…can we still cuddle?" Marley asked and Kitty laughed.

"Of course we can Marley." Kitty said and Marley giggled as the two made their way inside Marley's bedroom.

_**~*Okay guys what did you think? Please send me your feedback! I love hearing from everyone! Thanks guys!~***_


	22. The Christmas Fiasco

**Hey Gleeks! I was going to post this yesterday but my friend and I got into a huge fight and just killed my mood. But anyway here's another chapter, hope you guys like it!**

_**~Marley's Bedroom~**_

"Brrrr, I'm so cold!" Marley complained as she changed into her night clothes. Kitty didn't hear a single word the blue eyed brunette said because she was far too busy staring at Marley changing. Marley knew Kitty was watching and smiled on the inside. As she was putting on her blue night shirt, Marley decided to change slowly, just to tease the blonde. Kitty licked her lips out of habit.

_You're going to hell Kitty!_

_WHAT?! I'm only admiring her feminine body!_

_Uh-huh, save it for the next sucker in line who doesn't know you like I do. You're looking at her change! She's right, you're a horn dog._

_I can't help it!_

_TURN AROUND!_

_Just ten more seconds._

_KATHERINE TAYLOR WILDE! Turn around NOW!_

_FINE! _

Kitty and her inner conciouns argued. Kitty then decided to turn around and take off her jeans. Marley frowned because she was now aware that Kitty was not looking at her anymore, so she decided to take a sneak peak at the blonde. Kitty had on black and white boy shorts and her white tank top from earlier. Consider Marley Rose hypnotized and Kitty Wilde a winner. Marley bit her lip.

_Horn dog, you're worse than Kitty. _

_Oh please, NO ONE can be possibly worse than Kitty._

_Okay, maybe that's true…but still! _

_I can't help it. I'm a human being!_

_Don't forget a hormonal teenager!_

_Shut up!_

Marley argued with herself. Kitty chuckled because she knew Marley was internally arguing with herself. Whenever Marley did that, her eyebrows scrunched, and Kitty couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed." Kitty yawned as she extended her arms to stretch. She then pulled the cover, slipped into bed, and extended her arms, and looked over at Marley.

"What?" Marley asked in confusion.

"I thought you said you wanted to cuddle?" Kitty said with a pout. Marley blushed, jogged over to her bed, slipped into bed, and then slipped into Kitty's arms. She felt the blondes' warmness wash over her, and all of a sudden she wasn't so cold anymore.

"Wow." Marley whispered.

"What is it babe?" Kitty said playfully. Marley chuckled and said…

"This is really nice." Marley said happily.

"I agree." Kitty replied as she looked up at the ceiling. Other than her mother everything seemed to be going good in her life. She got good grades, she was captain of the Cheerios again, and most importantly she was holding a very special person in her arms this very second.

"What are you thinking about?" Marley asked Kitty.

"I'm thinking about how everything in my life is going good for once, and how it's all because of you." Kitty said to Marley. And Marley of course, swooned.

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing." Marley chirped happily.

"You know, this has been the best Christmas Eve I've ever had, and it's all thanks to you and your mom. I actually consider you two like…my second family. Haha does that make sense?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Haha, to me it does." Marley said as she propped herself up on one elbow and kissed Kitty in the dark bedroom. Kitty cupped Marley's cheeks and kissed her back. She knew that today was everything she ever wanted. Ever since she was a kid she had always wanted to celebrate the holidays with her family, and she actually considered Marley and Mrs. Rose family. Sure, she knew she had put Marley through hell earlier in the school year, but she knew that inside herself, she was changing. Not for the worse, but for the better. She was getting tired of pretending to be someone she wasn't. She had kept up that façade for years, and even though she still was, Marley made everything easier for the blonde. And Kitty appreciated that very, very much.

"Kitty?" Marley whispered softly.

"Yeah Marley?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything."

"Can you sing for me?" Marley asked as she looked at Kitty with pleading eyes in the darkness.

"Haha Marley I don't really-"

"Please Kitty…for me." Marley asked quietly, as though she and Kitty were the only two people in the world. Kitty looked into Marley's pleading eyes and melted. She knew she couldn't say no to this girl even if her life depended on it.

"Of course love." Kitty said. Marley smiled at the word 'love' and got comfy in Kitty's arms. Kitty cleared her throat and got ready to sing. She was searching her mind for a perfect song, and then finally decided that she couldn't go wrong with a little Mariah Carey.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas **_

_**There's just one thing I need **_

_**I don't care about the presents **_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree **_

_**I just want you for my own **_

_**More than you could ever know **_

_**Make my wish come true... **_

_**All I want for Christmas **_

_**Is you...**_

Kitty sang in the darkness. She heard Marley was humming along and smiled at the blue eyed brunette before continuing the song.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas **_

_**There is just one thing I need **_

_**I don't care about the presents **_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree **_

_**I don't need to hang my stockings **_

_**There upon the fireplace **_

_**Santa Clause won't make me happy **_

_**With a toy on Christmas day **_

_**I just want you for my own **_

_**More than you could ever know **_

_**Make my wish come true **_

_**All I want for Christmas is you... **_

_**You baby!**_

Kitty continued. She heard that Marley wasn't humming anymore. She glanced down at the girl and noticed that Marley was drifting off to sleep. She grinned but decided to continue.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas **_

_**I won't even wish for snow **_

_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting **_

_**Underneath the mistletoe **_

_**I won't make a list and send it **_

_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick **_

_**I won't even stay awake to **_

_**Hear those magic reindeer click **_

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight **_

_**Holding on to me so tight **_

_**What more can I do **_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you **_

_**You...**_

Kitty was now looking at Marley. The brunettes' eyes were closed and she was dozing off more and more. Kitty felt all warm inside as she continued the hit Christmas song.

_**All the lights are shining **_

_**So brightly everywhere **_

_**And the sound of children's **_

_**Laughter fills the air **_

_**And everyone is singing **_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing **_

_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me...? **_

Kitty smiled as she held Marley in her arms. She sang the last verse softly, hoping it wouldn't wake up the girl.

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas **_

_**This is all I'm asking for **_

_**I just want to see my baby **_

_**Standing right outside my door **_

_**Oh I just want you for my own **_

_**More than you could ever know **_

_**Make my wish come true **_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you. **_

Kitty finished the last verse tenderly with lots of love. She looked over at Marley and the girl was snoring softly. Kitty giggled to herself.

_You really do love her, don't you?_

_Haha, I thought I've always made it clear how much Marley means to me, conciouns._

_That's true. She really does mean the world to us._

_She does. I love her so much. _

_Aw, it's good to see you and your soft side again._

_Haha, I've never shown you my soft side!_

_Oh please, I've seen the way you sob when you see the ending of 'The Notebook', you have a soft side Kitty Wilde._

_Okay, maybe you're right._

_MAYBE!? _

_Okay you know what, I just think that-_

Kitty was pulled out of her thoughts by a noise coming from downstairs.

_What the hell was that?_

_I don't know, it was probably Marley's dog Rocky. _

_Oh yeah. I forgot about that little guy. You're right. _

Kitty then calmed herself down and held a softly snoring Marley closer to her chest. Kitty's' eyes were closed for about another four minutes until she heard the sound of a door creaking open. She put a protective arm around Marley and growled out of habit, as though she was guarding Marley from any possible harm.

_Easy girl! It's probably just the dog._

_The last time I checked conciouns, Mrs. Rose locked the front door, and I'm pretty sure dogs can't open doors with their paws. _

_Okay. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of-_

Kitty was instantly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard whispers coming from downstairs.

_BURGLARS! _Kitty thought to herself. Without even thinking the girl slowly slid out of Marley's mattress and looked around for a heavy object. She couldn't find anything. She considered unplugging Marley's DVD player and using that for a weapon, but put that silly thought aside as she saw big peppermint candle inside a hard glass container on Marley's work table.

_This'll have to do then. _Kitty said. The girl made sure that she grabbed her cell phone. She then slowly crept down the staircase like a silent ninja she had seen on those old Japanese Samurai movies. She knew both of the Rose women were sound asleep and that it was her job to protect them.

_Hahaha, so you're the guy of the relationship?_

_This is SERIOUS conciouns!_

_Sorry! _

Kitty was now in the living room. She saw a tall dark figure in front of her and instantly grew alarmed. It was far too dark to see who it was. She was about to pick up the large candle and hit the tall dark figure over the head with it until the living room lights came on. Kitty nearly dropped the candle in shock and Coach Sylvester almost screamed in bewilderment.

"The hell Coach!?" Kitty said out of astonishment as she tried to slow down her own heart rate.

"Head bitch!? I've been messaging you all day!" A very irritated Coach Sue Sylvester hissed. Kitty put the candle down on the coffee table as she was trying to get her breathing under control again.

"Wow Coach, I didn't even know you knew how to text." Kitty said as she was getting her heart beats under control. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Coach Sylvester asked. Kitty looked down at the ground and said.

"I have my reasons."

"So do I. Honestly, how did you think I was going to give my Secret Santa gift to the older Rose woman anyway, over UPS? Really Kitty?"

"Sorry Coach, I guess I forgot." Kitty said nervously. She didn't even notice that she was shaking, but Coach Sylvester did.

"Hey relax kid, it's only me. Well okay that's a lie. Becky's outside getting the Christmas tree out of the trunk of my car. But other than that it's just me." Coach Sylvester said, attempting to calm Kitty down.

"Yeah sorry coach, I guess I just thought it was a burglar or some shit." Kitty said as she sat down on the couch. "How did you even get inside here anyway, I thought Mrs. Rose locked the front door."

"Yeah, but we came in through the back door and we picked the lock. You know kid, there are more ways than one to getting inside of a house…I thought you knew that." Coach Sylvester said.

"A little help here!" Becky silently whispered at the front door as she carried the tree inside the Rose household.

"Here, let me help you." Kitty said as she sprang up from the couch and helped Becky take the Christmas tree to the middle of the living room.

"Are they both asleep?" Coach Sylvester asked Kitty.

"Yeah." Kitty said as her and Becky stood up the Christmas tree so it was now standing proud in tall in the middle of the room. "Damn, that thing was heavy." Kitty said as she inhaled some air.

"Well, I hope you're not too tired head bitch because we got a lot of work to do. First we need to decorate this tree, and then we need to wrap some gifts with wrap that Becky and I got down at the 24 hours Pharmacy. It shouldn't take more than three hours. You think you're up for the late night challenge?" Coach Sylvester said, and then she laughed. "Haha just kidding, like you have a choice. Okay Becky, run down to my car and get the bag with the ornaments, we got work to do!" The Coach silently declared. Kitty shook her head and smiled.

"Okay Coach." Becky whispered as she exited the living room. Coach Sylvester was too busy admiring the big Christmas tree to notice that Kitty was now getting lost in her own thoughts.

_Of course I'm up to the challenge, this is nothing compared to what I would do for Marley. This is no big deal for me. I love her, and I would this for her in a heartbeat. Wow, I can't wait till her and her mother wake up and find all this stuff in the living room. _Kitty thought excitedly to herself as she walked outside to help Becky get the big bag of ornaments inside the house.

**An Hour And A Half Later…**

"OW! The fuck? This shit won't go together and it cut me!" Kitty cursed as she was wrapping one of the gifts. The two had already finished the Christmas tree and were now working on wrapping the gifts. Kitty was never the type to wrap gifts, which is why she would always hurt herself when she tried, like now for example.

"Shut up Head Bitch you're gonna wake up the whole Lima population! And it's just a cookbook."

"Coach, your scissors suck!" Kitty said as untangled some gift wrap and the ribbons where the scissors were stuck in between.

"Okay, give me that." Coach Sylvester said as she made her way over to Kitty and fished for the entangled scissors.

"You're such a baby." Becky said as she was sitting down on the couch, apparently bored to death and on her phone. Kitty was about to say something until she heard something upstairs…

_**"Kitty?" **_ Marley yawned from above the stairway. Becky, Kitty, and Coach Sylvester looked at each other with looks of shock and terror.

"QUICK! Turn off the lights!" Coach Sylvester whispered and Kitty instantly bounded for the light switch and turned off the lights. Coach Sylvester hid behind the couch and Becky hid under the small coffee table. Lucky for the three of them it was too dark for Marley to see anyone but Kitty.

"Marley, hey! What are…what are you doing up?" Kitty stuttered under an intense breath. Marley slowly went down the stairs and was finally only about a foot away from Kitty.

"I woke up and you weren't by my side. I got worried." Marley pouted. Kitty's heart exploded into about a hundred echoes of 'awes'. "And I also heard something downstairs."

"Oh no, I…I just got up to get a glass of water. It was refreshing, do you want some?" Kitty offered nervously.

"Um, no thanks. Is… everything okay?" Marley asked as she gave Kitty a skeptical look.

"Oh no everything's fine." Kitty said as she took Marley by the hand. Marley smiled, but then yawned. "Okay, I think someone needs to go to bed." Kitty chuckled and Marley giggled.

"Haha, I think you're right."

"C'mon." Kitty said as she gently took Marley's arm and led her up to her bedroom. Her heart was still pounding at the Christmas fiasco that Marley had almost walked into downstairs. She thanked the Lord above she didn't though. She wanted everything to be a surprise for the morning.

Finally, Marley was now in bed with Kitty.

"Kitty?" Marley whispered.

"Yeah Marley?" Kitty asked in a low voice.

"Thank you for singing to me, I loved it."

"And I love you."

"Aw, you're too sweet." Marley said as she gave Kitty a light kiss on the lips. "Am I going to be able to spend Christmas with you as well?"

"Haha yeah. I checked into it and I'm pretty sure the Soap Opera Marathon lasts all day tomorrow too." Kitty answered happily, thinking about her mother. Who was probably now past out on the couch with a bottle of Scotch in her hand and a curious mind on what was going to happen on the next days' soap opera specials'."

"Good." Marley yawned happily before slipping into another long, joyful sleep wrapped in Kitty's arms.

"I love you so much Marley Rose, you mean the world to me. You've always have." Kitty whispers. She decides to wait another ten minutes. She hears Marley's snores grow a little louder and she silently giggled. The blond then slips out of bed, quietly closes the door, and makes her way down the stairs where the lights are on and Becky and Coach Sylvester are working on some gifts.

"There you are Head Bitch. What took you so long?" Coach Sylvester asked as Kitty stepped on the last step of the stairs and made her way over to them.

"I was just putting Marley back to bed." Kitty smiled. Coach Sylvester and Becky gave each other 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' looks but pushed them aside as they continued wrapping their gifts. After about a minute of joyfully thinking about Marley, Kitty took a seat and helped Sue Sylvester and Becky finish off the rest of the gifts.

**Two Hours Later…**

Kitty, Becky, and Coach Sylvester looked at the Christmas decorated living room in awe. The Christmas tree stood up happy and tall in the middle of the living room. The colorful ornaments gave the tree a lot of color. Coach Sylvester made her way over to the Christmas tree and took small stocking with eight hundred dollars in it from her sweat pants pocket. She then hung the small red stocking with the money on the Christmas tree. Kitty and Becky both smiled because they knew that the two Rose women really deserved it. The presents below the tree also gave the room a delightful, joyful kind of vibe. They were all excited to see the reaction of the two Rose women in the morning. Coach Sylvester checked her left wrist. It was 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Well, we did everything we could, so I'm calling it a night." Coach Sylvester said as she yawned. The three of them had worked a little bit longer than expected.

"It's late Coach." Becky said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, so now we'll be on our way. Head Bitch, make sure nothing happens to this stuff between now and the time Millie and Marley wake up. I don't trust people in Lima, Ohio. I heard they beat up a kid for five bucks last week. Freakin' politics." Coach Sylvester said as her and Becky made their way to the front door.

"Okay Coach. This was really sweet of you." Kitty replied, which made Coach Sylvester stop dead in her tracks.

"Sweet? No, I'm basically just giving my Secret Santa gift to the older Rose woman because it's only mandatory, no big deal. And if you tell anyone about this Head Bitch I'll make you run five miles with your arms and legs bounded with a string of rope and make you wear a brown bag over your head that says 'I'm with stupid' that I got hidden away secretly inside my desk just in case some kind of amateur decides to give me a hard time about the ways of life." Coach Sylvester threatened behind her ramble.

"Haha, okay Coach. Goodnight." Kitty rolled her eyes. Coach Sylvester flashed Kitty a smile as her and Becky made their way out of the Rose household. When Kitty heard the front door slam she yawned. She couldn't deny the fact that she was tired, but she was also very happy inside. She couldn't wait to see the looks on the two Rose women in the morning. But until then, she decided that it would be best to get a good night's sleep. She went up the stairs without a sound and quietly opened and closed Marley's bedroom door. The blue eyed brunette was softly snoring as she was cuddling with her puppy Rocky.

"No wonder I didn't see you downstairs little fella." Kitty whispered silently. Luckily neither Marley nor the puppy heard that. Kitty grinned as she silently slipped inside Marley's bed and put a protective arm around her girl. "I love you Marley Rose." Kitty whispered before dozing off into a deep, blissful sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Marley's eyes fluttered open. The night before she had gotten the best sleep in her life. Even though there were no candles turned on her room smelled like Christmas morning. The brunette felt Kitty's protective arm around her and waited anxiously for the sleeping blonde to wake up. She chuckled to herself when she heard Kitty's light snores.

_I love you Kitty Wilde, do you know that? _Marley happily thought to herself. She heard a tiny growl coming from the bottom of her bed. She looked down and notice her little puppy Rocky was beneath her, feeling jealous and lonely.

"I love you too!" Marley said, trying to cheer the pup up but failed miserably as the little rascal made his way out of the room. "Wait, come back here! Let me love you!" Marley said, she was about to get up from her bed but then decided not to. She wanted to live every moment inside Kitty's arms, even if the blonde was asleep, it actually didn't matter to Marley. She heard Kitty yawn and the blondes' eyes fluttered opened to see that Marley was staring at her with so much adoration.

"Well, good morning to you too." Kitty yawned. Marley giggled and leaned over so she could give Kitty a kiss on the cheek. Kitty smiled and said…"How did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good, especially because I had someone's protective arm around me all night." Marley teased.

"Uh-oh, should I be worried?" Kitty kidded and Marley laughed.

**"MARLEY!" **Marley's mother shouted from downstairs. Marley's eyes widened in shock.

"MOM?" Marley shouted back. "Here Kitty, I'll be right back." Marley said as she quickly kissed Kitty on the cheek and made her way out of her bedroom. Kitty grinned to herself because she knew exactly the reason why Mrs. Rose was yelling. She decided to give the Rose women a couple of minutes of surprise before making her way downstairs to join them.

"Mom?" Marley said as she paced down the staircase.

"Marley…Marley, get down here sweetie." Her mother said as she went back inside the living room. Marley took the final steps of the stairs and went inside the living room. Hey eyes widened in shock as she looked at the living room in awe.

"Oh my God…"Marley said breathlessly. The room was decorated in ways that no one could believe. Stocking were hung up, there was a big Christmas tree standing right in the middle of the room, and the room smelled fantastic.

"I know, the backdoor wasn't even opened and I was going to call the police and then I saw all this…" Mrs. Rose rambled in surprise. Marley made her way over to the Christmas tree to investigate the mysterious gifts under the tree. She saw a light green bag. She opened the bag up and pulled out a colorful sweater.

"Mom, look at this sweater…it's…I think it's from Beniton!" Marley said as she was studying the sweater and quickly recognize the sweater brand. Both of the women couldn't believe the huge surprise that was in the living room. Actually, they were pretty sure they were being punked until Mrs. Rose saw the small red stocking with the money in it that Coach Sue Sylvester had put inside of it the night before.

"Oh sweet Lord…" Mrs. Rose said as she picked up the small money filled stocking from the Christmas tree. "I am going to pass out…Marley….Marley there's eight hundred dollars in here." Mrs. Rose astonishingly finished as she was examining the money, if you would've seen the way Mrs. Rose looked at that moment you would've sworn that the woman had never ever seen American money in her whole entire life. Kitty was overhearing the whole conversation from the top of the staircase. She felt her insides get warm and she chuckled.

_They really do deserve it. _Kitty thought happily to herself.

"Oh my God." Marley said. She still couldn't believe this real life Christmas miracle was actually happening to her and her mother. Mrs. Rose let out a very relieved and joyful laugh. "Ohhhh, Merry Christmas Mom!" Marley said as her mother and she joined in on a huge hug. Kitty silently made her way downstairs as she saw the two women hugging. She smiled to herself in accomplishment. She then looked over at the medium sized clear window on the right side of the Christmas tree. She nearly choked out in laughter as she saw Coach Sylvester and Becky looking right back at her. The coach winked, Becky waved, and Kitty flashed the two a thumbs up. The three of them then looked over at the two Rose women hugging.

"But I still think we should call the police…" Marley said and Kitty rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Don't do that now!" Kitty said and Mrs. Rose and Marley slowly pulled apart.

"Oh my gosh Kitty look what happened!" Marley said excitedly as she happily bounded her way over to her girlfriend and hugged her. Kitty chuckled into Marley's hug and said.

"I'm not surprised…you two deserve it." Kitty said happily. Marley was a bit taken aback at how calm Kitty was about this.

"Wow, I just…I just can't even…I am literally unable to even…" Marley's mother said out of breath as she sat on the couch and rubbed her forehead. Marley and Kitty both laughed at Mrs. Rose.

"Kitty…" Marley said.

"Yeah…" Kitty answered.

"Do you happen to know anything about this?" Marley asked with a skeptical grin. She was almost a hundred percent positive Kitty knew something. The blonde hadn't seemed that surprised at all once she came down the stairs and noticed the big Christmas parade in the living room.

"N…No…" Kitty stuttered. She knew she couldn't lie to Marley. She looked over at the clear window and noticed that Coach Sylvester and Becky were gone. "Okay…maybe a little."

"Okay…talk." Marley said as she sat down beside her mother. Both of the Rose women happily waited for an explanation.

"Well you see it's actually a funny story…"

_**~McKinley High School Auditorium~**_

Marley, Kitty, and the rest of the New Directions were all gathered in the auditorium. Marley was singing 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' as the rest of the group watched in awe. Kitty was sitting on top of the piano as she watched her secret girlfriend hit the beginning notes of the song.

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,**_

_**Let your heart be light**_

_**From now on,**_

Our_** troubles will be out of sight**_

The rest of the New Directions sang along with Marley as they serenaded Coach Sue Sylvester. Marley and Kitty both shared loving gazes between the song, but everyone was so busy on their singing that they didn't notice the loving glances. Coach Sylvester and Millie Rose were really enjoying the performance. And finally, the group sang the last verse softly and soundly.

_**Through the years **_

_**We all will be together,**_

_**If the Fates allow**_

_**Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.**_

_**And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. **_

Kitty was about to put her arm around her secret girlfriend until Ryder got in between the two girls and put both of his arms around him. Kitty was going to growl until Marley gave her an 'I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you later' look. And, well, that was all it took for Kitty not to knock Ryder out.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The New Directions said together and Ryder, Joe, Kitty, and Marley gave each other a group hug. Mrs. Rose and Sue Sylvester smiled at the group. This was the happiest Kitty had been since…well…ever. And to be honest, the blonde wouldn't want to spend her holiday any other way.


	23. Jealous

**Okay guys, so it's Tuesday and it's one of my favorite days because my favorite shows are on later tonight. So before I watch those I wanted to get another chapter in. Enjoy the Karley. **

_**~McKinley High Football Field~**_

___**"Lousy! Sloppy! You're sloppy! You think this is hard! Try having to watch this hideous, worthless, second rate performance while trying not to throw up simultaneously! THAT'S HARD!" **_ Coach Sylvester yelled at the Cheerios from the stands.

_This woman is seriously on freakin' crazy pills! _Kitty thought to herself as she was maintaining to keep her balance at the top of the pyramid. Cheerios practice had been a little easier that day, but not much.

"_**HIT THE SHOWERS, BEFORE YOU EMBARRASS YOURSELVES EVEN MORE IN MY PRESENCE!"**_ said Coach Sylvester over the loud megaphone.

_Oh thank God! _Kitty thought to herself as the Cheerios below her slowly put her down. Kitty found herself running to the locker room and checking her phone. _Zero missed calls. _Kitty thought to herself. Her father hadn't called all week. She was starting to grow worried but then she relaxed because she remembered that in some places where her father works they didn't always have the best reception. She remembered one time where she was eight years old and her father hadn't called for three weeks. She grew really scared and cried every night. But a few days after that he came back home and explained to his family that his phone had gotten stolen. Kitty had never been so scared in her life, but after that, whenever her dad didn't call as soon as possible, she wouldn't get so concerned. She knew that there would have to be a real simple explanation for it all. _Well, whatever, I'm sure he'll call as soon as he can. _Kitty thought to herself as she hit the showers. Christmas Vacation went a lot better than she thought. Her mom eyes had been glued to the TV the whole entire time and Kitty had successfully sneaked out of the house several more times after Christmas. She spent New Year's Eve with Marley watching the movie 'New Year's Eve' that Kitty had rented from Red Box, and they didn't actually 'watch' the movie, they made out the entire time, but same thing…right? Kitty grinned at the memory as she let the cool water wash over her body as she let all her worries wash away. But her worries returned when she exited the shower and saw a 'Sadie Hawkins' poster hanging up on the billboard wall. She grabbed the flyer and read it to herself.

_Sadie Hawks: Girls ask guys night! Get ready for and come prepare for a night of dancing and fun! _Kitty read to herself less enthusiastically. She then thought of Marley. As much as she would love to ask her girlfriend to the dance she knew she couldn't. Brittany was the only one who knew about them, and the two girls really wanted to keep it that way for now.

_You know Kitty, since you can't go to Sadie Hawkins with Marley, Jake is obviously going to go with her. _

_Wait, HOLD UP! Who said anything about Jake?_

_Um, hello Kitty. Jake has liked Marley ever since the beginning._

_And so have I!_

_I know you have! It's just that…what are people going to think if Marley doesn't go to the dance with Jake? Have you seen how hot the guy is? Some girls would literally KILL to become his girlfriend. And if Marley doesn't go with him…well…it doesn't take a rocket scientist to put one and one together, because that literally screams GAY. Don't you not remember what Santana Lopez did? She dated Jake's older brother Puck to hide the fact that she had feelings for Brittany! _

_That's different! Santana was trying to convince herself that she didn't have feelings for girls! I, I DO have feelings for girls! Oh wait, scratch that, I DON'T have feelings for girls! I have feelings for Marley! MARLEY! Not Ryder, not Jake, MARLEY! And I will be damned if I see her go to that stupid dance with Jake freakin Puck-_

_Do you have a choice…? _

…_Well…_

_That's what I thought. Or, you can choose the alternative. You can choose to come out and show up to the dance with Marley. And you two can get bullied, thrown slushies' at, and more. Are you honestly ready for that now?_

_Well…no._

_Exactly. Look Kitty, I know you better than anyone else, I'm you conciouns. You know that Marley only has eyes for you. She loves YOU! Not Jake, not Ryder, YOU! Geez, get that through your head! And relax girl! Like you said before, it's just a stupid dance! No big deal!_

_Ugh…I guess you're right._

_Of course I'm right, I'm your conciouns. We've been through this already you know…._

Kitty rolled her eyes at her boastful conciouns and put her Cheerios uniform on again. She then exited the locker room and walked down the hall. Today was going to be a long day, and the blonde knew it too.

Marley was sitting behind the rest of the New Directions as she was watching Tina perform 'I Don't Know How to Love Him'. She had barely found out about the Sadie Hawkins' Girls Ask Guys Dance that morning. When she did find out, she instantly thought of Kitty. The brunette knew that she wanted to go with Kitty, but her conciouns told her that unless they both wanted to come out sooner than later that she would have to ask a guy. And she knew exactly who that guy was. Her body shuddered as she thought of Jake. The thought of him dancing with her, the thought of him touching her, and the thought of him possibly kissing her made Marley all the more nauseous. But she really wasn't in the mood to throw up in the locker room right now; she pushed those thoughts aside as she continued to watch Tina perform her song. Marley noticed the eye contact that she made with Blaine. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was singing to song to Blaine, but quickly put those silly, ridiculous thoughts aside.

_There's no way Tina would sing a song to Blaine and also have a crush on him! He's gay…right?_

_Well…so are you, and that hasn't stopped Ryder and/or Jake. _Marley's inner conciouns countered back. Marley's cheeks grew red.

_THAT'S DIFFERENT! _

_Mmmmhmmm, yeah…sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night…_

_Oh! Just…just go away! Nobody even likes you! _Marley argued with herself. She was too busy arguing with herself that she was lucky she noticed that Tina was already finished with her song.

"Blaine…?" Tina said hopefully. Marley's eyes widened in bewilderment. In fact, so did everyone else's as well.

"Ohhhh." Blaine said, obviously taken aback that the song was for him. It was ironic because he was really enjoying the song, that is…until now. "Uhhh, Tina…" Blaine continued "Ummm, nooooo." Blaine finished as sweetly as he could. Tina's hopeful smile instantly turned into a frown and Marley's jaw dropped. Even though she and her conciouns had suspected it a little earlier in the song she couldn't believe that Blaine was Tina's secret crush. The rest of the New Directions were still in shock. Everyone was really grateful that the bell rung, slowly defusing the awkward situation in the locker room. Everyone grabbed their belongings and exited the locker room as they made sure not to get in Tina's way whatsoever. Once Marley exited the locker room she made her way over to her locker to get a couple of books. She sighed a 'depressed love' sigh when she saw Jake walking down the hall. The last thing she wanted to do was even spend a minute with that boy, and now she had to ask him out to a stupid dance that she didn't even want to go to.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Brittany asked as she lightly tapped Marley's shoulder. Marley turned to face Brittany and smiled a light smile.

"Oh yeah. Well…not really."

"Let me guess, you have to go to the dance with Jake even though you want to go to the dance with your lady and share some sweet lady kisses?" Brittany asked. Marley chuckled.

"Haha, it's like you read my mind or something." Marley laughed.

"Anyway, I noticed that whenever you look at Jake you get a really sad look on your face…like for example, just a few seconds ago." Brittany said. _That's because I don't want anything to do with him. I don't love him! I barely even LIKE him!_ Marley thought to herself. "And if you're quiet enough, I can actually hear that you're whimpering like a suckling puppy." Brittany finished and Marley laughed. _That 'noise' you hear is me growling inside when he tries to make a move on me. _Marley thought to herself.

"Well, you know how it is." Marley said, thinking about Kitty. As though reading the brunettes' mind Brittany said…

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better San and I used to be in the same situation as you were. It's tough." Brittany says. She looks down at the ground sadly.

"Oh Brittany, well-"

"It's okay. It doesn't matter now, I'm with Sam. And, I need to ask him out, but I don't know how." Brittany continues.

"Well, you can just ask him." Marley says and Brittany giggles.

"Marley, I'm not very good with words, haven't you noticed that already?" Brittany jokes and Marley laughs. "But anyway, no. I need to do something spontaneous. And I know I can't go wrong with a song…" Brittany finishes as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"What do you mean Brittany?" Marley asks.

"You'll find out." Brittany says as she grabs Marley's arm and talks about her plan.

Kitty wasn't sure how she ended up in a blue dress. Maybe because she had been staring at Marley changing again. But all she knew now was that she was singing 'Tell Him' with Brittany, Marley, and the rest of the New Direction girls in the choir room in front of the boys.

_**Tell him that you're never gonna leave him **_

_**Tell him that you're always gonna love him **_

_**Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now**_

Kitty was actually enjoying this performance. She liked the beat of the song and who knew that she was such a sucker for 'The Exciters'. (The name of the music group that originally sang 'Tell Him'.)

_**Just take his hand in yours and tell him**_

_**Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now **_

_**Just take his hand in yours and tell him**_

_**Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now!**_

And just like that the song was over. Kitty was surprised that the song was over that quick. She was pretty sure it had gone by so fast because she was staring at Marley singing and dancing the whole entire time. She got lost in Marley's moves. They were so graceful. So delicate, but also fast paced, the perfect combination for a good dancer. Kitty was considered a good dancer by many people, but she always thought that Marley was better, and she didn't mind it not one bit.

Once Marley finished the last verse of the song she looked at Brittany. She was staring at Sam. She was about to walk out of the room when she remembered that she needed to ask Jake to the dance somehow. So she figured she'd just tag along with Brittany's idea. She quickly flashed Kitty an 'I'm so sorry' look. Kitty responded by giving the blue eyed brunette a confused look.

"JAKE!" Marley shouted out of frustration. She was still upset that she had to go to the dance with him. But she quickly toned down as everyone started looking at her with wide eyes. "I mean…Jake," Marley said in a calmer tone and a fake smile as she made her way over to Jake and got on her knees as though she were proposing. "Would you like to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" Marley finished. The blue eyed brunette could've sworn on her life that she heard a tiny growl from behind her. She really didn't want to turn back though, because she knew if she did she would see an angry Kitty, and Marley was right. Behind her Brittany was holding one of Kitty's arms so that the younger blonde couldn't jump on Jake and beat the living daylights out of that boy.

"Yes, yes I would." Jake said with a smug grin. Marley flashed him a quick smile and turned around. Her gaze met Kitty's angry expression. And once the two made eye contact Kitty's angry expression was met with a hurt one. She then slowly gave everyone a light, fake smile and walked out of the choir room.

"Kitty." Marley said after her, but the hurt, angry blonde was already out the door. Brittany shrugged her shoulders, put her hand on Marley's shoulder, and gave the blue eyed brunette a sympathetic look.

"What's her problem?" Jake asked. No one answered and Marley had to strain herself from shooting the boy a death glare.

"Okay, anyone else?" Finn Hudson asked. Brittany got rid of her sympathetic look and replaced it with a smile.

"Sam, will you go to Sadie Hawkins with me?" Brittany said as she looked at Sam.

"An honor it would be." Sam said in one of his famous, funny celebrity impersonations. Brittany giggled in response to Sam's final answer. The choir room was then quiet as everyone looked at each other.

"I got to go uh, do some things…that are…not here." Marley spoke up as she quickly paced out of the choir room after her secret girlfriend.

Kitty was at her locker. She didn't even know why. She wanted to go to the bathroom, but then decided against it. She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and she then looked in the blue eyes of her secret girlfriend. Marley looked hurt and confused.

"Kitty?" Marley said.

"What?" Kitty asked in her head bitch in charge tone as she looked in her locker to avoid eye contact with Marley. She didn't want the brunette to notice that she was about to cry. Marley was a little taken aback at this, but was not fazed.

"You know I don't want to go with him."

"You could've fooled me." Kitty said as she pretended to get books in her locker.

"Kitty, Kitty…look at me." Marley said at an attempt to make her girlfriend look her in the eyes, and it worked. Kitty pushed her locker door slightly away from her face and now faced her girlfriend. "If you don't want me to go with him, I won't."

"I wish it was that easy Marley. If you weren't to have asked him though, it would've looked a little suspicious, don't you think?" Kitty raised her voice a little. Marley then grew a little angry inside.

"Well I don't see what you want me to do! It seems like you don't want me to go with him, yet you do! How am I supposed to work with that if you keep getting JEALOUS at everything I say and do!?" Marley raised her voice as well. Kitty's eyes snapped open in shock.

"I am NOT jealous!" Kitty snapped back.

"Oh yeah? Could've fooled me." Marley retaliated, using the exact same words Kitty had said not so long ago. This made Kitty's stomach churn. Both girls couldn't deny that this was turning them on, but they pushed away those thoughts, because they were both so mad. Marley decided to walk away and go to her locker only about ten steps down the hall. Once she got there she opened it. She looked over at Kitty's direction and the blonde was still so very upset.

"OH! Well why don't you just go with to the stupid dance with JAAKKKEEE!" Kitty yelled from across the hall with wide eyes and an over exaggerating tone as she threw her hands up in suspense. She silently thanked the Lord above that no one was in the halls right now.

"OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT? Maybe I will!" Marley said, copying Kitty's over exaggerating eyes. Marley then threw her books in her locker and got out her light brown messenger bag for her next class. Kitty's eyes flashed Marley a small, hurt look from across the hall. But then that look quickly was replaced with anger.

"FINE!" Kitty yelled as she turned around and slammed her locker. _***BOOM*! **_Marley nearly jumped out of her skin it was that loud. The fact that she was taken aback by the locker slam and the fact that Kitty was now walking away made Marley's stomach churn.

"FINE!" Marley yelled back as she slammed her locker as well. _***BOOM*!**_ But of course that didn't stop the blue eyed brunette from looking at the Cheerios' hips swaying and literally biting her lip as Kitty stormed off down the hallway. She shook her head at her own craziness, internally called herself a horn dog, and decided to go to her next class to try to forget everything that just happened, even though she knew that the task was going to be nearly impossible to do.

Kitty was far too busy getting lost in her thoughts to listen to anything her idiot of a World History teacher was saying to the class. She already read beyond this chapter last week, so she knew not listening to the lesson wouldn't hurt her. Her thoughts kept trailing back to her secret girlfriend.

_Did you see the way she was looking at him while she was singing that song? It's like she actually WANTED to go to the dance with him?_

_Oh please Kitty. Just save it. You know she only loves you. I thought we talked about this already. You know she had to do it, and now that she has, you're so upset about it? She's right, you are j-_

_DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!_

_JEALOUS!_

_UGH!_

_It's the truth!_

_Okay, fine. Maybe just a little._

_A little!? _

_Okay, a lot! But, I know Jake Puckerman. I dated him…remember? I know what that boy likes to do._

_Ohhhh girl, I forgot about that!_

_Duh, why do you think I'm so angry! Ugh, just the thought of him even touching her like that makes me want to…!_

_Easy girl, I think smoke is about to come out of your nostrils. Listen, why don't you just talk to him._

_Oh, I'm not just gonna 'talk' to him conciouns. I'm gonna have words with him. _Kitty thought to herself as she slowly pulled out her phone and located Jake's number. She clicked on it and typed…

_**Hallway, now! -Kitty**_

She hit send. She was pretty sure she made her point clear in the message. About a minute later she felt her phone vibrate.

_**But, why?**_ _**-Jake**_

Kitty rolled her eyes. She knew that that was such a 'Jake' answer. She angrily typed…

_**Just do it Triple Nipple! **_ _**-Kitty**_

Kitty hit 'send' and raised her hand to go to the bathroom. Before her World History teacher could nod his head to say yes Kitty had already grabbed her things and was out the door. She quickly made her way to her locker, opened it, threw her things in there, and slammed it. She then paced to where she was supposed to meet up with Jake.

Jake walked into the hallway and was instantly greeted by Kitty. Kitty snapped her fingers and two Cheerios behind her closed the doors. _Hm, they actually do come in handy sometimes. _Kitty thought to herself.

"What do you want Kitty?" Jake asked plainly, as though he'd rather be anywhere else but there. If only he knew that the feeling was mutual.

"Listen Puckerman…" Kitty said as she walked over to where Jake was standing in the empty hallway. She grabbed his shirt so that way she could whisper in his ear…you know…just in case some jerk was listening in. "I know what you like to do with and to girls. I got ears you too you know."

"Well, it wasn't so long ago where you didn't mind that at all." Jake whispered back.

"Ugh, gross. Look, I swear if you even think about-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait! I thought you and Marley were friends?" Jake interrupted. _We're much more than that dumbass! _Kitty thought to herself.

"We are. Best friends at that. And I admit that Marley's a super sweet girl, which is why you better not hurt her, you better not touch her like that, or you better not even LOOK at her in that way." Kitty finished, but Jake simply grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't have to. If you know, a certain someone was to set aside her 'oh so good Christian beliefs' and to give in to my needs…" Jake said as he stroked his hand up and down on Kitty's right arm.

"What are you doing?" Kitty said as she slapped away Jake's arm and took a step back.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jake said as he took a step forward. His dark brown eyes flashed a need of 'want'. Kitty curled her lip in disgust and slapped him across the face. Jake's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected that. There was a bright red mark where she had slapped him.

"Don't even think about it." Kitty snapped. But ironically, instead of agreeing to Kitty and walking away like any other teenage boy who just got rejected and slapped would have done, Jake started laughing; only making Kitty angrier inside. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing," Jake paused. "It's okay if you don't give in though. I liked Marley better anyways. Hmmm, I wonder how Marley would do in bed considering that's she's a virgin. Maybe I'll teach her a thing or two when-" Even if Jake tried, he wouldn't have finished that sentence because Kitty's fist had already made contact with the left side of his jaw.

"OW!" Jake shrieked as he took a few steps back and held his jaw.

"Guys with no respect for girls like you, literally disgust me." Kitty said as she took a few steps towards Jake and grabbed his collar. "Now listen Puckerman, if I hear Marley say a single complaint about tomorrow night and if she even as so says that you tried to make a move on her, next time, it won't just be your jaw. Are we clear?" Kitty growled. She and Jakes face were only inches apart.

"Crystal." Jake finished as he looked into Kitty's eyes.

"Good." Kitty finished as she released her death grip on Jakes' collar and walked off down the hall. She was so angry at the nerve of that guy. She decided to go ahead and make her way to the cafeteria, considering the fact that Lunch was about to start in five minutes, even though Kitty was anything but hungry that moment.

The final bell rang and Kitty went to her locker to put away her books. The school day had gone by so fast. Kitty was pretty sure it had gone by so fast because she was zoned out most of the day. She opened the thing and placed her books in the locker when Marley walked up towards Kitty.

"Why would you do that?" Marley said in an angry, hurt, heartbroken tone. Kitty was just as confused as the next reader that's reading this.

"Why would I do what?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Oh please, don't act like that. I know what you did. Jake has a big bruise on his jaw as proof." Marley retaliated.

"Haha, oh yeah." Kitty laughed in remembrance.

"It's not funny!"

"It kind of is Marley, considering that the asshole deserved it." Kitty replied as she finished putting a few books in her locker.

"I knew you were jealous. But I thought you were jealous of him, I didn't think you were jealous of me." Marley said. Kitty's eyes snapped opened as she gave Marley a 'what the actual hell!?' look.

"What the f-?"

"Jake told me what you said to him. How could you? I thought you loved me. I thought WE meant something." Marley said as she leaned in a little to Kitty's face so no one could hear the conversation they were having.

"What the…what did he say?" Kitty asked in bewilderment.

"He said that you tried to get him to come with you to Sadie Hawkins and that you…you know…put the moves on him." Marley finished and Kitty scoffed. _The only 'moves' I put on him was when my fist connected with his jaw, and yes, I admit that I liked that very much. But what the actual hell is she talking about? _"And don't even bother denying it, some football players came up to me and confirmed what happened."

"And YOU believed HIM? Believed THEM!" Kitty asked in disbelief.

"Why would Jake lie to me?" Marley asked. Kitty felt her heart sank. But then that feeling was replaced with rage.

"Oh that's EASY! To get into your pants! Freakin' duh Marley!" Kitty nearly yelled. A few kids started staring in her and Marley's direction, but once Kitty's gave them death glares, they quickly went back as they were.

"What…Jake would never-"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me Marley! He told ME HIMSELF! Now sure, I admit I texted him first telling him to meet me in the hallway because I wanted to threaten him about treating you right tomorrow night, but that's ALL THAT HAPPENED. Oh, and the reason I punched him in the jaw was because he wanted to know how you would do in BED!" Kitty finished. Marley's eyes snapped open and now fill with anger.

"Jake wouldn't do that, Jake would never say that." Marley retaliated.

"I can't believe you don't believe me." Kitty said in disbelief.

"Give me a reason to."

"Because I love YOU! Not Jake, not Ryder, not even myself! YOU!"

"So why did you try to get Jake to go to Sadie Hawkins with YOU!?" Marley nearly shouted. Kitty almost punched herself in the face at how naïve Marley was being and how ridiculous this whole situation was.

"For the last and final time, I NEVER asked Jake to go to Sadie Hawkins with me!" Kitty finished. She felt all her strength go away as she finished that sentence. She felt hurt, betrayed, and any other bad feeling you could think of. "You know what; I don't see how we can make us work if we can't even trust each other." Kitty said. Marley looked like she was about to run off in tears, but then stayed her ground.

"I'm not the one who stabbed the person I loved in the back." Marley replied. Ouch. That hurt Kitty and Marley knew it, she was just a little too angry to care. Kitty couldn't even look at Marley in the eye anymore.

"My point exactly." Kitty said in defeat as she slowly closed her locker and walked away. Marley watched her secret girlfriend storm off. She wanted to go after her, she wanted to spin her around and kiss her like the way she would see all those sappy characters do in romance movies to their lovers. She wanted to forget that this ever happened. She wanted to slap Tina across the face for ever even mentioning a 'Sadie Hawkins' dance. But most importantly, she wanted to know the truth. She really loved Kitty and she trusted her, but why would Jake lie to her?

_Jake wouldn't lie to me._

_Neither would Kitty._

_Please, do you not remember our past?_

_Okay I admit you two's past hasn't always been so rosy daisy, but maybe Kitty's telling the truth, I think she is._

_But Jake has always been so sweet to me, ohhhh, what do I do conciouns?_

_You want my opinion?_

_Yeah!_

_Go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with Jake. Observe the way he treats you, and if he treats you, well…like a play toy, you know who's telling the truth. _

_But what about Kitty? I don't care about Jake, I care about her._

_And she cares about you, but until you know the truth, you can never be too sure. I don't think she would do that to you, but some people are capable of the unimaginative. _

_But…I don't want to believe Kitty would do that._

_Me either. But remember the play? How she tried to make you bulimic? All the insults? Don't you think it's a little sketchy for someone to do that and love you at the same time?_

_I know it doesn't make sense but-_

_Just notice the way Jake acts at the dance, then you'll know the truth. Until then, just focus on other things._

_You know I'll be thinking about Kitty._

_Try not to._

_That's impossible._

_Of course. _Marley thought. She noticed she was still standing at Kitty's locker. The blue eyed brunette felt heartbroken, but put on a fake smile as she walked out of the school to go home.

_***Ugh guys! I don't know about you but I HATED writing that chapter. Post your thoughts! What do you think will happen in my version of Sadie Hawkins? Will Marley find out the truth, or will she get help from an unexpected source…?***_


	24. The Day Of The Dance

_**~The Next Day: McKinley Hallway~**_

Neither Kitty nor Marley had slept well the night before. Both girls ended up crying as soon as they got home until the time they went to sleep. Kitty hadn't eaten at all that afternoon. The blonde wasn't sure what to feel. She was angry and sad all at the same time. At first she wanted to find Jake and finish the job she hadn't finished during their brief conversation in the hallway, but she knew that that would only make things look worse on her part. Marley on the other hand, was sad and confused. She wasn't angry at Kitty, because she knew that no matter what the blonde could do to her, she would never hate her, or be angry with her. She knew Jake wasn't exactly the most honest person in the world, but neither was Kitty. Marley's mother came into her room several times asking her what was wrong, and Marley faked a smile and said "Oh nothing mom, I'm just nervous for me exams coming up." And of course Mrs. Rose knew this was a lie. She knew her daughter very, very well. But Marley thanked her lucky stars that her mother didn't press her on any further. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about her problems. She was hurt, because she knew someone was lying.

_But who? Oh, who could it be?_

The next morning, Marley walked towards her locker and opened it. She was so zoned out about the day before that she hadn't noticed Jake walking up to her.

"Hey." Jake said as he leaned against the closest nearby locker from Marley's. Marley smiled a light smile and said…

"Good morning Jake." Marley replied.

"So I was wondering if we're still on for Sadie Hawkins tonight." Jake asked with a grin. Marley had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

"Yes, of course Jake." Marley answered.

"Cool. Hey, is something wrong, you seem a bit, out of touch lately? Like, you're zoned out or something."

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I just didn't get a good night sleep last night, that's all."

"Let me guess, you were thinking about Kitty half the night?" Jake asked, almost sympathetic. Marley looked down at the ground.

"Yeah." Marley answered in defeat.

"Well hey, just remember, I don't like her, I like you." Jake finished with a smile as he leaned in and kissed Marley on the cheek. Marley noticed that Kitty had barely walked inside the school. She had seen Jake kiss Marley on the cheek, but Kitty turned her head and smiled at a few Cheerios as though nothing had happened. _Yeah, and I don't love YOU, I love HER! _Marley thought to herself sadly.

"Can I walk you to class?" Jake asks nicely. Marley smiles, a sincere smile this time.

"Yeah, that would be great." Marley says as Jake takes her books from her arms and walks her to her first period class. They walk down the hall as they pass Kitty. Kitty looks at the two. Jake gives her a 'Ha, I got the girl look' and Kitty has to really restrain herself from slamming her locker and beating the living hell out of Jake. Kitty knows that Marley is looking at her, but she doesn't make eye contact with her because she knows that if she does, she'll probably end up storming down the hall with tear filled eyes. So the blonde Cheerio just turns around, faces her locker, and pretends to put books inside of it. Marley is confused.

_Why doesn't she look me in the eye?_

_Maybe she feels guilty?_

_About?_

_Marley…have you ever considered that what Jake said, well, could possibly be true?_

_No, no, NO! It can't be! _

_It looks pretty bad though._

_I know that, Kitty wouldn't do that though. It couldn't have all been a lie!_

_Maybe it was. Or maybe it started out as a lie, but then progressed into something more…? I don't know._

_No! I know Kitty's a great actress and all, but no one can be that good of an actress…can they…?_

_Well, I guess we'll have to see tonight. _Marley thought to herself as Jake walked her to her first period class.

"So, I'll see you tonight. Can't wait." Jake said with a grin as he took off running to his next class, leaving Marley a few steps from her first period class. The poor girl wasn't sure who to believe, she was torn, devastated, and she had no idea where she left her first period English homework.

The first bell rang signaling everyone should already be in their first period classes rang about fifteen minutes ago and Kitty found herself still standing at her locker, shocked and hurt. She had just seen Jake kiss Marley on the cheek and walk with her down the hall. She was angry, devastated, and yes, very jealous.

_How could she do that to me?_

_It's not her that's doing it, it's Jake. You know that._

_I HATE HIM! _Kitty thought to herself as she punched her locker really hard.

"OW!" Kitty growled as her fist connected with the combination dial by mistake.

_WHY!? This isn't fair! I DIDN'T DO IT! I would NEVER do that to Marley! WHY!? Why does she believe HIM! I hate Jake! I hate EVERYONE! _ Kitty was screaming to herself inside her head.

"Hey!" A low male voice said coming down the hall.

"WHAT!?" Kitty barked, still clutching her right hand and having no idea who the unknown male was. She looked over to her right side and saw an older guy, somewhere around nineteen or twenty, making his way over to her. He was tall, a little bit over six foot and he had hazel eyes. Sure Kitty admitted on the inside that he was kind of cute, but she could really care less, especially now.

"Listen," the older guy started, "I'm gonna make this easy for my sake as far as yours…stay away from my lil' bro." He finished. Kitty, at first, was confused at who this guy was, but then she put one and one together and got two.

"Aren't you Jake's brother Puck?" Kitty asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah, but anyway, just stay away from him. He's not interested in your skanky meow mix!" declared Puck, and Kitty scoffed.

_Jake surely knows how to make a scene of things, bravo to him, getting his older brother involved so it can seem all too realistic that I actually tried to take him away from Marley. Bra freakin' vo. _Kitty thought angrily to herself as she thought up a quick, short insult to tell the older Puckerman brother.

"Speaking of things that are passed their expiration date didn't you graduate? Like barely?" Kitty retaliated in an annoyed tone. She really wasn't in the mood for any of this and just wanted the older Puckerman brother to go away.

"I recently came back to Lima to focus on my screenwriting; I seem to find it less distracting." Puck answered.

"Don't you have to be able to know how to spell to be a screenwriter?"

"I know how to spell, so leave my brother A-L-O-N. I understand the Puckerman musk is impossible for chicks to resist. We're like chocolate chip cookies baked right out of the oven; surely you know we're not good for you. But just one whiff of our chocolate chip goodness and the next thing you know you're lying in bed, covered in crumbs, crying." Puck continued.

"Oh God." Kitty scoffed as she rolled her eyes, closed her locker door, and walked away.

_I need to clear my head. _Kitty thought to herself as she walked away and noticed an empty room with the door opened. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't stop.

"Jake's following his instincts! He's trying to be a good guy, if you really like him you'll back off and give him a chance to do the right thing!" Puck said a little louder as he followed Kitty into the poorly lit classroom.

_Okay that's it! This ends NOW! _Kitty thought as she slammed her books on top of the desk and said…

"I DON'T like Jake, okay? I'm a mean hot bitch who likes to protect what she has."

"Well, you had Jake once, and you blew it. So that's not gonna happen. I'm not going to let it happen. So all you're going to do is get rejected and embarrass yourself." Puck spoke. Kitty rolled her eyes again.

_If this guy only knew…_ Kitty thought to herself.

"Whatever." Kitty answered. And then she had an idea. "But I certainly can't go to the dance alone…" Kitty finished. Puck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. A couple of kids walked into the classroom, but Kitty wasn't in the mood for anyone listening to the conversation. "OUT!" Kitty snarled as she snapped her fingers all while pointing at the door, signaling them to leave. The teens immediately scurried out of the room. "What are you doing tonight?" Kitty asked.

"Wait…you wanna go with me?"

"It's surprising that you still hang around school grounds, but I think you're just as strong to pull it off."

"Pull what off?"

"Just to…oh you know, make sure I don't do something stupid." Kitty said. There were only two reasons behind this preposterous idea of Kitty's. One, she didn't want to show up dateless, because that would just look really sad and pathetic, or that's what Kitty thought at the moment. Two, if Jake did or said anything stupid, she needed someone to hold her back so no one would suspect anything, and who stronger to do that than a Puckerman male? "You wanna keep me away from your brother; give me two big arms of muscle to hold me back in case I do something I'll regret."

"Ahhh, I see. You're afraid you'll get so jealous you might wanna break Marley's face? Am I right?" Puck asks. Kitty internally shakes her head.

_Quite the opposite in fact. _Kitty thought to herself.

"Uhhh, yeah sure…let's go with that." Kitty answers. Puck smiles as he takes Kitty's offer into consideration.

"I, wait! Aren't you under aged?" Puck asks skeptically as his eyebrows raised in a confused stance.

"Yeah…so?" Kitty answers.

"Well, good enough for me," Puck shrugs, "Its Sadie Hawkins so I assume that means you'll be paying for everything. If you wanna get all up on this, I expect to be fed." Puck says. Kitty has to hold back a laugh as she answers…

"I'll pick you up at seven and we can swing by the drive thru." Kitty says as she takes a seat. The blonde Cheerio is way too tired to stand any longer.

"Cool," Puck says as he's about to walk out but then slowly turns around to ask Kitty a question, "Wait…are your date's underwear optional?' He asks. Kitty instantly stands up and smiles.

"Not a chance Pretty Boy." She whispers as she walks out of the room, and of course with Puck's hazel eyes on her the blonde can't help but shake her head in sympathy for the vintage Puckerman who thought he'd be getting laid tonight. It's funny though because that was the first time the Cheerio had smiled that day. With everything going on between her, Marley, and Jake, she sure could use all the smiles she could possible get.

_**~Marley's House: Getting Ready For Sadie Hawkins~**_

"MOM! This is a DISASTER!" Marley said as she opened up her bedroom drawers in search of something near and dear to her.

"What is it sweetie?" Marley's mother asked as she made her way into Marley's bedroom to see why the blue eyed brunette was so frantic. She noticed the dress Marley had on a beautiful, light green dressed that made her eyes stand out, and the poor woman started tearing up.

"Oh no mom, what's wrong?" Marley asked as she stopped her frantic search for her necklace to see what was wrong with her mother. She then knew that nothing was wrong when she saw her mothers' light smile.

"It's just, it's just you're so beautiful and that you're growing up so fast, too fast for my liking." Mrs. Rose choked out between small tears that made Marley's heart break.

"AW MOM!" Marley said as she scampered over to her mom and gave her a big hug. "I love you!"

"I love you too sweetheart. But enough about me, what are you looking for?" Her mother asked, forcing herself not to cry. Marley smiled at her caring mother and said…

"I can't find that little silver microphone necklace you gave me a few years ago." Marley said as her gaze now focused on those dresser drawers.

"Oh sweet heart, that thing is so old!" Marley's mom replied as she took a seat on Marley's bed. Marley's eyes snapped open as she made her way to her crazy mother.

"Mom," Marley started. "That's the first real necklace that I ever fell in love with. I wore that necklace to my Glee audition, and I got in. That necklace is like…sacred to me. I'll need it tonight." Marley said.

_I wore that necklace the first time I met Kitty, I wore that necklace the first time I kissed Kitty, and I wore that necklace the first time we said 'I love you's', so you best be believing I'm gonna find that necklace. _

_You still love her, don't you?_

_Conciouns, I'm confused, but I'm not stupid. Of course I still love Kitty and still want to be with her._

_Okay, that's good. Because I'm pretty sure she still loves you too, but you're kinda giving me mix signals here Marley…_

_What do you mean?_

_One second, you believe what Jake said and you're heartbroken. The next, you're literally looking for the necklace that reminds you all about Kitty!_

_Well, I don't know._

_Exactly! _

_You know I still love her._

_Of course I do._

_And that's all I know too. I don't know what happened, but believe me when I say I'm going to get my answers tonight. _

_That's my girl!_

"Oh! Never mind! I found it!" Marley declared as she found the necklace right beside her small, light pink iPod speakers. "Can you put it on me?" Marley asked her mother in hopes that the woman wouldn't start tearing up again. The older Rose woman stood up, started putting the necklace on Marley and said…

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry when I see you grow up, but I didn't expect it to be that fast! It seems like not so long ago you were just begging me to get up and show you how to make your favorite chocolate chip cookies, and now, whenever you want those cookies, you just get up and make them yourself with your poor old mothers' help."

"Awww Mom, you know I'll always love you. And I'm always going to need your help! It was only a few days ago where you sent me to the post office to pay a bill and the door didn't open. I was about to pound on the door so one of the workers could see what was going on until I realized I was pushing on a door that needed to be pulled." Marley joked and Mrs. Rose laughed.

"Okay, maybe you're right; you're not growing up that fast!"

"HEY!" Marley retaliated. Mrs. Rose burst out laughing.

"I love you too honey!" Mrs. Rose finished. Both women then heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Ohhhh, I wonder who that is." Mrs. Rose smiled. "I'll get it, you finish getting dressed." And with that, Mrs. Rose was out the door. Marley checked herself out on the mirror a few times before heading downstairs.

Mrs. Rose finally makes her way to the front door and answers it.

"Hey K-, Jake?" Mrs. Rose asks in confusion.

"Good evening Mrs. Rose how are you?" Jake says as he walks inside the house without even being allowed in yet. Mrs. Rose is too stunned to say anything.

"I, um…been doing well lately…?" Mrs. Rose said as she closes the front door and turns around to face the boy, making double sure her eyes aren't deceiving her. "Marley, get down here sweetheart I need to have a small chat with you now."

"Here I am Mom." Marley said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Wow, and I thought I looked good." Jake said and Mrs. Rose rolled her eyes.

"C'mon sweetheart let's talk in the kitchen." Mrs. Rose said as she lightly pulled Marley's arm into the kitchen. "Why is HE here?" Mrs. Rose asked.

"He's my date to Sadie Hawkins." Marley answered. Mrs. Rose blinked about three times in astonishment and finally asked…

"But, I thought you and Kitty were…"

"We are mom. We've just been on the rocks lately and even if I really wanted to I couldn't be able to ask Kitty to the dance. It'll look suspicious." Marley said as Mrs. Rose peeked at Jake from the small tiny window in the kitchen that lets you look inside the living room. Mrs. Rose noticed that Jake had his phone out but the phone wasn't out. It took Marley's mom about ten seconds to figure out that the boy was checking himself out.

"Suspicious, huh? And I'm sure that's perfectly normal…" Mrs. Rose said sarcastically as she pointed to the conceded boy checking himself out. Marley nearly burst into laughter.

"Okay mom, well I got to go but I'll see you when the dance is over, okay?"

"Ugh…okay sweetheart, but I really don't like that boy."

"I know Mom, I know." Marley smiled as she exited the kitchen and greeted Jake in the living room.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." Jake smiled as he and Marley made their way out of the Rose household and down to the school for the Sadie Hawkins dance, leaving Mrs. Rose in the living room, still stunned.

_**~Kitty's House~**_

As Kitty was fixing her hair for Sadie Hawkins she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Kitty said. Her mom walked in and looked at Kitty. Kitty had her back turned to her mom and on the mirror as she was brushing her hair. Her mother took another look at Kitty. And surprisingly, the woman smiled. Kitty noticed her mother's smile from the reflection of the mirror and got a tad bit suspicious.

"You know, I remember when I was your age I wanted everything you wanted. I wanted good grades, a boyfriend, to be popular, and …to be happy." Kitty's mother said and paused. She then found herself looking at the ground and frowning. "I only got the first three." Kitty's mother said in a low voice. Kitty's eyes popped open and she turned around to face her mother.

"I'm sorry." Kitty said. She wasn't really sure why her mother, A.K.A the woman that gave her hell for all these years was telling her this. Her mother was always good at playing victim, but this time, for reasons even Kitty couldn't put her finger on, this time seemed different. Like she actually cared about something…or maybe someone…? Kitty didn't know.

"So, what time should I be expecting you back?" Her mother asked as she broke the awkward silence.

"Um, I'd say a little before midnight." Kitty said as she picked up two earing from behind her and slowly put them on herself."

"Well, have a good time sweetheart. Oh and when you get back, we really need to talk about something. So make your way up to my bedroom. If I'm asleep, don't wake me up. I'll tell you in the morning. But if I'm not, I'll talk to you about it." Kitty's mother said in a low voice. Kitty felt her stomach churn.

"Wh-, what about?"

"Something really important, that's all. But have fun tonight." Kitty's mother said as she smiled one last time at Kitty and walked out of the room, leaving her now very anxious daughter to her thoughts.

_What does she want to talk about…?_

_Do you think she found out about Marley and I?_

_Are you still alive…?_

_Yes._

_Then she hasn't found out. So it has to be something else._

_But what can it be?_

_Hm, I guess we'll have to find out later then. _

_You're right._

_So…what's your game plan for tonight?_

_My game what?_

_You're game plan! Are you going to talk to Marley and beg for forgiveness?_

_The fuck? NO! I didn't do nothing wrong!_

_Yeah, but either way you're screwed. You got two options. One, she can find out that Jake was lying and feel horrible, and you don't want her to feel horrible do you? Or two, she believes Jake and never talks to you again._

_I'm pretty sure option two would never happen conciouns._

_Uh-huh and how can you be so sure?_

_Well, I-_

_EXACTLY!_

_You didn't even let me finish!_

_I was trying to save you the embarrassment love. But anyway, try to follow what mother dearest said, have fun! Live while you're young!_

_Isn't that a One Direction song?_

…_.._

…_.._

_Maybe…._

_Doesn't matter. _Kitty thought to herself as she grabbed her purse, paced down the stairs, grabbed her keys from the kitchen table, and walked out of her house and towards her car to go and pick up Puck.

_**~Sadie Hawkins~**_

_ "Hey, hey! What are you doing, where are you going Meow Mix!?" Puck said as Kitty walked away from him. "Okay fine, don't say I didn't try to warn you." Puck yelled back, but Kitty didn't say a word. She was noticing Marley and Jake slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor. She knew Marley had been watching her all night, and the seductive stares were mutual. Between their fighting and arguing Kitty knew that Marley still loved her, and Marley knew that Kitty still loved her. When she started walking towards Marley they were playing a slow song, but all of a sudden as she started getting closer the music changed into a really fast paced song that Kitty couldn't quite make out, but honestly, the blonde didn't care. The blonde dodged a lot of dancing teenagers and was only about eight steps away now. Jake barely turned his head around and noticed Kitty coming towards them. The boy was shocked but didn't say a word, but just waited to see why Kitty was coming over towards him and Marley's direction. As Kitty was coming towards Jake, the younger Puckerman boy flinched out of fear that Kitty was gonna punch him, but instead of that, Kitty just roughly pushed the boy away from Marley. Kitty pushed him so far that he tripped on someone else's foot._

_ "What the hell!" Jake yelled, but Kitty hardly heard it over the music. She stared into Marley's crystal blue eyes and smiled. Marley was grinning and arguing with herself on whether to still pretend to be upset at Kitty or not. _

_ "Kitty, why did you…why are you even-" But Marley's words were interrupted by Kitty grabbing her on the waist and then kissing her. In front of the dance floor, and in front of the whole McKinley High student body. Both girls heard their fair shares of gasps, nasty remarks, and the football team shouting "GET SOME!" But Kitty didn't care. She was in heaven. So screw what all the other people thought! She was then running out of air from the long, spontaneous kiss and decided to pull back. But before Kitty could look into Marley's beautiful blue eyes she saw a hand in front of her._

"HELLO? Yo, Meow Mix, you okay?" Puck said, trying to snap Kitty out of her trance.

"HUH? What?" Kitty said as her eyes opened.

"Yeah, you zoned out on me for a minute there. Is everything okay?" Puck said as he handed a cup of punch to Kitty. It took Kitty about three second to realize she was only daydreaming. Her heart sank in agony as she watched Jake and Marley dance on the dance floor. She wished she had the courage to do exactly what she did in her daydream, but she knew better. She wasn't ready yet, and neither was Marley.

"Here, have a drink." Puck said as he handed a cup of punch from the punch bowl over to Kitty.

"Thanks." Kitty said as she took the cup and took a couple of sips to drown out her agony. She knew she had to do something. She couldn't just keep looking at Jake and Marley slow dancing, but what, oh what could the blonde possibly do?

_***Hey guys! Sorry I know I'm so terrible but schools been very, very busy and I just haven't found the right time to update! I'm so sorry! But I really appreciate all of your follows, favorites, and reviews! They mean a lot! I know I promised Karley in this chapter but I think it would make a lot more sense in the next chapter. What do you guys think Kitty's mom is going to tell her? I love hearing your guesses!***_


	25. The Good, The Bad, And The Liar

_**~Sadie Hawkins~**_

"So, this is really nice." Jake said with his usual grin as he was holding Marley by the waist while they were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Marley on the other hand, barely heard what he said. She was too busy focusing on the mental image of she had taken of Kitty in her light purple dress when she entered the dance, aside with Puck, Jake's older brother. The blonde was shocked that Kitty came with someone else, and as much as she tried to convince herself that she didn't care, it blew up into proportions when she looked at Kitty and Puck dancing together and she felt that twinge of jealousy within herself. It would be a lie if the blue eyed brunette denied the fact that Kitty looked absolutely dropped dead gorgeous tonight. She wanted to do nothing more than to go over to the blonde Cheerio's direction and rip that dress to shreds.

_Gosh, you're such a horn dog! Even when you're mad at her._

_I'm not mad at her, I'm just so confused._

_Marley, to be honest, I think Jake is lying! Just look at the way he's looking at you! It looks like he wants to rip your clothes off._

_He always grins like that._

_YOU'RE SO NAÏVE!_

_Kitty's hurt me a lot, Jake hasn't hurt me once._

_Kitty's told you she loves you, Jake hasn't._

_Okay, maybe you're-_

_Kitty's risking more in her life to be with you, Jake doesn't._

_Okay, that's also-_

_Kitty loves you, Jake doesn't. _Marley let those wise words from her conciouns sink in for a bit.

"Marley…you okay?" Jake said, trying to snap Marley out of her gaze.

"Uh what?" Marley said.

"You zoned out on me again…are you alright?" Jake asked as he put his hand on Marley's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine. I think I'm just a little thirsty…that's all. Here, I'll be right back." Marley said as she smiled at Jake, removed his hands on her waist, and walked towards the punch bowl. She looked all over for Kitty but didn't see her anywhere in sight. She sighed a small sigh as she grabbed a small plastic cup. She had just finished pouring her punch when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Marley didn't know who it was until she turned around and faced Maria, the girl she had punched in the face a couple of months ago and one of Kitty's Cheerio teammates.

"I come in peace." Maria said as she held up her right hand as though she was testifying to tell the truth and nothing but the whole truth on trial.

"Okay." Marley said as she finished pouring the punch in her small plastic cup. She barely even wanted to talk to Jake, so what on Earth would make anyone believe that she was in the mood to talk to Maria.

"Sorry I punched you in the face." Marley said as she took a sip of the red punch. She really wanted Maria to just leave, and it looked like Maria really wanted to, but the other Cheerio just stood her ground.

"It's fine. So anyway, I hear that you and my home girl Kitty are in the dog house?" Maria asked.

"You can say that." Marley answered shortly. _Why is she asking me this? _Marley questioned herself.

"Look, you can drop the act alright? I already know all about you and Kitty. So let's just be real already." Maria finished. Marley's stomach then felt like it had a million knots inside of it. _If Kitty's told Maria, I wonder who Maria's told…?_ Marley thinks to herself.

"You, you do?" Marley barely manages to say.

"Well yeah! Look, everyone gets tired of hanging out with the popular group, I even do sometimes. Kitty doesn't like us, we know that. The only reason she stays around is because she has to. Her mother can be so controlling, or at least that's what she tells me. So when she found a friend like you, she couldn't believe it. She's told me all she's done to you. From the name calling, to stitching your clothes up before the play Grease. And I know the odds don't exactly look in her favor right now, but I promise you Marley, Kitty thinks of you as a great friend, her best friend in fact." Maria said as she looked down at her sparkly shoes. Marley sighed in relief as she comprehended the fact the Maria didn't actually know about Kitty and Marley, just about their friendship. The knots in her stomach instantly went away. Marley then noticed that Maria had a hint of jealousy in her voice as her eyes hit the floor. Marley knew that it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Maria and Kitty were pretty close, and she felt a little bit bad for taking the other girls best friend.

"Classic Hunger Games quote." Marley says. Maria raised her gaze to Marley and the Cheerio is really puzzled.

"Huh?" Maria asked with a confused raised eyebrow.

"May the odds be ever in your favor?" Marley answers.

"Yeah, Effie says that all throughout the book. It's become one of my favorite quotes ever. You watch the Hunger Games?"

"And I've also read the books." Marley responds. Maria's eyes seem to light up at this.

"Team Peeta or Gale?" Maria asks.

"Team Peeta." Marley answers.

"That's what I thought." Maria said. "But anyway. The real reason why I came here was because I heard that you and Kitty were fighting. And even though she's not my best friend anymore I don't like seeing her get hurt. I may be a bitch sometimes…" Maria says as Marley stares at her with an eyebrow raised. Maria then rolled her eyes and said…

"Okay, I may be a bitch most times…but I don't like seeing my friend hurt! And even though it doesn't look like she's hurt, she is. Today I challenged her to a race across the football field and she didn't even try! And Kitty Wilde usually beats me. This is the first time she beat me, so it struck me as odd. Then I heard about you two's fight and it all came together."

"Hey, I wasn't the one that tried to steal Jake." Marley answered, even though she knew that this situation hardly had anything to do with the younger Puckerman brother. In fact, she could care less if Jake fell in a well and never returned. She was just so heartbroken at the possibility that Kitty had only used her to get her away from Jake. She was then angry when she saw Maria laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That anyone actually likes Jake after all the girls he screwed over. As a matter of fact the girls in the locker room compare Jake to his older brother Puck, and we all agreed that Jake was worse. And then Katie, one of my teammates, ran out of the locker room crying because her and Jake, well…he told her he loved her before they…you know." Maria said. Marley's eyes popped open. "It was a pretty sad sight.

"Wait a second…Jake's not a virgin?" Marley asked. Maria just started bursting out laughing, but then stopped as she noticed Marley's growing anger.

"Oh, you didn't know that Jake wasn't a virgin. You know, you're a smart chick when it comes to book smart but you're a very bad judge of character. " Maria was trying to read Marley's eyes to figure out the emotion and all the Cheerio could see was anger and regret. "And you didn't know that, and I probably shouldn't have told you….well, this is awkward. I'm going to-"

"What happened?" Marley interrupted before Maria could get another word out.

"What do you mean what-"

"What happened after Jake and Katie…had sex." Marley asked again, sick to her stomach at the last two words of her question.

"Katie never told us but she did tell us that he stopped texting and calling. Whenever he'd see her in the hallway he made U-turns. It sucks though because Katie was a good girl. Now, whenever a decent guy wants to take her out, she declines. Afraid that if she goes out with another guy they'll end up being exactly like Jake." Maria finishes.

"Why didn't Kitty tell me this?"

"She tried, yesterday. But I guess she was so upset that you didn't believe her that she never found the right words to say possibly? I don't know why Kitty does things. Never did. But I can guarantee you one thing, for some reason ever since you came into her life, Kitty hasn't lied. Well, after the play of course…"

"But, Jake said that Kitty tried to seduce him and…"

"Oh God! You actually believe that crap! TREVOR! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Maria called. In two seconds flat Marley saw a tall, blonde male with green eyes scurry over to Maria's direction.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" Maria's boyfriend asks her.

"You hang out in the guy's locker room with the basketball team, right?" Maria asks. Marley is now super confused on what's going on.

"Yeah, they're my boys! Why…?"

"And you hang out with Jake Puckerman, is that correct."

"Yeah babe, he's cool but he can be a real jerk."

"Why?" Maria asks him.

"I don't know. In the girls locker room yesterday he was just going on and on about how he was going to get into some chicks' pants this weekend and it was crazy babe! I don't know who it is but he said she was from Glee and is like, super smokin' hot under all those hideous shirts she likes to wear." Trevor said and Maria glares at him. "Not that I have eyes on any other girl but you babe, I love you."

"I love you too Trevor. Okay, please go away now."

"You got it babe." And with that, Trevor left the two girls. Maria smiles at her silly boyfriend and looks over to Marley, whose face is now red and her body feels like it's shaking with anger. Something weird is going on with her stomach but the brunette passes it off as anger as she takes the final sips of her punch.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. I just wanted him to tell you the truth about what went on in the hallway Thursday afternoon. Yes, Kitty did threaten Jake, to take care of YOU! She didn't want him or 'try to seduce him', she wanted to protect you. Jake was the one who tried to seduce her. Look, you're a super sweet girl and I'm super sorry you had to here this from me but-"

"No, it's…it's okay." Marley says as she angrily throws the cup to the floor and she turns on her heel and begins to make her way over to Jake. "Oh, and thank you, by the way." Marley says as she turns around again to thank Maria."

"Yeah, no problem." Maria smiled as she turned around as well to go back to her boyfriend Trevor. Marley smiles at the other Cheerio one last time before marching her way over to Jake. The fast paced music really adds to Marley's anger as her head begins to hurt and her blood begins to boil. The blue eyed brunette feels like she's in a sugar rush, but is way too angry to care.

When she finally approaches Jake the boy grins at her.

"Hey Marley." Jake says as he starts dancing to the music. Marley then decides to dance one last time with him, for she knows this will be the last time she will ever share a dance with this play boy.

"Hey Jake." Marley speaks.

"So, I just chugged down seven drinks of punch in a row while you were gone. A couple of my friends literally shoved them down my throat but it was worth it because it was a bet, and I got ten bucks off of it." Jake brags.

"You're awesome," Marley says sarcastically. "And I really like you Jake. But…I have this problem…I always assume the best in people."

"And that's my favorite thing about you, besides your eyes." Jake flirts. Marley then feels a twinge of anger in her stomach.

"Thanks, it's just when you assume the best in people like that… you tend to miss stuff, like…signs. You know, like… when someone is about to hurt you." Marley explains as Jake raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you-?" _***WHACK***_ Marley interrupts Jake with a slap to the face. Jake puts his hand on his now red marked cheek as his jaw drops in surprise.

"THAT, was for lying." Marley says furiously as she feels a rush of adrenaline she's never felt before in her whole entire life.

"But I-" _***WHACK***_ Another slap to Jakes face, this time, the left cheek.

"And THAT, was for trying to make Kitty into something she wasn't." Marley finishes as she walks away. Jake is stunned at the fact that Marley figured it out. He's left standing in the middle of the dance floor, confused, angered, humiliated, and with one red mark on both of his cheeks where Marley slapped him senseless. Marley on the other hand, was full of regret. She was really sad that she ever thought Kitty was capable of such a thing.

_So he was the one that's lying._

_Told you._

_Please don't kick me while I'm down._

_Sorry sweetie, but I'm your conciouns, and I have to tell you when you're wrong so you won't do it again. That's why the big man above has me as your conciouns you know._

_Yeah I know. Oh God, I feel funny._

_It's probably you're anger; it should go away in a bit._

_You're right. _Marley thought to herself as she kept on walking to look for Kitty. All of a sudden she stumbled on her heel and fell to the floor.

_OW! What the heck was that?_

_I don't know. Are you okay._

_Yeah, my stomach though, it feels funny._

_Why don't you go drink so more punch to settle it down?_

_You're right. _Marley thought to herself as she went over to the punch area to drink more punch, in hopes it would settle her stomach down.

Kitty was outside in the parking lot walking around. She knew that if she went back into the dance and saw Jake and Marley dancing again she would probably lose it. She decided to take a seat on one of the red and white colored benches because her feet were killing her. She then looked up at the nights' sky and noticed how beautiful and bright the stars looked. She then remembered something her father told her when she was seven. He told her that if she ever got lonely while he was away on his business trips to look up at the stars, and no matter where he was, there was a huge chance that he was looking at the stars to. For the first time that night Kitty found herself smiling at the sweetness thoughts of her father. She missed him so much and he had been gone for nearly a month now. Kitty knew some business trips were horrendous, but this once seemed super long. Yet, she always passed it off as some CEO brand keeping him a little while longer to sell endorsements. She then felt her phone vibrate in her small purse. She unlocked it and found out that she had one missed text from Maria.

_**Just talked to your best friend Marley at the punch bowl about ten minutes ago. -Maria**_

Kitty was shocked that Maria had even thought about talking to Marley after their history together. She quickly typed out a reply.

_**What'd you two talk about? -Kitty**_

The hazel eyed blonde was curious to know what Maria and Marley had talked about. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the Vintage Puckerman brother walk up behind her.

"Hey Meow Mix, I've been looking all over for you, are you okay?" Puck asked as he took a seat near Kitty on the bench.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kitty said as she put her phone away.

"You know, I've been with a lot of girls lately and the words 'I'm fine' are usually the worst common lie a girl could say." Puck said as he handed her a drink of punch. Kitty smiled at the older Puckerman brother and took the punch within her hands. She took a small whiff of it and it smelled odd, but dismissed it.

"So I read your screenplay you know." Kitty said, breaking the silence. Puck looked up from the concrete and smiled at the younger blonde.

"Hahaa why didn't you tell me? I gave it to you three days ago" Puck chuckled.

"It took me that long to get through all of the spelling errors! Haven't you ever heard of spell check…?" Kitty giggled.

"No." Puck said in an amused yet confused voice which only made Kitty giggle harder.

"Anyway, it's actually really good."

"You really think so?" Puck asked happily.

"Yeah! The pool boy at the White House is the only one who can save the President from alien terrorists psychotic pythons, I am sold!" Kitty complimented, making Puck smile and look at the ground shyly. "You know…you have promise. I really think you can be a screen writer." Kitty finished, making Puck's smile turn into a grin.

"Why thank you." Puck says as he holds his cup up. "Cheers?"

"Cheers!" Kitty says as she takes a small sip of her punch. The punch tastes a little bit strong and smells more funky than usual.

"Hm, I don't remember the punch smelling like this back at my other schools." Kitty said as she kept holding the red punch, staring at the cup weirdly.

"Oh ha-ha yeah funny story I spiked it." Puck laughed. At first Kitty thought she misheard the Vintage Puckerman but then took a moment to comprehend his words a little.

"Wait a second…you spiked it?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Puck said as he took a small silver flask out of his suit jacket. "This stuff isn't too strong, but it should do the trick."

"How long ago did you do that?"

"I'd say about thirty minutes ago…" Puck answered as he noticed the horror in Kitty's eyes.

"Oh no, Marley!" Kitty said as she got up and ran inside the dance. She remembered Maria's text about her and Marley talking at the punch bowl and she just put one and one together. She entered the crowded dance and looked all over for Marley. The people dancing and the loud music really didn't make looking for the blue eyed brunette any easier.

"Marley! Marley! Where are you?" Kitty yelled over the ear pounding music. No one answered her, but just looked at Kitty like she was a crazy person. But Kitty could care less, she needed to find Marley, and she needed to find Marley soon. She wasn't sure what kind of drunk Marley was. She could be the sad drunk, the funny drunk, the crying drunk, the honest drunk, the drunk drunk, etc. Kitty was running so fast she accidently ran into a person and they both fell.

"Watch it!" Kitty said with her usual head bitch in charge tone she hadn't used in quite a while.

"KITTY! Baby! There you are!" said the other person on the ground who Kitty had accidently ran into. _Oh no…._ Kitty thought to herself. _Please don't tell me that is who I think it is…_

"Marley is that you?" Kitty said as she turned around and saw a drunk Marley on the ground, playing with her dress.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter!" Marley declared. "Kitty I was WRONGGGG! I was WRONG for believe that jerk of a Jake or that Jake of a jerk! Whatever his name is. Oh baby I'm so sorry please forgive me." Marley said as she crawled her way over to Kitty and tried to give Kitty a hug on the ground.

_Oh this is just perfect, she's the over emotional clingy drunk. _

_This is all YOUR fault!_

_ME! What did I do!?_

_You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her!_

_Hey, even if we were we would have never had an idea that Puck would spike the punch!_

_Okay! But this is bad; we need to get her out of here before she says something she'll regret._

_Agreed! _Kitty's inner conciouns told her.

"Okay, Marley…you're drunk." Kitty said as she blocked Marley's drunken hug and held both of the brunettes' arms.

"Pshhh, ME? Drunk? NEVER! You know me better than that babe!" Marley said a little loudly. Kitty looked up and thanked God Almighty that the music was so loud that hardly anyone heard a word. A few people were staring at them but as soon as Kitty flashed her head bitch in charge glare everyone turned around.

"Marley, sweetie, yes you are. C'mon, get up. I need to get you home." Kitty said as she finally helped Marley get up from the dirty floor.

"BUT WHYYYYY!?" Marley swirled.

"How many cups of punch did you drink?" Kitty asked, afraid of the answer.

"Fourrrrrrrr."

"Oh God, you know what, just follow me Marley, okay." Kitty said as she gently grabbed Marley's arm.

"BUT WHYYY!?"

"Trust me."

"Okay babe, I trusts you with my lives!" Marley said in a drunken state as Kitty wrapped an arm around her and walked her out of the dance and into the parking lot. Puck was still standing on the bench and witnessed the whole thing.

"Are you kidnapping her? Should I call the cops?" Puck asked in a confused voice.

"I'm taking her home; she's drunk because you spiked the punch!" Kitty exclaimed and Marley's eyes shot up at the older Puckerman brother.

"WAITS! The PUNCH was SPIKED!?" Marley asked. Both Kitty and Puck looked at Marley and there was no disagreement that the blue eyed brunette was wasted.

"Oops, I didn't expect that to happen." Puck said as he put his hands in his pockets out of guilt.

"It's okay; here I need to take her home." Kitty said as she walked Marley over to her car and opened the door.

"AWWWS BABE! You're such a gentlewoman! I freakin' LOVE YOU!" said a drunken Marley as she plopped down on Kitty's back seat. Kitty turned to Puck, who had a big grin on his face.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"You two are so dating, aren't you?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"YES!" Marley exclaimed as she still tried to get comfy on Kitty's back seat. Kitty shook her head at her drunken Marley and glared at the Vintage Puckerman, who raised his hand up in defense.

"Hey, they were her words, not mine! And look, I won't tell anyone! Who would I tell? I'm way too busy on my screenwriting to come back to this dump of a High School, plus I got babes in L.A who want to get all up on this. So I have no time for that." Puck said. "Plus, I think you two are kind of cute together." Puck finished and Kitty smiled

"Thank you." Kitty said. Normally, Kitty would get really upset and scared about another person finding out about her and Marley, but tonight, the blonde Cheerio was way too tired to care. And Puck seemed like a nice guy, way better than Jake. So it wouldn't hurt if her knew, right?

"BABE! Why do I feel so funny?" Marley asked. Puck couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait, if you're taking her home in your car, how am I going to get home?" Puck asked. Kitty thought about it for a second, and then came up with an idea.

"Here's twenty bucks, take a bus or something. I would give you less but I don't have change." Kitty offered as she handed a twenty dollar bill over to Puck.

"Hmmm, sounds good. Maybe I'll meet some hot chick who's willing to get down with me tonight. I'm going to get some take out with the leftovers, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, sure Puck. Go ahead." Kitty giggled and Puck laughed.

"Well, I'll see you two later. Make sure she gets home okay. And I'm really sorry." Puck said.

"It's okay." Kitty replied. Puck smiled and then turned around to go back inside the dance. Kitty then looked down at Marley, who was smiling at her. "Well, I guess we could add Puck to the list of people who know about us, huh Mar?" Kitty asked.

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry babe. For everything! JAKE! Where's he? I HATE him! I'll kill him!" Marley swirled in her drunken state and Kitty laughed.

"I think you had a little too much to drink tonight." Kitty said as she looked down at Marley, who was still lying down on her back seat.

"Kitty, can I have a hug…please?" Marley said in such a cute voice that Kitty couldn't possibly refuse.

"Gosh, even when you're drunk you're cute." Kitty said as she extended her arms to give Marley a hug. As soon as Kitty extended her arms Marley grabbed Kitty by the waste and pulled her closer to her, making the blonde Cheerio fall on top of Marley.

"Hi there." Marley said as she looked into Kitty's eyes. Kitty's back seat was kind of small, but just big enough for the two of them to, well…you know.

"You did that on purpose…" Kitty smiled and Marley nodded.

"Yup." Marley said as she attempted to kiss Kitty but Kitty turned her head, letting Marley kiss her on the cheek.

"AWWW BABE! Let me kiss you!" Marley drunkenly declared over dramatically.

"No! You're way too drunk!"

"So?"

"So, I don't want to, do anything like this. I'd feel like I'd be taking advantage of you. And I don't want to do that." Kitty said as she playfully pushed Marley away from her.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry I ever thought you'd lies to me. I'm just sooooo tired, I wanna go home. Can we go home?" Marley asked, still drunk.

"Of course." Kitty said as she got out of the car and carefully closed the door so she wouldn't hit Marley's feet.

"Well, this explains a lot." said a voice behind her. Kitty turned around to face whoever it was. She was hoping it was Puck, just playing a joke on them. But as soon as she turned around she wished it was anyone else but the person behind her. It was Jake, who had an 'I just caught you in the act' look to his face.

_***AHHH! Cliffhanger guys! What do you think? Did you like this chapter? I wasn't sure how to write it and all of a sudden this idea just popped into my head! Please send me your feedback; I'd love to hear from everyone! Thanks guys!***_


	26. Back In My Day

_**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a long time to update but so many things have happened! I found out I'm going for my G.E.D instead of going all the four years of High School and I'm so excited. My town is just as bad as Lima, in fact, it's worse. So I can't wait to get out of here! **_

_**And another thing that happened, well…I came out. Yeah, you read that right. I came out to my dad. At first, he was really upset, but as of now we're doing a whole lot better He's starting to understand and I think that's amazing! I'm also getting back into my groove of writing. Thus I wrote most of the chapter today! Hope you all like it! Enjoy! Thanks for sticking with this story even though I didn't for quite some time. You guys rock! **_

"Well this explains a lot." Jake said with a grin. Kitty nearly had a heart attack and Marley was already inside her car, so Kitty knew she was on her own when it came down to this.

"I uh, I can explain-"

"No WONDERS she didn't wants to get with mes! Ohs….this is rich!" Jake slurred out loud over dramatically. Kitty was actually considering getting on her knees and begging Jake not to tell anyone…until…until she heard that sentence he had just once. When she heard him say that, something quickly popped in her head.

He's drunk too. She thought to herself. Sure, Kitty hadn't done anything wrong to hardly anyone after the school play, and she didn't really want to either. But Kitty Wilde had a few more tricks up her sleeve. And considering it was Jake she was thinking about, the blonde Cheerio really didn't have any problem coming up with a quick scheme. So she thought of a lie and she thought of it quick, for the sake of her and Marley's relationship of course.

"What the hell are you talking about Jake?" Kitty asked curiously.

"What the- you knows what the hell's I'm talking about I'm NOT STUPID!" Jake slurred. "I knows you and Marley's have something goin' on on the side! No wonders she doesn't wanna get all up on this!"

"What the fuck? You think Marley and I are dating or something?" Kitty asked with a confused, raised eyebrow.

"I DON'T THINK I KNOWS!"

"Um, why do you think so?"

"BECAUSE! I heard her say 'I love you' towards her and you were on top of her just a second ago!" Jake answered.

"Well freakin' duh Jake. Of course she loves me. We're best friends! And as for the 'on top of her' part, I'm going to give her a ride home because your dumb ass didn't keep a good eye on her and she got drunk. I was trying to help her get into the car but she accidently slipped thus causing me to accidently fall on her." Kitty explained. Jake's expression shift from angry, to confused.

"Oh well, I guess that makes sense. I um, I uh…sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Oh wait, wait a minute hold up!" Kitty shouted a little louder, she knew she should've just left because she knew that Jake was starting to believe her. But she wanted to make double sure of it. "So you thought that Marley and I were secretly dating this WHOLE ENTIRE time and successfully hid it from you and the rest of the Glee club in order to keep our 'oh so secret' loving relationship on the down low….? Wow, who's the crazy one now Jake?" Kitty asked Jake sarcastically. She was internally laughing out loud at how ironic this whole situation really was. She couldn't wait till Marley was sober so she could explain how she fooled Jake.

"I uh….I'ms uh…so sorry, I guess I didn't even think about-"

"HEY MAN WHAT'S UP!" Ryder yelled from a distance as he paced to meet up with Jake. Kitty was looking at Jake and tapping her foot. She really wanted to get the hell out of there. Finally Ryder caught up with Jake and was now standing beside the younger Puckerman brother. "What's up bro.?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing much dude, I'm goings home." Jake said as he gave Kitty one last glare and walked away. As he walked away he tripped over the ground and fell. "STUPID GROUND!" Jake yelled out loud. Causing Kitty to laugh triumphantly.

"C'mon man. Get up. If the cops see you like this they're gonna throw your ass in jail for the night and I'm definitely not gonna bail you out in the morning." Ryder said.

"MAN WHATEVER JAIL DOESN'T SCARE ME!"

"Haha yeah right dude. Do you not know how soft your voice is? You'd probably end up being somebody's wife!" Ryder said causing Kitty to laugh even harder.

"Man shut up! Just drives me home!" Jake drunkenly grumbled as he picked himself up and walks with Ryder to a dark colored car. Kitty patiently waits until the pull out of the driveway and slows down her heart.

_Geez that was a close one._

_Ugh, I know right? Wow, it's been a long night._

_You got that right conciouns. Well…at least Jake didn't find out, and plus I got Marley back._

_Hey that's great. Now can we go home now, I'm tired. _

_Yeah okay we can, but can I ask you a quick question?_

_Yeah, ask away._

_Okay, do you think I could last a night in jail?_

_Haha no way Kitty, do you not hear your soft voice? You'd probably end up being somebody's bitch!_

_Man, whatever! Let's just go home!_ Kitty angrily thought to herself as she entered her car. She looked at her mirror and smiled like a fool as she noticed a sleeping Marley in the backseat.

_**~Ten Minutes Later: Marley's Front Yard~**_

"Marley sweetie, wake up, we're at your house." Kitty said as she shook Marley a little, trying to wake the brunette up. When Marley's eyes opened, she just stared at Kitty with the biggest smile on her face. "What is it?" Kitty asked in a confused voice.

"Ohs….I'm sorry…for a second there I thought I was looking at an angel." Marley smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh God…you're so cheesy it's almost gross." Kitty chuckled as she rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt. She then opened her car door and made her way over to the car's back door. She then opened it and smiled.

_Well, this has been an interesting week. Marley and I fought for basically no reason at all, I got to punch Jake in the face, I got to meet Jake's older brother, Marley got drunk for the first time, and to think it's only Friday night. _Kitty thought to herself.

"Okay Marley. Let me help you." Kitty said as she extended her right arm to help Marley out of her car. Marley gently took grip and let Kitty help her.

"It's ahhh, it's ahhh…..been a LONNNNGGGG night." said Marley as she slowly placed both of her feet on the ground.

"Oh trust me…I know!" Kitty chuckled as she helped Marley stand up.

"Do you hates me for believe Jake over yous?" Marley slurred sadly, making Kitty's heart melt.

"Of course not. With everything I've done to you, no way."

"Kitty, I've ahhh, forgave you for that a LONGGGG time ago." Marley smiled as she clumsily wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck and attempted to kiss her.

"Nuh uh uhhh." Kitty said as she turned her head so Marley could only kiss her cheek instead of her lips. "No offense babe, but you smell like a liquor store."

"Is that a good thing…?" Marley asked, then tried another attempt to kiss Kitty on the lips again, but had the same result as her lips grazed Kitty's cheek. "BABE! I wants to kiss you, and I wants to kiss you now!" Marley drunkenly declared.

"Okay...either it's the alcohol or you've been hanging around with your mentor Santana way too much." Kitty laughed.

"Both…?" Marley shrugged. Marley then attempted to wrap both of her arms around Kitty but accidently fell on the grass.

"Babe are you okay?" Kitty asked as she leaned down to make sure Marley was okay.

"Yeahs I'm fine. STUPID GRASS!" Marley yelled and sat up on the grass, only making Kitty burst out laughing.

"Hahaha okay Marley c'mon, let's get up now."

"Ugh buts I'm so comfy." Marley said as she plopped down on the grass and extended her hand. "Wanna join me?" Marley asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Babe! NO! It's itchy."

"Ahhh c'mon Kitty."

"What if someone sees us?"

"Pshhh, they can'ts do nothing! I'm in MY lawn. I KNOW my rights. This is MY HOUSE!" Marley drunkenly raised her voice. "So PLEASSEEEE."

"Babe…no." Kitty answered with a smile.

"Okay, fine…I'll try bribery. I know what you did last summer." Marley bribed.

"Mar, you didn't even know me last summer." Kitty giggled and Marley playfully pouted.

"Fine. I'll try cold hard facts. So Kitty, there are over seven billion people in the world, but all I want is you."

"You're cute. But no." Kitty grinned. She knew if Marley didn't stop soon she'd probably give up.

"Fine, I'll try flattery. Baby…"

"Oh God, don't 'baby' me." Kitty laughed, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.

"I think you're the most gorgeous girl in the wholes, entire world! You make my heart smile!"

"Awww babe that's so sweet." Kitty said and Marley grinned triumphantly. "But I'm still not lying on the grass with you.

"But WHYYYYY!?" Marley frowned, and then grinned because she had one more trick up her sleeve.

"Okay fine. I'll try persuasion. Babe…if you lay on the grass with me…I'll let you feel me up." Marley smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows and Kitty's eyes went wide as the blonde Cheerio blushed.

"MARLEY! Get up! NOW!" Kitty playfully commanded and Marley quickly shot up.

"Yes dear." Marley said on her feet. She began to get off balance but Kitty quickly took hold of her.

"I got you." Kitty smiled, the blonde Cheerio was still red in the face.

"Thanks babe." Marley said.

"You're welcome." Kitty smiled as she led Marley up to her front porch. "So how's your mom going to react when she finds out you got drunk?"

"I don't know…I'll ask her." Marley said. And before Kitty could stop her Marley swung the front door open, not even knocking.

"MOOOOOOMMM! I'm homeeeeeesssssss!" Marley drunkenly announced as she tripped over the front carpet. "STUPID CARPET!"

"Oh Marley sweetie you're home. For a second there I thought you were a burglar. I'm in the kitchen dear!" Marley's mother shouted. Kitty quickly rushed in the home to help Marley up.

"Seriously, what is with you two with burglars?" Kitty asked playfully.

"So mom guess what I-" But before Marley could get another word out Kitty quickly covered her mouth.

"Hello Ms. Rose." Kitty shouted back as she gave Marley a 'please be quiet babe' signal.

"Kitty? Is that you?"

"Yes." Kitty called out as Marley's big blue eyes were looking at her in confusion.

"Oh it's nice to have you here dear. You got Marley home just before her curfew. I'm proud of the both of you."

"Thank you Ms. Rose."

_And let's not forget that my arch enemy's older brother spiked the punch and got your daughter drunk. That's all. _Kitty sarcastically thought to herself.

"Why don't you two come in the kitchen?" Ms. Rose called.

"Oh no Ms. Rose we should really go upstairs and get dressed first, but we'll join you in a minute." Kitty called back as she rushed Marley upstairs.

"Okay, see you girls later." Ms. Rose shouted from the kitchen. Kitty had to grip Marley a little tighter just to make sure the blue eyed brunette wouldn't fall down the stairs.

Once they were finally in Marley's room the blue eyed brunette plopped on her bed.

"Ughhhh my head hurts."

"Get used to it babe, because in the morning you're gonna have a major hangover." Kitty replied.

"Ugh, to think four cups of red, spiked punch could do this much damage."

"Hey, but look on the bright side, you're slurring seems to be going away a little." Kitty said as she took off her heels and plopped down beside Marley on her bed.

"It's been a long night." Marley said.

"It's been a long week." Kitty said. She noticed Marley's sad smile and instantly became worried. "What's wrong Marley?"

"I'm just…I'm just so sorry that I didn't believe you in the first place. Gosh, I don't know what came over me. I guess it's just a little hard to believe that someone like you would fall for someone like me, that's all."

"Someone like me?" Kitty asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean how did I ever get so lucky? Captain of the Cheerios, one of our best dancers in Glee Club, the prettiest girl at McKinley High."

"Oh gosh Marley stop." Kitty blushed, feeling a warm tingle over her stomach. "But you're not so bad yourself. I mean, who would've guessed that I, Kitty Wilde, would've ever landed Marley freakin' Rose. The best singer in Glee Club, the sweetest girl with the biggest heart on the planet. And last but not least, the only girl who will ever have my heart and accept me for all I am…a full badass and a complete bitch." Kitty announced proudly and Marley rolled her eyes.

"You're not a complete bitch, but I totally agree with you on the full badass part. Speaking of badass, what was Jake's older brother Puck doing at Sadie Hawkins anyway?" Marley asked.

"Ahhhhhh well I needed his help to make sure I didn't break his little brothers' face. That's all."

"You're so protective."

"Can you blame me…? I love you Marley, I told you that. I don't care if I literally have to crawl to the ends of the Earth to fight for you. I don't care if I have to beat up a hundred Jake Puckermans. I don't even care if Jake actually does grow a third nipple or if Ryder truly ever does grow out of his Bieber-Danny Zuko hairdo, all I know is, is that I love you. No one else, just you. I love you Marley. So, so much. And I hope you know that because I-" Kitty heard a small snore come from her side and decided to take a moment to glance at her side. She then smiled as she took in a snoozing Marley drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight love." Kitty whispered as she slowly slid off of Marley's bed in hopes of not waking the blue eyed brunette. Once she was finally off of the bed she walked over to Marley's small closet, opened the door, and found a leftover baby blue blanket. She picked it up, walked over to Marley's mattress, and pulled the blanket over a lightly snoring, passed out Marley. And finally, after all that she leaned in and kissed Marley on the forehead. Kitty then smiled and slowly crept out of Marley's bedroom. Once Kitty was downstairs she felt her stomach growl loudly.

"Marley…Kitty?" Ms. Rose called out from the kitchen.

"It's just me Ms. Rose, Marley fell asleep as soon as she decided to lie down on her bed." Kitty responded as she opened the door to the kitchen and saw Ms. Rose munching on a sandwich while she was reading one of her new cookbooks.

"Lie down on her bed huh…?" Ms. Rose said as she raised her eyebrow at Kitty. Kitty was confused by the sentence until she finally understood the meaning several moments later.

"Oh God Ms. Rose NO!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Better not!" Ms. Rose laughed. "Oh and I heard your stomach growl in the living room, if you want I can make you a sandwich dear? Or there's some chips on that top cabinet to your right." Ms. Rose suggested.

"Oh thank you Ms. Rose you're a life saver. I'll take the chips." Kitty smiled and went over to the top cabinet where she saw a glorious bag of chips.

"You know Kitty, I remember back in my day…"

"Oh no Ms. Rose whenever a parent starts a sentence like that, it means they're going to tell a story of their teenage years." Kitty laughed and Ms. Rose giggled.

"Yes, yes I am. And since you're dating my daughter you're gonna listen." Ms. Rose said as she tried to sound serious but failed miserably.

"Okay, okay Ms. Rose I understand, anyway go on. It sounds like a good story."

"Thank you. Anyway, I remember back in my day where sex wasn't nearly as pressuring nor as-" Kitty stopped listening as soon as Ms. Rose said the word 'sex' and the blonde Cheerio's cheeks flushed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Ms. Rose I can assure you nothing like that is going on." Kitty said in a panic that made the older Rose woman want to laugh out loud. Although, she kept her composure.

"Haha, I know it's not but it's better to go ahead and get it out in the open! You know, every single time I would go on a date my parents would give me 'the talk'. One time they were so busy and they forgot, but then they remembered when my date knocked on the door. So they invited him in, sat him down beside me on the living room couch, and gave BOTH of us the sex talk!" Ms. Rose laughed.

"OH MY GOD!" Kitty's eyes went wide in embarrassment for the older Rose woman. She honestly wouldn't know what to do if Ms. Rose were to sit Marley and Kitty down simultaneously and gave them the talk. "And then what happened?"

"He practically ran for the hills! He made some excuse about his 'cat dying' and literally left the house in a rush! I had to stay home that night! I was so mad at my parents that time…I mean GEEZ! At my age I knew everything about condoms and birth control and everything, but nooooo, my parents always felt the need to remind me!" Ms. Rose laughed out loud and so did Kitty. "But look on the bright side dear, at least you and my daughter won't have to worry about that." Ms. Rose said and Kitty nearly choked on her chips.

"I uh…uh…I uhhh I would never, I mean…ever-" Kitty stuttered and Ms. Rose couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm kidding dear. I know you love my daughter and my daughter loves you. So I completely trust you and her. Which is why it surprised me that Jake picked her up tonight? What was that all about anyway?"

"Oh nothing it's just that Jake likes to start trouble and stuff. Marley and I don't really want to come out yet so we decided it was probably best if we both went with guys to the dance. So…Marley asked Jake and he said yes. But when I saw the way he said yes I knew that he wanted to get into her pants. So I confronted him in the hallway and he kept saying a couple of snotty, sexist remarks about Marley so I punched him. Then he lied to Marley saying I was trying to get into his pants. Marley didn't know who to believe and who could blame her because I've done some pretty messed up stuff too. So that caused tension between us and tonight one of my friends from the Cheerios, our cheerleading squad, told Marley a couple of things and I don't know what happened after that, all I know is that she believes me now so I that's good." Kitty finished and took several deeps breathes to gain back some air she lost from that long paragraph she just said. Ms. Rose mouth hung open.

"Sweetheart, I love you like a daughter, but I got confused on that entire paragraph!" Marley's mother said and Kitty giggled.

"Don't worry Ms. Rose, I get myself confused too." Kitty laughed. She looked around the small, homely kitchen and found herself staring at a wall clock. It was exactly forty minutes till Kitty's curfew. "Ugh, sorry Ms. Rose but I have to go. You know…stupid curfew." Kitty chuckled and Ms. Rose nodded her head.

"Well alright dear, have a goodnight now. It was nice seeing you. Oh and I'm proud of you!"

"For bringing Marley home on time? I can assure you Ms. Rose it wasn't a problem I-"

"Well…for that and for punching Jake in the face." Ms. Rose responded causing Kitty to grin.

"You know what? You're pretty cool Ms. Rose." Kitty laughed. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight dear, see you next time! Drive safe!"

"I will." Kitty said as she walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. She walked across the yard and headed for her car. You could say Kitty had a fantastic night. She got to spend time with Marley, even though the blue eyed brunette was drunk most of the time, and she got to spend time with Ms. Rose as well.

_Haha at least you got to spend time with your future wife and your future mother in law._

_Conciouns, what the hell are you talking about?_

_Pshhh, I think you know! _

_SHUT UP!_

_You know it's TRUE!_

_GAHHHH! _Kitty thought to herself as she smirked and shook her head. She decided she'd better head home to see what her mother wanted to talk about. She wasn't sure what it was, but she could bet it was something bad. And the way it actually was going to happen, the word 'bad', was definitely an understatement.


	27. Tell Me, Are You Lying? Do You Want Me?

While driving back home, Kitty couldn't help but smile like an idiot. She successfully manipulated Jake into thinking her dating Marley was only his imagination, had a 'brother from another mother' chat with Jake's older brother Puck, made up with Marley, and had an awesome talk with Ms. Rose. Ever since Kitty was a little girl, she had always dreamed of having 'one of those' talks with a close female relative, like…her mother for instance, but sadly, she never got it. Even though Ms. Rose wasn't a blood relative, or any kind of relative for that matter, Kitty felt as though her long time childhood wish had been completed and that Ms. Rose was someone she could trust. I mean, here's a woman with only one daughter in her life, so many bills all over the place, a crappy job at a High School cafeteria, and here she is, being generous to a girl who once used to make her daughters' life a living hell. Although, Kitty swore to herself that those day were long gone. She never wanted to hurt Marley, whether it was calling her nicknames or just squeezing her hand too tight in the cold, cold weather. She couldn't imagine a life without Marley, because that would only mean she would have to live in a world with sorrow, utter despair, and cold colored slushies' in her hands that were meant to be thrown at innocent victims. But for now…everything seemed to be turning out alright.

"Mom, I'm home." Kitty announced as she happily strolled into the living room. She plopped onto the couch and took off her heels. She had a very happy, upbeat attitude. And to be honest, she wouldn't care if her mom came in yelling, screaming, and slapping her to a pulp, she was happy, for once in her life, and no one could take that away from her. Which makes me very sad to inform you that Kitty's mood and world would shatter in just two more short minutes.

"Honey, you're home." Kitty's mother said as she walked in the kitchen. Kitty was taken aback by her mother's term of the word 'honey', but then relaxed by her mothers' next words. "You stayed two minutes past your curfew you know." Her mother nagged.

"Yeah, okay mom." Kitty said as she looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Her mother lightly slapped her legs, motioning for her to move them out of the way so she could sit right beside her on the couch. "Okay, okay, I'm moving. Sheesh."

"Why are you so happy?" Kitty's mother asked, as though she were irritated by the sight of her daughter with a smile on her face.

"It's just been a really good night, that's all." Kitty answered. All of a sudden she remembered that her mother needed to tell her something earlier that evening but refused to tell her only until after she got back from Sadie Hawkins. "Um, mom?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it that you needed to tell me before I headed out again?" Kitty asked. She noticed her mothers' gaze dropped from her face and to the floor, as though she were preparing to tell Kitty something that she didn't want to hear. "Mom?"

"Huh?"

"You needed to tell me something." Kitty said as she inched a little bit closer to her mom.

"Oh yeah that. Well, yeah. Kitty, I don't really know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what mom?" Kitty asked, and all of a sudden she felt an awful feeling well up inside of her. "It's about dad, isn't it?"

"Well, you see, you know what? Maybe it's best we save it for the morning and-"

"Mom," Kitty said as she aggressively scooted closer towards her mom on the couch, "What about dad?"

"He, okay," Kitty's mom stalled, as though she were gathering everything she was going to tell Kitty in that minute. "Do you remember the night before Christmas?" Kitty's mother asked. Kitty felt her heart jump for a second. "You told me you were going to Maria's and you left."

"Yeah, we spent the whole night just chatting away and-"

"Never mind that. I'm just glad you two were getting along. So anyway, I continued watching the soaps when all of a sudden I decided to call your father. I checked the home phone for any missed calls and it turns out that I had a lot from him, and one from you. I didn't realize the ringer was off so I dialed your father's cell phone number." Her mother paused.

"Yeah…and then…?"

"Well, it rang several times until finally someone answered. It was a woman." Kitty's mother trailed off. Kitty wasn't sure why her mother was pausing, so she gave her a very skeptical, confused look.

"What do you-"

"It means he's SCREWING another woman Kitty, gosh, what the hell do you think?" Kitty's mother sneered at her. She then realized the tone of her voice and looked away. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you." She apologized, but even if she didn't, Kitty wouldn't have heard it anyway. She was too busy lost in her own thoughts. "Anyway, I asked her to put Frank on the phone, and she did. I got upset and asked him who that woman was. And he got all nervous and defensive saying it was a co-worker. I called him out on his lie, and then he told me the truth. He told me how he didn't want to be with us anymore. How he got $50,000 dollars in cash out of the bank so he could leave and start fresh in the city at some fancy hotel. He wouldn't tell me where but I got the-" Her mother stopped as she realized Kitty's soul had completely exited the world. Kitty felt as though someone had just ripped her heart out, slapped her, and then threw her heart on the ground and stomped on it a million times. Kitty couldn't believe it.

_What the…? No! NO! NO WAY! She's lying! She's a liar!_

"That's…that's…" Kitty trailed off. She then remembered what a compulsive liar her mother was. "You're…you're LYING!" Kitty cried as she jumped up from the sofa, onto her feet. She couldn't help that her tears were falling from her eyes even if she tried.

"You think I'M lying!? Wow, that's just great," Her mother said as she slowly got onto her feet as well, "First, I find out my husbands' screwing another woman, then I find out my own daughter doesn't even believe me not one single-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kitty cried again as she backed away from her mother slowly. "Father would never do something like that. You're a liar! You've always been a liar!" Kitty finished. Kitty's mothers' face got red all of a sudden. She raised her hand to slap Kitty, but then slowly pulled away.

"You don't believe me? Hmmm, okay. Then why hasn't he come back all this time huh? Why hasn't he called us, or better yet, why hasn't he called you, huh?" Her mother raised her voice as she backed away slowly from Kitty. Kitty felt like she was dying inside. She felt like someone had just plunged a knife into her heart. She knew her mother was a liar, a compulsive liar. She knew that she was an abuser. She knew that at times…she could even be a mass drinker of alcohol, but Kitty had to admit to herself, she still made a point.

"Well… his phone could've gotten lost. Or maybe he got held up at the city organizations for a long time. You know how hectic those meetings can be. Or maybe he lost his phone and some woman answered it hoping it was the rightful owner of the cellular device and-"

"BULLSHIT!" Her mother yelled at her and turned around. Kitty's mother walked towards the coffee table and grabbed her own cell phone. She unlocked it and literally threw it at Kitty. Thanks to Coach Sylvester's reflex workouts, Kitty was able to extend her arm and grab the cell phone perfectly before it made impact with her body. "Call him then."

"But…I-"

"I said call him." Her mother commanded. Kitty, not in the mood for a fight and most definitely in the mood for the truth, dialed her fathers' number by heart and longingly waited for someone to pick up. After about four rings, someone finally answered.

**"Hello?" **An unknown woman's voice answered. Okay, it was official, if it wasn't because she was a mid-teenager and amazing stamina, Kitty would've had a heart attack. Her mother glared at her mouthing the words '_I told you so'_. But there was another looking in her eye that Kitty didn't catch. It was a look of relief, for some reason. Although even if Kitty caught it she wouldn't have cared.

"Hello, who…who…whose this?" Kitty stuttered. So far, things weren't looking good for her dad, no, not one bit.

**"Meredith. Who's this?"**

** "Meredith, why are you answering my phone?" **A man that sounded EXACTLY like Kitty's father answered.

**"I don't know. But when I picked it up it had the name Kitty with a heart and a paw print beside it. What the fuck, Frank? And this hotel literally sucks service; I've been waiting for my food for at least an hour now." **Meredith answered. Kitty clutched her necklace. Frank was her dad's first name.

"Oh my…oh my…"Kitty breathed as she backed up so the wall could support her as she was still standing.

**"Oh my God. KATHERINE!" **Her father nearly yelled. **"Honey, it's not what it-"**

"How could you…how could you even…why would you do this?" Kitty asked slowly, choking on her own tears. That sentence merely came out as a whisper.

**"SWEETHEART! I swear on the Bible that it's not-"**

"BULLSHIT FRANK!" Kitty's mother said as she took the phone from Kitty's hands and hung up. "Now do you believe me?"

"I-" Kitty couldn't even finish her sentence. She ran away to her room as fast as she could.

"Bet you don't think your two time father's so great now huh!?" Kitty's mother yelled as Kitty ran away. Once she finally entered her room, she tumbled on the bed and she started crying her eyes out. Kitty felt as if her whole world had just came crashing down before her. She felt as though everything she felt about her father was a lie.

_I can't believe it. My, my father. Doesn't want me anymore. How could he? He promised he come back. HE PROMISED! _Kitty thought to herself. She started thinking about what her mother had said. It wasn't adding up, but even the blue eyed blonde herself wasn't stupid enough to put one and one together. The proof was in the phone call. She knew it. And for the first night in a very, very long time, Marley was the last thing on her mind as she cried herself to sleep, not caring that her purple dress was still on her or that her makeup was running and ruining her perfectly red threaded sheets.

_**~Marley's House~ **_

Marley woke up that morning with a big throbbing in her head.

_OW! What the HECK!?_

_Girl, you got so DRUNK!_

_What! Me, drunk? NEVER!_

_Mmhmm, yeah. Because I'm pretty sure waking up with a hangover has NOTHING to do with waking up drunk._

_A hangover? OW! Gahhh, the throbbing pain!_

_Also known as a hangover…_

_Ugh! Shut up!_

_Well, I see someone woke up one the wrong side of the bed this morning. _Her inner conciouns growled at her. Marley stretched on the bed and slowly arose. She went downstairs, pretended to be absolutely hangover-less, and walked into the bathroom. She reached in the medicine cabinet and thanked the Lord Almighty that she found a little bottle of pain killers. She opened the cap and took out two pills. She then walked out of the bathroom and entered the empty kitchen.

_Hm, that's strange. Usually mom's here. Oh well, she probably went out to give a couple of plates to the homeless or something. _Marley thought to herself as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle. She swallowed some water and then took the two pills slowly. Ever since Marley was little, she hated taking pills. Then again, she hated being in pain. So really, the poor blue eyed brunette was always conflicted when it came to medicine.

_"BARK! BARK!"_ Her puppy barked. Well, he was more like in his mid-teens now. He had grown quite a considerable amount since a couple of months ago.

"Rocky!" Marley said in a loving tone as she bent down, slowly picked up Rocky, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The dog licked her on the cheek. She giggled and put him down on the floor. She then exited the kitchen, with Rocky right behind her, went upstairs to her room, and checked her phone.

_No missed calls or texts. _Marley thought to herself sadly. She had been expecting at least one text from Kitty, but she then figured that the blonde had probably slept in. After all, last night was a bit of a wild night. Marley smirked to herself as she remembered she slapped Jake two times. She playfully fist pumped the air, congratulated herself, and plopped down on the bed. Rocky jumped on the bed and joined her.

"You know, I remember there was a time where you were whimpering on the edge of my bed because you couldn't get up here yourself. Ahhhhhh, mother was right…they do grow up so fast." Marley said. Rocky however, was not fazed by this because he just nestled beside her and closed his eyes, causing Marley to break out into a small smile. She then relaxed and began daydreaming. About half an hour later she heard a knock on the door. Her heart fluttered and she completely forgot about her now healed hangover. She thought it was Kitty, I mean, who else could it have been…right?

Marley makes her way downstairs, takes five seconds to check herself out in the small mirror besides the stairs, and opens the door.

"Hello K-, Jake?" Marley nearly growls, getting ready to slam the door in his face.

"Um hi Marley, can we-?"

"No." Marley replies as she begins to close the door until Jake moves his foot in the way so she can't close it. Marley opens the door again and glares at the younger Puckerman.

"Marley, I made a mistake."

"Jake, please, leave. I don't want to talk to you."

"But I want to talk to you."

"Too bad."

"Marley-"

"Jake."

"Just five minutes…please. That's all and I promise, I'll leave you alone." Jake says as he looks at Marley with pleading eyes. Marley really wants to say 'Um, no…get out of my lawn before I call the cops,' but instead, she says…

"Fine. FIVE minutes. If you don't leave by then, I'm calling the cops." Marley warned.

"Oh c'mon, you wouldn't do that to me, would you now?" Jake smirked as he entered the house rudely.

"Try me, Puckerman."

"I wish." Jake said as he extended his arms to give Marley a hug. Marley scowled and pushed him.

"Don't touch me."

"You weren't complaining at Sadie Hawkins."

"Was that before or after I slapped you?" Marley retaliated, taking Jake aback.

"Damn girl, since when did you get so feisty?"

"Since when did you turn into such a jerk?"

"Touché." Jake answered as he took a seat on the small couch in Marley's living room. He motioned for her to come closer, but she just rolled her eyes, bent down, and sat on the floor. "What, you don't want to sit with me?"

"I don't even want to be in the same room with you." Marley replied, causing Jake to fake pout.

"Oh c'mon babe, I-"

"Don't call me that. Plus, you have four minutes left, so talk."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Listen, I know I'm a jerk okay. I've been told that hundreds of times. And no, I'm not a virgin. Gosh, I thought you knew that Marley. I mean, freakin' duh. We're in the 21st Century. And yeah, I lied. I guess I felt a little threatened."

"Threatened of what?" Marley asked curiously.

"Threatened of Kitty. Threatened that she'd tell you anything about me so that we wouldn't have a chance together."

"Well, she's not the one that ruined our 'chances', you did."

"Marley," Jake said as he got up from the couch and sat on the floor beside her, "Even though I'm such a jerk, and I don't expect you to forgive me for everything I've done, I want you to know, that…I really like you. And I want you to be mine." Jake finally finished, looking deep into Marley's ravishing blue eyes. Marley was so confused, she was always one to forgive and put things behind her. I mean sure, sooner or later she would forgive Jake. In fact, she wanted to forgive him right now and get the whole thing over with, but something about her, made her feel weird, a good kind of weird.

_Marley, Marley dear?_

_Conscience, is that you?_

_Ah, I finally see that you learned how to spell 'conscience' correctly._

_Oh shut up. Anyway, what do I do? _

_Kick his ass out of this house. You love Kitty, remember? _

_Yeah I do. But there's something about him, something…_

_MARLEY! Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! You're supposed to hate his guts!_

_But I, but I don't!_

_You LOVE Kitty, KITTY is YOUR secret GIRLFRIEND! Remember? The blonde that drove you home last night, the one who held you until you fell asleep, the one who sang you to sleep on Christmas Eve, the one who stayed up with Coach Sylvester and Becky for over three hours to make it the best Christmas you've ever had? _

_You mean, the one who used to bully me, the one who hated me guts when school started? The one who used to throw slushies at me? The one who used to make fun of my mom? The one who stitched my clothes in Grease, the one who-"_

_You and I both know damn well those days are over._

_Oh yeah, what if they're not?_

_What the hell do you-_

_What if she's just pretending?_

_Marley, we've been over this-_

"Um, Marley?" Jake interrupted her inner conscience battle.

"Yeah?"

"You kind of zoned out for a second, like you were arguing with yourself."

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking about a couple of things. Jake, I think you should leave already." Marley answered as she got onto her feet and extended an arm to help Jake up.

"But, it hasn't even been five minutes yet and I-"

"Please, just leave." Marley said, well technically, it came out more of like a whisper, but just loud enough for Jake to hear. With Marley's help, Jake got onto his feet as well. But instead of making his way to the front door, he stayed put right there in the same spot, just looking at Marley.

"Jake, what are you-"

"You're just so beautiful." Jake chimed in.

"I want you to-"

"What, leave? You know, that's so easy for you to say. Block out your problems like you always do, that way you don't have to face them." Jake challenged, met by a death glare from Marley.

"How dare you say that-"

"You think that if you push me away and look for something or someone else to distract you, that those small little feelings you have inside for me are going to magically disappear. Well guess what sweetheart, they're not." Jake interrupted before Marley could get another word out. "Now you can call me crazy, you can call me stupid, you can call me a son of a bitch, you can even call me a Playboy, but even though it may not seem like it…I'm an honest and fair guy. I know what I want. And I want you."

"Well, I don't want you."

"Keep telling yourself that." Jake once again challenged, looking deep inside Marley's eyes. Marley felt her who body was on fire. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with this guy. And sadly for once, Kitty did not even enter her thoughts.

"I want you to leave."

"And I will. Until you look me in the eye," Jake said as he stepped closer, "And tell me that you have no feelings for me anymore." Marley stayed quiet as she tried to back away but Jake firmly put both of his hands on Marley's shoulders, just so she wouldn't back away. "Tell me, I'm waiting." Jake finished. Marley just stared at him in wonder. How can someone she despised so much not even twenty four hours ago, make her feel so wanted right now. "Didn't think so." Jake said as he leaned in and closed the gap between him and Marley. Now guys, let's not get so mad at Marley right now. The poor blue eyed brunette has never felt wanted before, especially by two people, well, at least in her point of view. Anyway, the kiss lasted for about sixty seconds until Marley slowly pulled away.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything right there." Jake challenged for the third time that day. The two of them were so into the kiss that they didn't realize a now, completely, one hundred percent shattered Kitty who had just entered the house about twenty seconds ago and witnessed the whole damn thing.

_*__**Ugh! Another stupid heartbreaking chapter written by yours truly. I know guys, I know. I hated it too. But to fit the story lines it must be done. But hold on to your hats folks, because I got some good news… (*Drums drumming for dramatic pause….) You all can forget about the Death warning! I decided to take that story line out and spice up the story a little bit. Those who guess Kitty's father were correct. But now, I think what I've came up with alternately will be so much better instead and will only make this story that more interesting. Thanks for everyone who showed me support on me coming out. It meant a lot and I love reading your comments, they make my heart swell! :P Haha, anyway tell me your thoughts please! Do you think Kitty's father is actually having an affair and is actually leaving her and her mom? Or did Kitty's mom have a little something to do with this herself….hmmmm….? Find out next chapter guys! And while you guys are here and if you haven't done so yet, please read my buddies, 'thenerdwithoutglasses', 'Scouts Honour', and give her as many reviews as possible! Because reading her story always gets me back into my writing groove. So yeah, you have her to thank for this chapter, and also your wonderful reviews. (: ***_


	28. You Are Not Who I Thought You Were

_***Hello my wonderful Karley shippers! How are you guys? I hope you guys brought some kind of Kleenex chizz, because this is a sad, long chapter. Please don't hate me! I wanted to upload as soon as possible so I could apologize for the super long hiatus I've put this story on! Anyway, happy reading. Oh, and just so no one gets confused, Frank is the name of Kitty's day, and Sofia is the name of Kitty's mom. Okay guy, please don't hate me for this!**_

_**~Two Hours Earlier~**_

Kitty woke up that morning with the worst headache in the world. She felt really uncomfortable and slowly arose. She walked towards her dresser to see how she looked, and for the first time in her life the blonde wanted to run for the hills…from herself. Her makeup was all ruined and had even ran down her purple dress she had worn to Sadie Hawkins last night.

_Well, don't you look damn sexy or what? _Kitty's conscience chimed in. Kitty smiled for a second, until the sad tragic events of what her mother told her and what had actually happened last night reoccurred in her memory.

_Don't do that._

_Don't do what?_

_Try to make me feel better, it's not gonna work._

_Well, a conscience can try, can't they? _

_No._

_Oh well, it was worth a shot. _Kitty shook her head, opened one of her dressers, got out grey V-neck shirt, some jeans, exited her room, and walked towards the restroom that was just down the hall. She closed the door, stripped of her dress, turned on the warm water, and entered the shower. While she was in there she happily let the warm water run down her body as she got lost in her thoughts. About her mom, about her dad, about the affair, and about the future.

_SH*T! _

_What the f-?_

_I forgot about Marley!_

_Oh, well it's about time you remembered! _

_Shut your mouth! Anyway, I wonder if she's okay._

_Aw, overprotective much. _

_Only for her._

_Of course. _Kitty thought to herself as she started scrubbing her body with soap. She wasn't really in the mood to take a decent shower, after all she heard last night; she thought she was doing a great job just by waking up in the morning.

_So, what are your thoughts?_

_Shouldn't you know?_

_Well freakin' duh I know, I just want to know how you're feeling._

_Hurt. Upset. Mad. Frustrated. Alone. The list is endless. _

_Okay, the first for emotions may be true, but hey, you're not alone. _

_What do you mean when-_

_You have Marley! Duh! Your secret girlfriend! Have you forgotten already!?_

_Hm, you're right. I've never had a girlfriend before, much less a secret girlfriend. You know what conscience?_

_What?_

_I should go talk to her. I'm sure she'll know how to make me feel a bit better._

_She always does!_

_She'll hug me._

_You two will probably end up watching a movie._

_Maybe a little bit of light making out…?_

_Horn dog. _

_I'm sorry! _

_No, no. It's too late to apologize._

_Oh c'mon, give me a break. I've learned some pretty tragic news. So excuse me if I just want to be with my girlfriend. _

_Good point. _

_Exactly! _Kitty finished arguing with her conscience as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried her hair and put on her clothes. Finally she threw the towel in the hamper at the end of the hallway and made her way downstairs. She saw her mother past out on the couch while the television was still on. She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the small coffee table, got out a piece of paper and wrote a note.

_Going out to Breadstix, then meeting up with Maria for a while. Be back at…you know what, I'll just call you. Try to answer this time. –Kitty_

Once Kitty finally finished writing the note she smiled at it successfully, put it on top of the coffee table so her mother wouldn't miss it, grabbed the keys off the rack, and slowly crept out of the house so she wouldn't wake her mother.

_**Hey, I need you to be my alibi, I'm going out. If my mom calls, I'm at your house, okay? -Kitty**_

Kitty hit sent and the message was quickly sent to Maria's phone. She entered her car and started it up. She felt her phone buzz. She took her phone out of her jean pocket and saw she had one text from Maria.

_**Hm, okay. Sure, no problem. Hey did you know your friend Marley slapped Jake last night? Haha that was the best! Made my freakin' night. Anyway, yeah I'll cover for you. Call me when you get the chance! -Maria **_

Kitty grinned and her phone when she thought about Marley slapping Jake.

_Haha alright! That's MY girl!_

_Speaking of your girl, shouldn't you text her, let her know you're on the way?_

_Um, you know what, maybe I'll surprise her. Grab a couple of donuts from where Levi's second part time job is, chat it up with him for a while, then head down to Marley's place._

_Aw, you're so sweet._

_Sweet? ME? Ew, no. Don't ever speak of that again._

_You sarcastic little-_

_That's more like it conscience! _Kitty grinned to herself. She then exited the parking lot and drove down to Levi's second work place.

_**~Lima Bakery~**_

As soon as Kitty finally parked her car, she locked it with her keys and entered the Lima Bakery.

"Welcome to the Lima Bakery, how may I- HOLY SHIT Kat you look awful!" Levi said as he came out of the back and noticed it was Kitty who had entered the bakery.

"You know, if they ever ask me to fill out a survey due to this Bakery's Customer Service, I'm giving you a negative five." Kitty said sarcastically as she took a seat on one of the waiting chairs. Levi gave her a sympathetic look and sat down beside her.

"Hey Kat, I'm sorry. It just looks like you haven't slept in a while. I didn't mean to say you look awful. You never do. Have you been crying?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, all night." Kitty said as she rubbed her irritated eyes.

"What happened? Did it have something to do with Marley?"

"No, not Marley. My dad, actually."

"What about your dad?"

After Kitty told Levi everything about what happened with her dad, Levi was just about ready to go to the nearby convenient store to get a bottle of Jack.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm all confused; your father would never do that? I know him. I used to go to your house almost every day to chill with you and help him out with a couple of car parts; he would never just leave you two like that."

"Well I don't know Levi; the proof was in the phone call."

"It just doesn't make sense." Levi said as he rubbed his temples. He felt that he could get a headache any minute now.

"I know, that's what I thought. I just don't know what we're going to do." Kitty said, trying to hold back her tears and successfully doing so.

"LEVI! I don't pay you to sit around on the job! Get back to work!" Levi's boss said as he stuck his head out the Employees only door and scowled at the young adult.

"Well, that's the thing sir; you hardly pay me at all." Levi retaliated and Kitty chuckled.

"Keep talkin' boy and you won't be getting paid anything at all!" His boss challenged as he slammed the door shut and went in the back.

"Well, isn't he just lovely?" Levi asked and Kitty laughed.

"See, there you go. I love it when you smile." Levi said, "Now, you sure you have no leads on where he's living or anything."

"No."

"And where did he say he was going again?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he said California."

"And what's his company's name again?"

"Kurview Incorporation. Why?"

"Oh no, just wondering. So anyway I better get back to my job before Mr. Boss-man gets on my nerves again, but anyway, I hope you figure everything out, okay?" Levi said as he hugged Kitty as tightly as he could.

"Levi! You're choking me!"

"Oops, sorry." Levi grinned and Kitty giggled.

"Oh, and before I go could I get a box of those chocolate donuts?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Levi answered as he walked to the back and grabbed a fresh, warm box of donuts. "Here you go."

"Oh thank you. How much?" Kitty asked as she pulled out a ten from her pocket.

"What the fuck? Are you kidding me? Go!" Levi said. Kitty was confused for a minute until she realized that Levi was giving her the box free.

"You're the best, you know that?" Kitty smiled and exited the bakery with a grin. Levi looked after her and smiled. He then took out five dollars and fifty cents and opened the cash register to put the money in there.

"Don't worry Kitty. Even though my insane schedule will leave little time for it, I'll find your father and I'll figure out what's going on. Just hang in there, little one." Levi whispered lowly to himself and got back to work.

As Kitty finally drove to Marley's house she saw some kind of motorized scooter beside her lawn. The blonde wondered who it was but passed it off as some kind of relative coming to visit.

_I knew I should've dressed a little bit better. _Kitty thought to herself as she pulled over beside the scooter. She then exited the car, opened the back car door, took a firm grip of the box of chocolate donuts, and walked towards Marley's house. She noticed that Ms. Rose car wasn't there and figured she probably went to help out with a charity even of some kind.

_That woman is so sweet. It's funny how the poor people are often the most generous. _

Kitty smiles to herself as the thought and soundlessly lets herself in, hoping to surprise Marley. The blonde really hopes that Marley's awake and feeling alright, because after all, hangovers can be pretty gruesome sometimes. When she makes her way into the small living room, the rest of her remaining heart figuratively shatters into a million pieces. Her father possibly leaving her forever, that's one thing, but seeing the girl she loved kiss another guy, that was a completely different scenario. If Kitty didn't have such firm grip on the doughnut box, she was a hundred percent sure she would've dropped it by now. Her sudden sadness turned to rage, but she tried to remain calm to see what Marley was going to do. She hoped she would slap Jake again, or even yell at the boy would've been nice, but sadly…that never came.

"_Tell me you didn't feel anything right there." Jake challenged for the third time that day. The two of them were so into the kiss that they didn't realize a now, completely, one hundred percent shattered Kitty who had just entered the house about twenty seconds ago and witnessed the whole damn thing._

"If I did, then I might be lying." Marley whispered breathlessly, but just loud enough for Jake to hear, and unbeknown to her yet, Kitty as well. At those words, Kitty felt like someone had ripped out her heart.

"I think I'll-, I think I'll come back another time then." Kitty said as she looked at the floor, not wanting to see no more. Marley just about jumped twenty five feet in the air as she whipped her head to her right side and noticed Kitty was right there and had witnessed the whole thing. Jake smirked.

"Well, hello Wilde. Don't you have just impeccable timing?" He joked. No one laughed. Kitty bent down and put the box of doughnuts on the small table beside where she was standing and started walking for the door.

"Oh NO! Kitty wait!" Marley said as fast walked after Kitty. Kitty was now already out the door and headed towards her car until Marley stopped her. "Kitty, talk to me."

"Marley," Kitty breathed, trying to hold together the last few pieces of her heart that she had left for dear life, "If I talk to you right now, you wouldn't like what I'd have to say."

"Kitty, I want to know what you're thinking."

"Oh, no you don't." Kitty laughed humorlessly, hoping it would settle down her tears before they came out.

"Baby, I want to know what you have to say."

"You really don't."

"Baby, please tell me what you have to-"

"You're a slut," Kitty says as looks into Marley's eyes. Marley is taken aback at Kitty's harsh words and she feels that someone is strangling her. Marley knows it's just Kitty's anger talking, but it still hurts all the same.

"Kitty, it's not-"

"It's NOT what Marley!? Are you seriously going to tell me that after I walked in on you kissing him!?" Kitty yelled. Marley flinched at the hurtful words. "Look, I have to go."

"Wait, can't we just talk?"

"After that hideous display of affection I walked in on? I don't think so." Kitty said as she continued walking to her car.

"Wait, wait, wait." Marley said as she stopped Kitty yet again. "Have you been crying?"

"Why do you care?"

"Kitty I'm confused."

"So you cheat on me with another guy?" Kitty questioned, "Sounds reasonable." Kitty said sarcastically.

"Kitty, I love you."

"But you love him too." Kitty said as she looked into Marley's eyes. She loved this girl, she couldn't deny that. It's funny how the person that could make us feel so great one day could break us down so much the next day. "Marley, I don't care what I saw back there," Kitty admits as she steps closer to Marley, "All I want you to do is look me in the eyes and tell me you have no feelings for Jake what so ever, and I'll believe you." Kitty says as her eyes plead with Marley.

_Please tell me the truth. Or lie, I don't care, tell me you love ME more. Please, don't hurt me, not now. _

"Kitty, I'm not going to lie to you, or to myself. Even after what Jake has done, I still really like-"

"Wow, okay. That's it. Don't say no more." Kitty raised her hand up to signal Marley to stop talking. She then looked deep into the brunettes eyes as the next words in her lips were about to come out, "You're not who I thought you were. You're not the Marley I fell in love with. Who are you?" Kitty asked painfully. Marley felt her eyes getting watery as she tried to grab Kitty's hand.

"Kitty, I'm-"

"Who are YOU!?" Kitty said as she couldn't hold her tears any longer. Before Marley could reach for her hand, she pulled away. "But you know what the really sick thing is, like…the really sick thing? I actually fell in love with you, while you were still in love with him. Looks like the jokes' on me, huh? But I guess I had it coming, so…whatever." Kitty said as she turned her back on Marley and continued walking towards her car.

"Kitty, wait." Marley called after her as she watched Kitty walk towards her car. "If you love me, you wouldn't make me choose!" She called after her. Kitty bitterly chuckled to herself and turned around to face Marley in the distance.

"If you loved me, there wouldn't even be an option." Kitty finished. Those were the last words that came out of Kitty's mouth before she opened her car door and sped off away from Marley's house, leaving Marley heartbroken and crying on her lawn.

"Marley, Marley?" Jake said as he went outside and saw Marley crying. "Here, it's okay." Jake said as he took Marley into his arms. "Sshhh, it's gonna be okay."

"I hope so." Marley whispered as she continued bawling in the older Puckerman brothers' arms. "I really do hope so."

_**Los Angeles, California: Kitty's Dad's Apartment**_

Frank Wilde awoke with the biggest headache that afternoon. He got up from bed, walked towards the bathroom, and went to the mirror to see how he looked. Apparently, he and Kitty were on the same boat that morning because he looked awful too.

"Who cares?" Frank muttered as he entered the shower.

Afterwards he put on a shirt and some shorts and went into the living room. He began reading the morning newspaper, hoping it would calm his broken heart and his unsettled nerves. Ten minutes after that he heard a knock on his door and a woman walked in.

"Well good morning Frank." Meredith said as she entered the room. "I think I have some hard hitting evidence on- HOLY SH*T, you look awful! What happened!?"

"That DEVIL woman happened!" Frank yelled as he slammed the morning newspaper on the coffee table.

"Ah, I'm assuming you're referring to your wife Sofia, what a joy it was thinking about her all night long last night." Meredith said sarcastically as she got a couple of records out from her messenger bag.

"I'm sorry I barked at you. It's just, she tells my daughter, Katherine, that I'm having an affair! An AFFAIR!? Can you believe that!? Me…capable of doing something like THAT…never! Knowing Katherine, she called me, and then you answered, so she assumed you're the woman I'm having an affair with!" Frank said disbelievingly. "Geez Meredith, can you believe my bad luck!"

"That's kind of disgusting Frank. I wouldn't even touch you with a twenty five and a half foot pole!" Meredith declared, and for once in a long, long, time, Kitty's dad laughed. "And plus, you were in the bathroom and the phone kept ringing, so I couldn't help myself."

"Of course you couldn't."

"Hey, if you didn't answer it, nobody would've so it might've as well been me." Meredith joked.

"You see, this is why we're friends!" Frank laughed.

"And this is why I'm also your private investigator." Meredith chimed in and Frank smiled.

"Touché."

"You know, you've really outdone yourself since High School. You married the pretty blonde cheerleader, had a beautiful baby girl, and worked for the company my fathers' running." Meredith said as she took a seat beside Frank on the couch. Frank winced at the words 'pretty blonde cheerleader', but reminisced the rest of the good memories.

"I really should thank him for giving me that job."

"Hey, he told me you earned it. Even without a college education, you're still pretty smart."

"Well apparently, not smart enough." Frank sighed. "My wife's a psychopath and I didn't know it, and now without any solid proof I'm screwed."

"Hey, there's never really a case that's just 'case closed', there has to be something."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Okay," Meredith continued, "Why don't you run the events of what happened 'that night' back to me again so I can see if there's anything I could do."

"Of course. I've been thinking about it every night for the past seven weeks, it's good to have someone to tell it to." Frank said as he scooted closer to Meredith. "Okay, this is what happened…"

_**~Flashback: Seven Weeks Ago, Christmas Eve~**_

"_Hey dad!" Kitty said._

_"Hey sweetheart! How are you?" Kitty's dad said over the phone._

_"Oh I'm good dad. I'm at Marley's house." Kitty said._

_"Oh really. No wonder your mother doesn't answer the phone calls. I'm seriously thinking about cancelling those soap opera channels, but I don't want to start another fight. Especially during the holidays."_

_"Haha yeah dad. If you do that she'll probably have a cow." Both Kitty and her dad laughed. "So, I thought you couldn't call on the airplane?"_

_"Yeah, my flight got delayed because of bad weather. So I'm camping out here at the airport. The airplane is supposed to be here in another hour so I just decided to call on your cell and see how you're doing."_

"_Oh I'm doing great dad. Marley's mom, Marley, and I are playing charades."_

_"CHARADES?" Kitty's father said in a shocked voice. "Haha, you haven't played that since you were seven!"_

_"Well yeah, but I guess I kinda miss being a kid."_

_"Just remember that no matter if you're fifteen, twenty five, or fifty five you'll always be my little girl." Kitty's dad said over the phone. Kitty smiled like a fool by what her dad said._

_"Aw dad, I love you."_

_"I love you too sweetheart. Now I really got to go because they're calling out the flight numbers but just remember that I love you and when you get the chance please tell your mother to pick up the dang phone."_

_"Haha, okay dad. Will do. I love you."_

_"I love you too baby girl. Goodbye sweetheart."_

_"Goodbye dad."_ Were Kitty's final words until she hung up. Frank put away his phone and frowned when he saw about five families happily greeting each other for the holidays.

_Instead of being with my wife and daughter, I'm at an airport, getting ready to go to California again, for the eleventh year in a row now. _Frank thought bitterly to himself. _Well, might as well make the most of it. _Frank thought to himself as he got settled into his waiting chair. About five minutes later, he dozed off and fell asleep.

An Hour and a Half Later…

**"Flight 416! Everyone on Flight 146, please aboard your plane now please, have a goodnight, and have a wonderful Christmas Eve." **A lady on the intercom said. Frank awoke from his uncomfortable slumber, stood up, and grabbed his suit cases. He felt his heart sank again when he saw two more happy families giving each other hugs and kisses. He looked up at the clock right in the middle of the airport and it read 11:07 P.M. He was about to go the route of his plane when a song came on the radio of the airport.

_**I'll be home for Christmas…**_

Frank stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that, that he nearly dropped his suitcases, causing someone in back of him to run into him.

"Hey! Watch it man!" A young adult sneered at him.

"Sorry." Frank said as the younger guy passed him.

_**I'll be home just in time…**_

Franks step pacing started decreasing as her started listening to the words of the song.

_**I can't wait till' I see you; feel your heart next to mine…**_

__"Move it!" An old woman hissed as she past him.

"Sorry!"

_**We'll be together again like before, you and I all alone.**_

__"Dude, are you getting on the plane or not!?" Another guy that accidently bumped into Frank growled as he past him.

"My bad."

_**I'll hold you close when I walk through that door, I'll be home for Christmas…**_

Frank felt his heart swell five times as bigger as he continued listening to the song. Finally, an airport attendant came to address him.

"Hello, sir?" She asked.

"Huh?" Frank asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yeah um, we've had a couple of complaints about your hesitation towards this flight and our staff was just wondering if you were still going to board your flight?" The lady attendant asked. Frank wasn't sure what to say. He never really had to choose between work and family for a long time. So he did what his heart told him to do.

"I will not be boarding Flight 416. Thank you for your kind service, but I'm going home to be with my family." Frank announced as he handed the plane ticket to the attendee and rushed out of the airport. He heard a couple of people clapping for him and he just smiled, all he really wanted to that moment was just go home and be with his family, not be thousands of miles away in some fancy hotel where he'd spent Christmas by himself.

Once Frank finally drove down the block where he lived, he noticed all the beautiful Christmas lights shining brightly.

_Wow, they shine so bright. That's amazing. _Frank thought to himself.

All of a sudden, the song 'Diamonds' by Rihanna started playing on the radio.

_**Shine bright like a diamond!**_

"Okay, now that's just creepy." Frank said to himself but smiled as he finally saw his home came into view and pulled over. He stopped the car, turned it off, stepped out, opened the trunk, got Kitty's and his wife's presents that were tucked and hidden away nicely, and happily strolled to the front door. He turned the door knob and noticed it was unlocked. He smiled to himself. He waited about seven seconds for his own anticipation and then entered the house.

"Guess who came home for Christmas!" He practically announced. He put the presents on the side and noticed his wife was sitting on the couch watching none other but her soap operas. She looked up in surprise as she noticed that she wasn't imagining things.

"FRANK!?" His wife nearly screamed, and not the good kind of scream either.

"Sofia!" Frank said as he made his way over to the couch, grabbed his wife by the arm, embraced her, and kissed her. He pulled away about ten seconds later and smiled at his wife.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Frank seemed really puzzled that his wife wasn't as excited as he was that he arrived for Christmas.

"Well, I was at the airport just about headed to my Flight when I heard a song on the radio and decided that I wanted to stay home with my family for Christmas." Frank smiled a little. "You don't seem so…" He trailed off as he looked into her annoyed eyes.

"Seem so what..?"

"You don't seem so happy to see me, why?"

"You're supposed to be headed to Los Angeles."

"But I want to stay here."

"Why?" His wife asked. He was really astonished that his wife wasn't as happy as he was.

"Because, I love my family and I wanted to spend this Christmas with you and Kitty. I don't want to be thousands of miles away while you and Kitty are alone."

"You're supposed to be on your business trip."

"Well, I'm not."

"Frank," Sofia said sternly, "I suggest you turn around, drive back to the airport, catch the late flight, and attend your business trip while you still can."

"I don't understand, what's so important about this business trip anyway," Frank said as he took of his coat, "We already make enough money as it is, and Katherine-"

"Wait, Katherine? Is she the one that put you up to this?"

"Wait, what? No! I came back because I wanted to spend Christmas with my wife and daughter. Why are you so upset at this?"

"You know, that is exactly like Katherine. She convinced you to come back, didn't she?"

"No, I convinced myself." Frank said as his smile was slowly turning into a frown.

"Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure Katherine convinced you…just like her. That is so selfish of you Frank. You're just like her, both of you are selfish." Sofia finished. What was left of Frank's small smile completely vanished after the words came out of his wife's mouth.

"Sofia, do NOT talk about our daughter like that!"

"OUR daughter? She's not even YOUR daughter Frank." Sofia yelled back. Frank lowered his gaze and he felt like someone had just ran over his heart with an eighteen wheeler.

"Wh-, wh-, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you know damn well what I'm talking about." His wife smirked.

"You…you-"

"Yeah, I slept around while we were together Frank, if that's what you mean."

"You-"

"Yeah Frank, Kitty's not your biological daughter. She's some other guys' that I screwed around with. What a deadbeat…huh?"

"But-"

"And no, I don't love you. In fact, I don't even like you." Sofia finished as she plopped down on the couch and turned up the volume towards her soap operas. If Frank had diabetes, he was a hundred percent sure he would've had a heart attack by now. He felt as though the past twenty years he had lived had been a lie. Here was the woman he married in High School, the girl he fell in love with, confessing all these horrible things to him. What was he supposed to do?

"You-"

"Oh, and I discipline Kitty while you're at work by the way." Sofia confessed. All of a sudden, his hurt turned into furious rage.

"You HIT our daughter!?"

"Yeah."

"You? So that time when she was seven and she had that big gash above her left eye, and you said she fell off the tree at the playground, YOU hit her?"

"Yup." Sofia said, popping the 'p'. "Can you get out of the way, you're blocking my view."

"WHY!?" Frank yelled. He was pretty sure he had said it loud enough that the neighbors next door might've heard him, but he didn't care. His blood was on fire, and he knew it too.

"Frank, she spilled ice cream on her shirt." Sofia finished. Frank's mouth went agape.

"It was an ACCIDENT!"

"SO!? Kids need discipline!"

"You're a monster." Frank growled at his wife as he slowly backed away from her.

"Okay, now please move out of the way so I can see my show-" Sofia didn't even get to finish as Frank grabbed her by the arms and picked her up. She smirked to herself at Frank's rough grip.

"So what are you going to do? Slap me around? Oh that's just great Frank, go for it."

"You're a psychopath. Where's the girl I fell in love with back in High School? How could you do these things to me? To us? To our daughter?" He yelled at her as he was roughly shaking her.

"MY daughter, Frank. She's not even yours…remember?" Sofia bitterly laughed and Frank felt his whole body fill with fire. He rose up his hand as he was going to slap her, but quickly came to his senses, put his hand down, and released his grip on her.

"So what, you didn't hit me? Like I'm actually surprised. You have no balls Frank; you never did, and never will."

"I want a divorce." Frank growled as he stepped away from his wife.

"That's fine by me." Sofia laughed. "You never got a prenuptial agreement, you know."

"I don't care. I want you out of my life as soon as possible."

"Alright, that's good. Katherine and I will-"

"Wait, wait, wait!? You honestly think I'm going to let you have custody of our daughter?"

"She's not your daughter."

"Biologically, no. Either way though, I raised her when she was a little girl, and I'll be damned if I let you take her away from me." Frank admitted triumphantly. Even though he now knew she wasn't his, Frank still loved his daughter all that same, if not, even more.

"You're going to lose."

"No I won't. Listen, Sofia. I'll give you anything you want right now, but I want you to leave, and no, I do NOT want you to take Katherine with you. I think taking sixteen years of suffering because of you is enough for her. I love her, but I'll never love you again."

"Yeah, right. But no, I want you to get out of here, Frank."

"Sofia, I'm the one who's making the payments on this house."

"Not according to the house papers you're not," Sofia said as she calmly walked towards one of the tables on the side of the living room and pulled out three pieces of paper, "According to this, we both are." Frank took the papers in his hands and studied them.

_Certificate of Home Ownership: Frank J. Wilde or Sofia M. Wilde_

"I did research on it, and apparently when we signed the papers you made a big mistake. Instead of 'or' you should've put 'and', now, that means that any one of us has ownership of this home, whether we're working or not, and I want you out of this home." Frank studied the papers a little longer and noticed she was right.

"Fine, you know what? I'll get a motel, or I'll get another house. I have a separate bank account. Katherine is at her friends' house, I'll stop by and tell her e-"

"Oh I wouldn't do that." Sofia said as she lowered down the volume of her TV program.

"Why not?

"Um Frank. Do you not know how many friends I have in this town? You know, I can literally picture it now. You walk inside the house and ask Kitty's friends' parents to speak with her, they allow you inside. While you're inside, a couple of friends of mine will easily sneak a baggie of drugs in your car. While you're inside talking to Katherine, I'll have one of them call the cops claiming 'Suspicious Activity', a cop will stop by the house and check your car, he'll find the bag of drugs, it'll be just enough for a felony, and you'll be arrested on the spot. How does that sound?" Sofia said triumphantly and smiled. Frank however, his mouth went agape. You know, they won't even take a second of hesitation to arrest you." Sofia said. Franks' eyes widened in shock. "Are you shocked? Wow, apparently you don't know what I would do at all, don't you."

"YOU are NOT who I thought you were!" Frank accused. "Oh, poor Katherine, she had to put up with YOUR bullshit all this time I was away at work. How did I not know that? Every time she was sad and hurt, I thought it was because of something else that happened at school. Not because of her OWN MOTHER!" Frank thought to himself sadly as his gaze dropped to the floor. He angrily tossed the papers at his wife. "I don't care how bad it looks. I'm going to figure out a way for my daughter and I to get away from you, you manipulative bitch!"

"Have fun with that, she's not even your daughter. Oh, and let's not forget I am her mother, the jury will have no problem granting me full custody of her. Plus, you have no proof what so ever."

"I'll hire a private investigator."

"You still won't have any proof." Sofia smirked, as though she was the smartest person in the world.

"In the meantime, I'll file for divorce!" Frank said as he began walking out of the house.

"Ohhhh, I wouldn't wanna do that either." Sofia said as she got up. Frank gritted his teeth and turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"If you file for divorce, I'll still win full custody. And when I do, I'll move with Kitty out of Lima and to somewhere I'll make sure you'll never find out."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Try me."

"You manipulative b-"

"So if I were you, I would just leave, without saying a word. It's better for both of us Frank, why can't you see that." Sofia smiled triumphantly to herself. Frank thought about it for a second, and considered she was right. He gazed down on the floor, hurt, broken, and defeated.

"This isn't over." Frank said as he grabbed his coat from the coat rack and grabbed his suitcases. "I'll find a way out of this, and when I do, Katherine and I will NEVER have to deal with the likes of you ever, ever again." Frank retaliated. It seemed as though he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince his 'wife'.

"Well, have fun with that." Sofia said as she raised the volume of her show to high. Frank felt hot tears go down his eyes. This was not how he expected to spend his Christmas Eve. He never saw it coming. He was opening the door knob until he heard the final words of his wife before he left. "Oh, and have a Merry Christmas Frank." His wife said cold heartedly, as though she had actually meant it. Frank flinched at the words, and slammed the door shut as he walked towards his car.

He then left the house and started driving to the airport. Tears were in his eyes and he was going about ten miles under the speed limit. Unknowing, he passed by Marley's house. He glanced to his right side while driving and noticed that it was, indeed Marley's house. He debated on whether to stop by or not. He then remembered his wife's coldhearted threat, and drove by the house, with a lot more tears in his eyes.

_She is not who I thought she was…_ Was his final thought as he kept on driving, passing be the 'Now Leaving Lima' sign as he kept on driving with hopelessness and miserable tears still falling down his cheeks.

_***Ugh! I don't know about you guys, but I just hate Kitty's mother right now! I'm not really sure about the law and stuff, but I hope this chapter makes sense. Sorry for all the Karley disappointment, but like Kitty's father said, this isn't over! In fact, it's far from it! Sorry for all the sadness of which is this chapter. But I promise, it WILL get better. Hope everyone didn't get bored, I tried to make it as action packed as possible, please forgive me! I love you!~**_


	29. Confessions, Badasses, and Coming Out

_**Hey, hey Gleeks! I'm in a fantastic mood today! How about that Jodi Arias trial! They finally gave her what she deserved! Boo-yah! Oh, and as for 'Glee' and this 'Katie' person that's cat fishing Ryder, I think it's Jake…yeah, that's just my guess. But anyway, beware…this chapter is sort of full of badassness! Just because I'm in a good mood and your reviews make me happy! So enjoy! And please, if you wish, don't forget to review. I love hearing everyone's thoughts. Like seriously…it makes me smile!(: **_

"Okay, that's it! Let me KILL HIM!" Kitty shrieked at the top of her lungs and she literally leapt off of her seat and towards Jake, but Brittany and Sam's strong reflexes held her back.

"But Kitty, you're too young to go to jail yet and Jake's too young to be at the cemetery." Brittany pouted as her and Sam continued holding back the furious blonde.

"What the fuck Wilde? I'm just singing a song to Marley! What's the problem!?" Jake shouted as he was holding up his hands in defense and was slowly making his way to hiding behind the piano.

"That's EXACTLY the fuckin' problem!" Kitty shouted back at him.

"You go girl, I don't like him either." Wade snapped as he laid back in his chair, watching the whole scene unfold. He turned to his head to his right side and noticed Marley's eyes looked a little something between a dear caught in headlights or a person who had just got caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. "What's wrong?" Wade mouthed at her.

"I don't know." Marley whispered back, lying through her teeth as she slunked in her chair while wanting to crawl under a rock and hide all at the same time.

"Okay, that's ENOUGH Kitty!" Finn raised his voice, trying to get everyone under control, but failing miserably.

"Shut up Finn!" Kitty roared.

"Kitty, you will address me as Mr. Huds-"

"SCREW YOU!" Kitty yelled as she was still trying to get passed Brittany and Sam's iron grip. More than half the glee club laughed at Kitty's out roar. Ironically, Finn coward in his seat and did what he was told.

"Whoa, why the hell are you getting so upset," Jake says, "Do you like, have it bad for Marley or something?" Jake said as he smirked, knowing very well what he was talking about. After all, Kitty had confessed everything to him earlier that day.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kitty growled.

"Do you have like…a little lesbian crush on her?" Jake asks, again, with a smirk on his face. Almost everyone in the Glee Club's mouth went agape, even Marley's. Blaine looked at Tina, Tina looked at Ryder, Ryder looked Wade, and Wade looked Marley. Her face had now turned red. Kitty felt all her anger and strength slowly fade away at Jake's question. Sam looked at Brittany with a confused face, while Brittany just shrugged it off.

"You know what Fuckerman? I think I-"

"Kitty, c'mon," Brittany says, interrupting Kitty's 'almost said aloud' confession and tugged the younger blondes' Cheerio's uniform. "He's not worth it, let's go-"

"No Brittany! I'm tired of his bull! I'm tired of all this CRAP! I'm tired of MY fuckin' life!" Kitty says as she escapes Brittany and Sam's grip. She angrily walks towards the middle of the classroom.

"There's something I have to say."

_**~Eight Hours Earlier~**_

The car ride towards school that Monday morning was really quiet. Kitty was looking out of the passenger window. All weekend, she tried to put back her heart together, she even tried to convince herself it was all a dream, but of course, to no avail. She was all wrapped up in her thoughts

_Are you okay?_

_No._

_Sorry, stupid question to ask._

_Yeah._

_So you're gonna see Marley today, huh?_

_Guess so. _

_Are you going to try to talk to her or what?_

_Nope. _

_Damn it girl! Are short sentences all you can give me now!?_

_Apparently. _

…_._

…

_We will have this conversation later._

_Looking forward to it. _

"You're awfully quiet." Kitty's mom says as she pulls up to the parking lot of her daughter's High School.

"It's been a long weekend."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, have a good day and all that jazz." Her mother says as she pulls up to one of the parking spaces. Kitty doesn't even give one last glance to her mom as she grabs her backpack from her feet, closes the passenger door, and walks towards the school.

_No promises. _Kitty thought bitterly to herself as she walked towards her high school with her head held high, even if her heart felt the complete opposite of that.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Ms. Rose asked her daughter as they were driving towards the school.

"No mom, I'm not. I'm a mess." Marley says as she tries to hold in her tears again. This weekend had been hell for her; the poor brunette could only imagine how Kitty felt. "I'm so confused."

"It's okay to be confused dear, we all do." Ms. Rose tried to comfort her daughter just as well as she was trying to keep her eyes on the road. As soon as she got home that Saturday afternoon she found Marley upstairs in her bedroom, crying her eyes out. She asked the blue eyed brunette what was wrong and she started yammering and blabbering something about Kitty and that she might still like Jake. Ms. Rose was all confused by this as well, but didn't really want to push her daughter into talking to her about something that seemed to be hurting her a whole lot.

"But mom, it's different! Kitty makes me feel so…so…?"

"Loved…?" Ms. Rose finished for her as she gave her daughter a sympathetic look.

"I think so. No… I know so! I love Kitty, but Jake makes me feel so….so…?"

"Troublemaker-ish." Ms. Rose finished for her once again.

"Yeah! I guess... I think so. I don't know. MOM HELP ME!" Marley practically begged. Ms. Rose sympathetically shook her head and looked towards her daughter.

"Dear, I'm not your heart. I can't make you choose who to love."

"Things would be so much easier with Jake."

"Love isn't easy sweetheart. One way or another, it's never easy."

"Ugh, you're right mom. But with Kitty, I don't know what she wants. It's like…one minute we're all lovey dovey, and the next minute, one of us is jealous and we're slamming lockers! And the next thing I know I'm trying to make out with her in the back of her car and-"

"OKAY DEAR THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ms. Rose says as she pulls into the school, causing Marley to giggle for the first time in two days. "A mom can only take so much!"

"But mooommmmmmm!" Marley whined like she was a five year old. "I don't know what to do! If I-"

"Okay, okay, okay. Dear look…" Ms. Rose said as she turned off the car and looked towards her daughter, giving her a serious look this time. "I have been your mom for sixteen years, that's not even counting those nine wonderful months you were in my stomach. Now, it takes a real woman to be a mom…BUT….it takes a badass bitch to be a dad too…" Ms. Rose continued. Marley's mouth went agape at her mom's foul language.

"Mom, I-"

"No." Ms. Rose interrupted before her daughter could get another word out. "Anyway, les-be-honest here, you love Kitty." Her mother said. Marley blushed at her mother's acronym. "But you sort of have those small little good girl likes bad boy feelings for Jake…right?"

"Well-"

"Right. And as your mother I have to tell you to listen to your heart. But, since for the second I'm pretending to be more on the father side, I'd say…look at the facts. Look at Jake's background, look at Kitty's background. Sure, I know that they've probably done some things wrong in the past, and-"

"Mom!"

"Hush. Anyway, I like Kitty a lot, she's sweet and I can tell she has it bad for you, and Jake…well I don't know that boy all that well. But like I said…look at the facts. If you're still very confused…I'd say, don't give him no sex.

"MOM!"

"I'm not done. You know who a guy truly is if you don't give him sex for a very, very long time. If he really likes you like he says he does, he'll understand and respect your wishes, if he doesn't, that means he didn't really like you for you to being with." Ms. Rose finished with a triumphant nod. She hadn't felt this badass since she mixed black pepper, lime juice, and paprika when she wasn't supposed to on a soup bowl five years ago. "Yeah?"

"Yeah mom, you're right, but what about Kitty?"

"Well, did you guys ever really make it official that you two were dating?"

"Well, 'secret dating'." Marley answered. Ms. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck is secret-"

"It's dating but in secret. You know, where nobody knows." Marley explained. Ms. Rose blinked three times in confusion.

"That's uhhh….interesting. You know back in my day…"

"Oh no, mom!"

"Shush. You would never hear about secret dating. Then again, what they considered wrong then, is still considered wrong now. If you ask me, I think girls' dating girls and guys dating guys is a fascinating thing. Normal is boring. Perfect is overrated. If you know what I mean?"

"You're right mom. It's just, I don't know. I love Kitty, but I like Jake…"

"Oh Marley, dear. Sweetie, who says you have to choose? Why can't you just stay single for a while?"

"I know that's a reasonable solution, but have you ever felt like…you're heart racing when someone comes near you. When someone makes you feel so loved….so…wanted..?" Marley asked.

"WANTED!? You want to feel wanted? Well…I don't know about anyone makin' you feel wanted, but if you really want to feel wanted, I suggest you rob a bank. You'll be wanted, guaranteed!"

"MOM!" Marley and her mother laughed.

"Sweetheart, I really have to get to the cafeteria. But just remember what I said, who says you have to choose? And if you're still not sure about Jake, just don't give him sex. You'll find out who he is in no time flat. Now, if you mind, I'm going to make a dramatic exit out of this car so that way I can feel like a badass the rest of the day. I love you." Ms. Rose dramatically announced as she kissed Marley on the cheek and exited the car…like a badass.

"I love you too. Thanks mom." Marley chuckled as she also exited the car, entering McKinley High School. As soon as she entered, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She glanced both left and right to make sure no teachers were around, and then checked it.

_**Emergency Glee Club Meeting! -Sam**_

Marley wondered what was so important that they had to go to a Glee meeting right before school started, all of a sudden, her thoughts came back to Kitty. Oh, how the brunette longed to talk to the blonde Cheerio all weekend long, but kept getting Kitty's voicemail. Marley tried to push those sad thoughts aside as she started walking towards Glee Club.

Kitty was walking down the hallway as Brittany approached her.

"Hey Kitty."

"Hey Brittany." Kitty greeted with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Brittany curiously asked. Kitty was taken aback by this because she thought she was doing a really good job at hiding her sadness. Leave it to Brittany to see right through people's actions.

"Nothing, why?" Kitty lied through her teeth. Brittany gave her a skeptical look, but decided to change the subject.

"Well, turns out Sam found out that Warblers cheated. So, now we get to go to Regionals! Victory is OURS!" Brittany declared as she gave the smaller blonde Cheerio a bone crushing hug.

"Gahhh! Brittany, you're crushing me!" Kitty mumbled within the older blonde Cheerio's iron grip.

"Oops, sorry." Brittany smiled as she let go. "But we have a couple of fees to pay as a Glee club. So we decided to do a male photo shoot so that way we can get the pictures and make a hot male calendar. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"What have we ever done to deserve this!?" Kitty announced over dramatically and sarcastically.

"That's the spirit. Now hop on your paws and let's go take those pictures in the locker room!" Brittany said as she took Kitty's hand and led her to the boy's locker room.

_I hate my life. _Kitty thought to herself as Brittany dragged her to the guy's locker room. Once she entered she saw the most hideous sight ever. Jake was less than fifty percent dressed and had some kind of pumpkin costume on.

"What the actual f-"

"Okay guys," Brittany interrupted before Kitty could finish her questioning insult, "It's time to take a couple of pictures. I'll take pictures of Sam and Ryder, Kitty, you take pictures of Jake. Also known as Mr. October."

"Screw me." Kitty muttered to herself. She didn't even want to be in the same state as Jake, much less the same room, in a locker room that is, with him less than half naked with a ridiculous pumpkin costume on.

"You wish." Jake said as he strided in front of the colored background wall. Brittany handed Kitty a camera, wished her good luck, and walked towards the other end of the locker room to take pictures of the other boys.

"Watch it Puckerman." Kitty growled as she tried to get the camera on but was so angry that she couldn't figure out which button to push. "What the fuck!? This stupid piece of-"

"Chill Wilde! Damn, is it that time of the month-"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE PUCKERMAN OR I PROMISE YOU I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS AND FEED THEM TO MY DOG!" Kitty yelled. She wanted to throw the camera at him, but it was Brittany's…and Kitty wasn't really in the mood to break the sweet older Cheerio's camera.

"I'll take that as a yes then…" Jake mumbled as he positioned himself, waiting for Kitty to figure out how to work the camera. "You know, I could help you out with-"

"I don't need help. Especially from you."

"Well geez. Sorry, I just my help will just go unwanted then." Jake muttered. Kitty stopped messing with the camera and through a death glare at the boy.

"Well, if anyone knows a little something-something about unwanted help, it's you." Kitty muttered as she was moving the camera up and down, trying to figure out how to zoom in.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, stay away from Marley." Kitty said as she roughly placed the camera down on the nearby locker room bench and got closer and closer to the boy.

"Why? I like her, in fact I think I love-"Jake was saying. Kitty's eyes widened with anger and rage as she got closer to the boy.

"Don't even finish that sentence! Jake, you don't even know what LOVE is!"

"You don't know shit about what I don't know. You just-"

"NO! You're not in love! You're in love with the idea of BEING in love. But I know you Jake, I dated you…remember? I know how you are. The second, and I mean the SECOND, Marley gives it up to you and drops her pants, you're gonna get tired of her. Sure…you might try to stay with her for a couple of more weeks after that, but I know you! I know you so well, that I know you're gonna get tired and leave her! And when you leave her, she's NEVER going to be the same again! The sweet Marley Rose we both know and love…poof! She's gone! You wanna know WHY Fuckerman, because guys like you make girls like her believe they weren't good enough! Whether it was in bed or in the relationship itself! So I'm warning you, you stay the fuck away from her." Kitty finished in rage. She was pretty sure she never yelled at someone like that. For one, because she couldn't breathe. Jake blinked about four times before he spoke up.

"Even though everything you say is probably true, I'm not going to stay away from her. I love her and I want to-"

"Bullshit!" Kitty yelled.

"DAMN girl! What's the problem if all that happens anyway? Aren't you two like…secret rivals or some shit? I thought you loved the idea of hurting Marley. Remember the play, the laxatives, the convincing her she was fat when she really wasn't. Like seriously, what the hell is this Kitty? You're over here giving me a lecture when YOU know you've made your mistakes… just like I've made mine."

"I love her Jake." Kitty confessed as she picked up the camera. A part of Kitty internally kicked herself because she couldn't believe she had just confessed that to Jake, JAKE…of all people. But another part of her, just didn't care anymore.

"What?" Jake said as his mouth went agape.

"I said…I love her. Not like just friends, or even best friends…like…lovers I guess." Kitty says as she picked up the camera and tried to make it work again. Jake couldn't believe Kitty's confession. Sure, his male instincts were kind of tingling at the fact of how Kitty was threatening him to stay away from Marley, so he had his 'gay-dar' suspicions, but he never actually thought that he was right on it.

"I don't…I just don't understand." Jake says astonished, "You hate me. I'm your worst enemy. For all you know, I could go off and tell everyone right now you're some kinda dyke and shit. Why did you just admit that to me?"

"When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose Jake, so why should I care anymore." Kitty says as she finally figured out how to work that camera. The blonde Cheerio had just about enough of everything and everybody from McKinley. From Coach Sylvester, the Cheerios, Glee Club, her mother, and even Marley. She was tired of pretending to be somebody she wasn't. Not anymore. "Strike a pose and smile." Kitty said and Jake did as he was told. Jake's eyes were wide opened as he kept staring at Kitty as though she had some kind of second head growing on her or something.

"Does she…return the feelings?" Jake asked in between picture poses. That question took Kitty aback, as though she weren't expecting it.

"She doesn't know." Kitty lied through her teeth. As much as she wanted to say 'hell yes, so stay the fuck away from her', she didn't want to 'out' Marley. After all, Kitty was the one that had nothing; Marley had a lot of things worth keeping and fighting for. And unfortunately to the younger blonde Cheerio, she didn't consider herself as something that Marley would want to 'keep' or 'fight' for anymore.

"How long…?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you…'loved' Marley?" Jake asked as he looked at the ground.

"Since the moment I saw her." Kitty answered as though it were the most obvious and easiest question to answer in the whole entire world.

"I…I didn't know that." Jake said as he continued looking down at the ground. "As much as I wish I could say I'll leave her alone now because you just told me you're in love with her, I can't. I still really like her Kitty, and frankly, I don't think you're good enough for her."

"That's fine." Kitty says as she finished taking a few more pictures of Jake. Once she took the final pictures she turned off the camera and looked Jake dead in the eye. "May the best 'man' win." Kitty says and begins walking out of the locker room, she wasn't really sure if there was some kind of 'competition' going on between them now or something, but competition or not, she was not going to give Jake the satisfaction of seeing her heart broken any more than she already is.

_**Meet me in the auditorium as soon as you can. It's important. –Jake (;**_

Marley felt her cheeks grow warm as she walked towards the auditorium. As she was walking she turned a corner and accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are going!"

"I'm sorry I-" Marley stopped apologizing as she noticed who she was talking to. "I'm sorry Kitty, I didn't see you there." Marley apologized sincerely as she looked into Kitty's eyes.

"It's fine." Kitty says as she begins to pick up her books."

"Here, let me help-"

"I got it." Kitty interrupted Marley as she finished picking up her books and picked herself up. Marley felt like someone was poking on her heart with a toothpick because she noticed Kitty's short answers.

"So, um-."

"What are you doing on this side of the school though, aren't you supposed to be on the West wing?" Kitty asked, having an awful feeling inside her stomach as she was already guessing all the case scenarios.

"I'm uh… Jake asked me to meet him in the auditorium."

"Of course." Kitty muttered. "Well I probably shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business anyway."

"Kitty I care about you, a lot." Marley said as she put her hand on Kitty's shoulder. Kitty looked at it and shook her head.

"Yeah, right."

"Kitty, can we please just talk. I-"

"I'll see you in Glee." Kitty says as she walks away before Marley could even get out her question. Marley felt her heart break a little more as she watched the blonde Cheerio leave. She sighed and sadly walked towards the auditorium. Once she entered, she saw Jake standing in the middle of the stage.

"You came." Jake said with a smile.

"Yeah, I did." Marley smiled back, trying to hide her heart that was slowly and slowly breaking.

"You know, I remember your accident at Sectionals," Jake paused. Marley nearly winced at the awful and embarrassing memory. "But now, thanks to all that detective work Sam has been doing, they found out the Warblers cheated. So, that means we get to go to Regionals. And, if I were you I'd be a little hesitant to go, but I got just the perfect thing to help you get over your stage fright…"

"What do you mean…?" Marley said as she gave Jake a curious look.

_5 Minutes Later…_

_**Time has brought**_

_**Your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more…**_

Jake and Marley finished their duet together in the dark auditorium. All throughout the song Marley felt all those small tiny butterflies well up inside of her stomach, but they quickly went away as she remembered about Kitty.

"Marley…" Jake breathed as her was catching his breath, snapping Marley out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Marley said lowly.

"I think I lo-" _**RIIINNNGGGGGGGGG!**_ The school bell rang, signaling it was time for second period.

"Ah, looks like that's the bell." Marley smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek. "I'll see you in Glee club."

"But, I-"

"Tell me in Glee!" Marley said as she started rushing out the auditorium. The blue eyed brunette couldn't be late for another class period or else she'd get a detention slip. Jake looked after her, and remembered what Kitty had confessed to him in the locker room earlier that morning. He couldn't help but feel a guilty feeling well up inside of him as he picked up his backpack and started walking towards his second period class.

"Hey man, can I talk to you for a second." Jake said as he entered the guy's locker room, meeting a weight lifting, shirtless Ryder.

"Yeah, sure little guy." Ryder laughed.

"I am not little!" Jake glared, making Ryder laugh harder.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Ryder challenged. Jake then took off his shirt and the two of them had a 'muscle-off'. They both considered it a dead tie and then got serious.

"But yeah, what did you want to talk about again?" Ryder asked as he took a seat on the locker room bench.

"I think I'm in love with Marley." Jake confessed. Ryder didn't even blink, as though he weren't even shocked.

"Okay."

"Wait… you're not surprised or anything?" Jake asked, making Ryder chuckled.

"Dude, of course not. How can anyone NOT love Marley?" Ryder said as he dropped his gaze towards the ground. Jake felt the guilty feeling again.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't give me that. I don't care anymore and I'm happy for you. Anyway, so you love her? So…what's the problem?"

"Somebody else loves her too. Maybe even more than I do." Jake confessed.

"Who?" Ryder asked. And as much as Jake wanted to say who, he still felt that guilty feeling inside of him, so he decided to keep quiet for now.

"I can't say. But I don't know dude. I want Marley, and I'll fight for her, I just don't know how." Jake answered.

"Does she feel the same way about you?"

"I think she might, but I don't even know." Jake said as he slumped in the locker room bench next to Ryder. Ryder thought about it for a minute, and then snapped his fingers as though he had the most brilliant idea in the world.

"I got an idea..." Ryder grinned, causing Jake to smile.

"Alright…I'm listening…"

_**Let me love you,**_

_**And I will love you,**_

_**Until you learn, to love yourself, **_

_**Let me love you,**_

_**I know your trouble,**_

_**Don't be afraid,**_

_**Oh I can help…**_

Jake finished the song as he looked at Marley's eyes. The blue eyed brunette was on the verge of tears. Kitty on the other hand, was pissed, nobody but Brittany seemed to notice.

"So um, Jake…wow, who was the song for? Oh wait let me guess, you're GIRLFRIEND Marley…am I right or am I right?" Tina pried. Jake grinned and looked at Marley.

"Wait, what the actual-"

"Yeah Kitty, didn't you hear, me and Marley are a thing now?" Jake smirked. Kitty looked at Marley, who looked down at the ground. That was just about it for Kitty…

"Okay, that's it! Let me KILL HIM!" Kitty shrieked at the top of her lungs and she literally leapt off of her seat and towards Jake, but Brittany and Sam's strong reflexes held her back.

"But Kitty, you're too young to go to jail yet and Jake's too young to be at the cemetery." Brittany pouted as her and Sam continued holding back the furious blonde.

"What the fuck Wilde? I'm just singing a song to Marley! What's the problem!?" Jake shouted as he was holding up his hands in defense and was slowly making his way to hiding behind the piano.

"That's EXACTLY the fuckin' problem!" Kitty shouted back at him.

"You go girl, I don't like him either." Wade snapped as he laid back in his chair, watching the whole scene unfold before the whole Glee clubs' eyes. He turned to his head to his right side and noticed Marley's eyes looked a little something between a dear caught in headlights or a person who had just got caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. "What's wrong?" Wade mouthed at her.

"I don't know." Marley whispered back, lying through her teeth as she slunked in her chair while wanting to crawl under a rock and hide all at the same time.

"Okay, that's ENOUGH Kitty!" Finn raised his voice, trying to get everyone under control, but failing miserably.

"Shut up Finn!" Kitty roared.

"Kitty, you will address me as Mr. Huds-"

"SCREW YOU!" Kitty yelled as she was still trying to get passed Brittany and Sam's iron grip. More than half the glee club laughed at Kitty's out roar. Ironically, Finn coward in his seat and did what he was told.

"Whoa, why the hell are you getting so upset," Jake says, "Do you like, have it bad for Marley or something?" Jake said as he smirked, knowing very well what he was talking about. After all, Kitty had confessed everything to him earlier that day.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kitty growled.

"Do you have like…a little lesbian crush on her?" Jake asks, again, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. Almost everyone in the Glee Club's mouth went agape, even Marley's. Blaine looked at Tina, Tina looked at Ryder, Ryder looked Wade, and Wade looked Marley. Her face had now turned red. Kitty felt all her anger and strength slowly fade away at Jake's question. Sam looked at Brittany with a confused face, while Brittany just shrugged it off.

"You know what Fuckerman? I think I-"

"Kitty, c'mon," Brittany says, interrupting Kitty's 'almost said aloud' confession and tugged the younger blondes' Cheerio's uniform. "He's not worth it, let's go-"

"No Brittany! I'm tired of his bull! I'm tired of all this CRAP! I'm tired of MY fuckin' life!" Kitty says as she escapes Brittany and Sam's grip. She angrily walks towards the middle of the classroom.

"There's something I have to say. I'm g-"

"Hey! Why don't you sing it instead?" Brittany spoke up, not wanted Kitty to make a big mistake.

"No Brittany! I'm g-"

"NO! I really think you should sing it instead. Come HERE!" Brittany said as she got up from her seat and tugged Kitty outside of the choir room. Brittany made sure no one was anywhere near the hallway as she finally let Kitty speak.

"Brittany! I was just about to admit that I was gay!"

"Exactly! Kitty, you and I both know you're only doing this because you're upset. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes." Kitty says as she attempts to go back to the Choir Room but Brittany stops her.

"Look, for whatever reason I know you're upset at Marley and even more angry at Jake. Now, you know you're not going to hurt anyone but yourself. I mean, I didn't really come out or anything, people already knew. But if you're gonna come out, why not do it with a bang!" Brittany suggests and Kitty gives her a strange look. Kitty then considers it and grins.

"Well, I guess when you have nothing to lose; you can pretty much do whatever the hell you want. I'm listening…" Kitty says and Brittany beams.

"Okay, this is what I think you should do…"

Five minutes later…

Brittany and Kitty walk in the choir room with the biggest smiles on their faces. Jake is now seated right beside Marley with his arm around her, making Kitty tense up. Brittany immediately touches Kitty's shoulder.

"Relax. You got this." Brittany smiles and quickly strides her way to her seat beside same. Everyone in Glee Club is so quiet that you could actually hear a pen drop.

"Okay everyone." Kitty says as she takes the center of the floor. "I got something to say, but…I guess I'm going to sing it instead." Kitty says as she lets her body and voice relax for a few more moments. "Oh, and you know who you are." Kitty says as she looks at Marley, who once again, looks at the floor. The music begins to play…

_**You don't know how I feel**_

_**You'll never know how I feel**_

_**When I needed you to come around**_

_**You always try to bring me down**_

_**Oh, but I know, girl, believe me when I say that**_

_**You are surely, surely gonna pay, girl…**_

Kitty looks at Marley before picking the pace of her emotions and begins to sing the chorus.

*_**But it's all right all right girl**_

_**You can hurt me but it's all right**_

_**Hey now, one day ah, you will see**_

_**You'll never find a girl like me**_

_**Who'll love you right both day and night**_

_**You'll never have to worry 'cause it's all uptight**_

_**Oh, but I'm tellin' you girl and I know it's true**_

_**That I was made to love only you**_

_**But it's all right, all right girl**_

_**You can hurt me, but it's all right**_

_**Go on, yeah***_

Kitty then begins to stride around the choir room. Her veins and her throat feel on fire. She walks up the small stairs and walks towards where Marley is sitting.

_***Oh, oh, yeah**_

_**My, my, my baby, wow, yeah!**_

_**But it's all right all right girl**_

_**Hey, say it's all right all right girl**_

_**Now there's one thing I wanna say, hey, yeah**_

_**You've now met a guy who'll make you pay***_

Kitty then grips Marley's shoulder. The poor blue eyed brunette wants to hide under a bush. Kitty then glares at Jake, whose gaze turns to the ground at her true words and the lyrics she's currently singing.

_*** He'll treat you bad and make you sad**_

_**And you will lose the love you had**_

_**Oh, but I hate to say I told you so, but**_

_**Baby, you gotta gotta reap what you sow***_

_**But it's all right all right girl**_

_**You are payin' now, but it's all right**_

_**So goodbye, now, goodbye, girl***_

Kitty sings as she waves her hands in a 'goodbye stance' and strides back down to the center of the choir room.

_***You're payin' now, say bye-bye**_

_**You hurt me once, you hurt me twice**_

_**Oh, but-a baby, that don't cut no ice**_

_**Hey, goodbye, baby!***_

Kitty finishes her song out of breathe. The whole choir room, (except Jake and Marley) stand up and clap her for her.

"Eeeeee, that girl is on fireeeeee!' Sam imitates, causing Brittany to giggle.

"That was so epic!" Ryder says as he claps for her.

"I'm not even mad, but I feel bad for the person you sung that to, she lost a good thing!" Blaine says. Everyone immediately stops laughing.

"Um, Blaine sweetie, I think Kitty was singing that to one of the males in this room…right?" Wade chimes in as he looks at Kitty, giving her a skeptical look. Brittany bites her lip, waiting for Kitty to reply.

_Well, clearly half of these idiots didn't recognize my change in the lyrics a little, so I'll guess I'll have to admit it right off the bat. _

"No it was for a girl." Kitty speaks truthfully and almost everyone's mouth in the room went agape, with the exception of Brittany, Marley, Jake, and Blaine.

"Wait…wait, wait. Hold up! So you're you're…" Ryder stutters.

"Yeah, I'm gay. Or a lesbian. I'm not really sure what kind of petty labels they give at this pathetic school, but yeah…I'm that. Why, is there a problem with that?" Kitty asks, turning on her Head Bitch in Charge glare that she hadn't used in a long time.

"No...No…uh…no problem!" Ryder stutters out as he takes a seat. Of course, Jake takes this opportunity to attempt to ridicule Kitty.

"So Wilde, whose the chick?" Jake mockingly asks. Kitty then glares at the younger Puckerman brother.

"None of your damn business Puckerman." Kitty growls. Kitty then looks at Marley once more, who's looking at her. Kitty tries to read Marley's expression, but it's unreadable.

"Well, that was uhhh, that was uhhhhhh-" Finn says as the bell rings. _**RIIINNNGGGGGGGGG!**_ "Looks like that's the bell." Finn finishes. Kitty then, with her head held high and her smile as wide as can be walks out of the choir room with everyone's mouth gaping at her. Although, she can really care less what anyone else thinks. Especially, when she had, and still has, nothing to lose.

_***Oh my gosh! I honestly don't even know where this chapter came from…it just…happened! Who do you think was the biggest badass of this chapter? And, what will happen next! Warning, the next few chapters are full of epic-ness, yelling, a trip to LA, standing up for one another, a hurtful dog bite, love, 'smut', and a strange California beverage. Stay tuned everyone! And please send me your thoughts! Remember… reviews=fuel for the next chapter!***_


	30. Ready Or Not

_**Hey guys! New chapter's up just because of the number or reviews in the last chapter!(: They made me grin and I had a fun time reading all of them! Here goes, please enjoy!**_

Kitty was lying down on her bed, thinking about everything she did and said at the choir room that day.

_Hey._

_Hi._

_So, that was pretty badass of you to do that in the choir room, I had so much fun observing the whole thing._

_Why thank you._

_So, what now?_

_Now, I don't know. I guess I start waiting for the insults, the slushy attacks, etc. _

_Hm, that's true. But hey! You did the right thing!_

_Yeah, I think so too, I just- __***BEEP* BEEP***_

Kitty was pulled out of her thoughts by the text messaging signal of her phone. She extended her arm towards the small little edge table where she put her phone, picked up her phone, unlocked it, and checked the messages.

_**Hey Kat! I got some news!**__**-Levi**_

Kitty gave her phone an odd look, and then quickly answered her best friend.

_**Hm, what kind of news, oh and by the way, I came out. –Kitty**_

Kitty hit the 'send' button on her iPhone and waited patiently for Levi's reply. About half a minute later she got it.

_**You came out? Came out where? -Levi**_

Kitty couldn't help but laugh out loud. She rolled her eyes and quickly typed her reply.

_**No you idiot! I mean like…I told people I was gay. The expression is 'coming out', by the way. –**__**K**__**itty**_

Kitty was still chuckling when she sent the message. She waited another half minute before Levi could respond.

_**Oh! LOL well I'm sorry! I was doing lots and lots of research today. I've been trying to track down your dad, and I finally figured out where he was staying and everything. And hey, that's awesome! I'm glad you did that! You don't need to hide who you are anymore. Congratulations Kat, I'm proud of you! (: -Levi **_

Kitty's mouth went agape as she read the part where Levi was tracking down her dad. She wasn't sure whether she should be really excited, happy, or super upset. She still had mixed feelings of what really happened that Christmas Eve, but she had been so busy with other things that she tried to put those skeptical thoughts aside.

_**I don't know what to say. –Kitty **_

Kitty hit the 'send' button as she thought about that true statement. She still really, really loved her dad, there was no denying that. But, she had a little bit of hard feelings weld up inside of her.

_I love him, but I just…_

_Let me guess, you're upset that he just got up and left. Without a word, without a sound. No phone calls, no nothing. Am I right?_

_Yeah, you are. I mean geez, he didn't even say goodbye. _

_Kitty, maybe there's more to the story then you're mothers' letting on. _

_What do you mean by that?_

_I mean, what if she only told you a certain part of what happened for real? Or maybe she's making up the whole thing. I don't know Kitty; this is your mom we're talking about here. _

_I mean, sure it's possible. But like you said, this is my mom we're talking about here. Sure, she can be manipulative, abusive, careless, and an ego maniac, but she would never do something THAT cruel…right? _

_Hmmm, I don't know about that one. But trust me, if she ever did something like that…that would just be a new low, even for her. _

Kitty was pulled out of her thoughts by the beeping of her phone again.

_**Listen Kat, I understand if you're hesitant on wanting to see your dad and talking to him and stuff. But even though your mother claims him of doing and saying all those awful things, I'm sure that's not the case at all. Kat, I grew up with you remember? I know your dad, he would NEVER do something like that. –Levi**_

Kitty felt her eyes begin to well up as she read the message. More than seventy five percent of her was sure that Levi made a very good point when it came to understanding her father. Kitty wasn't really sure what to do.

_When you love someone, related or not…you never give up on them. Never. _

_**Okay Levi, tell me what you know. –Kitty **_

Kitty hit sent and anxiously awaited for Levi's response. Once again, she got it in no time flat.

_**Meet me at Breadstix, it'll be quicker and easier. Plus I need to show you a couple of documents I found. –Levi**_

Kitty smiled. Her mother was out at a committee meeting and probably wouldn't be back for at least five hours.

_**Sounds like a plan. See you there. Oh and Levi, thanks. –Kitty**_

Kitty hit sent, changed into something more comfortable, and walked out of her house to meet up with Levi.

_This should be fun. _The blonde Cheerio thought to herself.

_**~Marley's House~**_

"So, you've got a nice room." Jake said as he looked around Marley's room. Marley had invited him over after school. The poor blue eyed brunette just needed a shoulder to cry on. After Kitty came out to the Glee Club, Marley had even felt a million times worse…if that was even possible.

_I always pictured that we would both be coming out together to the Glee Club. Hand in hand, and happy together. _

_Well, that would be happening if you hadn't cheated on her and said yes to dating this sad excuse of a human being! _

_I didn't cheat on her!_

_Oh yeah? _

_Yeah!_

_Uh, huh. Then why do you feel so guilty about it?_

…

_That's what I thought. _

_Did I make a mistake conscience?_

_I don't know, you tell me. _

"I really like this picture." Jake said as he held a picture frame of Marley and her mom while admiring it.

"Yeah, that's my favorite. We were really happy. You see, I was seven and I had always wanted to go to the park, but my mom never had any time because she was working three jobs. One day she came home early and I asked her what she was doing, and she told me we were going to the park. I was so excited and…" Marley stopped as she noticed Jake looking in her small room mirror, obviously not paying attention to her. "Jake…are you even listening.

"Mmhmm." Jake said as he continued to look in the mirror. Marley knew that wasn't true but really wasn't in the mood to pick a fight, so she just continued talking.

"Yeah, and then she took me there and it was so awesome. She pushed me on the swings, the neighborhood people were having a BBQ and my mom helped out, and then a guy pulled out his guitar and started playing some really peaceful songs, and then…" Marley trailed off again, still observing Jake looking at himself in the mirror. "Don't you think that's great Jake?" Marley asked, and got no answer. She guessed that the boy was probably way into himself that he hadn't even heard her. She got angry put calmly kept it within herself.

"Let's have sex." Marley said, just for the hell of it.

"What!?" Jake grinned as he quickly turned around.

"Oh God." Marley muttered as she rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Were you for real because-"

"No." Marley answered before Jake could even get the question out. Jake frowned.

"Well, okay then, what would you like to do?" Jake said as he sat beside Marley.

"I don't know…talk I guess?" Marley recommended. Jake smiled a small smile and started going on and on about sports or something like that. Marley was pretty sure she blanked out as her thoughts trailed to Kitty. The more the blue eyed brunette thought about it, the more she wished Kitty was here instead of Jake.

"And anyway I was wondering if you would go with me?" Jake asked with a grin.

"Oh what? Sorry I didn't catch that last sentence." Marley asked for clarification.

"Yeah, I hear Mr. Schuester is going to have the wedding this Saturday, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my date?" Jake asked again, with a grin.

"Oh, uh yeah sure. Totally." Marley answered, once again feeling that pang of guilt inside of her.

"Sweet!" Jake said as he leaned over and attempted to kiss Marley. Marley on the other hand, quickly sprang up from the bed. "What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I uh-, uh-, ALLERGIES! I have…allergies! And I wouldn't want to get you sick or anything five days before their wedding." Marley finished, commending herself on a good lie.

"Um…okay. So, can you believe Kitty's a lesbian?" Jake asked. "Who would have ever guessed?" Marley's eyes went wide and her face nearly turned red.

"I don't really think that's a problem."

"Why? I mean…she's going to ruin her whole reputation. Plus, it's kinda gross."

"What is?"

"Kitty liking a chick, like seriously what the fuck? I bet she'd be the guy."

"I think that's really rude and mean of you Jake." Marley retaliated. The blue eyed brunette felt her stomach clench and her body fill with anger.

"What, I'm just saying it's-" Jake was interrupted by Marley's dog Rocky climbing up the side of the bed. "Hey is this your dog?"

"Yeah." Marley answered.

_No Jake, a mysterious dog broke into my house and is now climbing up my mattress to attack us. _Marley's conscience thought bitterly.

_What are you doing here!?_

_I was bored listening to this tool go on and on about himself, plus I'm getting angry at him. He's making fun of Kitty!_

_He's my boyfriend!_

_And Kitty's your girlfriend!_

_Can't I just have both!?_

_What the fuck? NO! You slut!_

_Well excuse me for trying to think of a solution!_

_You wanna know MY solution?_

_Not really. _

_Too bad. Anyway, just dump this man-whore and try to win Kitty's heart back. You belong with herrrrrrr!_

_I don't know, I-_

_Oh don't give me that crap! You KNOW you LOVE Kitty! I don't know why you're putting up with this joker, but you are! And I think you're making a big mistake. If you ask me-_

Marley was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Jake yelling.

"OW! What the hell!?" Jake yelled as he quickly jumped off the bed.

"What? What's wrong?" Marley asked as she got up from the bed.

"Your dog! She bit me!" Jake whined as he gripped his slightly bleeding hand.

"Technically, it's a he." Marley corrected her dog's gender.

"I don't care! UGHHHHH! How to hell does a dog bite that hard!?" Jake asked, still gripping his hand.

"I'm so sorry. He never got violent with Kitty." Marley said. As soon as she realized what she said, she covered her mouth. Jake looked at her skeptically, but continued gripping his hand. "Here, I can help if you-"

"No. I'm going home. Thanks for everything though. It was interesting I guess." Jake grumbled as he walked out of the Rose Household. As soon as Marley heard the front door slam shut from downstairs she looked at Rocky.

"Why did you do that little fella? You're never grumpy, nor violent?" Marley asked as she petted her dog.

"BARK!" The dog barked, as though to say something along the lines of _I just don't like him. _

"Hm, okay." Marley sighed. She heard a car door shut outside her house and she figured it was her mom finally coming home. She was about to make her way downstairs until she looked back at Rocky. "Good job." Marley smiled as small smile and made her way downstairs.

"BARK!" Rocky barked back. _No problem. It was all my pleasure. _

_**~Breadstix~**_

"So, how are you holding up?" Levi asked as he was sitting in the seat in front of Kitty at Breadstix.

"Honestly, I'm a mess." Kitty answered as she took a bite of a breadstick, but in two second flat she quickly spit it out. "BLEH!"

"What the hell Kat!?"

"This sucks!" Kitty raised her voice. "Why the hell do they even call it 'Breadstix" if there 'bread sticks' suck!" Kitty finished. Levi chuckled as several people looked at them like they were crazy.

"Ahhh, nothing's changed." Levi chuckled, causing Kitty to giggle. Everyone that was looking at them finally returned to their brunches. "So anyway, down to business. Look, I found out your dad is staying at the Millennium Biltmore Hotel in Los Angeles." Levi said as he took a sip of his drink.

"How did you find that out? I thought all the Kurview Company records and their place of temporary residence was all confidential?" Kitty asked Levi.

"Let's just say, I did what I had to do." Levi answered as he wiggled his eyebrows, causing Kitty to gag.

"Oh gosh Levi, did you offer the receptionist sex?"

"Hey, she sounded hot, and I-"

"NO! Please don't finish that sentence." Kitty giggled, "Thank you, you're the best friend someone can ever have, I owe you."

"Oh no, you really don't. It's the least I could do for my les-bro." Levi said, causing Kitty to raise an eyebrow.

"Les-bro?"

"Yeah, lesbian brother, duh Kat, get with the script and the slang already." Levi joked, causing Kitty to laugh. "Haha, anyway, here's everything you're gonna need." Levi said as he handed Kitty several pieces of papers. It had everything she needed, to where her father was staying, an airplane ticket, and even a Fake I.D.

"Whoa Levi…" Kitty said as she started looking at the documents. "You actually want me to…to-"

"Yup," Levi said, popping the 'p', "You my friend, are going to travel all the way to Los Angeles, California and get to the bottom of all of this." Levi finished as he took another sip of his drink. Kitty on the other hand, was now way too nervous to drink.

"But I, I'm a minor, and plus, my mother would grow suspicious and a certain friend of mine can only cover up for me for oh so long."

"Not according to that I.D. you're not." Levi said. Kitty looked at the fake I.D "According to that little piece of plastic, you're Heather Grace, an eighteen year old who's going to visit her boyfriend Levi in Los Angeles for the first time in five years."

"What the fuck Levi? You know I don't swing that way!"

"Ugh, gross Kat. Look, you obviously don't look like eighteen, so they're going to think you're a minor. You show them that I.D and tell them that story. If they don't believe you, have them call me, but I don't think they'll have any problems, the guy I got the I.D from did a very, very good job on it. I hear some minor even got hired because of a fake I.D he brought from him, so I'm pretty sure if that can happen, you can get across your airplane flight travel in no time. Oh and as for your mom, I also did some research on that and it turns out that the Lima, Ohio committee is going to go away on a trip for two weeks to help out kids in a different state with some kind of new found disease. It's complicated I know, but I found out from my mom. She told me that, and I asked her if your mom was going too, and she said yes. So you've got two weeks."

"Wow, two weeks. That's definitely enough time." Kitty thought to herself. "Wait, what if they want more proof than just a phone call or something?"

"Here, show them a picture of me. There's one from five years ago under all that document clutter." Levi answered. Kitty went through the papers one last time and came across a picture of Levi.

"Hey, you look so sad, why?" Kitty asked as she looked at the picture.

"As far as they know, I'm missing you. But for real, I'm just really home sick." Levi answered.

"I still can't believe someone can be home sick for Lima. Of all the places."

"When you go away Kat, you'll understand." Levi answered as he sipped his drink. "So anyway, how are you and that Marley girl? Now that you came out, you must be like her hero or some chizz. Did you guys hook up afterwards? I bet- OW!" Levi yelped as Kitty reached across the table and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"No, no, no, and no! In fact…I don't know." Kitty grumbled as she looked down at her hands. Levi noticed how sad Kitty looked, and quickly grew concerned.

"Oh no. Did something happen?" Levi asked.

"She has feelings for another guy." Kitty answered as she grabbed her Coke and drank it. Levi's mouth went agape at Kitty's confession.

"What!? No, no, no, no Kat. She loves you!"

"I thought so too, but I guess not. They're a thing now. You know, I even told that guy, Jake, how I felt about her and-"

"Wait; is it that guy at the pizza place I saw where I first met your girl?" Levi asked. Kitty winced at the term 'your girl' but quickly dismissed it.

"Yeah, him."

"What the hell? You're way better than him! Well you know what Kat, if Marley can't see what an amazing girl you are, then she doesn't deserve you!" Levi said. "Simple as that."

"You're right. And I know I should forget about her, but, Levi…I can't. I still love her. You can't just forget about someone you love."

"I know Kat, I know. Do you think there's still a chance though? You know, of you two being able to get back together?"

"I hope so. But I just don't want to go back willingly. I want her to show me she loves me. I want her to fight for me."

"Did you fight for her?"

"I knocked out a guy's teeth for her. I think that says enough." Kitty answered, causing Levi to chuckle.

"Haha, gosh I wish I could've been there. But anyway, that airplane ticket expires in four days, your mother leaves tomorrow."

"Huh, to think she didn't even tell me, but whatever, this isn't the first time. Anyway Levi, this airplane ticket must've cost you a fortune! I-"

"Hey, don't mention it. In Lima, everything's cheap. Plus, I've known you since we were in diapers Kat; I'd do anything for you." Levi smiled. "And after you get settled, I'll be joining you as well." Levi finished, causing Kitty to break out into a huge grin.

"Wait…you're coming too?"

"Hells yeah! I've always wanted to go to LA! They have the hottest babes. Plus, I can't just leave my les-bro in a big place where she's never been before!"

"Oh my gosh I can't wait! I'm, I mean…WE, are going to get to the bottom of this once and for all, and leaving Lima all at the same time. I can finally get a taste of what it's like to get out of this place!"

"You got that right. But just in case you show the flight attendants a picture of me and she has a great memory, I'm going to drive there. I'll be meeting up with you at this hotel, in the next hallway across you're room." Levi said as he pulled out one more piece of paper to show Kitty the separate rooms he and her would be sharing separately. "I already made reservations, don't worry."

"Wow Levi. I'll pay you back I promise, I-"

"Hey relax Kat! The hotel isn't that fancy! It's Stillwell. Only like, two out of five stars so really it didn't cost that much. Plus, for a discount I offered the lady at the front desk sex-"

"Oh God LEVI!" Kitty laughed as she face palmed her hand.

"What, she sounded hot too!"

"Levi, you'd bang everything that wears a skirt!"

"HEY! That's not exactly true…I…you know what, maybe you're right." Levi admitted in defeat causing Kitty to go into hysteric giggling.

"You're the best, you know that?" Kitty asks happily.

"Pshhh, I get that a lot." Levi bragged.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kitty playfully warned, causing Levi to chuckle. Just as he was about to say something else his phone started ringing.

"Ahhh, family crisis, be right back." Levi says as he stands up, walks away, from the table, and answers his phone. Kitty is now left sitting at the booth going over Levi's plan.

_Kitty, are we actually going to go through with this!_

_I guess so._

_Aren't you nervous? What if we get caught, or kidnapped, or burglarized, or-_

_Relax conscience! We'll be fine. Plus, Levi's coming too, so it won't really be a big deal. _

_Ugh, I guess you're right. _

_But what about school?_

_Nothing important is going to go on this week, everyone's doing a bunch of love songs for stupid Valentine's day and I can really care less. So I'm sure I'll be okay. And I'll ask for the homework in advance. Okay, let's see today is Monday, so I'll ask for this week's work. _

_Hm, okay._

_Don't worry, I'll be fine!_

_That's what they all say…_

_Whatever…I'm doing this, whether you like it or not! _Kitty thought to herself as she watched Levi stride over to where they were sitting.

"Hey Kat, I'm so sorry I have to get home and help out on that basement project we're working on, but what day do you think more or less you're gonna leave on?"

"Hmm, maybe Friday." Kitty answered.

"Okay, sounds great, that's about the time the ticket expires anyway." Levi said as he drank the last of his drink, grabbed his bag, gave Kitty a quick hug, and walked towards the exit.

"Oh, and Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, you know, for everything." Kitty smiled sincerely at her best friend.

"Hey, don't mention it. I'll call you." Levi said as he gave Kitty a two-fingered salute and exited Breadstix.

"Well, this week is going to be exciting." Kitty mumbled to herself as she finished off the rest of her drink and exited Breadstix as well.

**The Next Day, After School**

Kitty plopped on her bed as she flung her backpack across the room. She began reading the note that her mom had left her on the coffee table.

_**I'm leaving on a trip for a while to help the Lima Committee with some unknown disease. Buy your own damn food, I'll be back whenever. –Mom**_

Kitty groaned, crumbled the note, and threw it in the trash can. She had just about had it up to here with the nerve of the whole McKinley High School. She had just changed into a white tank top and some short shorts so she could get comfortable. As she was lying down on her bed she remembered the events that had happened that day. A couple of jocks and cheerleaders had called her a 'dyke', but quickly took back their statements as Kitty gave them her 'Head Bitch in Charge' glare. Jake had called her 'the female queer', and Marley, well, she hadn't seen Marley that whole day. And she was glad she hadn't too, because if she did, she probably would've ended up going to the bathroom and crying endlessly. She really did miss her, she loved her so much. But she knew, that for Jake, Marley's, and even her, she would have to get over Marley, for her own sake at least.

_Jake freakin' Puckerman. _

_Ugh. Stupid Jake, with his smile that's cash money, his dancing moves that are like Mick Jagger's but more relaxed, his muscles that are much softer than mine…_

_Okay, now you're just flattering yourself! _

_Oh please, just let me have this one moment to myself, Just this ONE moment, if I-_

Kitty was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

_Hmmm, who could that be._

_Well, maybe if you were to get up, go downstairs, and open the door, I'm sure-_

_Nobody asked you! _

Kitty argued with herself as she went downstairs to check to see who it was. She opened the door and saw none other than a sad Marley Rose. Her heart nearly popped out of her chest from the shock.

"Kitty, can we-"

"No." Kitty answered as she slammed the door closed.

_Well that was really mean!_

_She deserved it!_

_Kitty, give the girl a chance to speak!_

_You're not the boss of me! And I don't have to if-_

Kitty was interrupted by a few more soft knocks on her door. With each soft knock the blonde Cheerio began to feel guilty.

_What the hell!? Why should I feel guilty!? _Kitty kept reminding herself. But it wasn't until the blue eyed brunette started singing outside her door that she felt guiltier.

_***I couldn't sleep, baby, a wink last night**_

_**For me and my conscience are having a fight**_

_**I really treated you bad**_

_**Best thing that I've ever had**_

_**Best thing that I've ever had***_

Marley sang beautifully from the other side of the door.

_***Let me tell ya now**_

_**I couldn't eat, honey, a thing today**_

_**I'm so sorry, but what can I say**_

_**I really treated you bad**_

_**Best thing that I've ever had**_

_**Best thing that I've ever had**_

_**I should have known from the start**_

_**I should have treated you right, but now I hurt**_

_**The only girl I ever loved**_

_**But baby, give me a break and tell me***_

It sounded like Marley was about to cry. Kitty was on the other side of the door, almost about to do the same thing too.

_***Tell me there's something that I can do**_

_**Anything babe, I don't wanna lose you**_

_**I really treated you bad**_

_**Best thing that I've ever had**_

_**Best thing that I've ever had**_

_**Best thing that I've ever had***_

Marley finishes singing with emotion, causing Kitty to slightly open the door.

"Shouldn't you be singing that to Jake?" Kitty asks bitterly.

"I'm singing it to you." Marley answers, holding Kitty's gaze.

"What are you even doing here Marley, I-" Kitty's cut off by Marley pushing her way through Kitty's house and crashing her lips on the blonde Cheerios'. Kitty was very conflicted though. She wasn't sure whether she should push Marley away and slap her, or whether she should take the blonde up to her bedroom.

"I don't want to see you!" Kitty whispers slightly after she pulls away, causing Marley to frown.

"But I want to see you. Kitty, I miss you." Marley says as she takes a step forward and crashes her lips on Kitty's again. Kitty feels a strange feeling well up within her stomach. She's confused on whether it's hate, love, lust, or all of the above. Kitty then wraps her arms around Marley's waist.

_What are you doing!? You're supposed to pull away!_

_Go away._

_But-_

_No! Let me enjoy this moment._

_Fine! But don't come to me if she hurts you._

_WAIT!? I thought you said you wanted to give her another chance!_

_I'm conflicted._

_So am I._

_Oh well, proceed with caution then, I guess. _

Kitty's conscience tells her as Kitty and Marley continue to kiss, finally stopping when both girls are in a very desperate need of air. Kitty then gently grabs Marley's arm and leads her upstairs to her room.

_Marley! Marley! MARLEY! Do you know where she's leading us?_

_Her room, I suppose._

_EXACTLY! Are you really gonna go through with this!?_

_Maybe…._

_What the hell do you mean MAYBE!? I mean geez I-  
_

Marley was pulled out of her thoughts as they finally reached Kitty's room. Kitty took off her tank top quickly; revealing her black bra. Marley didn't even have time to react as Kitty roughly pushed her on her bed and straddled the poor blue eyed brunettes' waist. Kitty continued peppering kissed on Marley's neck and her arms were holding Marley, as though she were the only person in the world that she ever loved. Marley moaned at the wonderful contact, causing Kitty to remember the events that were happening right before her.

_This isn't love. This is lust, _Kitty thought to herself as she slowly got up from straddling Marley.

"Marley, I- I can't. Not like this." Kitty said breathlessly as she held her hands in defense, causing Marley to smile a small smile.

"It's okay, I wasn't exactly ready either." Marley said as she shyly ran her fingers through her hair. They were quiet for about sixty seconds as they both looked around Kitty's room.

"So, Valentine's week is getting hectic." Marley says, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah it is. By the way, I liked your dress you wore today. You looked really, beautiful." Kitty smiled, unaware that she was still in her bra and short shorts. Marley tried her best not to stare at Kitty's chest, I mean really, give the girl a break. If you had a shirtless Kitty Wilde only in a bra and short shorts, I'm sure you would have a hard time not staring too.

"Thank you." Marley blushed. "So I heard you're not going to be at Mr. Schue's wedding or at school Thursday and Friday?"

"Yeah. I'm not."

"Why?"

"I have a few really important things to take care of." Kitty answered. She was staring at the beautiful blue eyed brunette on her bed, looking back at her with such amazement. It really shocked Kitty that Marley was a very shy girl, but when she wanted to, the singer could be a really bold, ruthless, and fearless girl. She missed that. She missed her. She missed them, together. Kitty then, without thinking, crawled back on the bed, grabbed the back or Marley's head, and continued kissing her with so much love. Kitty had had a horrible few days ever since that Saturday that she just wanted to feel something from the blue eyed brunette. She wanted to feel love, or at least something that was of good emotion and intention. Marley wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck and continued kissing her former 'secret girlfriend'. She had never felt this safe before in her whole life. Sure, her mom's home had provided a sense of protection all through Marley's life, but other than that, Kitty made her feel something that no one else had ever made her feel. With Kitty, everything felt so different. Marley felt like her heart was protected, no matter what. "I missed you." Kitty murmured between kisses, causing Marley's heart to swell.

"I love you." Marley whispered as Kitty began trailing, as Brittany would say, 'sweet lady kisses' down Marley's neck. As Kitty was doing that, an idea popped in the blonde Cheerios' head.

"Come to LA with me." Kitty said as she got up and sat on her bed. Marley took a while to comprehend what Kitty had just said.

"What?"

"I said, come to LA with me."

"You mean, in California?" Marley asked, causing Kitty to chuckle.

"Well yeah, duh Marley. Where else?"

"When?" Marley asked.

"Friday. Well, technically I can leave whenever I want, it's already Tuesday and my ticket expires on Friday. But I could get another one easily. That doesn't matter though," Kitty said as she gently took Marley's hands in hers, "I have things to take care of, and I'll tell you everything on the way, but….what do you say? Come to Los Angeles with me? Please?" Kitty asked sincerely. The blonde Cheerio's heart swelled at the thought of having Marley accompany her to LA. Sure, she knew Levi would be coming shortly after her arrival, but wouldn't it be awesome to have your 'lover' accompany you as well?

"Kitty, as much as I would love to, and trust me, I would love to, I can't." Marley answers, causing Kitty's heart to sink slightly.

"Oh, wait, let me guess? Your mom would get worried? Hey, a friend of mine who actually is of age will be coming too and I will happily talk to your mom if-"

"It's not that. I'm…I'm going to Mr. Schue's wedding. With…Jake." Marley stalls off, knowing exactly what's going to happen next. And the blue eyed brunette's prediction was correct. She sees Kitty's eyes transform from love to anger in a matter of seconds. Kitty then springs up from the bed and yells-

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! You come in MY house, in MY bed, tell me you love me, and then tell me you're going to a wedding with a date, and of course, none other than the DEVIL himself!?" Kitty yelled. She then noticed that she only had her bra and short shorts on, so she begins angrily searching for her tank top.

"Kitty, I know how it sounds but-"

"Whatever." Kitty says as she finds her shirt and angrily puts it on. "You don't love me! You never did!"

"That's not true." Marley says as she gets up, on the verge of tears.

"It sure looks like it." Kitty snaps as she finally finishes putting on her tank top.

"I guess I'll, I guess I'll be leaving now." Marley says, not being able to take any more heartbreak. She begins walking to the front door, leaving Kitty in her room. The blonde is so conflicted. Here's this beautiful, sweet girl she loves who she was kissing so passionately not even three minutes before, and then all of a sudden breaks her heart all over again. Kitty has just about enough. She fast walked after Marley. She saw the blue eyed brunette was just about to reach the front door when she yelled,

"YOU GO TO THE WEDDING WITH HIM AND I HATE YOU!" Kitty yelled without hesitation, causing Marley to instantly turn around.

"What? " Marley asks.

"You heard me." Kitty answers. "Marley, I love you, but I swear to you, you've hurt me. How could you, an angel break my heart so much… I'll never know. But I'll tell you one thing, if you go to that wedding with him, then any chance of us getting back together is gone!"

"Kitty, I-"

"If you walk out that door, you're giving up on us."

"I will always love you Kitty. Always." Marley says as she leans forward and attempts to kiss Kitty on the cheek, until the blonde moves back before Marley's lips could make contact with her cheek.

"Don't touch me." Kitty snaps.

"I'm so sorry." Marley says on the verge of tears and walks out the door, causing Kitty to break down in the middle of the living room and cry.

_How could an angel break my heart? _Kitty asks herself as she continues to cry in the middle of the living room without a care in the world anymore. Twenty five minutes later, instead of feeling sorry for herself, she decides to do what a Wilde would usually do. She gets up, wipes her tears away, and walks up her room. Once she's finally there she opens her closet, gets out two suitcases, and begins packing.

_Screw Friday, I'm leaving tonight. _

_**I'm so sorry! Ugh, I know, I know, I'm a tease! I'm so sorry! As you noticed I'm skipping 'Diva' week, because I didn't even see that episode and it wouldn't make sense if I tried to put it in this chapter. Trust me, I tried and it didn't make any sense. Next chapters are going to get better, I promise. It's not the end, and no, Kitty and Marley chances are not 'gone'. They're just on hold. Please review and tell me your thoughts! I love you! **___


	31. Repeating History?

_**Another chapter because I loved all of your wonderful reviews and hilarious rants! Thanks guys! Enjoy! (:**_

_**~Lima Airport~**_

Kitty was anxiously tapping her feet in line. The blonde felt like she was going to have a heart attack any minute now. She wasn't sure whether or not the flight attendants were going to let her board her airplane flight or not. She was trying to get her story together because now there were only two people in front of her.

_Okay, I just got to remember what Levi said and I'll be fine._

_Speaking of Levi, you probably should've called him to let him know I'm leaving early._

_Well hello to you too conscience. And yeah, I'll call him as soon as I get the chance. I still can't believe I'm leaving early though._

_Me neither. Hey look, what happened between you and Marley a few hours ago, it's-_

_Don't give me that. It is what it is. I'm not going to cry about it, and neither should you._

_Kitty, you're heartbroken. I understand but-_

_She's not worth it, okay? _

_Yes, yes she is. You're just upset that she-_

Kitty was pulled out of her thoughts by the sight of the person in front of her being allowed to enter the flight. Kitty felt that her hands were a little sweaty, but dismissed the thought as she took a step forward to address the flight boarding attendant. The woman looked like she was in her mid-thirties, she also looked very serious.

"Identification please." She asked.

"Sure, no problem." Kitty said as she was fishing through her pocket to get the fake I.D. Levi had provided her with. After she finally managed to get it out, Kitty handed it to the attendant.

"Hmmm, you sure look younger than eighteen." The woman said suspiciously as she was examining the fake I.D."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." Kitty said, feeling a pang of guilt inside of her for lying.

"Hmmm, give me a second, I'll be right back." The lady says as she goes to talk to one of the other flight attendants. Kitty immediately begins to feel alarmed.

_Oh my God…she knows something's up._

_Relax Kitty; she probably just needs to-_

_No! That's it, I'm screwed. I'm caught. Maybe if I run super-fast I can get out of this place while I still can. This was a bad idea, I knew it, I knew it, I should've-_

Once again, Kitty was pulled out of her thoughts by a different attendant coming her way. This one was a man, somewhere around his late-forties.

"Ma'am, what's your purpose for your flight today?" He asked calmly. Kitty relaxed at his calm voice, hoping he didn't suspect her of anything just yet.

"I'm uh; I'm going to visit my boyfriend Levi, in LA for the first time in four years." Kitty said as she almost gagged at the term 'boyfriend'. Then, after the words came out of her mouth, she instantly regretted it.

_Damn it! I was supposed to say FIVE years, FIVE years. Not FOUR! Okay, that's it. Now I'm caught. I'm officially screwed. _

Kitty thought to herself as she tried to maintain the older flight attendants eye gaze. She remembered she once read that people who try to detect if someone is lying to them will usually look you in the eye. If you hold their eye gaze that means you're being honest, if you don't, that means you've got something to hide. The man was still holding her gaze for about fifteen more seconds, and quickly handed Kitty what seemed to be a phone.

"Well then, I'm sure we could get this all cleared up if you were to call your 'boyfriend'." The older flight attendant said. "I'm sure that won't be a problem, right miss?"

"Um, no. No problem." Kitty answered a little bit nervously. She felt her heart racing at about a hundred miles per hour as she took hold of the phone. She waited for about ten seconds and she slowly started dialing the number. It probably wasn't even over a minute, but to Kitty, it felt like hours. If the man wasn't watching her, the younger blonde would've probably been shaking. The older flight attendant was still looking at her suspiciously. She was just about to dial the last number when something strange, but unique happened.

"_**Thief!"**_ A police officer nearby shouted. Kitty and the older male flight attendant turned around and noticed a man running away from the police man while roughly pushing people out of his way. _**"Stop him! He's getting away!" **_The police man yelled. The older flight attendant looked at the man who was getting away, and then he turned back at Kitty.

"Awww hell, not another one." He grumbled as he quickly handed Kitty her fake I.D and made his way around the checkout.

"Um wait, what about me?" Kitty asked the older flight attendant.

"You go on ahead!" The flight attendant shouted as he began running after the thief. Kitty didn't think twice and quickly grabbed her luggage as she went past the checkout and towards her plane. Right when she was passing the checkout she noticed the woman that had asked for her I.D earlier was eyeing her in disbelief. Kitty held her eye gaze and the woman slowly turned around and continued assisting someone else.

_Oh thank God, that was a close one. _Kitty grinned to herself as she gave her luggage to the flight attendant and went down the hallway to enter her plane. _Today has been a really long day, and I have a feeling it's only going to get…longer. Los Angeles, here I come. _Kitty thought to herself as she put her fake I.D back in her pocket and continued walking towards her airplane flight.

_**~After The Flight, LAX~**_

Kitty finally got a chance to stretch as everyone started exiting the plane. It hadn't felt like that long that she was on the plane, mostly because she was thinking about Marley and sleeping the whole time. Well, except in the middle of the flight where a little kid kept kicking behind her seat, but Kitty didn't care. In fact, to her it felt like some kind of back massage. She even raised her voice a little bit and said "Is that all you got kid!? My grandma can kick harder than that!" Kitty laughed at her words she said. Then once again, her mind trailed back to Marley.

_Why can't I get her out of my head?_

_Because you're still in love with her._

_No I'm not._

_Yes, yes you are, and you know it._

…_.Even if I was, she gave up on us when she walked out that door._

_Okay, okay. I admit this is bad but…_

_Look, it's time to move on, okay? She's with Jake now, and we're in Los Angeles, California! The place where everyone, even bums, come and make their dreams come true! Not to mention, where I'm going to see my dad and get to the bottom of this once and for all._

_Well, you have two weeks._

_I know! Two freakin' weeks away from the hell that is 'Lima, Ohio'. I'm so long gone and moved on!_

_Um, I'm not sure about the 'moved on' part-_

_Nobody asked you. _

Kitty finished arguing with herself long enough to retrieve her luggage. She took a seat on one of the waiting chairs, opened one of her suitcases, and took out a pair of shades.

_Now that I'm in LA, it's time to get settled._

Kitty grinned and then took out a map Levi had provided her several days ago.

_Okay, Stillwell Hotel, located in the heart of L.A.'s downtown business district, the historic Stillwell Hotel offers great rates and quality for tourists and business travelers alike, blah, blah, blah. Okay…that means if I just take a cab I'll be there in no time. _

Kitty finishes thinking to herself as she gets up from one of the waiting chairs and begins exiting the crowded airport. On her way she sees couples, both straight and gay, reuniting and kissing each other. The sight of it makes the hazel eyed blonde sigh, but she dismisses the sad though as she walks out and quickly spots a cab. She waves for it to pull over, and it does.

"Evening' ma'am. Need a ride?" A man, just in his early thirties asks.

"Yes sir." Kitty responds nervously. She's never been in a cab before.

"Sir?" The older man chuckles, causing Kitty to laugh, "Haha, don't even call me that again, and sure, hop in."

"Well don't call me ma'am then." Kitty giggles, causing the man to laugh more. Kitty then opens the door to the back seat, puts her luggage inside, enters the taxi, and softly closes the door.

"Where to?" He asks.

"Um, the Stillwell Hotel please." Kitty asks.

"You got it." He smiles and drives off the airport. Kitty can't help but stare at the big city.

"There are a lot of freakin' palm trees." Kitty accidently says aloud, causing the older man to grin.

"Yeah, there are. You know what, let me guess. You're a small town girl coming to this big ole' city, wanting to make your dreams come true. Am I correct?"

"Well, you're right about the small town girl thing, but not about making dreams come true. I just came here to uh, uhhh, for visiting purposes." Kitty answers. It's not a complete lie.

"That makes sense." The cab driver says.

"So um, how's the Stillwell Hotel like?"

"Well, many visitors ask me to drive them there. When they come back, so say it was awful, and other's say it was just plain fantastic. I've never been there nor had personal experiences relating to that hotel, but overall most people say it's okay. " The man answers honestly. "Hey, you in the mood for music?"

"Um, yeah sure." Kitty says. She has both her iPod and her iPhone, but really isn't in the mood to dig through her luggage and pull them out.

_Damn, I still need to call Levi._ Kitty thinks to herself as the sound of upbeat music begins to play. She quickly recognizes it as 'Party in the U.S.A' by Miley Cyrus.

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty says aloud, causing the cab driver to chuckle.

"Hey! I've never had any complaints before! Plus this is a classic!"

"That is so NOT a classic!"

"It is for a small town girl visiting a big city. You know, now that I think of it, this song fits you well. Now hush so I can gets my sing on." He says.

_He reminds me of Santana in a way. _Kitty thinks to herself.

"_**Yeaaaahhhhh! It's a party in the U.S.A! Yeaaaahhhhh! It's a party in the U.S.A." **_The cab driver sang aloud.

"Oh my goodness." Kitty says as she face palms her hand.

"Pshhh, shut it, you're just jealous of my singing." He brags, causing Kitty to laugh. While the song plays Kitty continues to look out the window and see the big, beautiful city. Mostly everyone's walking with a smile on their faces, the buildings are so big, and the sights are amazing.

_Awwwwww what the hell! _Kitty thinks to herself.

_**"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song the butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!" Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"**_ Kitty sings, causing the cab driver to grin. They thing throughout the entire song, and just when it ends, they reach Kitty's destination.

"Well, as fun as this was, we're here." The man says. "That'll be eleven dollars and eighty cents."

"Uhhh, yeah, here you go." Kitty says as she fishes a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and hands it over to her cab driver. She anxiously waits for the change as she looks at the hotel from her window. For a two star hotel, it didn't look so bad from the outside. It was a little big and a lot of people were walking and talking on the streets. She was taken out of her thoughts as her cab driver handed her the change.

"Here's my card. You never know what kind of psycho lunatics are out there, call me when you're ready to leave and I'll be here." The cab driver says and Kitty smiles.

"Thank you, uh-"

"Ron." He says.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Ron. Have a good one!" Kitty says as she grabs her luggage and hops out.

"You too, good luck in this big city!" Ron waves as he slowly drives off, leaving a smiling Kitty behind.

_Okay, back to business. _Kitty says as she holds her head up high and enters the big hotel.

_**~Meanwhile, Back In Lima; In The Choir Room~**_

Marley and Jake were sitting together as the choir room was still full of buzzes at Kitty's coming out. Jake had his arm around her and Marley was trying to listen to what everyone was saying at yet another Emergency Early Glee Club Meeting.

"You know I always knew it, it's always the ones you least expect." Tina says.

"I could've never guessed, she just seemed so…so…feminine." Ryder replies.

"Hey, I'm just glad we have another unicorn. I think Kitty can really pull off being a unicorn. With her blonde fur and her hazel eyeballs, she can be like…one of a kind." Brittany chirps happily. The whole Glee club gives the older blonde Cheerio a look, but then goes back to talking about Kitty.

"I always knew Kitty was secretly nice. And now I think she's a hundred times cooler that she came out." Blaine says.

"I think she's a badass. I mean c'mon. Did you see the way she moved when she sang 'But It's Alright'? That girl was on firreeeeeeeee!' Sam imitated again, causing Brittany to giggle.

"Guys, that was three days ago, like seriously…get over it." Jake gets up and says his opinion.

"Okay fine, but hey, Kitty wins all my respect. I'm starting to really like her now." Ryder pipes up, causing Marley's eyes to widen at Ryder's confession.

"Haha what? You like lesbians now?" Jake laughs, causing both Ryder and Marley to glare at the boy.

"Well, yeah kind of. I mean, I didn't used to like her because she used to be really mean to Marley, but now that they're best friends and that Kitty confessed who she really is, I'm starting to really, really like her." Ryder confesses, causing Marley to feel a pang of anger well up inside of her.

_Whoa there Marley, before you do anything you're gonna regret, I-_

_Shut up conscience, nobody asked you._

_Hey! Don't be bitchy to me because Ryder admits that he likes Kitty._

_I don't care what he says. Kitty loves me._

_You mean…'loved' you. _

_Huh?_

_Oh Jesus. Do you not remember her saying "If you walk out that door, you're giving up on us"_

Marley's heart than sinks as her conscience refreshes her memory.

_I, I…forgot._

_No you didn't. You just don't want to think about it. _

_It can't really be over._

_Marley dear, I'm sorry to say, but it's o-_

_NO, IT'S NOT!_

_Marley, it's over._

_NO!_

_Yes. _

_But I-_

Marley's pulled out of her thoughts by Ryder's gushing.

"You know, I've always thought she was kind of pretty, and deep, deep down, I always thought she was kind of sweet." Ryder gushes. Marley's anger is aroused at this.

"Haha, whatever you say dude, but don't come crying to us if she chooses a chick over you." Jake laughs. Marley isn't really sure which one of the boys is getting her angrier, Jake's insults, or Ryder's gushing. Although, the brunette can tell that Ryder is getting upset at Jake's insults. "Speaking of Kitty, where is she today? Probably hiding out in shame." Jake insults, causing both Ryder and Marley to get even more pissed.

"Marley, please tell your stupid boyfriend to shut up." Ryder asks through gritted teeth.

"Hahaha, hey, I'm just saying-"

"Jake, shut up." Marley retaliates, through gritted teeth. Jake is taken aback at his girlfriends' request.

"But, babe-"

"And don't call me that." Marley spoke again, causing Jake to get embarrassed and the whole Choir Room to smile, especially Ryder and Brittany.

"Haha, man, that's gotta sting! Your own girlfriend telling you to shut up, I mean-"

"You shut up too, Ryder." Marley snaps as she sends him a glare, causing Jake to smile victoriously. Brittany just grinned at Marley, knowing the blue eyed brunette was secret jealous.

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schuester announced as he entered the choir room. "Even though this week is just about over and everyone's already sang their songs, I think that-"

"Mr. Schuester, can I…can I please sing a song?" Marley asks kindly, causing Mr. Schuester to nod.

"Um…okay? Go ahead Marley. Is there something on your mind or-?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Everything's in the lyrics." Marley says as she gets up from under Jake's arm and walks towards the middle of the choir room. "This is for everyone who…has ever been confused before and possibly made the wrong decision." Marley pipes up as the music begins.

_***Man, it's been a long day, stuck thinking 'bout it driving on the freeway**_

_**Wondering if I really tried everything I could**_

_**Not knowing if I should try a little harder***_

Marley began singing emotionally, having the whole Glee Clubs' full undivided attention. The only one that knew the real reason behind the song was a smiling Brittany, who slowly pulled out her phone, turned on the video camera, and quietly hit the 'record' button.

_***Oh, but now I'm scared to death**_

_**That there may not be another one like this**_

_**And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin, thin threat**_

_**And I'm kicking the curb cause' you never heard**_

_**The words that you needed so bad**_

_**And I'm kicking the dirt cause' I never gave you the things that you needed to have**_

_**I'm so sad, sad***_

Marley felt her eyes were about to well up with tears but she pushed that aside and kept on singing.

_***Man, it's been a long night**_

_**Just sitting here, trying not to look back**_

_**Still looking at the road we never drove on**_

_**And wondering if the one I chose was the right one**_

_**Oh, but I'm scared to death that there may not be another one like this**_

_***And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread**_

_**And I'm kicking the curb cause' you never heard**_

_**The words that you needed so bad**_

_**And I'm kicking the dirt cause' I never gave you the things that you needed to have,**_

_**I'm so sad, sad***_

Now small tears were coming out of Marley's eyes, almost causing an emotional Brittany on edge to cry too. But the older blonde calmly kept her composure as she kept on recording Marley's singing.

_***Oh, but I'm scared to death**_

_**That there may not be another one like this**_

_**And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin, thin threat**_

_**And I'm kicking the curb cause' you never heard, the words that you needed so bad**_

_**And I'm kicking the dirt cause' I never gave you, the things that you needed to have**_

_**And I'm kicking the curb cause' you never heard**_

_**The words that you needed so bad**_

_**I'm so sad, so sad.***_

Marley finished out of breath. The whole Glee Club gave her a standing ovation, all except for Jake. Marley couldn't care less whether they were giving her a standing ovation or booing her, because she just wanted to get all the hurt off of her chest.

"Aw, who was that song for?" Tina asked.

"That was so, so…beautiful!" Unique chirped, pretending to wipe away a tear from her eye.

"Yeah Marley…who was that song for?" Jake asked as he got up from his seat. The younger Puckerman brother hardly had time to get the sentence out of his mouth before Marley exited the choir room and started heading for the bathroom so she could wash her tears away.

_**~Back In LA; Stillwell Hotel Lobby~ **_

Once Kitty finally gets her luggage through the door, she says a woman behind the front desk talking on the phone. The woman looks about her mid-twenties. And Levi was right, she was kind of hot. Not that Kitty was looking or anything, just from another female's perspective. She makes her way over to her.

"Name?" She asks.

"Katherine Wilde." Kitty answers. The woman raises an eyebrow at Kitty's last name, but dismisses it and quickly types the name on her computer.

"Ahhh, okay. You have a twelve day stay, here's your room key." The lady says as she hands Kitty a key. "Room 41, as soon as you show me some I.D."

"Uh, yeah sure." Kitty says as she hands the lady the Fake I.D and she quickly remembers something,

_Crap! The name on the I.D doesn't match the same I told her. _And just when she thinks it, the lady says it.

"The name you've provided for me doesn't match this I.D" The lady says in a stern voice.

_Damn, I left my real underage I.D at home!_

"I uh-, uh- You see my friend Levi" She's gets nervous and the lady quickly realizes something.

"Oh, you're Levi's friend?" The lady asks.

"Yeah." Kitty answers.

"Okay then. Go on up." The lady says as she hands Kitty her room key. Kitty grins and thanks the Lord above.

_Levi, you smooth talking devil you. _Kitty thinks to herself as she grabs her luggage and begins to look for Room 41. Once she finally finds the room, she smiles. It isn't as bad as she thought it was, it was actually…quite roomy. She smiled at the queen sized bed and plopped down on it. She took some time to take in the white walls, it wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't a complete wreck either. She took in the sight of a couple of comfortable looking dark blue chairs. She had a stove and a small fridge. She also had a TV and a closet beside it. She then took out her phone and dialed Levi's phone number; recieving only his voicemail.

_"Hey, sorry I couldn't pick up the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, unless you're one of my professors from Arizona calling, then my phone fell off a lake and I'm in Canada….. __**BEEP**__!" _

Kitty rolled her eyes and laughed at her best friends' voicemail.

_"Hey Levi, it's Kat. Nice voicemail by the way. 'I'm in Canada…really Levi? Hahaa, anyway, you're never going to guess where I am right now…well call me back and I'll tell you okay? Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." _Kitty says as she hangs up her phone, she then looks at her phone background and sees a picture of Marley smiling.

_Remind me that I have to change my iPhone background later. _Kitty bitterly thinks to herself as she puts her phone down on the small table beside the bed and begins to unpack.

_**~Back In Lima; School Hallway~**_

Marley wasn't sure how long she spent in the restroom wiping her tears away but before she knew it, the bell had rang, signaling it was time for first period. She flung her messenger bag over her shoulder and exited the bathroom. She then realized she left her Algebra Two homework inside of her locker, so she made her way over to the following hallway to retrieve it. When she got closer and closer she saw a big crowd standing around not so far from her locker. She wondered what was going on and began to fast pace over there. She noticed that her locker was fine, but they noticed that the people were crowded around somewhere near Kitty's locker. Marley quickly opened her locker, flung her bag in there, closed it, and walked to see what everyone was staring at. She saw that members of the Glee club were also in the crowd, looking at the locker with a mix of disbelieving and anger. Marley saw Brittany in the crowd and got near her.

"Brittany, what's going on?" Marley asked. Brittany was still looking at the front of the crowd with anger.

"As Class President, I consider this bullying, and I will NOT tolerate it. Everybody, MOVE!" Brittany raised her voice. Everyone expect a couple of jocks moved away. "Look." Brittany said to Marley as she pointed to the front of the locker. Once mostly everyone was out of the way Marley looked at Kitty's locker and her mouth went agape. With red paint, the word 'Dyke' was spray painted on Kitty's locker. The horrid word kept repeating in Marley's head over and over again.

"Who did this?" Marley whispered in utter shock. Brittany had caught on to Marley's words and happily repeated the words a little loudly for the blue eyed brunette.

"WHO did THIS!?" Brittany raised her voice. Now usually, Brittany was never the type to get mad, but when somebody messed with one of her unicorns, they should be preparing for a throw down. Marley notices that everyone is pointing and laughing at Kitty's locker.

"Oh c'mon. It's probably someone from the basketball team, and relax, I'm sure Kitty can take a joke." Jake says as he comes up beside Marley and puts his arm around the girl. Marley is in a trance and hardly even knows what's going on or being said.

"This…Jake, is NOT a joke." Brittany snaps, pointing to Kitty's locker and Jake puts his hands up in defense.

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't do it?"

"Jake, shut the hell up." Marley snaps.

"What babe?" Jake asks in disbelief.

"Jake, if you call me that one more time I swear I'll break up with you, right here, right now." Marley answers, causing Jake to shut up. She then steps forward, only a foot and a half away from Kitty's locker. She's pretty sure the bell had rung by then, but no one in the hallways showed any signs of leaving. Marley then reaches out to touch the paint, and she quickly notices that the paint is still wet. Someone must've done it while she was in the bathroom. She continues to look at the locker and an idea suddenly pops in her head out of nowhere. Marley looks down at herself and notices she's wearing a plain white V-neck tee. She feels a grin forming on her lips from her 'oh so brilliant' idea. While grinning, she quickly takes off her V-neck shirt, leaving her in her white bra and jeans.

"DAMN!"

"She's HOT!"

"I told you she was secretly finnneeeee!"

"She's not even fat!"

Marley hears a couple of jocks say, although, she doesn't really care. She then examines the shirt and places the front of the shirt on Kitty's wet locker, while one hand presses down on the shirt, making sure the whole word gets copied onto it. Once she's finished, she lifts up her arms and lets the shirt fall on her body. Marley then drops her gaze to see her handy work. She just shrugs when she notices the letters are backwards, because she knows people are smart enough to read backwards anyway. Marley then turns around to face the mob that was still around Kitty's locker. Some of them are grinning, some of them are frowning, some of them are angry, and etc. She then pushes past their mouth agape faces and walks towards her own locker, with everyone's eyes still on her. She proudly walks past them and heads to her locker. She opens it like nothing and grabs her messenger bag, with the crowd still gazing at her not even ten feet away. She then heads to class as Jake stops her.

"What the hell is this Marley?" Jake says through gritted teeth.

"What the hell does it look like Jake?" Marley snaps back, unafraid.

"You can't actually be sticking up for her."

"I am, so goodbye. I'll see you at the wedding." Marley says carelessly as she walks away with her head held high. She heads to next period as she carries on like nothing.

Once Marley enters her Algebra Two class, she takes a seat and takes out her homework. The whole class, including her teacher, are staring at her shirt with their mouths wide open. Except for Brittany, who was grinning and beaming like a child on Christmas morning.

"Um, Miss Rose?" Mrs. Bradley asks. Marley raises her gaze from her homework.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you please explain to the whole class why you have the word 'Dyke' written across half of your body?" She says bluntly, causing Marley to grin.

"Mrs. Bradley, it's just a shirt, I assure you-"

"Miss Rose, I am going to have to ask you to take off that shirt." Mrs. Bradley says.

"Why?"

"Because it's a disruption to the class."

"I don't see any one complaining!" Marley says in frustration.

"Miss Rose, take off that shirt, NOW!"

"No! I heard Santana got to wear a shirt related to this one a couple of years ago, and she didn't get this much retaliation. Plus, I don't even have another shirt."

"Well this 'Santana' was never in my class, and if you go to the nurse's office, she will happily provide you with another shirt."

"I don't care; I don't want to take this shirt off."

"Miss Rose, I'm not going to ask you again, TAKE. OFF. THE. SHIRT!" Mrs. Bradley growled.

"NO!" Marley snapped, uncaring of the consequences. "Take the paint off of Kitty Wilde's locker!"

"Miss Rose, that' s not as easy as it sounds. NOW, TAKE OFF THE DAMN SHIRT!"

"THAT'S BULLYING AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT!" Brittany half yells as she pounds her desk and gets up from her seat, causing some of her classmates to giggle. "By the power vested in me, you're fired!" She finishes, dramatically pointing at Mrs. Bradley

"You can't fire me, I'm your teacher!" Mrs. Bradley yells at Brittany.

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it!" Brittany yells back, causing Marley to giggle.

"Okay, that's it! Miss Rose, report to the office! Brittany, to the corner!"

"But-"

"TO THE CORNER!" Brittany pouts but follows the teachers instructions.

"So you're kicking me out and sending Brittany to the corner because we're speaking our minds!?" Marley raises her voice.

"Miss Rose, another word out of you and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going!" Marley says as she storms out of the room, causing the whole class to cheer behind her and Brittany to fist pump in the air.

"Heck yeah! I'm so telling Sanny about this the second I get home! Marley repeated history!"

"Miss Pierce, zip it!" Mrs. Bradley commands.

"Zip what?" Brittany asks as she turns around, causing the whole class in a fit of giggles and chuckles once again.

**Mr. Figgins' Office**

"Miss Rose, I'm telling you nicely, please take off the shirt." Mr. Figgins says.

"And I'm responding to you nicely…no." Marley says. Once she said that her mom quickly entered the office.

"I got a call from the cafeteria and I heard Marley was in trouble, they wouldn't tell me what happened and I-" Ms. Rose said as she entered the office and noticed what her daughter was wearing. A grin formed on the older Rose woman's face at her daughter's bravery.

_That's my girl. _Ms. Rose thinks to herself.

"Mrs. Rose, please take a seat." Mr. Figgins says and Marley's mother complies. "Your daughter here refuses to take off this shirt." Mr. Figgins points.

"Mom, I know how it looks like, but it was written across Kitty's locker and I-"

"She took of her shirt in the middle of the hallway, pressed this shirt on Ms. Wilde's locker, copied that word, and slid the shirt on again!" Figgins finishes. Ms. Rose takes a second to think about everything they just told her and then replies…

"I seem to be more concerned that my daughter took of her shirt in front of the entire hallway then her wearing this shirt." Marley's mother responds. "And now that I think of it, why aren't you going after the guys that spray painted Kitty's locker. Now…I met that girl, and she's really sweet, and I've met the 'jocks', and they're the complete opposite. So, like I said, it seems you're worrying more about what my daughter is wearing more than the actions of what the jocks did that caused my daughter to do this." Ms. Rose finished, almost out of breath. She looks at her daughter, who has tears in her eyes.

_She took the words right out of my mouth. _Marley thinks to herself.

"Ms. Rose, I see what you mean, but I-" Figgins is interrupted by Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester barging into the office.

"I came here as soon as I heard." Mr. Schue said.

"I came here because I've never seen something like this happen before." Coach Sylvester says honestly as her and Mr. Schuester walk up to Mr. Figgins.

"This doesn't concern you two."

"Yes, yes it does. Next to Blaine and Tina, Marley's my 'New Rachel' and we need her for Regionals." Mr. Schue explains.

"And Kitty's my Head Bitch In Charge. So I want whoever wrote that on her Kitty's locker expelled immediately." Coach Sylvester growls.

"I can see the reason why all of you are upset, but the faculty and some of the students want Marley here expelled and off the premises as soon as possible." Mr. Figgins explains.

"Whoa, wait a second. You're going to expel MARLEY!?" Ms. Rose says in disbelief."

"Ms. Rose, I don't want to, but the faculty and part of the student body expects-"

"FIGGINS, YOU EXPEL HER AND I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!" Coach Sylvester threatens causing Mr. Figgins to sink in his chair.

"Mr. Figgins," Mr. Schue says, trying to defuse the situation, "I don't think that's a very good idea, if-"

"AND WHAT ABOUT THE SCUMBAGS THAT VANDALIZED KITTY'S LOCKER!? I don't see them in here!" Coach Sylvester yells in anger.

"That's what I said." Ms. Rose responds.

"Guys! And mom," Marley says, "Why don't you just suspend me for the rest of the week, I have nothing to come back to school for anyway." Marley suggests. Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester, and Ms. Rose talk it out for a moment, before telling Mr. Figgins their opinions and thoughts.

"Okay, it's Wednesday, suspended for two days doesn't sound so bad." Mr. Schue says.

"I don't want this on her permanent record; she was just sticking up for what she believes in." Ms. Rose compromised to Mr. Figgins.

"And I want you to find the jerks who vandalized my head bitch in charges' locker. Immediately."

"Done, done, and done." Mr. Figgins compromises as she gives Marley a pink slip. "Show this to your teachers and they'll give you all your missing work." Figgins says.

"Okay." Marley says as she takes the pink slip. All four of them walk out together. Mr. Schue goes back to teaching Spanish without saying a word. Coach Sylvester gives Marley a small smile and walks away. And her mother just looks at her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I just-" Marley was interrupted by her mom embracing her with a hug. Marley couldn't take it anymore. She begins to cry. Cry for the unfairness of it all, Cry for the stupid, idiotic choices she mad, and cry for her former secret girlfriend that she stood up for.

"It's okay dear, everything's going to be okay. I'm so proud of you." Ms. Rose smiled as she held her bawling daughter in her arms. "And hey, on the bright side, I heard you just repeated history today." Ms. Rose says, making her crying daughter laugh.

"Let's just go home." Marley says in her mothers' arms. The blue eyed brunette had the longest day, scratch that, week of her life, and to be honest, she was actually quite anxious to start her suspension sentence.

_***Hey guys! Okay, honestly…what do you think of this chapter? I was thinking about the T-shirt the glee club wore in season two and this idea popped in my head. Song Marley sang, 'Sad' by 'Maroon 5'. Pretty, pretty, pretty, Pleaseeeeeeeee review! I love hearing you're awesome reviews and super funny rants! They make my day! Oh, and thank you 'Karley4tw', I'm really considering that Beyoncé song, thank you so much for your wonderful input. (: Oh, and before I forget, if you've just finished reading this story and are currently wondering "Well, now what?" Please go read 'If You Fall, I'll Catch You', by 'ToDieWouldBeABigAdventure', it's super freakin' cute and it really makes me smile! Like seriously…go read it! Like…right now! Let's try to get her as many reviews as possible! Pleaseeeeeeeee, for meeeeeeee! (*Flashes puppy dog eyes*) Thanks guys! (: **_


	32. Maybe, Just Maybe

_**~Reviews on the last chapter, I just…hold on…I need a minute. (*Cries tears of joy*) I enjoyed reading every single one! Just about had a heart attack, died, and went to heaven. And I thought I saw the light! :P Thank you so much guys! Means a lot! Please read and review! I love it! Oh and the song used in this chapter is Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. Because I think Carrie Underwood is a badass! Also, it used to be like, my anthem song when I was in a loveless relationship with my ex-boyfriend! Okay, enough of my rambling, enjoy!~**_

_**~The Stillwell Hotel in Los Angeles, California~**_

"Bitch, what the hell do you mean you're in L.A?!" Levi surprisingly yelled over the phone, causing Kitty to wince on the other line.

"I mean that I'm in L.A!" Kitty said back, once again stating the obvious.

"Like…in L.A?" Levi asked for clarification, causing Kitty to scoff.

"NO! I'm in freakin' CANADA!" Kitty retaliated sarcastically, causing both her and Levi to laugh over the phone.

"Hey, don't judge my voicemail! When you're in college, you'll understand! And I can't believe you just packed up and left! Like what the heck Kitty!? It's Saturday!"

"I called you a few days ago but you didn't answer."

"My phone got cut off because I didn't pay the bill early enough. So all this time I thought you were here in Lima, you were really in California!? Ugh, I should've known when you didn't answer your home phone!"

"I'm sorry." Kitty apologized.

"It's okay Kat, but what have you been doing these past four days?"

"Well, I've been getting myself settled. I brought a couple of things from the grocery store because I've never really been a big fan of room service."

"I am, some of the maids are super fine."

"LEVI!"

"WHAT!?"

"Gross, too much info."

"Oh please."

"Hahaha, so anyway when are you coming over? LA is amazing, and so are the sights, but they're no good without my best friend!" Kitty pouted over the phone, causing Levi to chuckle.

"Well, since you been gone I've been taking double shifts at my jobs."

"You work too hard, do you know that?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, yes I do. Anyway, I got paid at the pizza place yesterday. My last shift at the doughnut place is going to end in one more hour, and then I have to go cater a wedding." Levi explained, taking Kitty aback by his last sentence. The blondes' eyes went wide, and she knew she had to ask the question.

"Wait; is it Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury's wedding?" Kitty asked over the line.

"Yeah? Whoa, hold up. How'd you know that?"

"That's my Glee teacher! That's the one whose wedding I refused to go to. That's the one that Jake and Marley are going-, never mind. But yeah, that's my Glee teacher's and my guidance counselor." Kitty answered over the other line, trying her best to avoid anything thought or spoken about her former secret ex-girlfriend.

"Ouch, um, sore subject?"

"Very. But hey listen I-" Kitty was interrupted by some yelling over the phone.

_** "Levi! There are five customers in line waiting for their fresh chocolate doughnuts! Where are their fresh chocolate doughnuts!? Do I see any fresh chocolate doughnuts? NO! WHY? Because you're sitting on your ass talking to who knows what over the phone! NOW GET BACK TO WORK! And I want those fresh chocolate doughnuts!" **_said Levi's boss over the phone as he walked out of the room.

"I know exactly where I'm going to shove those fresh chocolate dough-"

"LEVI!" Kitty said over the phone, interrupting her best friends muttering.

"I can't wait to quit this place!" Levi whispered over the phone, "But unfortunately Kat, I have to go, or my boss is going to get all up in my face again. But hey, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to be on my way tonight, after the wedding." Kitty beamed on the other line, she really did miss her best friend. "So that means, I should be there either late tomorrow night or in the wee hours of Monday morning."

"Okay! See you then. Call me once you're out of Lima."

"Alright, will do. Talk to you later Kat. Stay safe, and don't go out too much. L.A. is great but can be dangerous when-"

_**"LEVI!"**_ His boss growled.

"Coming! Sorry Kat gotta go. Stay safe alright? Bye!"

"Bye Levi." Kitty chuckled as she hung up. She couldn't believe that out of all the catering services, and of all the weddings, Levi was getting assigned to none other than her own Glee teacher's wedding, and also the wedding where her former secret ex-girlfriend and her arch nemesis were attending.

_Arch nemesis? Really Kitty?_

_What? It's the truth! _

_Ugh, can you believe we ever dated him!?_

_Ewww! I was just happy he broke up with us! _

_Hahaha! I can't believe we acted upset!_

_When all we wanted to do was jump for joy!_

_Hahaha "I'm like a bad Carrie Underwood song once I get going!" Really Kitty?_

_What I couldn't help it. Ugh, how can someone like THAT, get a girl like Marley?_

_Kitty, she's-_

_NO! I mean, what's so special about him. Is the fact that he can dance good, because I can dance good too!_

_Kitty-_

_Is it the fact that he's Jewish? Because I'm Christian, that's about the same thing, right?_

_Kitty-_

_Or is it just the obvious fact that he has a dic-_

_KITTY! Watch that profanity. I think that you should be ashamed!_

Kitty chuckled as she tuned off her conscience ranting and was about to click the top button of her iPhone until she noticed the background of Marley smiling again. Suddenly, her mood went from a very high, jokingly happy one, to a sad one. She did miss her, and yes, she still did love her, but she knew that she had to get over it. All of a sudden, something clicked in her head.

_Carrie Underwood…_

_Such profanity! I remember when you were five and you didn't even know what sex was! Oh, such good times. You didn't need me all that much, you knew right from wrong, you-_

_Carrie Underwood…._

_You always knew exactly what to do, when to apologize, when to say 'please' and 'thank you', very amazing young citizen, a wonderful youth, and now-_

_Carrie Underwood….._

_Kitty, what the heck are you talking about? You-_

Kitty then rushed to her luggage back and digged out her iPod touch.

_Carrie Underwood, why didn't I think of this before! _Kitty thought. She untangled her earphones, turned on her iTouch, and tuned in to a Carrie Underwood song. _This is to you Marley, wherever you are. _The music began to play.

_**~*Hey, good girl**_

_**With your head in the clouds**_

_**I bet you I can tell you**_

_**What you're thinkin' about**_

_**You'll see a good boy**_

_**Gonna give you the world**_

_**But he's gonna leave you cryin'**_

_**With your heart in the dirt**_

_**His lips are dropping honey**_

_**But he'll sting you like a bee**_

_**So lock up all your loving**_

_**Go and throw away the key**_

_**Hey good girl**_

_**Get out while you can**_

_**I know you think you got a good man*~**_

Kitty tucked her iTouch snuggly within her pocket and started singing and dancing to her favorite Carrie Underwood song as the chorus began to play within her ears.

_**~*Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?**_

_**Won't you open your eyes?**_

_**It's just a matter of time 'till you find**_

_**He's no good, girl**_

_**No good for you**_

_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**_

_**Better listen to me**_

_**He's low, low, low...*~**_

Kitty sang loudly as she pounded the wall with her fist. Yes, you can say she was very into the song since the first lyric. She moved her body all over the place as she continued singing the song.

_**~*Hey, good girl**_

_**You got a heart of gold**_

_**You want a white wedding**_

_**And a hand you can hold**_

_**Just like you should, girl**_

_**Like every good girl does**_

_**Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love**_

_**But he's really good at lying girl**_

_**Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust**_

_**'Cause when he says forever**_

_**Well, it don't mean much**_

_**Hey good girl**_

_**So good for him**_

_**Better back away honey**_

_**You don't know where he's been**_*~

_Screw singing and dancing in this room! I'm moving to the hallway! _Kitty thought to herself as she progressed to the front door of her hotel room. She then opened it all the way, causing the poor door to hit the wall with a big boom.

`_***Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?**_

_**Won't you open your eyes?**_

_**It's just a matter of time 'till you find**_

_**He's no good, girl**_

_**No good for you**_

_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's low**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!~***_

She thanked God that no one was in the hallway. Off to her side she saw a mobile table with small tires to drag it around. She noticed there were cleaning supplies on it. She grabbed the paper towel roll and pretended it was a microphone as she sang into it loudly, unaware that someone was watching her.

_***He's no good, girl**_

_**Why can't you see?**_

_**He'll take your heart and break it**_

_**Listen to me, yeah**_

_**Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?**_

_**Won't you open your eyes?**_

_**It's just a matter of time 'till you find**_

_**He's no good, he's no good*~**_

_****_Sure, as Sam would say "That girl is on fireeeeee!" Kitty was on fire though, or at least that's what her veins felt like. She was spinning, moving her legs in all different directions and singing simultaneously. In fact, she felt so awesome she even did a backflip. She hoped she took correct pacing, and she thanked God when her feet landed on the ground gracefully.

_**~*Won't you open up your eyes?**_

_**It's just a matter of time 'till you find**_

_**He's no good, girl**_

_**He's no good for you**_

_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes*~**_

She finished off the song out of breathe as usual, and to her defense singing is one thing, but singing and dancing is a complete different other thing.

"Now that's the song I should've sung in the choir room when I came out." Kitty said to herself as she pretended to bow for an audience, fully unaware that she indeed had an audience. She turned around and she saw a pretty looking girl in a dirty maid's uniform staring at her, causing Kitty's face to turn red. "I uh, uhhhhhh, I'm so sorry I-" Kitty stuttered as she kept looking at the girl. The girl had stunning green eyes with long, but not too long, auburn hair. She had a dimple on her left side with about seven freckles on her face, only adding to her beauty. She wasn't all that short; in fact, she was about the same height as Kitty.

"You sing really good." The girl said as she walked towards Kitty and held her hand out, signaling for Kitty to kindly hand her the paper towels.

"Oh um, I'm sorry." Kitty said as she handed her the paper towels and the girl gave her a small smile and turned around to the mobile table with the cleaning supplies, leaving Kitty to her thoughts.

_She's pretty._

_She's beautiful. _

_Stunning._

_Amazing._

"Hey? Hello? Holla?" The mystery girl said as she was waving her hand in front of her, trying to get Kitty's attention.

"Oh I'm sorry, what?" Kitty asked as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"You sort of blanked out for a second, are you okay?" The teenage girl asked innocently as she stepped forward slowly and put her hand on Kitty's shoulder, causing Kitty's goose bumps to rise.

"I'm so sorry, I uh, I'm new here."

"Ah, new girl in town? Makes sense." The girl said as she smiled a small smile, unknowing showing off her left dimple. "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Melanie. Melanie Sparks." She said as she stuck her hand out in order to shake Kitty's hand. Kitty stared at the hand as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

_Well!_

_Well what?_

_Are you going to shake her hand or not?_

_Her what?_

_HER HAND!_

_Oh yeah!_

"I'm Kitty. Kitty Wilde." Kitty said as she also stuck her hand out. Melanie laughed softly.

"Nice last name."

"Hey, yours too!" Kitty and Melanie both laughed. Kitty then took notice of what Melanie was wearing. The girl was wearing a dirty maid's outfit with the logo of the hotel and a name tag that said 'Melanie'. "You work here?"

"Mmhmm." Melanie answered as she walked to the table with the cleaning supplies.

"How old are you?" Kitty asked.

"Sixteen, going on seventeen in August." She answered as she began to arrange the cleaning products.

"And you're already working?" Kitty asked in surprise. Sure she had seen teens work at summer jobs, but not ever during the school season. Plus, being sixteen too, Kitty thought that that was a little too young to be having a job already.

"Yeah." Melanie responded, still arranging the cleaning products and carefully observing a Windex bottle.

"What about school?"

"I dropped out in my Freshman year." Melanie began as she put down the Windex bottle in its proper place. "My mother died in the summer of 2011 and my dad got extremely ill afterward, he couldn't go to work in his condition. I told him to quit and that I would find a job somewhere. He hesitated for about two months more, and then finally did it. I dropped out so I could work fulltime here in this place. I just-" Before Melanie could even finish her sentence Kitty's arms were already around the auburned hair maid. Kitty prayed that this wasn't weird.

"I'm so sorry." Kitty whispered to Melanie as she tensed up. "You don't do this much, do you?" Kitty asked. Those words felt like Déjà vu, like she heard them somewhere before. But the blonde Cheerio dismissed it.

"Not for over two years." Melanie quietly sobbed in Kitty's arms. Kitty wasn't exactly sure why she was hugging this stranger, because it wasn't really her nature. Was Kitty turning nicer all of a sudden? She didn't know. All she knew so far was that Melanie needed comfort, and so did the blonde Cheerio herself. Maybe they could help each other? Maybe, just maybe.

_**~Lima, Ohio: An Hour Before The Wedding~**_

"So, how do I look?" Marley asked as she went down the stairs in her dress and heels, quickly greeted by her mom and her pink digital camera. "MOM!" Marley whined as her mom instantly took several pictures.

"That's going down in the second scrapbook!"

"What second scrapbook?"

"Oh shoot. I wasn't supposed to tell you that until your birthday. Darn..." Ms. Rose shrugged it off playfully, causing Marley to laugh.

"It's okay. But really! How do I look?"

"You look all dazzled up! Oh no…no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ms. Rose said as she felt tears welling up her eyeballs. Marley rushed as she saw this.

"Oh no Mom! Please, I love you. I'll always be here. I'll never grow up! I'll live in the basement and so will my companion and our seven kids, including our dogs!" Marley joked.

"Okay, never mind then." Ms. Rose said as she quickly wiped away the tears, causing Marley to laugh even hard. "I love you dear, but a woman needs her space!"

"Well, I love you too Mother." Marley joked as she kissed her mom on the cheek. Her mom was about to crack another joke as the bell rang, causing Marley to groan.

"Who is it dear?"

"Jake." Marley answered.

"Hooray. I absolutely adore him." Ms. Rose said sarcastically as she walked to open the door.

"Ms. Rose." Jake greeted.

"Young man." Ms. Rose greeted.

"I came to pick up Marley." Jake answered.

"I know what you're here for; don't give me your life story." Ms. Rose said as she slowly crept out of the house and closed the door behind her.

"Ms. Rose, if I did something wrong I'm-"

"No. Now listen here bucko," Ms. Rose said as she pointed her finger and poked Jake on the chest simultaneously, "I know exactly who you are. Lunch ladies have ears too. And I swear to the Lord Almighty and Jesus as my witness if this is the last time I see my daughter pure and happy I will find you and I will happily-" Ms. Rose quickly stopped her words and gained her composure as she heard the door open behind her.

"Mom?" Marley questioned as she looked into Jake's scared eyes.

"Marley, you look hot." Jake said, earning him a glare from Ms. Rose. "I mean-I mean, beautiful."

"Thank you and you look very handsome." Marley smiled.

"Gag me." Ms. Rose muttered under her breath.

"What?" Marley asked her mom sincerely.

"I mean, it's nice to see two young beautiful children together. And blah, blah, blah, have a good time!" Ms. Rose said as she gave her daughter a hug, and glared at Jake once again. "Remember what we talked about." Ms. Rose pointed as she walked inside the house and gently closed the door behind her.

"What was all that about?" Marley asked her date.

"Beats me. So, you ready?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Marley answered.

_No. _Her conscience happily interrupted, causing Marley to roll her eyes.

**At The Wedding **

To say that Marley was having a good time would be a complete, straight up lie. First of all, she saw Blaine and Kurt making out in the back of a car, causing her to have to hear an earful of complaints from Tina. Then Emma left Mr. Schuester at the altar, causing the rest of the wedding to be a big downer. The only bright side was that she got to hang out with her mentor Santana, as she was doing this moment.

"So how you beens blue eyed beauty?" Santana jokingly asked, causing Marley to giggle.

"Mmmm, alright. Life sucks sometimes." Marley answered as she picked up her glass of punch, consciously smelling it to make sure it didn't smell funny. She really didn't want a repeat of the Sadie Hawkins fiasco. As she finished her sentence she noticed Santana was looking longingly at Brittany, her former girlfriend, who was dancing with Sam and completely unaware she was being stared at.

"Tell me about it." The Latina grumbled as she drank her alcohol.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't think that's a good idea." Marley said as she swiftly grabbed the alcohol drink away from the Latina and emptied it in the nearest trash can.

"Fine, I'll just get another." Santana shrugged as she began walking over to the bar, but Marley got in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Santana-"

"Si?" Santana responded in Spanish.

"Don't do this. You're gonna get drunk and then you're gonna do something you're going to regret later." Marley said sincerely, causing the Latina to give her a sad look.

"I hate him so much. What's so special about him? Fuckin' fish lips." Santana grumbled about Sam, causing Marley to break out into a smile. "Speaking of which, I think we've avoided the subject long enough. My girl Brit-, I mean, Brittany called me a few days ago, telling me that you 'repeated history' by wearing a t-shirt that said 'Dyke' on it, am I right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Marley answered, wondering what her mentor was going to tell her.

"That's so kickass." Santana smiled as she patted Marley on the back, clearly impressed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but les-bi-honest here….are you a, you know? Are you…gay?" Santana had trouble getting the question out, not wanting to offend her little mentee.

"Well, I-" Marley began and got cut off.

"Marley! Hey! I've been looking all over for you!" Jake smiled as he grabbed Marley by the hand, leading her to the dance floor, causing Santana to growl.

_Fuck. First it was my girlfriend, now my mentee, taken by a stupid man. Fuck, just… fuck. _Santana thought as Quinn bumped into her.

"Oh sorry." Quinn giggled; it was obvious the blonde was getting drunk, causing Santana to grin.

"It's alright. Do you uh, wanna dance or some shit?"

"Well, that's a nice way to ask a lady."

"Take it or leave it Q afores I end-" Before Santana could even finish her sentence, Quinn made a grab for her arm and led the Latina to the dance floor. The two slow danced for about three minutes before slightly parting to look at each other, but still dancing of course.

"So this is what it's like to dance with a girl, huh? ….I like it." Quinn smiled, surprisingly causing Santana to slightly grin. In the background Rachel and Finn were singing 'We Got Tonight', originally by Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band. Surprisingly, the song was always one of Santana's favorites, but she'd never fuckin' admit that. Before the Latina could say something Quinn gently grabbed her arm, happily led her out of the dancing ball room, and towards one of the hotel rooms while giggling. The Latina was hesitant at first, but then she remembered how Brittany and Sam were dancing, and all hesitation washed away really quick.

**Back To Marley**

"So, this song though, doesn't it just get you in…'the mood'?" Jake whispered as he continued slow dancing with Marley. Marley on the other hand, was not enjoying herself at all. Her mind then wandered to what her mentor was going to do by drinking the alcohol.

_Maybe I should've token it away and drank some when she wasn't looking._

_Marley Rose!_

_What?_

_Why are you such a sad clam?_

_You know why! I HATE this day! I didn't even see a real wedding! I saw my Glee teacher being stood up at the alter! Oh joy! What a thrill! I hate today, I should've just stayed home! And now I'm here with this ass-_

_Marley! Language! _

_I hate this! _

_I think Jake is trying to get into your pants._

_I just hate the fact that- WAIT! What!?_

_Jake…I think he's trying to get into your pants._

_What? How! Why?_

_Look at the way he's staring at you. It's like a dog in heat! Like you're a piece of meat he'd like to devour! Like a-_

_I GET IT! _

"Marley?" Jake asked, breaking Marley out of her thoughts.

"Oh what?"

"You blanked out on me, yet again."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just have some stuff on my mind, that's all."

"Well, I think I know something that'll get your mind off of it." Jake replied, holding out his hand for Marley to grab, and Marley did. The next thing she knew she was being led out of the dancing ballroom and in to a hallway she'd never been in while Jake was humming the tune of "We Got Tonight".

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Marley! Marley! Marley!_

_Huh?_

_Do you know where he's leading us?_

_I don't know. There's a bunch of doors with numbers on them, this is a cute looking hallway._

_TO HELL MARLEY! HE"S TAKING YOU TO A HOTEL ROOM!_

_For what?_

…_.. ! I swear to the Superior Power if I was a human being I would slap you across the face and tell you how naïve you are! FOR Sex! _

_Oh!_

_YEAHHHHHH!_

_Well, we don't know for sure._

_Do you see the way he's walking fast? I don't know, if I was a teenage boy and I thought I was going to have sex I'd be pretty anxious and walking fast too._

_Well, I guess there's only one way to find out then. _

_Follow him._

_Correct._

_I hate this idea. I hate this day! I hate this night! Screw everything! I wish Kitty was here?_

_You what-_

_I wish Kitty was HERE! I HATE how you chose Jake over Kitty! What the fuck Marley? Ever since she admitted that she liked you, Kitty has been nothing but nice to you, and STILL, you're with this LOSER! Sure, he's cute, and he's got a cute butt or whatever-_

_Oh my God.._

_NO! I don't know about you, but as your conscience and considering the fact that we're the same person due to our same and/or different personality preferences I PREFERENCE that you dumb this loser and get your girl! I hate him! I love Kitty! All this guy wants is sex! SEX! That's it! Like seriously, what the fuck? _

And before Marley knew it, she was in a hotel room, with Jake kissing on her.

"Marley, I think I love you." Jake said as he trailed kisses down Marley's neck.

_Fuck. _Marley's conscience said.

_I'm screwed._

_And the award for the worst secret former ex-girlfriend goes to….me. ….Fuck. _

_***Kind of short chapter? I'm used to writing five to six thousand now. Which is funny because there was a time where two thousand words used to be a lot. I know, I know. This story is slowly progressing to the smut scene. And thank you guys for bearing with me through all thirty something chapters! I know, I suck for holding out, but I promise it'll all be worth it, so just bear with me! What do you think of Melanie? Do you guys like her? I don't know but working at sixteen full time at a hotel in LA seems like a hard job? What do you think of this chapter? Please review! I love and respect everyone's feedback. And since you're on Fanficiton, why don't you check out the story "What If" by "EmoChild". Super good story! Oh and it's funny and dramatic! Plus it features a female Puckerman in action! What can be better than that!? Thanks guys! Tune in next time!~**_


	33. She Would Never Admit It

_**~Kitty's Hotel Room~**_

"Ugh, all the way till' three in the morning!?"

"Yeah, minus the one hour power nap I took so I could stay awake." Melanie explained as her and Kitty were sitting on two different comfortable chairs. After Kitty got Melanie to stop crying in the hallway, she invited her inside her hotel room. Melanie said she couldn't because she had a job to do. And then Kitty said "Well, this is my hotel room. And aren't you part of hotel room service?

"Yeah?" Melanie said, with a grin forming on her lips.

"So, isn't it your job to service me?" Kitty smiled.

"That sounded so wrong." Melanie giggled, causing Kitty to chuckle.

"I know, but seriously, come in." Kitty said as she walked Melanie over to her hotel room and invited the young maid inside. Melanie was now currently telling Kitty of how one time she had to assist several customers in the hotel lobby all the way until three in the morning.

"Ugh, that sounds horrible!"

"It was! Oh, and after I got everything done and was setting her heavy luggage down, the crazy old bat yelled at me for how I was handling her luggage! I mean, c'mon! I was going to be like "Lady, try lifting up fifty to sixty pounds of luggage all over your body each and every day, and then come back to me and tell me how you felt!" But nooooo, I had to keep my mouth shut because my manager was right down the hall. Ugh, it sucked." Melanie said, causing Kitty to chuckle.

"I bet." Kitty said as she got up and walked over to her refrigerator. "Want some coke?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I don't do drugs." Melanie said, causing Kitty to cough loudly.

"No, not drugs! I mean the drink. Coke. The soda!"

"OH! I'm sorry! Yeah, that would be lovely." Melanie laughed as her face got red with embarrassment.

"You honestly think I'd give you drugs!?" Kitty asked as she grabbed two cans of coke and walked back to where she and Melanie were sitting.

"I'm so sorry! It's just some of the visitors that I've cleaned rooms for had offered me some. At first I thought they meant the drink too, but little did I know…they didn't." Melanie said.

"I'm not that bad." Kitty grinned as she sat down and handed Melanie the drink.

"How do I know?" Melanie said as she wiggled her eyebrows, causing Kitty's grin to turn into a smirk.

"Looks like you'll just have to trust me." Kitty smiled as she opened up her can, followed by Melanie doing the same. As Kitty was drinking her coke, her thoughts decided to kick in.

_Aw, well isn't she just sweet._

_She's a hard worker._

_She's really tough._

_She's super pretty._

_Yeah, she is. _

_Wait! _

_Huh?_

_What about Marley?_

_Who?_

_KITTY!_

_WHAT?_

_How dare you!_

_She forgot about me!_

_No she didn't!_

_Oh really? Well I don't see her here, and as far as I know, she's at the wedding right now! With JAKE! Ugh, that asshole. _

_You and I both know you still love her!_

_Well, she's with Jake now, she moved on, and maybe I should do the same…_

"So anyway, enough about me, how about you?" Melanie asked, wanting to get to know Kitty better.

"Well, I'm sixteen too, but I'm turning seventeen in May, I play a little bit of guitar. I sing and dance, as you can tell by that wonderful display of movements I expressed in the hallway." Kitty joked, causing Melanie to laugh, "And well, that's about it, I guess?" Kitty shrugged.

"Sounds interesting. So if you don't mind me asking, why are you here in L.A?" Melanie asked, hoping that it didn't seem like she was prying into Kitty's life.

"Family issues. Long story short, my mothers' a deranged psychopath who could care less if I died, my dad has always cared for me. Always. For some reason though, he went on a business trip late December, and never came home. My mom said he left us, something about an affair, although my friend and I don't believe that's true. So we're here to get to the bottom of things. Well technically, I'm here, he- his name's Levi, he's still in Ohio finishing up some jobs. So…yeah." Kitty finished as she took a sip of her coke, leaving Melanie's mouth agape.

"Wow. I'm, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I-"

"Hey, it's okay. My friend and I are going to figure this out one way or another, so don't worry about it."

"I'm just so sad that you have to go through all that."

"Hey, you've been through worse." Kitty said as she took another sip of her coke.

"You've been through things too." Melanie responds.

"I guess everyone has."

"You're right, but wait, what about school? You told me you're from Ohio, not today obviously because it's Saturday but didn't they have school this week?"

"Yeah but I didn't go. I got all my assignments from my teachers in my luggage bag and have already finished over fifty percent. That's pretty much what I've been doing these past few days, besides sleeping and wallowing in self-pity." Kitty responded as she took another sip of her drink.

"Why 'wallowing'?"

"My girlfriend and I recently broke up…I think? I don't know…it's complicated." Kitty answered as she looked at Melanie. She expected Melanie's eyes to go wide, or for her mouth to at least go agape, or for her to walk out of the room and run for the hills, but the young maid didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Aw." Melanie said as she friendly reached over to pat Kitty's shoulder. "Well hey, that's her lose. But you never know, maybe you guys will get back together or something?"

"I don't think so, she likes some other dude."

"A guy? Ugh, I hate when that happens."

"Yeah! Can you believe it! And by the looks of things…I'm guessing you're not homophobic?" Kitty implied, still shocked at Melanie's calm demeanor.

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know. I'm just so used to it back in Lima; it's literally a miracle when I find somebody who doesn't mind."

"Well first off, you're not in Ohio anymore, you're in California. Secondly, this hotel has had many guests that are LGBT, plus I have dated a few girls back in my old school." Melanie finished, causing Kitty to choke on her soda. "Are you okay?" Melanie asked, concerned.

"Oh, uh…yeah I'm fine. You're bisexual?" Kitty asked, hoping she wasn't being to straight forward.

"No, I'm a lesbian. I like girls. Just girls. If I said I was bisexual then that would mean I'd have to date guys every once in a while and be in loveless relationships with them. Ain't nobody got time for loveless relationships." Melanie joked, causing Kitty to laugh and relax too. "I love the lady that said that. Can you believe she got rich just by saying one sentence!?" Now both of them started howling with laughter.

"Gosh I know!" Kitty said as the both of them were still laughing. After a few more laughs, Melanie sighed. "What's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"I really should go back down to the lobby and see if we have anymore guests checking in. And since it's only 6:30 P.M and nearly the end of Valentine's Day week, I'm sure we will." Melanie said as she finished drinking the remainder of her soda. "You know, some of the guests I see are so in love, whether straight or LGBT. I can't help sighing when I see them, it's so cute, and for two years now I've been hoping that sooner or later my luck will change and I'll have a relationship like that." Melanie explained with a longing look in her face.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sure you will." Kitty said as she put her drink down and got up too. She started walking Melanie towards her door.

"You think so?" Melanie smiled.

"I know so." Kitty stated with a smile.

"Thank you. But in the meantime, work is my girlfriend. So, unfortunately I should be going now." Melanie said as she opened Kitty's door to walk out of the hallway. Before Kitty could stop herself she gently touched Melanie's right shoulder, causing the auburned hair girl to turn around with innocent eyes.

"If you ever have any free time, you're more than welcomed to swing by my room anytime."

"Really? I wouldn't want to intrude or-"

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm super bored, with all these stupid assignments, it's nice having someone to talk to. Plus you seem like a great girl." Kitty said, causing Melanie to blush.

"Why thank you. And I might take you up on that offer."

"I hope you do." Kitty smiled and then thought of something. "How about tonight?" Kitty blurted out before she even had time to stop herself. Melanie then turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Kitty Wilde, who do you think I am!?" Melanie joked, causing Kitty to chuckle.

"A great girl, seriously…do we have to go through this again?" Kitty joked, causing Melanie to giggle. "But yeah, really. Like I said I get super bored, and stupid Valentine's Day week has got me all glum and crap, so I could really use some company."

"Okay, well…I'll see what I can do." Melanie smiled, once again, unknowingly showing off her dimple. Before Kitty could say anything else, Melanie leaned forward and gave the blonde Cheerio a hug. "Thank you." Melanie whispered. For wearing a dirty maid's outfit, Melanie sure smelled really nice.

"You're welcome." Kitty whispered back. After what seemed like hours, (but only ten more seconds) the two girls parted and waved at each other. Melanie then smiled a last smile and began walking off in the direction of her cleaning cart.

"Your welcome." Kitty said in a sing song voice as she went back inside her hotel room and gently closed the door. The girl couldn't help but grin like a fool as she walked over towards her bed and pulled out more school assignments to finish up.

Right in the middle of her studying, her conscience decided to have a little fun with her.

_You guys should totally hook up. _Her conscience rang in, causing Kitty's eyes to go wide and make her drop her pencil.

_What!? NO! I mean, she's, she's…_

_She's smokin' hot._

_CONSCIENCE!_

_What?_

_Perve!_

_Pshhh, like YOU didn't think of it!_

_Well, I was thinking-_

_You thought about it!? I can't believe you! You sicko!_

_I wasn't thinking about hooking up! I was just thinking about getting to know each other better! That's ALL! Perve! _

_Oh, well you could've said that earlier!_

_Well maybe if you were to shut up and let me finish my sentence, I could've._

…_You have a point. But I still think you guys should hook up._

_I thought you were supposed to be my conscience and stop me from making bad decisions. _

_Well hey, like Einstein once said 'A great right takes a little wrong."_

_That was Shakespeare, moron._

_You know, you just called yourself a moron…_

_Shut up!_

_You shut up first!_

_I am going to slap you!_

_Bitch, slap me! You'll just be slapping yourself._

_I swear if you don't leave me alone I'll-_

Kitty was knocked out of her senseless arguing by the sound of her phone ringing.

_Saved by the bell. _She thought as she answered it.

"Hello." Kitty answered.

"Kat?" Levi's voice rang through.

"Hey you. How's the wedding?" Kitty asked, fairly curious about what was going on. And, about what her former secret ex-girlfriend was doing and/or wearing. But of course, to spare her own feelings, Kitty would never admit that out loud.

"Crazy. That chick, what's her name…"

"Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Yeah, she totally bailed!"

"You mean…she left Mr. Schue at the alter!?" Kitty nearly shrieked.

"Yeah! Man, it sucked!" Levi said.

"Gahhh, I feel bad for Mr. Schue."

"Yeah, the dude totally looked heartbroken." Levi explained. There was a small, sad silence through the phone.

"So um, have you seen-"

"Puppy dog?" Levi said, using his nickname for Marley. Kitty was surprised that Levi knew what she was gonna say.

_Am I really that predictable?_

_Yes._

_Nobody asked you!_

_Well! That was uncalled for!_

_I swear I'll-_

"Kat, you there?" Levi asked on the other line.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Anyway yeah, have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she uh, she…went to the uh-"

"Levi…"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you stalling?"

"What do you mean Kat?" Levi asked, confused a little.

"It's just, whenever you want to avoid telling something bad to someone, you do that. What's going on?" Kitty said as she propped up from her bed and started pacing, hoping nothing bad happened to Marley.

"Well, uh. She's not here at the moment."

"Why?"

"She left with that dude, Jake. Um, to somewhere…" Levi said, hoping Kitty would get the message.

"Somewhere…as in?"

"The hallway."

"The hallways that consist of…"

"Hotel rooms." Levi said sadly over the phone, really not wanting to upset his best friend. However, the second the word 'hotel rooms' was out of Levi's mouth, everything clicked inside Kitty's brain.

"Oh…" Kitty said, not wanting to sound hurt, but failing miserably.

"Look Kat, I know."

"No. Don't worry about it. I'm… the reason I left early was so I could move on, right?"

"Right."

"That's why I'm here in L.A, to move on. If Marley wants to, to- uh, sleep with Jake, then by all means, she should. I trust her judgment." Kitty tried to explain to her friend over the phone.

_No you don't. You hate him, and this is killing you. _

"Wow, uh. I just thought you'd take it a little harder, I'm sorry I held out on you, I just didn't want you to get hurt." Levi said, knowing his best friend was lying but didn't want to accuse her of anything.

"No, no, no. I'm fine, trust me."

_Liar. _

"Well, okay. Yeah. I also called because I wanted to tell you that in another hour I'll be done here and headed to L.A." Levi said, instantly picking up Kitty's mood, but not by much.

"That's, great! I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too. I'm ready to get to the bottom of this!"

"Same here."

"I'll call you when I'm on the road, but not actually on the road, I'll be parked. Because you know how many accidents people have while on the phone and-"

"I get it Levi!" Kitty chuckled, cutting off her best friends rambling.

"Haha sorry about that, but anyway I got to go. Call you in an hour okay."

"Okay."

"Oh and Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let the thought of Marley and Jake put you down. Once she does anything with him, she'll instantly regret it and she'll know she made a mistake. You're the best person a person can have in their lives Kitty. I hope you know that." Levi gave his inspirational speech, causing Kitty to smile a small smile.

"Thank you Levi, you're awesome."

"I know." Levi bragged.

"Don't flatter yourself!"

"Oh but it's too much fun!" Levi laughed.

"Hahaha okay! Goodbye Levi!"

"Goodbye Kat, talk to you later. Stay safe."

"Oh trust me, I will. Bye." Kitty said as she hung up. She laughed at how funny her best friend could be sometimes, but the laughter faded away as the thought of Jake and Marley being together tonight entered her mind.

_He'll be touching her._

_He'll be kissing her._

_He'll be holding her._

_She'll be in his arms._

_Fuck my life. _

_Kitty-_

_NO! That was the last straw!_

_Kitty-_

_No! Screw this! _

_Kitty-_

_I'm tired of living on a prayer, hoping Marley will magically forget about Jake and come back to me like those stupid love movie romcoms you find at the ninety nine cent store! That's IT! I'm officially long gone and moving on! I'm done with her! I'm moving on._

_So I'm taking it that you'll be sleeping with Melanie tonight?_

_Damn right! _

_Hell yeah! Dang girl, you waste no time…_

_**~Back In Lima: Santana & Quinn's Room~ **_

"So now I see why girls experiment." Quinn said as she pulled the hotel blanket over her naked body, causing Santana to grin victoriously.

"And thank God they do." The Latina implied.

"I don't know, I think it was more of a one-time thing." Quinn said, "I've had so many things to do. Between the assignments for Yale, keeping up with bills, and helping out my little mentee, I've been so busy lately." Quinn finished, causing Santana to raise an eyebrow.

"You mean pretty little liar?"

"Must you be so crast?"

"Must you talk like Berry?" Santana joked about her dive roommate. "Plus, I don't like her."

"Why?"

"She gave MY mentee laxatives and convinced her she was fat. Like seriously, what the f-"

"She's gay Santana." Quinn quickly interrupted, causing Santana's mouth to go agape.

"WAIT! Hold up! She's g-"

"Gay. Yes." Quinn answered.

"How do you know Q?" Santana asked, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Brittany told me. Apparently my little mini-me came out to everyone. Glee club first, of course, then the rest of the school. I had no idea wh-, what are you doing?" Quinn asked as she noticed that Santana quickly sprang out of the hotel bed and started getting dressed.

"I have to tells Marley!" Santana said as she immediately slipped on her bra and panties. The Latina figured it out in no time flat. You know, nobody knew (except for Brittany) but every once in a while Santana can be really smart, but once again, the Latina would never fuckin' admit that.

"Everybody already knows about Kitty, Santana."

"No! Not that. Gahhh! It'll take a while to explain, but I gotta find Marley." Santana said as she zipped up her dress quickly. She thought about putting on her heels, but even though she endured four years of the Holy Terror that was Sue Sylvester, Santana never mastered the art of running in heels, so she decided to just go barefoot.

"Um, alright? I'll come with you." Quinn said as she started getting up but Santana raised her hand, signaling to stop her.

"NO MI GUSTA! You stay here. I'll be back for round two!" Santana yelled as she ran out of the room, leaving a smirking Quinn satisfied and confused.

_**~Jake & Marley's Hotel Room~**_

"What?" Marley whispered.

"I said, I think I love you, Marley." Jake whispered back as he continued trailing kisses down Marley's neck.

_Okay there! We know what he wants, he wants sex! It's obvious, can we go now?_

_Maybe we should stay a little longer._

_Ugh! Fine. But what if he really does want to have sex?_

_Then maybe, I should. I don't know….just….go with it._

_!, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TO THIS DOUCHEBAG!? I SHOULD SLAP YOU IN THE FACE! THE FACE! YOU DON'T DESERVE KITTY! YOU WANT TO LOSE IT TO THIS LOSER, FINE! BUT I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE! GOODBYE!_

_Wait conscience I need you!_

…

_Conscience?_

…

_CONSCIENCE!_

…

_UGH!_

Marley was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Jake unzipping his pants. She was about to say something, until the younger Puckerman started unzipping the back of her dress.

"You're so beautiful." Jake murmured in her neck as he kept on kissing her, Marley still letting him. She wasn't exactly sure what to do at this point, so she just went with it. The last straw was when she was laying down on the hotel bed and Jake hovered over her, looking like a freakin' dog in heat. As he kept kissing her, Marley decided to interrupt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Baby, why do we have to go so fast?" Marley said, nearly gagging at the term 'baby'. Jake, sexually frustrated, got off of Marley and sat on the bed.

"You want someone to sweep you off your feet, give you everything you want, make you feel magical like on 'The Notebook', you're not gonna find that with me gorgeous." Jake said as he hovered over her and began kissing her again.

_If Jake doesn't respect me, then I don't want this._

"Jake, I-" Marley was interrupted by Jakes hands roaming down her sides.

"Jake, I don't" Marley was interrupted again by Jake kissing her mouth this time, sloppily.

"JAKE! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"Well I do." Jake growled.

"Well, I don't." Marley said as she roughly pushed Jake off of her, causing the younger Puckerman to lose it.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP PLAYING ME!?"

"What?"

"I don't understand. One second you hate me and ignore me, the next second you want me, and then you hate me again?"

"I want you to respect my wishes."

"And I want you to respect my needs." Jake said loudly.

"Ugh, thank God I didn't do this with you. It would've been the worst mistake I've ever made in my life." Marley said as she zipped up her dress, slipped on her heels, fixed her hair, and walked out of the room with Jake hot on her tail. The younger Puckerman roughly grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"What does she have that I don't?"

"Huh?"

"Kitty, don't play dumb. What does she have that I don't, huh? What makes her so fuckin' special that she-"

"HEY! Is this mofo' givin' you trouble, blue eyed beauty?" Santana's voice rang out through the hallway. Jake and Marley looked forward as they noticed the pissed off and concerned Latina walking towards them.

"Mind your own business; this is between me and her."

"Fuck this shit! I ain't got time for this! I got a hot blonde best friend, once enemy, in a hotel room waiting for me to get back and have sex with her. Marley…?"

"Yeah." Marley said, trying to completely ignore the first sentence the Latina had said.

"Do you want to be with this douchebag?"

"No."

"That's not what you were saying five minutes ago." Jake smirked, causing Santana to throw daggers at the boy. Jake raised his hands up in defense.

"Marley."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to sleep with this asshole?"

"No."

"Smart choice. Now listen here man-whore," Santana warned as she took a step closer to Jake, "If I ever see you messing with my girl Marley or Kitty I will cut you. And I mean literally cut you. I will then happily dismember your body like that crazy lunatic Ed Gein from the 1960's and have my home boys from Adjacent bury your body in the Arizona desert. Do you understand me?" Santana threatened.

"Oh, I get it, you're just a bunch of lezbo's. Figures." Jake insulted.

"Fuck, now that I think of it Jake, I'd rather hook up with Ed Gein than you. Now beat it, afores I release Snixx on you and kick you in the balls, if you had any of course." Santana threatened/joked once more, causing Marley to silently giggle to herself.

"Whatever. I don't need Marley. I have lots of girls! Plus, I was just about done with you anyway!" Jake pointed at Marley, causing her heart to break a little. He then laughed to himself and walked away. The brunette felt herself tearing up.

"Oh no, Marley, please don't cry. I can still run after him and kick him in his nuts if-"

"Thank you." Marley said as she interrupted Santana to give her a hug. Santana tensed up a little, but then relaxed. "You don't do this much, don't you?"

"No, and neither does Snixx." Santana joked, causing Marley to laugh. Marley then pulled away.

"Wait, how'd you know about me and Kitty, if I never told you-"

"My Mexican third eye." The Latina joked once more. "Plus, it's pretty obvious. Kitty came out on Monday, you wore a shirt that said 'Dyke' on Wednesday, and the puzzle literally solved itself.

"You know, you're pretty smart Santana."

"Tell anyone and I'll deny it."

"You're crazy." Marley said as her and Santana started walking out of the hallway. As they were passing a corner they accidently ran into a guy pushing a mobile catering table.

"Watch it!" Santana growled.

"Oops, sorry." Both Marley and the male carrier said simultaneously. Once Marley got over her embarrassment she lifted her gaze on who she accidently bumped into. She looked at the guy and had a weird feeling to her stomach.

"Hey…do I know you?" Marley asked the guy.

"Yeah. You met me at the Pizzeria when you went out with Jake and Kitty was there." Levi said quickly, looking like he didn't even want to acknowledge Marley at all. Santana was just watching the scene unfold like nothing.

"Oh, uh, Levi, right?" Marley snapped her fingers in remembrance.

"Yeah Marley, it's me." Levi answered uneasily.

"Oh, well it's nice to see you again. So, what are you doing here? Catering a wedding I suppose to as what you're wearing. Nice uniform by the way, so I-"

"I have to go. Sorry. See you later." Levi muttered as he grabbed his mobile table and started walking away, leaving a frowning Marley behind and again, a pissed off Santana.

"Ayo bro. You're not going anywhere until someone explains to me who the fucks you are and why you're giving my girl Marley the cold shoulder here." Santana said as she stopped Levi and kind of embarrassed Marley a little.

"I'm Levi, Kitty's best friend. And the reason I'm giving Marley the cold shoulder is because she broker my girl Kitty's heart. You happy now?" Levi said as he turned around to move forward, but once again was stopped by Santana.

"What the fuck?" You don't even know what you're talking about-"

"He's right." Marley said as she looked down, causing Levi to raise an eyebrow. "I did, and it's the stupidest thing I ever did."

"You realized it a little too late Hun. What happened? Did he sleep with you and dump you, or vice versa?" Levi insulted, causing Santana to angrily step forward.

"Oh hells nah, you're about to feel the wrath of Snixx and I'll-"

"Kitty might seem a little hard on the outside, but I knew that girl since we were in diapers. She's sweet, and surprisingly sensitive. You're girl Marley broke my girl Kitty's heart and stomped on it, causing Kitty to leave L.A earlier than planned. And I-"

"I didn't sleep with him." Marley confessed, snapping Levi and Santana out of their senseless bickering. Levi raised his eyebrow again.

"You…you didn't?"

"No."

"Well…um. I'm sorry. I apologize." Levi apologize sincerely.

"You better." Santana chimed in. "Now get on your knees and kiss her feet."

"Be quiet Santana." Marley chuckled as she playfully smacked Santana' stomach, causing Levi to lightly smile at the scene.

"I guess I'm just upset that you hurt her Marley, and I just don't like anyone hurting her. I'm sorry though, I shouldn't have made assumptions, but then again, you still did hurt her for real, I don't know what you did, she won't tell me, but she's hurt. I know it. And she still has feelings for you, I can tell in her voice, but she won't admit it."

"I know, I know, I don't blame her. And if I had the chance to make it right, I would." Marley admitted as she looked at the ground again. All of a sudden, an idea popped into Levi's head. The young male adult grinned as he got the idea.

"Come to L.A with me!" Levi blurted out, causing both Santana and Marley to look at him like he was absolutely crazy.

"What?"

"I said, come to L.A with me."

"But-"

"Kitty's in L.A! Right now, waiting for me to come over. My shift has already ended, well, I just have to return that table to the lobby downstairs and receive my paycheck, then it's over but still!"

"But-"

"I'll talk to your mom if you want. She sounds pretty kickass. My mom has wanted me to ask Kitty to ask you to ask your mom what her secret homemade lasagna recipe is, but I never got to it. Plus, I'm a fairly responsible adult…most of the time. And the worst she could do is say no, right?" Levi said, trying to convince Marley to go with him. The young adult wasn't sure what she would say, or what Kitty would do, but he way praying he was doing the right thing.

"Do you really think Kitty would actually forgive me?"

"Maybe, it's worth a shot. You miss a hundred percent of the shots you don't take. So why not?" Levi asked. Marley then turned to her mentor for much needed advice.

"I say, go for it. Like Levi said, the worst she can do is say no. Oh and while you two are at it, can you get that lasagna recipe for me, I'm getting tired of Berry's vegan cooking."

"Yeah, no problem. So, what do ya' say Marley? You up for it? Please say yes…?" Levi said, hoping the brunette would indeed say yes.

"I still love her. And I miss her, and I made a terrible mistake. I'll do anything to get her back… let's go." Marley said as she walked away from her mentor and stood beside Levi.

"I'm impressed," Santana said to her little mentee "You know, in some ways, you're like me. Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go get laid. Cuz' that's how we do it in Lima Heights!" Santana said as she triumphantly fist pumped the air and started fast walking back to her hotel room, leaving Marley and Levi high in laughter and gasping for air.

"Hahahaha, she's cool. Now, I need to take this back down a few hallways, but if you don't mind waiting for me in the lobby, I'll drive you home and see what your mother says, sounds good?" Levi asked Marley.

"Totally. I'll see you in the lobby." Marley smiled.

"Alright." Levi said as he grabbed the cart by the carrying handles and started walking away.

"Oh and Levi..?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything. You're the best."

"I know. Damn, I get that a lot." Levi grinned and Marley giggled. Marley watched the young adult exit the hallway and started walking the other direction towards the lobby.

_That's my girl._

_Conscience, is that you?_

_Maybe._

_I see we're on speaking terms again._

_Just because you made the right decision. So, what's our plan?_

_Operation GGMG is a go._

_Huh!?_

_Operation Go Get My Girl is a go._

_Oh, well you should've said that first before talking nonsense._

_Haha, it's not nonsense, it's the truth._

_Alright, well then, as you said, let's go get your girl!_

_**~Los Angeles, California: Kitty's Hotel Room~**_

"Well, everything seems alright." Kitty said as she looked at her now cleaned hotel room. It really didn't take that much work. She had finally finished all of her school assignments and was now admiring the very cleaned room. She went over to the mirror and checked herself out.

_Marley doesn't know what she's missing! _

_Damn right she doesn't!_

_It's all about Melanie._

_Definitely, she's perfect._

_She's sweet._

_She's beautiful._

_She's a hard worker._

_She doesn't judge anyone._

_She wants a loving relationship._

_And so do we._

_We're so ready!_

_Yes, yes we are!_

_We look good._

_Hot._

_Sexy._

_Dammmnnn!_

_I know!_

Kitty smirked to herself as she took in what she was wearing. The blonde Cheerio was wearing light purple pajama pants with, of course, a white tank top. Although, one shouldn't let looks deceive them. Underneath the ordinary night clothing the blonde was wearing sexy red lingerie under. Oh yes, she was indeed ready. About five minutes later she heard three cute, small knocks on her door.

"Are you a criminal?" Kitty rang out.

"No." The person on the other side giggled.

"Then come in." Kitty joked. Melanie than walked in. The girl looked like she had just token a shower and washed her clothes. "Sorry I took a while I visited my dad for an hour. He was asleep. I left my paycheck on the counter, did laundry, cleaned up the house while waiting, and some other silly chores. But now I'm done."

"That you are." Kitty smiled. "So, did you see any couples in the lobby?"

"Oh yes!"

"Were they very much in love?"

"So in love that it almost makes you want to hurl." Melanie joked as she undid her pony tail, revealing her beautiful auburned hair as it feel to her shoulder. "Ahhh, that's better." Melanie grinned. "So anything new?"

"Um, nothing much really, just uh, bored."

"Well I'm here! Let the fun begin, what should we do first-" **BOOM! **"AHHH!" Melanie shrieked as she jumped up and somehow landed in Kitty's arms. Kitty grinned. "Relax green eyed, it's just thunder….and now it's raining." Kitty implied, hearing the thunder and the raindrops hit the ceiling and the windows.

"I'm so sorry, I'm afraid of thunder…don't know why. It scares me I guess." Melanie chuckled while looking into Kitty's eyes. "I've just… I've just never known how…"

"How what?"

"How, beautiful your eyes are against the light." Melanie chuckled as she bit her lip. "I'm so sorry. I'm flirting with someone I barley even know after a bad breakup. I probably should just go home." Melanie said embarrassed. As she was walking away Kitty gently grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I won't let you. It's raining quite a storm outside."

"I'll go to the lobby and-"

"Melanie, I really like you." Kitty said.

"You…you do?" Melanie said shyly.

"Duh."

"Since when?"

"Since, I don't know, there's just something about you, that's different." Kitty said as she looked into Melanie's eyes once more. The sexual tension was killing the two, so finally, Melanie made a move. She leaned in, and kissed the blonde. Kitty felt a weird churn in her stomach, but dismissed it. The two's kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds, and finally Kitty pulled away and led Melanie towards her bed. Melanie grinned and started taking off her maid's outfit.

Once the outfit was finally off, it revealed Melanie wearing matching purple and white underwear and bra. Kitty blushed. Other than in a dream and at the beach, Kitty never saw a girl wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

"Like what you see?" Melanie grinned.

"Definitely." Kitty smiled. The two finally slid in the bed and started making out. At first softly, but then hungrily. Melanie straddled Kitty and continued kissing her. Kitty cupped Melanie's cheeks and also continued kissing on her while her hands were roaming down the beautiful auburned hair girls' body. Kitty felt herself grow in arousal as her hands continued roaming down Melanie's body. Melanie then trailed her sweet kisses down Kitty's neck and the blonde moaned. As the thunder and the rain drops sounded against the ceiling, both of the girls' arousal grew as well. Kitty was about to unclip Melanie purple and white bra from the back, until the young maid stopped her.

"Whoa." Melanie said.

"Yeah?" Kitty said as she bit her lip, hoping she didn't do something wrong. "Did I do something wrong? I-"

"No, sweetheart, it's not that. It's… as much as I want this, and trust me, I do want this. I don't think it's the best thing to do. Especially if we haven't known each other for at least twenty four hours. Don't get me wrong, hooking up is hot, and you're gorgeous, it's just, I don't think we're ready."

"But, I think we're ready. I just…I don't know." Kitty said conflicted, Melanie noticed this confliction and unstraddled Kitty. The younger maid then slipped under the covers beside the blonde and smiled.

"Okay, I'll cut you a deal. Look, I really like you too, and trust me, hooking up would be great. So I'll tell you what, promise me right now that no matter what happens, we'll still be friends." Melanie now looked serious as she looked into Kitty's eyes, causing the blonde's heart to melt.

"Of course we'll always be friends! I care about you, really." Kitty promised as she crossed her heart, causing Melanie to smile.

"Okay." Melanie said. Kitty was expecting her to straddle her waist and continue to kiss her, but instead, the young maid turned around on her side of the bed not facing Kitty.

"Mel?"

"Yeah?" Melanie said innocently as she grinned on the other side, but Kitty didn't see it.

"What… what's going on? I-"

"Now, the next part of the deal is, you think about this. I'll give you three minutes to think about it. If you still want to hookup, straddle my waist and continue kissing me, and if you don't, shut off the light and put your arms around me, because it makes me feel safe." Melanie smiled, causing Kitty's mouth to go agape. "Just think about it. I don't want you to do anything you might regret. I care about you. And I don't want to just instantly hook up with someone I just met and am currently falling for." Melanie finished as she closed her eyes, still not facing Kitty. Kitty's mouth was still agape at Melanie's words.

_She really does care about us._

_She wants us to think about this._

_She cares about our feelings._

_SHE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT OUR FEELINGS!_

_She can actually control her arousal._

_She's actually falling for me._

_Are you falling for her?_

_I do care about her, very much. Especially now._

_Yeah, but you didn't answer my question._

…_._

…_._

_Do you really want to sleep with her? Because I do, but I'm your conscience and it's all up to you._

_I don't want things to be weird._

_Things won't be weird._

_It would be if I didn't love her._

_You don't love her?_

_I really like her, and I care about her, so much, but, I'd be lying if I said I loved her._

_How can you NOT love her? She's perfect._

_That's the problem, she's perfect, she deserves somebody who loves her, somebody who isn't sleeping with her just to get over a stupid previous break up. _

_So…you're not going to sleep with her…?_

…_._

…_._

_No. _

"Goodnight Kitty." Melanie said happily as she reached over and turned off the lamp that was on her side. Kitty was so in thought, she didn't realize her three minutes were up.

_So you're actually not going to sleep with this perfect girl that most guys in Ohio would kill for?_

"Goodnight Melanie." Kitty sighed in frustration, and also…in relief. The blonde then turned off her lamp too and scooted closer to Melanie, she then wrapped her arms around her. Her conscience then decided to express an angry and bitter thought seconds later.

_You don't deserve a vagina._

_**~Hahaha! What do you guys think? I hope you like it! Just because of your amazing reviews, you got this chapter! I love everyone's feedback, it's wonderful and funny to read! Every review makes me smile and/or laugh! Thanks guys! You guys are awesome. And if you want to make a second time story writer's dreams come true please hit that little review button at the bottom and post your thoughts! Very much appreciated! You guys are amazing! (: ~**_


	34. The Beginning Of A Reunion

**OMG, guys, I miss y'all so much, and I'll leave my endless rambling on how I've been doing for the end of the chapter, because first things first. Okay, first off, Rest in Peace Cory Monteith, that's the honest truth, he was a middle aged talented actor who left the world way too early. My heart goes out to Lea Michelle and all of their fans. I'm so sorry guys; it's a horrible, horrible tragedy that I wouldn't even wish upon my worst enemy. My heart goes out to y'all. **

**On a brighter note, I'm back and so is this story on its long, long, LONGGGGGGGG hiatus. Here goes guys, enjoy. Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Seriously I laughed so hard! (: **

"So I was laughing, and she was like, 'ugh, this is so hard!' and I was like 'that's what she said." Levi chuckled as he was telling Marley a story on one of his college adventures.

"Oh my gosh! Immature!" Marley laughed.

"And then as soon as I said that the Professor turned around and glared at me. But it wasn't my fault! She shouldn't have said that about a stupid math equation. I mean, pshhhh, if it were ME, I would've thought twice about what I was going to say."

"You're insane." Marley pointed out, causing Levi to laugh harder.

"I get that a lot. After all, I am the type of person that eats ice cream in the winter and hot chocolate in the summer. Oh! And I once sang 'Jingle Bells' in July that one time." Levi said, causing Marley to laugh.

"Oh my house is right there, just take a left." Marley pointed out. Levi obliged as he turned the steering wheel to the left.

"You really think my mom would agree with this?" Levi asked.

"Maybe, but like you said, we'll never know unless we try."

"Good point."

Once Levi pulled over to the side of the street, him and Marley exited the car and walked across the Roses' lawn towards the front door.

"You guys have a badass lawn." Levi said, causing Marley to laugh.

"You're crazy."

"No seriously. Look at that sexy lawn gnome! I'm jealous." Levi joked, again causing Marley to laugh.

"Okay, let's get serious. Follow my lead." Marley said as she opened her front door. "MOM! I'm home! Oh, and by the way I got company!" Marley yelled out.

"OKAY DEAR! I'm in the kitchen! C'mon in! Who'd you bring? Kitty? Jake? Hopefully Kitty..?" Ms. Rose shouted back.

"Neither!"

"I like your house. It's roomie." Levi complimented.

"Thanks. Follow me." Marley said as she led Levi into the kitchen. Once they entered, Ms. Rose noticed the blonde stranger behind his daughter.

"Not to be rude son, but who are you?" Ms. Rose asked.

"Oh, I'm-"

"He's Kitty's friend mom." Marley nervously interrupted, really wanting to just get to the point already.

"Best friend at that." Levi added, causing Ms. Rose to sigh in relief.

"Oh okay. I thought you were someone else. Anyway, what can I do for you boy?" Ms. Rose asked kindly.

"Well, uh, this is going to sound really dumb coming out of my mouth, so Marley, take the floor." Levi gestured.

"Mom, before you say anything, hear me out."

"Of course dear." Ms. Rose said with full attention on her daughter.

"I want to go to L.A." Marley finished, causing Ms. Rose eyes to go wide.

"L.A, like, Los Angeles, in California?" Ms. Rose asked, surprised that her daughter would ever ask that.

"Yes. Oh and I'm sorry, I don't want to go, I NEED to go."

"Why dear?"

"Mom, the love of my life is there and I possibly lost the best thing that ever happened to me." Marley answered, causing Levi to grin and Ms. Rose to show a slight smile. "I nearly screwed up everything, or I think I did, I don't know yet, and I was a dumb, horny teenager who couldn't control her feelings and now, I need to get her back mom. This is a life and death situation and if I don't do it I'll think I'll implode and this house will become-"

"Okay dear! Sheesh and they say you get your drama tantrums from me." Ms. Rose joked, causing Marley to chuckle. "Marley, that's just about two thousand miles away."

"I know mom."

"You've never been so far before."

"I know."

"Who's going to take you?"

"This guy right here." Levi raised his hand and smiled. Ms. Rose cocked her head.

"I don't know….you got a driver's license?"

"Yes ma'am." Levi answered as he dug into his left pant pocket, fished out his wallet, and flashed his license at Ms. Rose. "My finger print booklet and birth certificate are at my house, but my passports' in the car if you-"

"No need hun." Ms. Rose chuckled as she focused her gaze on her daughter. "I didn't know Kitty was in L.A."

"We had a fight and, things got hectic." Marley explained.

"Marley…" Ms. Rose sighed.

"Mom, haven't you ever loved someone so much, that you would do anything for them? Then you lost em' and you just, you just didn't know what to do anymore? That's me, mom. I love Kitty, I'd do anything for her, and I screwed up big time. I need her forgiveness mom, I just need her in general, please mom, please." Marley begged, causing Ms. Rose to give her daughter a sympathetic look, she then glared at Levi.

"I swear if my daughter comes back with even one scratch, ONE scratch, I will find you." Ms. Rose warned, causing Marley to squeal and attack her mother with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you mom!" Marley said and her mother chuckled.

"You call me as soon as you get there! In fact, call me on every town y'all pass, and take pictures, I need more for the photo album." Ms. Rose suggested.

"No problem mom." Marley said.

"Okay, go pack dear; I need to have a conversation with this young man." Ms. Rose said, causing Levi to gulp.

"Okay mom. Thank you!" Marley said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and went to go pack. Her attention then focused on Levi.

"Hello, Ms. Rose." Levi said, trying to lighten the mood.

"So you're Kitty's best friend right?"

"Yes, yes I am. Proudly so."

"Tell me one thing about her." Ms. Rose said, still trying to trust the guy and get a sense on how he was like.

"Well, besides the fact that she has blonde hair, hazel eyes, and is a cheerleader slash Cheerio, she's sweet, when she wants to be. Not to everyone though, you gotta be really special. She…never gives up on things. Even if she says she does, she never does. It's a lie. She's loyal, most times. She hates Lima, but the only reason she stays is for that girl up there." Levi said as he gestured upstairs, "She doesn't give a rat's butt on who likes her or not, she's just, her. She's Kitty. What more can I say. Oh, and she-"

"Okay, okay, okay. You pass."

"Pass what?"

"My 'do I trust my daughter with this person I barely met' test."

"Did you barely make that up?" Levi arched an eyebrow playfully.

"Maybe, but that's for me to know and for you to never find out." Ms. Rose joked, causing Levi to laugh.

"Good point." Levi said as he took a seat. "Kitty's been expecting me for days and everything's' just so crazy."

"Why did she go to L.A. anyway?" Ms. Rose asked.

"Family problems. Big family problems. I'm going to help her figure some things out. It's all so complicated."

"I bet, but Kitty though, where is she living at right now?"

"Oh, I got it all covered. It's a hotel called Stillwell, it's not too fancy or anything, but overall it's alright. Don't worry, I took care of everything. That girl's my best friend; I gotta watch her back, just like she watched mine all those years before I left for college." Levi said, remembering all the good times he and Kitty shared.

"Well, hotels are always nice, fancy or not." Ms. Rose pointed out, and all of a sudden her eyes got big. Levi noticed quickly.

"Ms. Rose…is everything alright?"

"A hotel?" Ms. Rose just about whispered to herself.

"Yeah, Stillwell, I can give you street by street directions on Google Earth if you-"

"In Los, Angeles?"

"Yeah, like I said Google Earth is always available if-"

"My baby girl…is….is going to stay in a hotel, in Los Angeles, California, with her not-so-secret-girlfriend…in a room…with a bed… unsupervised…"

"Yeah…Ms. Rose you're freakin' me out now, can you clue me in here?" Levi asked, not really understanding where Ms. Rose was getting at. Ms. Rose looked like she was about to have a heart attack as she grasped for Levi's shoulder.

"My daughter of sixteen years. SIXTEEN YEARS BOY! My daughter…is going to be in L.A. And I'm not stupid; she's probably going to have sex. SEX! Lesbian sex! Levi, how the heck do lesbians even have sex!? Levi what do lesbians even do!? Wait don't answer that question, I-"

"Well, one of my friends from High School explained something about using fingers-"

"And once they have sex," Ms. Rose interrupted Levi's chuckled explanation, "When they get home, they're going to probably want to do it again, AGAIN! More than likely in THIS house! Oh my Goodness, Lord … the sheets! LEVI, the SHEETS! I REFUSE to touch those Levi, I just refuse! LEVI you find this so funny boy! I'm going to punch your throat! Oh my gosh I think I'm going to pass out, my baby, and Kitty, in L.A., and I, I, I…I really need to get a man…" Ms. Rose sighed, causing Levi to burst out laughing at Ms. Rose's facial expression.

"On the bright side, at least you don't have to worry about pregnancy." Levi said in between laughing fits, causing Ms. Rose to glare at him. "Sorry Ms. R, I just can't!" Levi laughed some more as he clutched his stomach in pain because he was laughing so hard.

"The sheets, oh my Lord." Ms. Rose dramatically began to sob just as Marley came down with a red luggage bag.

"Hey Levi, hey Mom." Marley said, completely oblivious to what was being said. "What's so funny?" Marley asked as he noticed Levi trying to control his laughter.

"On nothing." Levi answered between chuckles, "Ready to go?" Levi got up and sympathetically patted Ms. Rose shoulder. Marley frowned at her sobbing mother.

"Mom? Is everything okay? I-" Marley didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as her mom attacked her with a hug. She was still sobbing. "Oh don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I'll call you every hour on the hour if you want." Marley offered, having no idea that phone calls were far from her mothers' mind. Ms. Rose took on last moment to hug and look at her pure daughter.

"You're growing up so fast…just be careful." Ms. Rose said, not wanting to bring up the awkward chat about sex up.

"I will mom, don't worry." Marley said as she gave her mother one last hug. Levi 'awed' at the scene.

"Can I join in?" Levi asked, causing Marley to giggle and Ms. Rose to playfully glare at the boy.

"Okay, be careful. Call me as soon as you leave Lima, I'm going to miss you." Ms. Rose include as she slowly pulled away from her daughter.

"Okay mom, I will, goodbye, I love you." Marley said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and started walking towards the front door to exit the house.

"I love you too dear, so, so much." Ms. Rose said after her daughter.

"Don't worry Ms. Rose; I'll keep a good eye out for her. I've never forgotten anything or anyone in my entire life." Levi swore as he smile at Ms. Rose and walked out of the house behind Marley. Ms. Rose looked after her daughter, knowing this was the last time she might ever see her pure. She then glanced at the small kitchen countertop table, only to see that Levi forgot his wallet.

"Never forgotten anything my butt." Ms. Rose mumbled. Five seconds later she heard a small knock on the door. Levi slowly walked in the kitchen with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything." He said as he grabbed his wallet, smiled at Ms. Rose once more, and walked out of the house. Ms. Rose sighed again.

"Oh Lord, please help them." Ms. Rose prayed. She then read the small clock beside the refrigerator, which read 10:36 P.M. After that she grabbed her keys from the key rack and decided to make a trip to Wal-Mart to buy some new sheets for her daughter's mattress.

Poor Ms. Rose, scarred for life.

_**~Stillwell Hotel, L.A~**_

_Bitch, wake up. _

Kitty's still very agitated and bitter conscience spoke, causing Kitty to groan. The blonde Cheerio smelled something really good, almost like breakfast cooking, and she silently cursed her next door neighbors; this wasn't the first time she woke up smelling something delicious. She then extended her arm, trying to feel Melanie, but she wasn't there.

_Where did Melanie go?_

_I don't know. But what I do know is that you had a chance to sleep with her last night, but refused to do so!_

_I like that girl, okay? Which is why I didn't do it._

_You have no balls._

_No shit brainiac. _

_Well I never!_

"Kitty?" an angelic voice pulled Kitty out of her senseless arguing.

"Melanie? Where are you?" Kitty asked as she blinked her eyes a few times and slowly got up from the bed.

"In the kitchen." Melanie answered. As Kitty stretched and got closer to the kitchen, the amazing aroma got closer and closer as well. Once she entered, she saw Melanie fixing up some scrambled eggs with sausage on the side.

"Oh…my….gosh…" Kitty said as the amazing aroma hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You like?" Melanie asked smiling as she turned down the fire on the stove while moving the pan.

"I… I really like actually." Kitty answered and she reciprocated Melanie's smile. The blonde then made her way behind Melanie and wrapped her arms around her, causing Melanie to giggle.

"So you really like the food then?"

"Oh, you were talking about the food?" Kitty joked, causing Melanie to laugh.

"Why Kitty Wilde, are you trying to seduce me?" Melanie asked as she struggled to move the eggs to the other side of the pan.

"Depends, is it working?" Kitty replied.

"It would if I wasn't afraid of burning the food. Do you mind?" Melanie grinned as Kitty pouted.

"Fine, but I thought it was working." Kitty said as she kissed Melanie on the cheek before pulling away. "I'm going to take a shower real quick, preferably, a cold one. I'll be right back." Kitty smiled as she exited the kitchen, still being able to hear Melanie's warm hearted chuckle.

_Did you see that conscience?_

_Totally, the eggs looked really good. And don't even get me started on the sausage. _

_No bitch! I was talking about Melanie._

_Oh, well she looked really good too._

_Exactly! _

Kitty grabbed a plain white T-shirt and faded jeans. She then proceeded to walk towards the bathroom. Once she was in there, she removed her clothes and turned on the cool water. Once it was cool enough to her standard, the blonde climbed inside and took the coolest shower of her life. Right in the middle of it, her conscience decided to have a little fun with her.

_So, how's the shower._

_Good actually._

_You know how we could make it better though?_

_How?_

_If Melanie was here._

_You're so dirty minded!_

_Oh please, like you're not? _

_Okay, okay, but not as much as you. _

_Eh, maybe you're right._

_Well at least we agree on something. _

_True that, but anyway, shouldn't Levi be here in a few hours? _

_Oh yeah! Almost forgot about him!_

_Kitty…_

_Yeah?_

_You're starting to get distracted._

_Distracted?_

_Yeah, you're forgetting the reasons why we're even here in the first place. _

_I know why we're here, I think about it every day, all day long. It's just, Melanie helps me. Helps me…._

_Forget about Marley?_

_Well, yeah._

_Kitty, everyone knows you can't forget about Marley._

_You know that, I know that. But, I can at least try._

_Hm, okay, whatever. Have a good shower._

_I will. _

Once Kitty exited the shower, dried herself, put on her clothes, and exited the hotel bathroom, she was greeted by the amazing smell of Melanie's cooking.

"Oh my gosh I'm drooling!" Kitty announced loudly.

"This is nothing! Wait till you taste it!" Melanie called out as she exited the kitchen with two plates in hand. "Here, this one's for you, and this one's for me."

"Thank you, it all smells amazing."

"An amazing breakfast for an amazing girl." Melanie said, causing Kitty to blush.

"Why do you have to be so sweet?"

"Can't help it, it's a gift. Now enjoy the food."

"Will do." Kitty smiled as she began to eat. Once the first bite of food went down her stomach, the blonde felt little mini explosions of joy inside her. "Oh my gosh, you're cooking is fantastic."

"Why thank you. My mother taught me, you know, before she… passed." Melanie struggled to get the last part out as she frowned and took small bites out of her food.

"Melanie, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. She's in a better place now. No worries."

"I bet she's proud of you."

"I hope she is." Melanie smiled. The two girls remained talking for the rest of the morning.

_**~The Next Day; Levi and Marley's Journey To L.A~**_

"You slept a long ass time!" Levi joked as Marley struggled to open her eyes.

"Where am I?" Marley said slowly.

"Well, for starters as soon as we left your house and began driving, you literally fell asleep on the passenger seat for lots of hours."

"What time is it?"

"It's Monday."

"Gosh, did I really sleep that long!?"

"Hahahaha! Just kidding, it's Sunday evening, so about a day. I guess you were really tired."

"Where are we?"

"About fourteen more hours to California." Levi answered as Marley extended her arms to stretch.

"How did we get here that quick?"

"Well, my car has a built in cop detector. Every time a cop's around it'll tell me. When I see that there isn't, I speed."

"You could get a ticket."

"I'll be okay."

"Have you slept?"

"That's what Five Hour Energies are for, now hush, you sound like my mother." Levi playfully muttered, causing Marley to laugh.

"So, Kitty told me a little bit about you."

"She did huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hopefully they were all good things?"

"Mostly, but she did say that you dated a lot."

"Guilty as charged." Levi smiled as he kept his eyes on the road. Marley noticed he had sunglasses on. She then noticed there was a bag of chips and drinks under her feet. "Oh yeah, while you were asleep I pulled over the convenient store and got some snacks. Dig in to the unhealthiness."

"Oh my God Levi thank you so much! I'm starved." Marley answered as she mad a grab for a bag of Doritos and a coke.

"Oh, and here." Levi said as he grabbed another pair of sunglasses off the dash and handed them to Marley. "You're gonna need them."

"You're the sweetest guy!" Marley said. "Thank you."

"Eh, I get that a lot. Guilty as charged once again. Oh, and the reason I date a lot is because I don't really want to get hurt again." Levi confessed.

"What do you mean?" Marley asked in between her chip biting and soda drinking.

"Well, there was this girl back in High School that I really, really liked. I was about sixteen. I thought she was the one, and turns out, she wasn't. She was cheating on me with some other dude. Stupid football jock."

"Oh Levi, I'm so sorry." Marley said as she sympathetically patted her new friends' shoulder.

"Don't be, Kat got her back really good for me." Levi chuckled, and Marley grinned.

"Oh no, what did Kitty do?"

"One day, at a football game I took her to, she asked to go to the restroom. It was a Homecoming game, and everyone was there, including my ex. Kitty took a long time, about twelve minutes before she got back again. After the Homecoming game we were leaving and I saw my ex screaming that something was wrong with her cars' gas fuel. Turns out, Kitty filled her gas fuel can with apple juice."

"Oh my God!" Marley laughed and Levi chuckled.

"Hey, she was only eleven, she didn't know better."

"How did Kitty even know which car it was?"

"When she would go over to my house, my ex was sometimes there, and she had a red Camry, so it wasn't that hard to remember." Levi answered and Marley laughed. "She's always had my back."

"I can tell." Marley said, trying to control her laughter.

"She's great, really great. Hey, you wanna hear about the time I let all the frogs that were about to be dissected free into the wilderness when I was in junior high?" Levi asked, causing Marley to laugh again.

"Sure, why not."

"Okay, well it all started when Professor Dumbass started teaching a lecture…"

_**~Stilwell Hotel, Los Angeles~**_

Kitty continued on her school worksheets while listening to music. She only had about five more sheets to finish before she'd be done with everything. She glanced at her phone to see if she had any messages or missed calls. Zero. She then checked the time, 10:55, Melanie was going to get off work in a few more minutes, go check on her dad, and then the two would watch movies together until they fell asleep. That had been their routine ever since yesterday.

An Hour and a Half Later…

"Okay, sorry I took a while but I got us some junk food and I rented out a movie." Melanie said as she entered Kitty's hotel room.

"No problem, you gave me time to finish the rest of my school worksheets I had to do." Kitty answered. Melanie took out the movie and handed Kitty the movie box. "The Hunger Games?" Kitty arched an eyebrow.

"My favorite movie." Melanie said in a sing song voice as she popped the movie into the DVD player and sat down beside Kitty on the bed.

"Alright, may the force be with you." Kitty said, causing Melanie to burst out laughing. "What did I say?" Kitty asked dumbfounded.

"It's 'may the odds be ever in your favor', hun." Melanie winked.

"Same thing." Kitty joked, obviously embarrassed. Once the credits started, she felt her heart sink a little bit.

_Doesn't this remind you of something…or someone…?_

_Yes._

_Marley?_

_Yup. _

_You miss her, don't you?_

_Even if I did, it wouldn't make a difference. _

_Kitty, stop saying that._

_Saying what?_

_That you don't miss her. That nothing you do would make a difference, that-_

_It doesn't matter, okay conscience. I have this beautiful girl in my bed with me, eating junk food with me, and we're watching the Hunger Games, the last thing I want to this about is…is.._

_Marley._

_Right. _

_Okay, but we'll talk about this later._

_Okay. _

Partly through the movie…

"Ugh, why can't they hurry up? I want to see Rue!"

"Why?"

"She's my favorite and she's so adorable." Melanie said as she grabbed the remote.

"Melanie! I wanted to see this!" Kitty laughed.

"Okay, District One and Two, they're so perfect, yadda, yadda, yadda. Districts Three to Ten, let's get real, nobody cares about them. District Eleven, finally!" Melanie announced as she let go of the TV remote.

"You're crazy." Kitty laughed.

"And you like me anyway."

"Sshhh, I like this part!" Kitty said.

Two Minutes Later…

"May the force be with you." Melanie whispered as the movie started. Kitty then grabbed a chip and flung it at Melanie.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Melanie playfully shrieked, obviously shocked.

"For being so damn adorable." Kitty answered.

_**~On The Road With Levi & Marley~**_

"Oh c'mon Levi, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be fully in love with someone and grow old with them?" Marley asked. The two were now talking on why Levi decided to date a lot of girls instead of just settling down with just one.

"Just the thought of growing old is horrifying." Levi answered.

"Levi…just give it a shot! It's not that bad."

"Huh, maybe you're right kid. I just don't know." Levi sighed. "There are a lot of great girls out there, they really are. I guess I'm just not ready yet. But when I meet the right one, I'll know."

"How would you know?"

"Well, don't we always?" Levi asked, causing Marley to think for a second.

"Good point." Marley said. "So, how much longer, it's like three in the morning."

"Just six and a half more hours and we'll be there. Relax; you'll get your girl back."

"How do you know, I really messed up." Marley sighed.

"As much as that's true, I know Kitty. She really loves you, and I'm sure she doesn't want to be with anyone else but you. Hell, she probably spent this whole weekend wallowing in self-pity for you, so I'm sure she'll be overjoyed to see you walking in through that door." Levi answered as he kept looking at the barely lit road.

"I hope so." Marley said as she slumped down in Levi's comfy passenger seat.

_**~The Next Morning; Stillwell Hotel~**_

Kitty awoke to see her arm around Melanie waste and the movie waiting to be played again. She squinted her eyes as she tried to remember what happened last night. She remembered there was a lot of laughing, a snack fight war, Melanie sobbing when Rue died, and then them slowly falling asleep together.

_Good times. _Kitty thought to herself. She then felt Melanie stur beside her.

"Did Katniss and Peeta win?" Melanie asked softly as she stretched.

"Yes, yes they did." Kitty smiled and kissed the freckled girls' forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Perfect actually." Melanie answered. Kitty then heard a few knocks on her door.

_**"Kitty, it's Levi. Open up girl! I got a surprise. And hurry up! I'm tired and sleepy."**_

"So, I'm finally going to get to meet the famous Levi?" Melanie smiled and Kitty grinned.

"Looks like it." Kitty giggled. "It's open!" Kitty announced. Levi then opened the door and Kitty smiled, but then Kitty's jaw nearly dropped as she saw what and who was behind her long time best friend.

"Kitty." Marley said smiling, but then noticed the other girl beside Kitty on the bed. The blue eyed brunette dropped her luggage bag in shock. "Who's whose…?"

"Marley." Kitty said slowly, shocked. She tried to convince herself this was a dream, and even tried to wake herself up, but to no avail. "This is Melanie._"_

"Who the hell's Melanie!?" Marley nearly shrieked in jealousy.

"I AM Melanie, bitch." Melanie answered as she slowly got up from the bed.

"Uh-oh." Levi said.

"Holy shit." Kitty said.

Holy shit indeed.

_**~" Okay guys! Now that that chapter's out of the way, please tell me what you think? Feedback and reviews are always nice! I've been doing well lately though! I've gotta go but I'll explain more lately! You guys are awesome! Stay awesome! Have a goodnight y'all! (: **_

_**P.S. This chapter's dedicated to 'ToDieWouldBeABigAdventure', just because I love her story and reading her updates always reminds me that I need to update! Thank you so much! (: **_


End file.
